One Chance in a Lifetime Saga
by Sabrina Potter
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of Darkness which isn't finished yet, so don't read it.
1. Malfoy Manor & The Dursley Dilemma!

One Chance in a Lifetime   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They Belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I do not own the name Sabrina Spellman. I own the character of Sabrina Spellman, the name belongs to the show "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". The school Hogwarts belongs to J.K and the school Shexoncraft belongs to me and so do all the Characters inside it. Selene Spellman is mine, but her last name comes from the show. This is not a H/H fic. Nor a H/S fic so far..^_^; but it is a H/R fic. I am not a H/R person. I am a H/H and a H/R. ^_^. I am Sabrina Spellman in this fic. Also, Sabrina is from America, But she is Born is Japan, but she's not Japanese! She's British! Thank you  
  
  
Er...Nice house Draco, really, er...big" Sabrina Spellman's voice was saying as she entered the Malfoy manor for the first time of her life. "This place is huge!" she repeated entering the Manor. Draco smiled. "Go meet up with my mother, she'll show you around. Me and dad I'll drop off your things," and with that, Draco and his father headed upstairs, and Sabrina headed towards the kitchen. "Hullo? Mrs. Malfoy...hullo?" She entered but very slowly. No one there. "I could have sworn they said she was here," she said turning to go, but as soon as she did, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Eep!" said Sabrina jumping and wheeling around. Mrs. Malfoy stood with an expression of 'hi' on her face not saying anything. She walked over and up to the counter, pulled out some powered roots, and tipped them into a small cauldron without even casting another glance at Sabrina. "Er...Mrs. Malfoy, I...erm..." "I know," she said in an icy tone that made Sabrina jump. "Your Lucius's god-daughter. And he sent you in here to meet me, well, I'm Narcissa" she walked over, her heels echoing dully in the small kitchen. She held out a hand, which Sabrina took, and shook it not able to look her in the eye. "Sabrina?" Draco was back. Sabrina let go of Narcissa's hand and turned. "Well, I'll be seeing you later, nice talking to you," Sabrina added and without another word she left following Draco. "C'mon this way" he said leading her through a long hallway and finally reaching a corridor of doors. "Well, this is your room," he said opening a door, which lead to a gigantic room. "My room? This big?" she said looking around. "Yep" Draco replied. He looked towards the glee on her face and smirked with pride. "D'you think you'd have gotten this at the Leaky Cauldron?" Sabrina nodded a no. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. My rooms right down the hall, I'll be in there. Don't be shy, browse around," and with that Draco left shutting the door behind him. Sabrina slowly walked over to her suitcases and slowly unpacked.  
  
  
Harry Potter was being yelled at once again by the Dursleys. But this time, he was being yelled at about saying the "M" word again infront of Dudley who was now Seventeen, skinner than he had ever been, and a big coward. He was frightened whenever Harry (Now taller than he was) entered the room. "LISTEN HERE! YOU SAY THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME AND OUT YOU GO! YOU CAN'T GO FRIGHTING DUDLEY AROUND LIKE THAT! FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS WE FEAD YOU---" "Whenever there are leftovers--" Harry mumbled. "--WE GAVE YOU A ROOM AND A LOVING HOME---" "--Dudley's room which is full of toys, a cupboard under the stairs which was filled with spiders, and people who always threaten to beat my brains out! --" Harry said a little more louder. "--CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, PERMISSION TO GO TO THAT...THAT SCHOOL! --" "--ONLY WHEN DUDLEY'S FINISH WITH THEM, AFTER HAGRID FORCED YOU! --" Harry yelled back at Vernon who turned a deep black licorice color. "--GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he yelled outraged. "Fine," said Harry casually. He scrolled upstairs, packed his things, and took Hedwig in her cage downstairs. With that, he pocketed his wand. "You know Vernon, this year, is my final year of school? When it's over, I am a Certified Wizard and can perform spells on you?" Vernon roared, picked up the nearest thing next to him (Which just happened to be a arm chair) and chucked it over his head in the doors direction. Harry, took his things, and ran off towards the driveway as the chair hit the door, and fell with a crash, it fell into the yard. Vernon roared again, so loudly that Harry was sure the neighborhood shook. People started rushing out their houses and over to the middle of the street so they could see what was going on. Vernon picked up the chair again, and once again tossed it in Harry's direction. He picked up his things, again, and took off at a run towards 5th street. From there, he could catch the Knight Bus to the Weasleys, and be rescued for the rest of the summer.   
  
  
Sabrina? Where are you?" Draco's voice came luring out of a corner. Sabrina looked up. "Here," she said standing and staring at Draco who had a sneering expression on his face. "How come you didn't tell me you had siblings?" And with that she wheeled around and put a hand on a small girl's shoulder. "Hello Draco" she said in a soft tone voice. This time Draco sneered. "So you found Audrey. Where at?" Sabrina glared at him for a moment, but then said in a comforting voice "In her room crying..." Audrey hugged her around the waste and Sabrina looking startled, put a comforting arm around her. Draco stood sneering. "So what. What do you care anyway? She's always like that...I mean, in her room, crying, moaning, and being depressed. Hardly ever comes out" Sabrina took a step forward, Audrey still hanging onto her waist tightly. "She feels Neglected. Do you even spend time with her at all?" Audrey looked up and stared at Draco with her soft blue eyes. He said nothing. And that's how it was for the rest of the week. Draco didn't say anything to Audrey, Audrey to Draco, Draco to Sabrina, but Sabrina and Audrey did talk. They became good friends.  
  
"Ron! Thank you so much for letting me stay, I hope it wasn't any trouble!" Harry said walking up to the new and improved "Burrow". It looked as if Ron's room from the outside was made larger. "It's no problem really, just stay clear of..." Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "Harry! Dear! Look how tall you have got over that tiny bit of time!" She ran up to Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged back very awkwardly, and picked up his suitcases and headed towards Ron's room. After dropping off his things, Mrs. Weasley magiced a bed for him to sleep in. From the inside, thought Harry, was HUGE. Ron's room, which was still on the attic, was made out to be, a normal room, not as it usually was, stuffed up and small. Pigwidgeon hooted madly as Harry entered, and then knocked himself cold by running into a wall nearby Ron's bed. Hedwig hooted in disgust. Ron snickered. "Poor bloke," he said picking Pig up and putting him inside his cage. "He'll be okay in a couple of hours..." he shut the cage door after patting him softly on the back a few times. Then they heard a loud ring, and a beep. Ron looked at his Visophone.   
  
"It's about time you answered!" Screamed Hermione's voice. Ron's ears went pink, Harry on the other hand laughed. He went and stood next to Ron. "Oh, Hi, Harry" Hermione said blushing. Harry snickered. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone..." he said teasing. Ron scowled at him, and so did Hermione as he walked out the door chuckling. "They always want so much!" someone said with a frustrated sort of voice. "I can't understand this! If I don't finish it though, Snape's going to freak..." Harry opened the door to Ginny's room. When she heard it open, she turned and not even opening her eyes said, "Ron, do you think---" but when she opened her eyes, she squeaked out "Oh hullo Harry--" Her ears went scarlet. "--I--I thought you were Ron" Harry smiled, which made Ginny go scarlet in the face. "Working on something for Snape? Let me see" he said walking over to the desk she was sitting at. He leaned over Ginny's head, and Ginny (Who's face was a deep crismon color) went almost into a coma. "Er...working on Poison Potions? Well, I'll tell you what to write, you have to write it because I can't copy your handwriting. Okay Ginny? Ginny? Ginny? Hello?" Ginny stopped staring at Harry and said, "Okay..." and she picked up the quill with a shaking hand. Harry told her all he knew about Poison Potions, she was graceful, and copied it down; while Harry sat on a chair next to her making sure she wrote it correctly. It wasn't until Ron walked in Harry was sure Ginny was enjoying every moment with him even though it was only about homework.  
"Harry?" Ron opened the door of Ginny's room. "Ohhhhh," he said gleefully. Harry turned around. "Just helping Ginny with her potions homework," he replied. Ron grinned evilly. "Did she ask you to help? Or did you volunteer?" Harry looked seriously at him. "She was looking for you," he started. Ron's ears went pink. "But since you were talking with Herm, I decided to help" He stood up. "Since your here, help your sister with her Charms work," and with that he left the room chuckling. Once again he had gotten the best of Ron.  
  
Sabrina was in the kitchen being scolded at by Narcissa for over boiling the noodles. She glared at her, but wiped it away as soon as Lucius walked in, she pretended to wash the dishes while Narcissa just stood there and watched. But as Sabrina had her back turned, she heard the Malfoy's talking about something. "Did you, er...dispose of it?" Lucius said, but very quietly. "Yes, it wouldn't survive anyway. I tried, so hard, it won't live..." she sobbed into Lucius's robes. Sabrina turned around pocketing her wand. "The dishes are done, can I go?" Lucius turned back first to Sabrina. She took that as a yes. "I'll be in my room..." and with that she turned but she left the kitchen in time to hear "I hid it in the west wing," out of Narcissa's mouth. Sabrina broke into a run. By the time she had gotten to the outside of the Manor, Draco who wouldn't let her through, and he held her up. "Er...Why are you up and around the West side Sabrina?" he said icily. She narrowed her eyes. "None of your business. Where's Audrey?" He shrugged. "Fine," Sabrina walked around him, but as soon as she got about a good four feet away, Draco grabbed Sabrina from behind. He had her in a headlock. "And what in the Quidditch World do you think your doing?" She said trying to pull Draco's arms away from her neck. "You can't go back there!" he yelled trying to hold on to Sabrina who was struggling. Just then, there was a very loud ring then a beep. Harry's face appeared on Sabrina's wrist Visophone. "What in the world...MALFOY LET HER GO!" Draco unwrapped his arms from around her neck slowly staring at the Visophone. Sabrina rubbed her neck with her left hand while talking to Harry and holding up her right hand to face level. "A life saver Harry, you really are," she said and with another glance at Draco she walked on.  



	2. Bad Dreams and Horror Bedtime Realities!

_W__hat happened??" Harry asked bewildered staring at Sabrina whose wrist was shaking because she was running."I was heading here to investigate...he stopped me and put me in a headlock..." she stopped running and panted staring around at a graveyard."What is this place?" She said taking forward a step.She screamed.Draco snickered in the background.I told you.If you're not a Malfoy, you can't get in.Sabrina glared at him and sat down on the opposite wall.Draco walked over.Sabrina moved about a foot away.He sneered."Why is this place Soooo huge?" Sabrina asked for about the thousandth time.Draco sighed."Go ask my dad, he'll tell you, again, I really don't feel like it" he yawned, and held out a hand to help Sabrina up."Want me to escort you to bed?It's past eight now madam and I have this urge my parents will come looking soon, so, shall we go?" Harry saw a gleam of silliness twinkling in Draco's eyes.Sabrina looked up and giggled.She took his arm."Harry," she whispered looking at the watch."Call later," she clicked a button and Harry's face disappeared._

_ _

_*\\//*//\\\*\\//\\*_

_ _

_"I wonder..." said Harry out loud not even noticing Ron who was right behind him."Wonder what?" he said loudly making him jump.Harry stood and turned around."Don't do that!" he said a little shaken.Ron chuckled."You sound like Sabrina" he said, but was interrupted by three large tawny owls flew into the open window."Hogwarts letters!" he said rushing over to the owls and untying their letters.In unison, they took off."Gin-ny!" Ron called in a singsong voice.She came into the room wearing nighttime robes of off-pink and fuzzy pink bunny slippers.Harry and Ron hid their snickers.She took her letter and left."Any news Harry?" Ron said peering over Harry's shoulder.He smiled at what he read._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This year's candidates are of two people:_

_1) Draco Malfoy_

_And_

_2) Harry Potter_

_You are one of the candidates of Head boy, and Dumbledore has spoken.Congratulations!You are the Head boy of the new school year._

_Your guardian must sign the following slip,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_ _

_"I TOLD YOU!" he and Ron yelled at the same time, but more than 200 miles away, Draco Malfoy's reaction wasn't so joyous._

_ _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco screamed ripping up his runner up head boy letter."Potter won!" he said outraged tearing the paper into now, millions of pieces."Draco calm down....""CALM DOWN!?!?! I LOST TO POTTER FOR THE 7TH YEAR RUNNING AND YOU SAY CALM DOWN!?!" Draco screamed at his mother who looked taken aback, and left.Lucius raised his eyebrows and sneered at Draco's beet red face.He followed Narcissa.Audrey just stood at Draco in her usual emotionized face; her eyes were about the size of a fist when she looked down at her own Hogwarts letter."I got to get all this stuff.Mum says she's not going to take me, Draco, can you..." "No" he said ignorantly.Sabrina glared."Why no?She's your sister!"Draco looked at Sabrina as he would look at Harry or Ron."So?" he said again.Sabrina took a step up."You should spend time with her!At least you should try!I mean if I had a sister I would!""THAT'S YOU!" he roared.Sabrina narrowed her eyes all the way down to the point where you couldn't see her pupils."YES THAT'S ME AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, SOLVE IT DRACO, JUST BECAUSE YOUR MAD AT HARRY, DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME...""YOUR POTTER'S FRIEND, I HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO BE MAD!" he said striding over to her.Sabrina opened her eyes.She looked towards Audrey who was rooted to the spot, mouth halfway open, and not blinking.She let out a frightened whimper and ran out the room dropping her Hogwarts List.Draco took Sabrina by the shoulders and started to shake her."DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I WANTED TO BE HEAD BOY?AND BEAT POTTER FOR ONCE?" he said staring at Sabrina who was now looking in his eyes.Draco stopped shaking and loosened his grip on her shoulders.By doing something Sabrina never thought would happen, Draco pulled up close to her and kissed gently on her lips.Sabrina got this tingling up her spine as she backed away, picking up hers and Audrey's school lists.She said nothing nor did Draco as she left the room._

_ _

_The Weasleys were celebrating for Harry and Ron (Who had been named a Secondary Prefect, which was just as good as being a Prefect).Bill kept shaking Harry's hand and congratulating him, Mrs. Weasley kept offering things to eat.Harry was stuffed. _

_ _

_As he entered Ron's room, alone stuffing his pajama's on, a loud ring and then a beep knocked his glasses off his face and his pajama shirt went hanging off one side of his shoulder from around his neck."Harry?" Sabrina's nervous looking face appeared on the screen.Harry could tell something was wrong because she kept flicking strands of hair into and out of her face.Draco's voice seemed to be yelling in the background:"SABRINA!OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" but Sabrina was ignoring it.She just kept looking into the Visophone."What?" Harry said bewildered staring at the shaking door in the background."I can't stay here...Draco's going mad..." A spell hit the doorway, Audrey screamed and covered her head and balled up like a coward, while Sabrina turned to the door."STOP IT OKAY?" Draco kicked the door in reply."So you are Head boy," she said admiring the badge pinned to his nightclothes."Yep," he said proudly when Sabrina's door broke down, crashed into the floor, Audrey screamed again and flew under the bed covers.Sabrina gasped and turned around.Draco walked in."What in the sake of the Wizarding world are you doing Malfoy?!?!?!" Harry yelled, obviously loud enough to be heard by Draco.He smirked and raised his wand."Wait a minute!" Sabrina said looking at Draco's eyes."Your---not---Dracooooo!" before she even got a chance to finish his name, she was sent flying across the room.Harry yelled in absolute terror as he watched.Sabrina opened her eyes."What are you doing?I'm your daughter!Don't tell me you don't care!" she yelled.Harry obviously knew she was talking to her father, Lord Voldemort.His high laughter rung in the room."Oh stop laughing," Sabrina said standing up and getting into a serious mode."You know, If I had known if it was you dad---" She said in a bitter way "---Then I would have wore something more casual than this, I mean, imagine, seeing you dad again for the first time in months, I would have wore something more interesting than night robes..." she snickered.He stared at her amusingly.Harry sighed."POTTER!" Voldemort hurried and snatched up Sabrina's right wrist."Make this thing work, bring him to me!" he said shaking it.She yanked her wrist away."No!" she screamed shielding the watch.She hadn't told anyone how they worked by bringing people where the other person was.Apparently, Voldemort knew.Sabrina took out her wand but before she could say anything a loud swishing and "ADAVRA KEMOSO!" was screamed, and she let out "But your my father!" and she fell to the floor in a heap covered in blood and there was nothing Harry could do._

_ _

_Sabrina awoke in absolute terror from her dream, screaming and kicking, waving her arms madly.Draco, who looked wide-awake, ran into the room panting.It looked like he sprinted down the long hallway."What's---wrong?" He said leaning on the door to help him stand.Sabrina looked at her wrists, which was bleeding.She screamed again.Draco walked over clutching his side."How did that happen?" he said examining her wrists.Sabrina told him about the dream, except for the part where she lay covered in blood, the part of Harry being Head Boy, and that tiny kissing part.She just told him, what she thought was suitable.Draco stared terrified."Do you have any bandages?" Sabrina said looking very doubtful.Draco nodded and went off to get them.Something was terribly fishy about that dream Sabrina thought as she wrapped her wrists tightly with ace bandages.After making sure that they were tight enough, Draco helped and together, they changed the bed sheets.It wasn't until three o' clock, Sabrina went to sleep."Draco, thanks" she said softly smiling at Draco through the moonlight, which came from the windows in the huge room.He nodded in return.She turned and fell asleep again almost in an instant, forgetting the dream, and forgetting Draco was even in the room._

_ _

_Harry Potter awoke to find the Weasley house, abnormally quiet.He slipped on his robe and slippers whispering quietly to himself to think of where everyone was."Fred and George are at college," he said looking towards the twin's room."Bill is around here somewhere, Charlie is in Romania," he then said marching down steps and into the dining room."Everyone else should be---" He was hoping everyone was in the kitchen and they were.Sitting as usual, all waiting for Ginny to wake up, as they usually did.They let Harry stay asleep."Harry, we are going to go shopping today, it's your birthday," Ron blurted out at once.Harry nodded."Okay, what time is it now?" he said looking at Ron, who was dressed, and Bill who was still in his nightclothes."Almost one," he said, and with that, Bill got up and charged out the room."Use the second bathroom!" he added to his retreating back, and Bill walked quickly up to the second floor."Main Bathroom's all yours Harry," he said with a smile."And hurry.There's someone I want you to meet when we get to London..."_

_ _

_Sabrina was sleeping a dreamless sleep, when a patch of sunlight from out the window shined on her face, and she was forced to get up.The morning would have been good, if it wasn't for the misunderstanding that went on that morning.It started when Narcissa rapped on the door for Sabrina to get up, and Sabrina, sleep and didn't hear her, so she walked inside and screamed to what she had found._

_ _

_"Sabrina!What in the sake of the world...?"_

_ _

_"Huh?What?" _

_  
Sabrina opened her eyes to find that she was lying next to Draco in a bed."Ohmygod" were her first words that morning._

_ _

_"Draco!What do you think your doing?" Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed in the room.Draco opened an eye and sat up quickly horrified. He looked from Sabrina to his parents then back to Sabrina.This was not going to be an easy fight._

_ _


	3. Harry's Birthday Surprise. The Return o...

Harry and Ron were walking up and into Diagon Alley, when a black dog walked up to them.Harry grinned, leaned down and hugged the dog.He wagged his tail merrily, and walked along side of Harry and Ron as they sat down in a small cafe in between Madame Malkin's and the Wand shop.Drinking Cappuccino (Which they both got addicted to) they snook some sausages down to Snuffles (Sirius, everyone should know that).He accepted them, and trotted over to small hollow street, which Harry and Ron followed after eating.The street was so small and closed in, that Ron and Harry had to walk sideways in a crab-like motion to get to the end.As tall as both boys were (Ron was still taller than Harry by being 5'7, in which Harry was 5'6, so Ron was still taller by an inch) they finally caught up with Sirius (Human-form now) who Harry, ran up and hugged."Sirius!Long time no see!" Ron said walking up and shaking hands with him."See Harry?Told you I had a surprise guess for you," Ron said grinning with a ^_^ face as Sirius Handed him a present.He opened it grinning madly.

"DRACO!" he leapt up.Sabrina sighed very loudly and pulled the sheets over her head.Lucius pulled it from under her feet, and she came speeding out of the bed and into the opposite wall.She sat up as Audrey started to wake up. 

"I TRY TO HELP OUT MY MASTER BY GIVING HIS DAUGHTER A HOME FOR THE SUMMER...AND WHAT HAPPENS?I FIND YOU SLEEPING IN A BED WITH HER!EXPLAIN!" 

Draco looked towards Sabrina, then back to his dad."We weren't doing what you think we were...I mean..." His face turned red "...Er..."

Sabrina spoke up."He was helping me, and he fell asleep in my bed.He was dead tired Mr. Malfoy, don't blame him," he looked at her very icily.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!!!"Sabrina got up and stretched."Oh, well, sor-ry. And if you don't mind, I'm going out today, it's Harry's birthday, and I promised Ron I'll meet him in the Leaky Cauldron...""I'll go with you!" Audrey added quickly and dashed out the way of her father who they thought was about to start smoking out his ears.Draco slowly followed locking his father inside the room.Lucius yelled and it shook the whole house.

"C'mon, Harry, we are almost there..." Ron was leading Harry into a parlor of the Leaky Cauldron."Now, when I count three open your eyes.One---Two---THREE!" Harry pushed back the blindfold and smiled at all his friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled.Harry grinned madly.He looked down at Snuffles.Then he looked around.There were all the Weasleys, except Percy, Fred, George and Charlie, and Mr. Weasley.There was Hermione, and she managed to bring up Neville for his birthday.Neville (Who had grown out of his klutziness and became more guyish over that summer (part of it) his voice turned deeper, and he finally got muscles (Whoohooo) was holding a folded package and looking at his feet.Apparently, he hadn't grown out his shyness.But where was Sabrina?

"Draco!Move it! C'mon it's late as it is..." Sabrina hurried into the Leaky Cauldron dragging Audrey and Draco behind her.She had reached the parlor at the exact same moment Harry had opened the door and went to go outside to look for her.

CRASH

They bumped into each other."Owww..." Sabrina moaned rubbing her head."Yeah, I'm sorry," said Harry offering a hand to help her up.She accepted and they smiled at each other.Until Harry saw Draco. 

"MALFOY!" he spat glaring.Draco returned the spat.

"POTTER!" he said back sarcastically with a sneer on his face.Sabrina stood between the two."Hey!Cut it out you two.It's Harry's birthday, don't fight for a chance!" Sabrina then put an arm around Harry's neck, and an arm around Draco's.Startled, the two boys walked into the room.

The room hushed as the three walked into the room (because of Draco) but Sabrina quickly changed the subject fastly.She had a knack for doing things like that.She introduced Audrey to the others, and she gossiped to Hermione about what was going on in the Malfoy Manor, and she told Ron and Harry about this Japanese Anime she saw at a Muggle Store before she came to the party (Sailor Moon) and how she adored the scouts in there mini skirts and decided to buy her own (which she showed to Ginny and Hermione) and it turned out to be a perfect fit.It wasn't until about three in the afternoon, when Draco spoke up.

"Time to dance!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

In an instant, Ginny looked towards Harry, who just looked back for a second, and his eyes started wondering to parts around the room.

Mrs. Weasley put on some fast paced music.

"Er...Care to dance Ron?" Hermione asked but rather quietly.He accepted."Ginny?Want to...dance?" Neville asked and Ginny flushed a deep scarlet."Okay..." she squeaked flushing.Sabrina sat the dance out.She surely didn't feel like dancing; for she had never done so.She was never taught how.She even sat out the Yule Ball.It was terrible.She just looked out the window until Draco came over.

"How come you're not dancing?" he said pushing his moonlight colored blonde hair out his face.He seemed to be dancing with Audrey, actually doing something with her for what seemed like the first time.Sabrina smiled."Don't worry about me, keep spending time with your sister," and she took off towards the other side of the parlor before he could even answer.

When the music slowed down a bit, everyone (Except Hermione and Ron) switched dancing partners.Neville went to dance with Audrey, and Bill was dancing with Mrs. Weasley.Draco decided to sit this one out, and Harry hadn't been dancing at all."Why---aren't you Dancing still?" Draco said sitting down next to Sabrina, his moonlight colored hair sweaty and in his face.Sabrina laughed at him."Dunno," she said staring at him.Harry came over."Hiya---er..." He said staring at Draco who turned his smile into a sneer."Why aren't you still dancing?" He asked stubbornly.Draco shrugged."I danced about ten dances Potter for your information.At least I was raised to know how to act and dance at parties," Draco said rolling his eyes.'Uh oh' Sabrina muttered under her breath."Well, at least I have much more friends that attend my parties, and I don't have to sit with a bunch of snobby adults, and dancing with their stuck-up daughters," Harry said sipping some of his punch.Draco scowled."Go away and dance with Weasley and stop hanging around us," he said staring at Ginny who was sitting with Hermione chatting up a storm."Us?" Sabrina repeated standing up and stretching."What do you mean by 'Us'?" she looked at him."Well you know you're my girlfriend and all..." Harry raised his eyebrows, and Sabrina fainted. 

"I knew your lying Malfoy, Sabrina wouldn't go out with you if you were the last Wizard on earth..."

"Hush up you"

"It's the truth though.Why are you here anyways?"

"I'm her bodyguard"

"Bodyguard?Sabrina doesn't need a bodyguard.She's strong enough to protect herself don't you think?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry.They were sitting in the Weasley home (Which Draco had never been to, and he admitted it was quite nice) where the party had been transferred to when Sabrina fainted.Ron was sour because Draco was sitting in his living room, but he didn't complain.He just kept a civil tongue for the time being.Sabrina was lying on an extra bed in Ginny's room.While asleep, she had this weird dream.Sabrina dreamt that she was talking to someone; she thought it was a girl her age, she wasn't sure, but she kept begging for her to help her."You have to help me please...Harry's in trouble--" she said "--Voldemort's got him trapped, and I can't save him without your power, so you have to help!" the girl nodded a no."If you don't help, I'll make you.You still don't understand?Harry was my first true friend, now come on..." they headed off somewhere.

"Sabrina?Wake up!" Hermione was shaking her.She opened an eye."Huh?" Sabrina said rubbing her eyes."Am I late for class?"Hermione laughed."Er...no, it's summer but you did faint" Sabrina sighed."Draco said I was his girlfriend..." she said curling up in the warm blankets."Are you---?" Hermione asked uneasily."NO!" shouted Sabrina."Sorry" she quickly said looking at the face Hermione had made."Where am I?" she said looking around."At the Weasleys home," Hermione said smiling around."Oh, this is the home Harry talks about so much..." Sabrina sat up and magically fixed the bed sheets."I'm going to go downstairs Hermione.Thanks for waiting 'till I came 'round," and with a smile, she left Ginny's room.

The Next Day:

Sabrina was being mistreated (as usual) by Mrs. Malfoy."Straighten out that lump on your hair!" she yelled.Sabrina walked over to a mirror."Lump?It's called a bun Narcissa," she spat.Narcissa tossed a pan at her, which hit narrowly aside the mirror along her left ear.The mirror shattered."Clean it up you ungrateful brat," Narcissa spat at Sabrina.She looked towards the floor."No.For one thing I'm not your maid, for another I would instantly quit being your maid if I were one, another I am not a brat, I am a person, and lastly, I'll dress and act how I want to," Sabrina said icily. Mrs. Malfoy was taken aback.She lunged for Sabrina's neck, but not noticing her left hand, Sabrina noticed the gigantic butcher's knife in her right hand.

Sabrina screamed.She screamed for her life to be saved.She screamed to alert the others about what was going on.She screamed because it was an instinct.But, when she screamed, something happened. A memory, of something flashed before her eyes.Something she didn't remember very well but it was a memory.She was with her father.Sabrina closed her eyes waiting for the cut.......

It didn't come.Narcissa was screaming.Lord Voldemort, the strongest Wizard in the Dark Arts column, who just happened to be her father, was standing infront of her shielding her from harm.She looked up at him."You do care?" she said her eyes turning very soft.Voldemort didn't answer.The memory came back to her.The younger Sabrina was in danger, and someone in a cloak came and saved her.The younger Sabrina ran up to the guy, tears splashing down her front as she said "Daddy! Thank you!" The guy Apparated.Sabrina hugged her father around the waist.He looked down at her in complete disgust.She was a fighter against evil.He was evil.That was a problem."Get---off---me!" he screamed at her as she let go and fixed her skirt. "Fine," she screamed back rolling her eyes."I need to talk to you, Spellman," he said ignorantly staring at Narcissa who was being helped up by Lucius."Come," Voldemort repeated and he took Sabrina by the hand and Apparated away.


	4. Sabrina's Birthday Surprise and New Char...

"Huh?" Sabrina said looking around.The misty air made her eyes water."What is this?Where am I?" "Hush child!" Voldemort said suddenly.Sabrina shut up instantly.Voldemort started walking."C'mon" he said.She followed about ten feet away from him.When they had reached a clearance, Voldemort entered a new looking house that had no furnishings except for one big dark red armchair, which laid Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake.The snake lifted its head and slithered off of the chair in which Voldemort sat."Here," he said in a voice Sabrina had never heard before.It was comforting, and soothing, not like it usually was icy and cold."Happy---Birthday," Voldemort said handing over a box.Sabrina's fingers shook.Should she open it?She seized the parcel.With extreme caution, she opened the box.Strange noises came from it.What was the deal?Was it a trick? Sabrina opened the final box and out tumbled a normally big, black kitten.She thought it would have been a bomb, or something of the sort, but it wasn't.She just stared at the kitten in complete adoration."It's so cute!" she squealed picking it up.It meowed, which sound like it was saying 'mew'.Sabrina smiled at her father for a moment and he returned the smile awkwardly for a moment and cleared his throat.He raised his wand and made a portal appear."That'll take you to the Malfoy house," he muttered."Have a Happy Birthday.Now get out before I change my mind about destroying you," Sabrina turned to go, but looked over he shoulder and said "Yes, but were you the one who gave me permission to Hogsmeade?"Her father rolled his eyes at her."Yes, but Lucius wrote it out to Dumbledore, now go!" he shouted.Nagini lifted her head and started to snap at Sabrina's ankles.Sabrina, who was mad at her father at the time, kicked her and Nagini retreated. The black kitten mewed again.Voldemort hissed something at Nagini, but Nagini didn't listen and she slithered away.Sabrina put a foot through the portal when Voldemort said rather nastily "Oh, and have a good term," and as Sabrina disappeared, Voldemort laughed his high, cruel laugh.

"Mew!Mew!" said the kitten Sabrina had got.It was now following her wherever she went, and was pouncing on the back of her heals.Audrey couldn't get enough of the cat.She kept calling it cute and everytime it pounced on Sabrina's heal, she would cry out "Awwwwwww!"Sabrina decided to name the cat Midnight, because of the color it was.While walking into the Malfoy den, Sabrina met up with Draco who was writing in what looked like a journal.As soon as Sabrina walked in the room, cat on her heals, Audrey on the cat's heels, Draco snapped the book shut.Just as Sabrina opened her mouth to say something, Audrey looked at the gigantic grandfather clock.She turnt and ran out the room, late for something and Sabrina picked up midnight.As soon as she did, there were noises from the hallway. Sabrina looked up and over at Draco who looked back.It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail walked in the room the two dashed into hiding spaces.Lucius was upset about something and he was taking his anger on Wormtail.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T FOUND BLACK YET!" Sabrina shivered.Surely, she knew instantly that he was talking about Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.Midnight meowed."Hush up!" she whispered petting him on his back.He purred."N--n--no, Mr. Malfoy.No h--h--hopes of finding B-Black yet," Wormtail whimpered. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HOPES?YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND HIM AGES AGO.WHEN WE CAPTURE HIM WE CAN GET POTTER AND THE GIRL!THEN LORD VOLDEMORT WILL BE THE ONLY POWERFUL SOUL IN THIS WORLD!" 

'Potter and the girl' Sabrina repeated in her head.She gasped."Me!!!!" she said rather loudly.Lucius turned around and the couch Sabrina was hiding behind flew over in Draco's direction.Sabrina was so startled, she dropped Midnight."Hello Spellman," Lucius said rather nastily."Er...Um..." Sabrina managed to get out.Wormtail glared at her."We were just talking about you..." he added in cold way."I've noticed," Sabrina said back in a bossy sort of voice. Sabrina picked up Midnight again and stood up."I'm going to go..." she said headed towards the door.Wormtail stopped her."Where do you think your going Spellman?" he questioned.Sabrina looked in her pockets for her wand."Looking for this?" Lucius raised her wand in her face."My---But how---?" Sabrina started.Lucius laughed."You carelessly left it on your nightstand yesterday.I was wondering how long it would take you to notice it was gone..." he stopped laughing when Sabrina's wand had flown out his hands."Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.Sabrina's wand flew out his father's hands and landed in his.Draco grimaced at his father in a disproving way."Draco, I thought you'd never take sides," Lucius said shocked."I'm not," Draco replied tossing Sabrina her wand."I just don't like you picking on innocent young girls," he then said.Sabrina blushed."Don't take that too seriously Spellman," he added taking the look on Sabrina's face in which she quickly wiped off.Midnight mewed.Wormtail flinched."C---C---Cat!" he said stumbling backwards.Midnight's fur stood on end and he spit and hissed at Wormtail, who turned and high tailed out the room.Midnight soon followed, leaping out of Sabrina's hands, scratching the place where her wrist had been bleeding, and making it bleed again.Sabrina sweared for the first time in her life."Stupid ****ing cat!" she yelled in the direction of the door, which was wide open.She ran out to go get bandages.

"Didn't Sabrina say today was her birthday?I swear on my father's grave she did," Harry said rubbing his chin.Hermione hit him in the back of his head."Don't you ever swear!" Harry rubbed the back of his head."SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" he said sighing."I'm going to call and check on her," Harry said rushing out the room, and into one of the Weasley closets.Inside the Weasley closet was nothing compared to the Dursley's.It was clean, and wide.While the Dursleys' was dusty and narrow.Harry just loved it in here.So quiet and peaceful.He pressed the square button on his Visophone."Name of Caller," the voice said."Harry Potter," Harry answered."Name of Receiver," the voice from the watch then said."Sabrina Spellman," Harry said looking in the phone."Please hold," the phone said again and in an instant Sabrina's face popped up and Harry heard the voice say, "Harry Potter is calling, do you want to accept?" Sabrina clicked the round button and talked to Harry."Happy Birthday," Harry blurted out.Sabrina looked into the watch blushing."Oh...thanks...I forgot to tell you guys today was my birthday.Your not the only one who remembered..." she told him about the encounter with her father.He was a good audience.He fidgeted and nodded in the correct moment, and asked a question at the end."Why did he say 'Have a good term'?I bet that's a clue that something's going to be going on this year. I have a very bad feeling about this..." Sabrina frowned when someone on Harry's side of the phone opened the closet door."Harry?" it was Ron.He looked down into the Visophone at the waving Sabrina."Hiiieeee Rooooonnn!" she teased.Ron rasberried in a childish way.Hermione walked in."What in the sake of the...oh hullo Sabrina.Doing alright I supposed after that incident?" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione."What incident?" they said in unison.Sabrina gave Hermione a look.She babbled out "Er...nothing, Harry tell them what I told you..." Harry repeated the story.When he was done, Hermione had an unusually dull look on her face."Ron, where's the study?"Ron raised an eyebrow."Study?No study here.We do have a library and a Den...." he scratched his chin."Your so hopeless sometimes, show me, please please," Hermione pleaded with puppy dog eyes and taking Ron's hands in her's.Sabrina and Harry snickered.Ron turned red."Er...okay..." he said awkwardly."Have a good--" Harry snickered out "--Study--" He and Sabrina laughed.Hermione flashed him a look and walked out with Ron closing the door behind them.

"But mom it's taking me ages just to pack up a stupid freaking trunk that's goin' to be shipped over to London, England!" A girl was scolding her mother.The girl's mother sighed."Yes, honey don't you want to be prepared though?" The girl shrugged."I have at least another two weeks, and Kelly is not even packed!"The younger girl scolded the older one and they broke into a fight."Raye, Kelly, please stop arguing!" their mother yelled."I will when she will!" both girls said in unison.A tall guy walked in laughing and shaking his head."Shut up!" both girls said in unison again.The boy stopped laughing, and looked at their serious faces.He started laughing again."Please Kurt tell me what's so funny, I'm dying to know," the taller girl who was known as Raye said boringly to the boy Kurt which seemed like her brother.The smaller girl also known now as Kelly didn't say anything."How come Kurt's not being transferred?" Kelly suddenly said."Because Kurt's not complaining like you are.'Homework's too easy I need a challenge' 'Raye talks about that place too much, I don't want to go there!" their Mother mocked.Kurt laughed at them, and Raye came up and hit him in the head."STOP LAUGHING," she said and with that stormed off and outside.Kelly laughed.Kurt stopped laughing and rubbed his head."I think I'm going to visit my friends one last time," she said and left.Kurt just looked towards his mom and walked away.Their Mother sighed and started to make dinner while mumbling "Crazy American-ized Teenagers..."  
  


Sabrina was writing.She didn't know what or how she got the idea, but she was writing.She just sat in the same position for what seemed like days.It wasn't until Quarter After Four O' Clock in the morning she stopped and rested her eyes. She awoke to be annoyed by Mrs. Malfoy who was scolding her again for not getting enough sleep.Sabrina really didn't care.She kept re-reading her story.She had character's that were made up but they seemed like her friends.She had this smart girl named Casandra, who was equivalent to Hermione, a brave lad named Jeremy who was equal to Harry, a silly boy with freckles who was named Fredrick who was equal to Ron, and a boy who acted stuck up but was really nice named Andrew who was of course related in some ways to Draco.She decided to include herself in it as well.She would be named Serenity.It was a name she always liked.She read the beginning of her first chapter.

Once in a place in the future five teen-agers face their destinies.The bravest of them all were a lad named Jeremy, a boy from Germany.He was the leader of the five.The two girls of the group both were extremely smart and beautiful.Casandra was a Greek Goddess.She was a god of Wisdom and beauty.On the other hand, the Moon Goddess, Serenity, was the goddess of protection, love and trust.Both of the Girl Gods were often fought over by the three boy gods.As mentioned earlier, Jeremy, had a best friend named Fredrick who was from France.The other Boy God was named Andrew, an American boy, who was rich, and sometimes very snobby.Through thick and thin obstacles, the five friends help each other in more than one way.Each God controlled a power.Jeremy, who was the God of Bravery and Wars, controlled the rare power of Ice Fire.His friend Fredrick, God of Friendship and Justice controlled the power of Lightning.The Goddess Casandra of Wisdom and Beauty controlled the power of air.The God Andrew of Loyalty and Power had the powers of water.The Goddess Serenity of Protection, Love and Trust had unknown powers of the Moon.

It really was foolish thinking they were all God-like but, Sabrina kept writing.She soon reached a part where all the five Gods were trapped and couldn't get out.She had to add on another God. So she did.And made HER a Goddess.

"Moon Power!" Selenity yelled, but it was no use.The others tried also.They were trapped.Casandra was kneeling on her knees weakly.Fredrick helped her up."We need help!" Jeremy called."I know!" Andrew answered back stupidly."Earth Power!" someone yelled.Time stopped.The five Gods looked at each other.Another God walked infront of them."I am the Goddess of the Earth, Kaiji.I am sent to help the Gods of Bravery, Justice, Wisdom, Power, and Love" The girl Kaiji smiled at all the other Gods who looked back in shock.

The name Kaiji she had got out her Study of Ancient Myths book. The name was Finnish, and meant, "Earth".Sabrina stuffed her notebook into her Backpack.Draco walked in."Morning," he said gruffly.Sabrina could see why.If she were forced to wear what he was wearing, she'd be grumpy too.Draco was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white rose pinned to it.He sighed deeply."Mother and Father are going to a friend's wedding, and me and you are going to be taken along for the ride.So get out your best dress, and be ready in twenty minutes" He left.Sabrina rolled her eyes at the door and started digging into her closet for a dress.

Harry sat boringly at the old Weasley oak tree in he backyard.He had nothing to do really.Hermione and Ron were sitting on the other side whispering and sitting together all lovey-dovey like, so he was quite annoyed.His two best friends were going out and completely ignoring him.He cleared his throat a few times.They stopped whispering, for a while but started right back up again.Harry stood up for the first time ever since he left the house.He stretched.It was only about two more weeks before he went back to Hogwarts.Harry couldn't take it so he decided to do something, for just him for once.He told Ron he was going out.Ron (Who was flirting with Hermione) didn't seem to hear what he was saying merely nodded. Harry left without another word.He really didn't care on where he was going and slowly wondered off into an abandoned part of a forest where there was only one fine looking building.A church.He wondered over to it.Harry's curiosity was booming.He wanted to know who would be on a church this day, and this hour in this town.What he found was a surprise.It was a wedding.And Sabrina and Draco were in it.

"This is so boring I swear if I smile one more time..." Sabrina started when she had to pose for the camera again.She smiled for the very last time."Draco, can we sit down?I'm tired of this wedding crap!" Draco nudged her hard in her ribs.She took that as a no when the music started playing.Draco suddenly took her arm, and before Sabrina knew what was happening they started to walk down the aisle and she started smiling again.Harry watched.It wasn't until about three the wedding was over, Sabrina had grown very blue in the middle of her face for standing still for all that time.By the time the wedding was over she couldn't move neither one of her feet and Draco had to carry her out of the room.Harry was asleep in a tree."Har-ry!" Sabrina mumbled.She was wearing a different dress from the one before.The one she was wearing was now a Ballroom Dancing dress with velvet and lace.It looked nice on her, but she didn't enjoy wearing it."Why are you in a tree?" She said.Harry stretched.It was a while since he had moved out of a position, and it hurt.Sabrina helped him stand until he got feeling in his legs back.

"Mistress Sabrina?" Sabrina jumped and stood tall when someone called her.She gave Harry a look and he hid in a bush.A fancy boy about her age came out.To Harry, he was a Mr. Perfect, but by the look on Sabrina's face, he could tell she didn't like him very much.He was very tall, and had a pointed nose and a perfect face.His hair was very dark, and so were his eyes.He was also very pale.Harry thought he looked like Viktor Krum besides the fact that he was much thinner.He had a fake English accent, and besides that, he sounded French or Dutch.Sabrina noticed the same."Mister Malfoy is wanting of you.He is saying he needs you hear to keep you safe because you may get hurt.He is saying keep inside," Sabrina rolled her eyes."In a moment..." she said back and the boy nodded and left."That's Maurice Yamin.He's going into Hogwarts this year and is very excited about it; I think he's a seventh year or something.He's a transferring from France, but he's part Dutch.He wishes that I'll show him around at school," she looked glum about it."Come in and join the party please, I don't want to be in here with these rich snobs," Sabrina pleaded."I would if I could, but I have no Tux," Harry said feeling really sorry and to his surprise, Sabrina smiled.I can help you with that.She waved her wand at Harry and in a few seconds he was wearing a fancy white tuxedo, and his hair was actually combed and neat.Sabrina smiled."I'm sure they won't mind if I invite a friend," and she took Harry by the arm and dragged him inside the Reception Hall.

"Where did that Harry go?I swear I heard him say he was going somewhere but where?" Ron was worried.Hermione told him not to worry because she as well as he knew that Harry could take care if himself.He still was worried.Hermione didn't mind until it grew dark and started raining.About eight o' clock, there were a rap on the door, and there stood Harry, muddy and wet in jeans and a shirt, and Sabrina, muddy and wet in a shirt and a skirt.Neither one had an umbrella, so they just let the summer rain rain on them.It was very unusual to have rain in the summer.By the time Ron and Hermione had fetched blankets for them and started a fire they were found by Mrs. Weasley."Oh, you poor dears have been in the rain, we've been so worried!" she cried out tossing her arms around Harry."I'm okay Mrs. Weasley.And I'm sure Sabrina is as well.Right?" He cast a look at Sabrina who was staring deeply into the fire."My birthday was full of plenty," she said quietly not looking up.

"A run in with my father..." she started.Mrs. Weasley gasped."...A run in with Wormtail and Lucius, A wedding, and a snobby guy that's coming into Hogwarts this year," she added miserably.Sabrina said glumly and finally standing."I'm going to go, how about meeting in Diagon Alley, lets say on the 25?I'll meet you guys there at 2 sharp okay?"They all agreed, and she waved goodbye and left through Floo powder.Harry and the others then went to bed with out another word.


	5. Sabrina, the tour guide! Head Boy and G...

As Raye and her little sister Kelly entered London England with their luggage they had to check in their passports, and call for a cab.They had trouble sorting out their dollar bills from pounds and notes, so Raye just gave him five pounds to get them to the big shopping mall center.Until Kelly pointed it out, the Leaky Cauldron was hardly visible, and when they walked in together they got strange looks."Who was the person Professor Mc-Gonna-gall said for us to look for?" Kelly asked peering around seeing no one but Tom the bartender, and a few old witches and wizards sipping tea.A young, tall girl stood up and walked over to them."I'm Sabrina, and you are?" she said in an English accent which sounded more American to the two American girls."Kelly, and she's Raye," Kelly said once again speaking up before Raye even got a chance.Raye glared."Miss Professor Mc-Gonna-gall, said you would aid us around Dia-gion Alleyway," Raye said fumbling over words.Sabrina laughed but turned it into a respective cough."It's pronounced 'Diagon Alley', and I'm waiting for another child named Lillie...""I'm here!" said a girl about Kelly and Audrey's size (Draco and Audrey were there too)."I'm Lillie---erm---" she looked as if she didn't want to tell them her last name and she started to play with one of her long strawberry brown plaits."Erm...now, if only Harry and the others show up..." on cue they ran into the Leaky Cauldron.Finally together, Sabrina tapped her wand on the selected brick and walked inside noticing that Lillie was very close to her.She seemed to be staring in complete adoration.As soon as they stepped into Diagon Alley, they had to run into a shop, for it was pouring down raining."What shop is this?" Ron asked stupidly acting as if he didn't know where he was.Raye looked up at him, over to Harry, then to Hermione.She then turned quickly.Draco didn't dare to come in the shop; he just stood outside like a mister tough guy.Sabrina frowned."He's going to kill himself at this rate..." she said rushing over and out of the door."So what?" Ron said at her retreating back."Let him!" Harry called.Not even within two minutes, Sabrina had talked Draco into coming in.He still didn't say anything, but he was at least out of the rain.Audrey started giggling madly.Kelly started also.It was something they saw was very amusing.Lillie didn't even crack a smile because she was too busy looking at Sabrina.She was kneeling and speaking to Draco (who had sat down by a book aisle) in a comforting voice, and Ron and Harry were looking at her in disgust.Hermione had wondered off, for she was in her favorite shop (Flourish and Blotts), and Ron soon pulled out his list and he and Ginny went to go look for his books."Draco?" Audrey asked softly.Draco pushed his soaking moonlight colored hair out of his eyes.He looked over at her."Please show me what books I need to get, please," she said her face giving him the puppy-dog like eyes.It was easy for her to pull something like that off because she was filled with emotions.He fell for it."Oh, all right," he shrugged taking her by the hand and staring at Sabrina who gave him a 'be nice' look.He nodded and walked away."Who's that your boyfriend?" Raye teased.Sabrina blushed."Well, erm...no, he's my god-brother," Sabrina said pulling out her own list.The other girls followed."Well, let's get the first year books first, and then the seventh years will be easier to find..." she said staring at the list."Only three books this year?That sucks.Goodness, what has the world come to?" Sabrina said rather loudly.Kelly giggled.Raye grinned."So you are American!" she said.Sabrina grinned slyly at her.

****

It took a half an hour to get everyone's books and to drag Sabrina and Hermione out the bookstore."Just one more!" Hermione pleaded arms full of books.She already had her three school books (The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Advanced Transfiguration, and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts) but she also had these large, bulky books (which she made Ron carry by sweet-talking him) called "Mythology in Greece","Powerful Witches and Wizards of our Century", "2,000 Reasons Why You Should Perform Good Spells" and "Careers For Young Witches and Wizards".Sabrina also had one of every 7th year course book, but she also had "Careers For Young Witches and Wizards", "Dark Arts, What To Do and How to Learn Them" (Which was an ONLY copy and she paid over 10 Galleons for) "Necromancy, Difficult Spells for Necromancers" (A ONLY COPY) and "Animagi, Do you have what it takes?"Harry, Ron, Draco, Raye, Kelly, Ginny and Lillie had nothing else besides their required books."I'm going to rent a parlor for today," Harry said, taking up Raye's, Kelly's, and Ginny's bags."Be back for the rest of the things.Stay here!" Harry told Ron to follow, and he did.Sabrina (Being sneaky) told the others to wait and ran right after them, and chipped in for the parlor, which Tom had reserved.They walked back together, (Sabrina in the middle of the two who were towering over her by at least a good inch for Harry, two for Ron) she was smiling and joking around with them.Draco (If I haven't noticed, he was the same height as Harry) didn't notice and didn't care, though he was smiling down at Audrey in a way he had never done so before.She was tired, and Sabrina thought he was only smiling because he thought that she deserved what she felt.

It was about an hour and a half when they had all their things.Ginny found friends so did Draco, so they left and spent the rest of their day with their friends.Hermione was explaining to Raye about Hogwarts when they sat down at an outside cafe.Harry was sitting at a table with Ron, and Sabrina sat at another table with the two eleven-year olds.A large Hogwarts Tawny owl flopped right into Harry's Yorkshire pudding.Harry stared at it.The owl carried to notes, which Harry untied, and the Tawny flew away."Rini, catch!" he said tossing something over to Sabrina which narrowly missed her forehead."Don't call me 'Rini!' My name is 'Sabrina!'" she said rasberrying Harry who smirked back.Harry unfolded his letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

~ 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected as new Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of rules you must obey and your Head Boy badge.Tell Mr. Weasley he is a Secondary Prefect.

Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than August 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Neat!" Ron bursted out at once.Sabrina almost fell out her seat as she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

~ 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Spellman,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected as new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of rules you must obey and your Head Girl badge.Tell Ms. Granger she is a Secondary Prefect.

Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than August 30.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Go Rini!" Hermione yelled."Stop calling me Rini!" she answered back when Draco returned looking sour, with Audrey who was skipping."Draco's a Secondary Prefect!" she said excitedly."Are you anything?" she then asked Sabrina."Head Girl," she replied.Draco dropped his bag full of tricks."Head Girl?But I though Granger..." he looked at Hermione who grinned mysteriously back.Draco looked away.Raye starting giggling at Hermione's table, and she told Hermione something, and she started gigging.Kelly got up and stretched."So where are we crashing for tonight?I'm super sleepy, and I want to just fag-out.Can we stay at that Cauldron place?" She said ('Fag-out'-to work hard and to become very tired)(People, don't have a freaking cow on the 'Fag' part).Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others stared at each other."'Fag-out?'" they repeated."'Crashing?'" they were absolutely confused.Sabrina on the other hand, laughed."I'll help pay for the two biggest parlors in the Leaky Cauldron, we are staying here tonight!" she said chuckling."I have no things!" Draco yelled at once."Fine.Go home.Party pooper!" Raye teased.He was taken aback."Your a new student here.I am Draco Malfoy of the Slytherins and you don't know what you're talking about!" Raye turned, and when she did, her long black hair flung with her head, and it narrowly missed Audrey's eyes."I know what I'm talking about, Dreec-o Mall-foy!" she said glaring.Harry starting laughing."Dreec-o! Mall-foy!" he said holding his side.He leaned on Ron for support.Sabrina started laughing.Hermione was trying to tell Lillie what the four houses were.Kelly just smiled."It is pronounced Drae-co, and I am excellent in everything, so you better watch it miss," Draco spat glaring."Oh?Try me!" She said drawing her wand.Draco followed."Adavra Lemensia!" he yelled at the un-prepared Raye.Sabrina jumped in, and caught the spell in her hands like it was nothing."HOW MANY TIMES---" she boomed.Lillie and the others watched in amazement."--DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T ATTACK PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOUR EGO!?" Draco glared.Sabrina cast the spell on Draco, who moved just in time, because half of his shirt had got burned off from the blast.He looked at his almost gone, tee-shirt sleeve."I'm not staying.I'm going to go, good-day..." and he pulled out a capsule, which he tossed down, and created a portal, stepped in and disappeared.Or at least he thought he did.

Sabrina started laughing.Laughing so hard, she was drawing attention to them."That is my portal and you don't know how to work them so stop trying and stay..." she said when she heard someone else start laughing.She stopped."Eets so funny Mistress Sabrina that you can make things other people can't use ah?"That accent made her go red in and face and she turned slowly to find herself face-to-face with Maurice Yamin, the tall, dark and pale boy she met at the Malfoy's friends wedding party.She simply rolled her eyes."Eeve been locking (not looking) for you Mistress Sabrina.Eeve been looking in ta Bookshoppe, and the Wand Shoppe, and I find you heere on highstreet!What eh coincidence ah?" Sabrina had this thought to blast him, but she thought better."Okay, that's nice..." she said ignorantly.He paid no mind."Eeis yous be Harry Potzer?" Harry tried not to laugh."Yes I be...I mean yes I am Harry, and it's Potter, not Potzer," Ron turned his snicker into a choking sort of cough."We must be going..." said Raye at once ushering Ron out of the way.Hermione turned pink.Maurice didn't seem to notice this either.She coughed awkwardly."Excuse me Raye," Hermione said taking Ron's arm and now ushering him away.Raye raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare say a thing to her.Draco sighed and headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron, slowly followed by Harry, Audrey, Lillie, Kelly and lastly Sabrina who was getting followed by Maurice."I hopes yous don't mind if I stay here you, I haves novere elves to stay," and with him talking repeatedly, Sabrina walked into the Leaky Cauldron very ticked. 

"So, what do you want to do now that all the kids are asleep?" were the first words out of Raye as soon as She, Sabrina and Hermione tucked Lillie, Kelly and Audrey into bed.The Leaky Cauldron was quiet at nights.Ginny had gone home, she didn't really think that it was okay to stay for six nights in a place where they were going to board Hogwarts Express from.What she did ensure them though that she would send over Ron, Harry's and Hermione's trunks.Sabrina, Draco, Audrey, Kelly, Raye and Lillie already had theirs."I got it.Lets play this Muggle game called Truth or Dare!" Raye said breaking the silence once more."But---but," Hermione started but for once couldn't think of a word to say."Cool," said Sabrina."You first," she then said.Raye smirked."Truth or Dare, Hermione?" Hermione jumped at hearing her name."Erm...Truth---no dare---yes, dare," she responded in a small, yet quiet voice."Fine, I dare you to go into the boys' room and kiss Ron in front of all the others!" Hermione looked shocked."But, how did you know that me and Ron go out?" she said standing."Well, lets just say, when I tried to get him out of trouble, you take him from me and lead him away.What would you think?" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Rap.Rap.

'I hope they don't answer...' Hermione said to herself when Harry came and opened the door."Hmmm?" he said."I---came---to---see---Ron---can--I comeinside?" she said in a muffled voice that made Harry confused, but he let her in."Veere is the contray (not country) I come from.My family leeved (not lived) here for centuries..." Hermione hear Maurice say.Ron was lying on a small cot in a corner staring at the wall.Hermione walked over when there was a creek and the door slid open.Sabrina and Raye stuck their heads inside.Hermione shivered.The other boys stared at them as Ron sat up."RonImsenttodothisdareforthegirls..." Hermione blurted out suddenly."Ihavetokissyouinfrontofeveryone," and with that she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips, and she retreated to the door where Raye and Sabrina got out the way just in time and the three raced into their room without another word.

~

"She keessed Von!" Maurice squealed with delight.Harry started laughing, Draco said nothing.Ron took his pillow and pressed it against his face trying to hide his embarrassment.It didn't work.His neck was about the same color as his hair and it was amazing to see even though he was embarrassed."Eets amazing Herry---" Maurice started to call Harry Herry for some reason.Ron got a sudden idea."Lets give them a dose of their own medicine guys!" he said with his first wicked grin.

~

"Your turn now Hermione," Raye said brightly to the brilliantly red and lit up Hermione.The first person she turned to just happened to be Sabrina."Truth or Dare Sabrina?" she said.Sabrina grinned."Truth," she said.Hermione took a while to think."Do you like Draco?" Sabrina winced.She just knew that was coming."Well, how many time do I have to tell you?No, me and him are just good friends..." Hermione interrupted."How good much of a good friend?" Sabrina rolled her eyes."We are really close most of the time, but I only like him as a brother..." Little did they know the boys were listening in at their door.Raye, who can spot things faster than the other two flew over to the door and flung it open.Three boys, Harry, Ron and Draco fell straight on their faces at the exposed open door's floor (That rhymes) because they were leaning on the door.The three girls looked at them."Join us please," Raye said in an English accent that sounded almost real.The boys looked at each other, and slowly walked in and sat down.Soon enough, they quit truth or dare, and started to play a game called 'Spin the Bottle'. 

"I get first spin!" Draco said at once.He took the bottle, which they got from downstairs, and spun it.They each watched it go round and round until it stopped---------and landed on Hermione.She blushed.Ron turned red.Draco got up looking like he had not a trouble in the world, strolled over and kissed her on the cheek.Sabrina giggled.Draco sat back down, and Hermione spun.It landed on----Ron of course.She went over again and kissed him, and sat down while rolling the bottle to the now brick red faced Ron.He spun.Raye was chosen this time.He got up and kissed her on the cheek, and she started giggling madly.Harry was reminded of Lavender and Parvati.The bottle spent and landed on Draco.Soon enough as soon as Draco touched the bottle on his turn a window flew open and they heard some sort of evil hissing.

"Roooooownnnnn...." it moaned."ROOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN"

Hermione got up and ran behind Ron who didn't know what was happening.Raye was horrified, and so was Draco.Sabrina couldn't move."I'm stuck---you guys--can't move--!"The moaning stopped and Sabrina fell to the floor backwards.The wind was gone.Sabrina sat up and braced herself for the worse, but all she saw was her little fat black kitten Midnight, with sparkling yellow eyes that gleamed in the darkness.Sabrina let him inside and closed the window once more.She turned back to Draco."Who did it land on?" she asked petting Midnight lovingly.He purred."You--" Draco muttered.Sabrina looked up so fast not noticing that Draco was in front of her, and Draco kissed her on the top of her forehead.Sabrina got that feeling again.She spent the bottle as she tried to figure out what it meant, and she was so lost in thought, she didn't notice it landed on Harry."Sabrina?Get a move on!" said Hermione evilly.Sabrina snapped out her trance."Whom'd it land on?" she said pushing hair out her face."Harry..." Sabrina dropped the ponytail holder she had in her right hand.Hermione and Ron snickered, like Harry and Sabrina did to them.Sabrina got up and walked over.'I can do this' she said to herself.'I can...' she said as Harry stood.Now what happened was unexpected.Sabrina meant to kiss Harry on the cheek, but she moved a second too late, or was it too soon?Instead of veering her head to the right a little, she didn't, and ended up kissing him on his lips.Sabrina pulled away in about three seconds because everyone started laughing.Sabrina (Who had grown a very pale pink, even her neck, and hands were pink) closed her eyes and just flopped down in her seat when she went across to the other side of the room.Harry stood standing speechless (and scarlet) when Ron told him to sit.Raye giggled.Hermione giggled.Sabrina closed her eyes and didn't open them for a while.That was a night she just wanted to remember.

********

"Veere is my lugg-age? How am I soup-possed to pack without my lugg-age? Ah?" Ron rolled his eyes."Your suitcase is there..." he said pointing.He was folding his Hogwarts robes and packing them neatly into his suitcase.Harry was making sure he had gotten all his things from the Dursleys' and Draco was just sitting.His mother had packed his stuff."Von, Herry where is my einimal?" Ron and Harry looked at each other."Your animal?What animal?" Harry said dumbfounded looking under his cot.Nothing was there."My einimal!" Maurice yelled suddenly.He caught a big, fat toad by its legs and stuffed it into a cage."I told you he was weird..." Ron said as he lugged his huge trunk into the halls and went to go help the girls."Don't change into your robes right yet!" Hermione squealed at Kelly who jumped.She was just about to put her Hogwarts black uniform robes on.Apparently, she had received this letter about being Kelly's mentor.Audrey's mentor was Ron, and Lillie's was Sabrina.Neither Harry nor Draco had to mentor anyone and they were proud.Raye didn't have a mentor either, but it did look like she needed one.Not knowing how they got to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was a question for them all.They had total havoc renting Taxi's, and Maurice kept talking on and on and on.As soon as they reached their now familiar compartment, Draco took his things up and went."I'm on school grounds now, no need to hang with Gryffindors anymore..." and he went.Maurice also went."Eenportant business," he said.Sabrina sighed loudly."Thank the heavens," she said.A boy came in."Hi..." he started, but when he saw Sabrina he started babbling.Sabrina grinned."Hi!Aren't you the boy who gave me flowers last year?Zach right?" he nodded.Harry and Ron let out a cough, which sounded like "showoff" He soon left, and the train started to move."I think I'm going to take a short nap before I get into Hogwarts.From Hermione's point of view, it's a handful..." Kelly curled up in a chair across from Audrey and fell asleep.Lillie was sitting down on other side of Raye, and next to Audrey, noticed that Raye was looking stressed.Audrey sighed and started to play with Sabrina's cat.Hermione let Croosanks out.He curled up in a spare chair by himself.Hermione sat down next to Sabrina and across from Ron, and Sabrina sat next to Hermione across from Harry.She hadn't looked at him in a while.He didn't look herway either.Hermione spoke up."Just admit it already!" she burst out angrily."Admit what?" Harry and Sabrina said in unison staring at her.Ron chuckled and set his chair backwards and dozed off.Hermione shook her head violently making her bushy brown hair even curlier."You know you like him.You know he likes you.Just admit it and save the world why don't you?" Lillie overheard this."How are you going to tell whose going to go with whom?Your not a romance doctor, and you dropped Divination so how do you know?" she said suddenly making Hermione jump.Sabrina and Harry looked towards Lillie.Hermione glared."I could tell the first time I saw Harry with Sabrina on the train when they were talking he liked her.You can't be around a person for seven years and not know what looks they dish out at you when they like you.Harry gave that same look at Cho last year when he asked her to the Yule Ball.So what do you mean how do I know?Why are you even in my business?" Lillie stood."Because I want to be in your business, and I can be in your business," she looked out a window.Hermione stood this time."Look little girl, don't come into this school making trouble.I can tell your already trouble for one thing, because you won't tell us your last name.Second you keep everything so secretive.Third, where are your parents?Fourth, if you had parents you should be with them instead of walking around with a bunch of people you hardly know, and Fifth, why did you come to Hogwarts and where did you come from?" At these words, Lillie broke into tears."My---my parents--" she sobbed.Ron and Kelly awoke.Sabrina sighed loudly."Herm..." she started when Hermione set off into a separate compartment, slamming the door shut tight behind her.Ron ran after her.Sabrina walked over to Lillie who was still standing and sobbing like a little child."What's happened to your parents?" she said in a nice soothing voice that she used on Draco."They---they---" she sniffed out.Lucky Sabrina was patient, because it took Lillie a while to stop crying."I---can't---tell---you!" she finally choked out and started crying all over again.Sabrina invited Lillie to sit next to her and she accepted.Soon enough, Lillie had cried herself to sleep.Kelly was now wide-awake.Raye and Audrey were sleeping.Harry was looking out the window, into the forest, which kept getting darker and deeper.They were nearly there."Sabrina?" it was Harry."Hmmm?" Sabrina answered back, freeing Midnight from Audrey's grip.Midnight purred his thanks."Why do you think Lillie got so upset when Hermione brought up the subject of her parents?"Sabrina shrugged."Dunno, but it's weird.I think I did that the first time I was told my parents were dead.Well, my mom anyways..." she flinched.No one said anything for the rest of the train ride.


	6. The Arguement of Terror!

As soon as the four entered into the Great Hall, they were bombarded with people surrounding them."We are starting a weekly paper at Hogwarts Harry!" that familiar voice made Harry roll his eyes.Colin Creevy snapped a camera shutter, and other people crowded around closer to Harry and Sabrina who were pressed against the wall trying to back away from the crowd of young reporters."We'll meet you in the Great Hall...." Hermione said sounding sad-stricken.Harry looked Ron's way."Don't leave me here like this!" he moaned as Colin Creevy snapped another picture.Ron smirked."Why not?You enjoy the publicity don't you?" they walked away."Some friend," Harry murmured as the two walked into the Great Hall."Please pose for a picture Harry!" called a young fourth year girl he never saw before."Just one..." Harry said rolling his eyes.The Newspaper Staff cheered.Harry walked over to a place by himself.He posed a pose and smiled, fakely.As soon as they got his snapshot, they went over and pleaded Sabrina until she posed for them.She flashed a smile, which looked more like a sneer.

"She looks too much of her father..." Harry thought looking at Sabrina from an angle.She was looking straight from Harry's right side and she was flashing fake million dollar smiles---or was it sneers?"Harry, Sabrina together now!" Colin yelled.They looked at each other and paused."Er..Okay," Sabrina said walking over and standing next to Harry who smiled.They both smiled into the camera looking like old-school friends who were just reunited.By the time the sorting started, Colin was asking all sorts of questions to them both."What is your full names?" he said pulling out a quill and getting ready to jot down answers."My full name is Harry James Potter..." Harry said almost immediately.He was proud of his name, but from what he seen, Sabrina didn't seem to like hers."Sabrina Serenity Rid---Spellman," she blurted out."Rid-Spellman?Or just Spellman?""Spellman!" Sabrina snapped at Colin who took a step back."Keep your skirt on, now favorite avocation?" While he asked Harry, Sabrina snuck inside the Great Hall to witness some of the sorting, which was just on the L's.

"Lewis, Kelly!"Kelly walked up as nervous as ever and sat on the stool and practically jammed the hat on her head."GRYFFINDOR!" she joined the Gryffindors at the table.

"Lewis, Raye, A transferring Seventh Year!" Raye walked up, as it was her turn, and put the hat on her head, when it practically yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as it reached her head.

Sabrina smiled as she got smacked right back into reality with Colin saying "Your avocation?" Sabrina turned and told him what her hobbies were besides her regular job as a student, and the crew got up and left without a word.The two tried to walk in peacefully but they got a shock when "Malfoy, Audrey!" 'S name was called and they both jumped, and Harry crashed into the back of Sabrina who crashed into the back of----who else, Draco."Watch where you're going will you?" he said in a teasing tone that made Sabrina go into a mocking fit."'Watch where you're going will you?'" she repeated and before Draco could say anything else, Harry steered her out the way."Why do you talk to him?" he asked.Sabrina grinned."Why do I talk to you?" she said her eyes glittering.Harry had an urge to say, "Because I'm your first friend!" but he didn't dare.Instead he said, "Because your my friend..." and Sabrina grinned."Exactly," she said with raised eyebrows as a very unusual name was called when they sat down at the Gryffindor table."Potter, Lillie!" Harry, this time raised his eyebrows so high they were threatening to go into his hairline.Sabrina tapped his arms."Is she your sister and you didn't tell us about her?" she asked awkwardly.Harry narrowed his eyes."Sure she's my sister, and note my sarcasm..." he added when Ron came and jerked his head Harry's way."And I swore I was an only child, how in the world can I have a sister if my parents were murdered one freaking year after my birth?" he added quite loudly, that the Ravenclaws nearby giggled.Sabrina (this is hard to believe) was actually offended."Well..." she said giving Harry back the same look he gave her."If _people _like your kind were _nicer _maybe my people wouldn't have killed those _people_!" she said no names but Harry knew what she meant."Want to take this outside?" he asked a gleam in his eyes."Sure, why not?" Sabrina sneered back looking like her father again, and they left the Great Hall at the same time.

"You have no right to talk like that, stop trying to show off, I just asked you a question!But, I went too extreme, I'm sorry," Sabrina said all at once.Harry goggled at her."Yea, I'm sorry too, but I guess I went to extreme also.It's not your fault your family's like that, we all are different you know.And I wasn't trying to show off.Maybe you were with that 'If _people_ like your kind were _nicer_ maybe my people wouldn't have killed those _people_' stuff," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I was not showing off," she snapped.

"Sure sounds like you are," Harry snapped back, and neither of them noticed the door opening.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm doing and what I'm not?"

Harry took a while to respond. 

"I'm not telling you what your doing and what your not, I'm saying,"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You two are babbling like little kids!" it was Lillie.They both looked at her and then back at each other, glared, and looked back to Lillie."Just say sorry.You know your both sorry, just admit it.And come inside and eat," 

Sabrina frowned."I'm not hungry!"She insisted.Harry didn't take that for a second.

"Yeah right, you kept complaining on the train that you wanted to eat at the feast and skipped over the Cauldron Cakes!"

The door opened again.No one noticed."There you go again!" Sabrina complained.

"There I go what again?I'm telling the truth!" Harry replied.

"Stop arguing already!" Lillie yelled.

"Get out of it!" they both yelled at her, and Lillie walked back into the Great Hall, looking hurt. 

"You do need to stop it Potter," came a drawling voice.Harry looked over towards the door where Draco stood.

"Stop minding my business," Harry snapped back."Draco you're not in this, go back inside!" Sabrina demanded.

"Temper, Temper Sabrina," he yelled back.

"Temper?You don't want to see _my_ temper!" she said back. 

"Stop it!" Harry bellowed."Now you two are arguing!"

"Keep out of this Potter.You two was just arguing.I know you like each other so stop it.I'm looking out for my sister..." he said slowly and Sabrina goggled at him.

"Sister?"

"God-sister," Draco said fastly adding on some words.Harry sighed loudly. 

"How are you just going to interrupt an important conversation?" 

"I can if it involves my family, and I will," Draco replied."Plus, it didn't look too important if you're shouting at each other like you're on opposite sides of a Quidditch Field!"

"But she's not your family.She's not related to your kind at all, and I'm glad she's not because I can hardly stand it that your here, and I can't stand your little sister in Gryffindor because she's a Malfoy!" 

Draco took a few steps up to Harry. 

"So your saying something's wrong with my blood and my family because my sister's in Gryffindor?" 

Harry glared.

"Does anything penetrate in your extremely thick skull of yours Malfoy?I'm saying something _is_ wrong with your blood because your all lying fools, and your blood doesn't belong in Gryffindor!" 

Draco was still walking towards Harry.

"Harry, Draco?" Sabrina said as the two boys stood inches away from each other. 

"Is that what your saying Potter?" 

Harry nodded.

"That's what I'm saying Malfoy."

Before something even started, Sabrina was in the middle of the two.

"Don't start this.No fighting," she said.

"He's just afraid I'll hurt him..." Harry said advancing around Sabrina, who blocked him again. 

"Why don't you just move Sabrina, I'd make things much easier!" Draco said.It was amazing how none of them noticed the crowd around them. 

"Why are you shielding him anyway?I swear you like him Sabrina," Harry said.

Sabrina's eyes flickered dangerously.

"How _many_ times do I _really_ have to tell you that I _don't_ like him?What part of that don't you understand?You act...you act...jealous or something.What's your problem Harry?"

She turnt to Draco.

"You're acting so pre-mature it's a shame.You act like your also jealous.What's the point of this game?What is wrong with you?" 

The boys looked at each other, to Sabrina and then at the floor.At the same time they muttered:

  
"He likes you..." and both turned to look at her, blushed a pinkish color and then glared at each other.

"Urm..." was the only thing Sabrina could say. 

"Step out the way..." said Draco finally speaking up.

"No," she said.

"Then I'll make you, now move or else!" 

"Break it up people, nothing to see here!" the three looked around.

They were being watched by almost everyone in the Great Hall.McGonagall was goggling at them.

"I'm going to go for now, but watch your back Potter, something might happen," and then he turnt and strode away.

Harry and the others watched him go and Sabrina turned to face him.

"Don't apologize.Draco's just being a jerk, I'll speak to him later...." she said almost at once.Harry shook his head as the crowd broke back into the Great Hall."That's not the point," and he walked inside also."Boys!Honestly!" Sabrina said blowing away the usual strand of blonde hair that always seemed to stay in her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any reason why you're not talking to me?" Sabrina asked Harry the next day."Pass the butter _Ron_," he said ignorantly."Excuse me, but I asked you a question, can you answer me please?"Sabrina said looking over in Harry's direction.He didn't look back."What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked looking at Harry too.Harry answered her."_Someone's_ not telling me _something_ that I know that _someone_ knows but won't admit it," he looked in Sabrina's direction."I'm not talking to you because _someone's_ not telling me _something_ that that s_omeone's_ hiding" he replied."Can I talk to you after our last class then?Potions is it.... erm, when is our first potion class?""We have Potions every Friday and Wednesday with the Slytherins," Ron replied looking very saddened."And today is...?" Sabrina said picking up her goblet and drinking from it."Thursday," Ron replied."Which means we have Divination first, Transfiguration second and then lunch, then we go to Herbology...this is bad," He said frowning at the parchment."Top of the north tower, first floor of the building, and outside.What an adventure," Sabrina said rummaging in her bag for a quill."I'll guess I'll meet you Harry two Fridays from now.Deal?"Harry nodded and quietly ate his toast.

"Ahhhh, Dearies it seems that someone this year is going to truly die!Make no mistake but someone is going to die and then come back from the dead!"It was Professor Trelawney.

"She sounds like my grandmother..." Ron complained resting his head on the table.Besides him Sabrina was almost halfway asleep.

"Stupid Harry," she mumbled.Ron looked at her."Always wants to boss someone around.Needs to stop trying to be so tough all the time.He needs to realize being tough all the time is stopping him---" Ron shook her.Sabrina woke up."Huh?" she said rubbing her eyes."You were talking about Harry," he said as Professor Trelawney walked by talking about someone was still going to die."Oh---I---I was---erm---" Sabrina said when Ron sighed.

The sound of the Hogwarts class bells rung, and the class split up.

After the bell rung and they set off towards Transfiguration class.Ron and Harry took a seat in the back, Hermione was in the front, and Sabrina was also in the back but on the right side.Harry kept shooting glances at her, looking away, glancing at her again and making a face."Oh just talk to her for pike's sakes Harry, she's lonely!" Harry made another face."No, she deserves what she gets.Let her talk to Hermione.Let her talk to Raye, or even you!She doesn't have to talk to me you know."Ron looked around."Raye is adoring Seamus for the moment and is preoccupied, and Hermione is hanging onto every word McGonagall is saying so she's busy too, also, she hates Sabrina's guts.Remember last year?" Harry shrugged."Serves her some good then!" he said back and took out his copy of Advanced Transfiguration.Ron shook his head.He just knew Harry wasn't telling him something...

After lunch things were completely horrible.Sabrina and Harry were partners in Herbology, and for once Sabrina couldn't do things right."Now, carefully place the Amoeba Plant into the jar.... I said careful Spellman!Watch it---oh no!" Professor Sprout yelled as Sabrina accidentally dropped the plant."Sab-rina!" Harry complained as they tried to capture the tiny cells, which were roaming across the greenhouse floors."Sabrina nothing.It's not my fault!""Then who to blame?Your klutziness?"Sabrina looked at him."No." she said putting down her jar on a table, taking off her gloves, and slamming them to the floor.She also took off her hat in which she wore because her hair was long.She rushed up and out of the greenhouse, stepping on her own dragon hide gloves as she went.Harry stared bewildered after her."Fine then!" he yelled as the greenhouse door burst open magically."Run, like a kid!" and with that, the greenhouse door slammed, and the glass shattered onto the floor.Everyone stared at the door as Sabrina ran her way up to the castle.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" Hermione said."Yes, it's not her fault she dropped it.What's wrong with you?"The three were back to being three again."Sabrina?" Hermione called as they walked up the corridor. 

No answer.

"You could have been nicer.She was so nice to you saving your life all those times.She could have let you die!All those encounters with You-Know-Who!" 

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SAVING LIVES!" Harry roared making Hermione jump back."Well, so-rry," she replied in a quiet voice.Ron glared at Harry for a moment but then looked away."Then what does it have to do with?" Ron asked cautiously.

No answer from Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry as they entered the Sabrina-free Common Room.

*****

"I wonder where she is!" Hermione said.It was dark and storming outside.The lights flickered off the walls in the common room. It was around 10PM and still no sign of Sabrina."Youch, she must be really hurt Harry.Any thought of where she might be?"Harry didn't answer.

11:00 PM

"Aren't you going to look for her?" Ron asked Harry as soon as the clock chimed 11:30."Nope..." Harry replied.He had a worried yet casual look on his face."She's probably with Malfoy.Who knows?Who cares?Not me!" he then said."Sure sounds like you care Harry," it was Raye."Where'd you come from?" Hermione asked peering around."The girls dorm.Is my sister asleep?" Hermione nodded."Or either she's up talking to Audrey or Lillie.Who knows?Have you seen Sabrina?"Raye nodded."Yeah.I saw her.She was at dinner for a moment; she took her food and went to what looked like the staff table.After that, she said something to Professor Dumble-door and disappeared," she replied."Disappeared?" Ron and Hermione repeated."Her-mon-e, have you heard of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?It's that guy that was hanging around us in Dia-gion Alleyway.The Maurice Yam-in guy!" Harry went into a state of shock."Seriously?That stupid Dutch guy?A Professor?I don't believe it!"The portrait hole slid in and Sabrina walked inside the Common Room.She seemed to be smiling, and laughing.Harry changed his mood back into the grumpy stage and narrowed his eyes at her as she walked inside followed by----

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, who else could I trust?"

Harry wiped the look of his face and gave them a blank stare.Why in the world was Sabrina actually talking and laughing with Professor Dumbledore?"Please, call me Albus!" Dumbledore insisted.It was like he was an old friend of hers."Sorry to come back so late guys..." Sabrina informed to Hermione and the others.Raye grinned."It's okay.Someone was waiting for you to get in here.He missed you," Raye made lovey faces."Raye---" Harry growled.If Professor Dumbledore weren't standing there he would have chased her around the common room.Dumbledore laughed at Harry.He then added, "A word with you Mr. Potter, please?" and he escorted Harry out into the hallway while the others went to bed.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked cautiously.Dumbledore started to walk thinking.Harry walked beside him."Ms. Spellman informed me that you've upset her.What seemed to be the problem?"Harry knew he would ask this, and in return he sighed loudly."Yeah, she's upset and I don't blame her.Yesterday we had a big disagreement which started out with her family, because you've must have heard that the new girl Lillie's last name is Potter?--" Dumbledore nodded."--And she asked if she was my sister.So I said, well, not in a nice way, that folks of her's murdered my parents and I was an only child.She got offended, because you know; her father is Voldemort and all.I don't know why but I think she cares for him, and I dunno why," they stopped right infront of the Astronomy Tower.A large black dog was sitting on one of the desks and when he saw Harry, his head rose.Transforming into a human, Sirius Black yawned and rubbed his eyes."Hey Sirius," Harry said in a very deep yet sad voice.Sirius looked at him."Hi Harry, Albus," he replied looking at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes."I'll let you two talk for a while," and with that Dumbledore turned sharply and strode out of site.Sirius pulled out a chair for Harry to sit, but he didn't so Sirius sat down instead."What brings you to Hogwarts Sirius?" Harry asked."It's the only safe place to be when the Dark Lord's after your blood," he replied and Harry nodded."Yes, It is.So...why are they after you?""Dunno." Sirius replied."I have managed to perform this new form of magic, and Dumbledore's going to introduce me to this school as a new seventh year.It's a type of magic called 'Shape Shifting' and you can turn into a different person.It was very hard and took me all summer to learn, but I got it down..." Sirius stood up and transformed into a young man, Harry's age, and size.He kept several features, his long dark hair, his deep brown eyes, and his mischievous side."Call me Sirius.I was named after the famous Marauder.But my last name is different, it's Blackwood."Harry started laughing."Sirius Blackwood, that's rich.Don't you think people would think that you're Sirius Black?"Sirius nodded no."I'm a transfer student from America, and my parents knew the Potters good," He lied."So they changed my name to Blackwood when it was originally Smith," Harry laughed again.Sirius turned back into the real Sirius Black."Only Dumbledore and you know who I really am.It'll pull through.But I'm going to pull alot of mischief.... and do me a favor.Let Hermione, Ron and Sabrina know."They looked at each other for a moment, and Sirius and Harry laughed together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kelly and Audrey were giggling.Lillie was blushing."Stop it guys!" she pleaded as Zachary walked by and waved to her.They were sitting at the end of the table at breakfast, next to the second years.Harry was telling Ron and Hermione about Sirius Blackwood.He didn't talk or even look towards Sabrina once.Sabrina didn't seem to mind much, for she kept looking at this one empty seat at the table, over to the staff table, over to the Syltherin table and then at her food.She smiled very wickedly to herself."What is it that you know and we don't?" Were the first words out of Harry's mouth."Well," Sabrina started."I supposed Albus already told you about, Sirius Blackwood?" Harry glared."He told you first?" Sabrina nodded."A little late don't you think?Ever wonder where I was all that time?Me and Sirius were talking and lost track of time," Sabrina pulled a sly face.Harry rolled his eyes at her when Dumbledore stood up.

"Today, staff and students we have a new student transferring from America.He is named after on of the all-famous Marauder.His parents were good friends with the Potters, and they adored the name of one of the Marauder that they named their kid after him.Now, I present to you, Sirius Blackwood!" The students cheered as Professor McGonagall handed over the sorting hat to Sirius and he placed the hat on his head.He grinned at Harry as the hat slipped over his head."GRYFFINDOR!" it wasn't unusual because Sirius had already been in Gryffindor already, and apparently he was going back.Sirius walked over to Harry and sat down."Hey!" Sabrina said cheerfully and Sirius smiled at her and then the others."Hi Sirius!" they replied.Harry didn't change his look."What's wrong with you?" Harry didn't answer."He's being a jerk Sirius." Sabrina answered for him."I am not!" Harry said back."Are too!" Sabrina snapped."Are not!" 

"Are too, Are too, Are too!"

"Stop arguing like little kids, you're giving me a headache..." Sirius replied."Yeah, okay, so I am being a jerk sort of..." Harry admitted.Sabrina smirked."Told you so," she mocked as they set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.


	7. The Long Awaited Talk!

"Velvome to my feerst Deefeence Eegainst the Dark Erts Cless!" were the first words out of Professor Yamin's mouth as the Gryffindor seventh years piled into his classroom.Sirius looked at him, then to Harry."Who is that guy?" he whispered."Maurice Yamin, the guy Sabrina met at a Malfoy wedding party of some sort--" Sirius made a face."--Don't ask--" he quickly added."This guy's completely brainless, and he can hardly talk English!"Professor Yamin swept pass Harry and Sirius."I heered that Mister Potzer.Feeve points from Greefindoor for your eegnorance!" Harry glared."That's not right!" Sirius boomed."Feeve more points from Greefindoor!""Hey!" it was Sabrina."That's not right!" Professor Yamin looked at her."Een ten points from Greefindoor for your sassy mouth!"Sabrina was taken aback."20 points from Gryffindor for your non-English skills!I should leave this class because I know so much about Defense Against the Dark Arts!I bet you all the gold in my vault I could teach this class better than you!" Professor Yamin glowered at her."Okay, get up there, and teach then!" Sabrina gulped.She didn't expect this but got up anyway and took out her Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts text."Okay--" she said nervously as the Gryffindors looked at each other."Well, first of all we won't need any textbooks.I'm just going to let you do what you want on the first day of class.Free time for everyone!" Maurice glared at her."You can't do that!" he said in almost English."Your not teacher!" he said pushing her off his desk where she was sitting on."You said I was and I am currently teacher of this class.Now sit down Mr. Yamin and enjoy your free time," Sabrina replied."Sabrina!" he said back in a voice of exasperation."My name is Professor Spellman," and with that she flung herself back on top of the desk and watched the now loudly talking class and leaving Maurice totally sour looking. 

****Two weeks later, Friday****

"It's Friday!" Ron cheered happily."Yep.The big day," Sirius snickered at Harry who almost spit out a mouthful of oatmeal."Siri-us!" he pleaded swallowing oatmeal and whapping Sirius in the back of his head."Well, ouch, it is," Sirius rubbed his head."Is it me or do you have the feeling someone's watching you?" Sabrina, Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron all looked up and down the tables."It's Malfoy!Look!" Ron said suddenly jerking his finger in the direction of the Syltherin table.He was right.Draco kept whispering something to Crabbe, and then Crabbe would whisper something back.And finally when they looked up and saw the five looking in their direction, Draco smirked evilly.He knew something...

"Wonder what he's up to now..." Harry said snatching up a piece of sausage Sirius was playing with and putting it down on his plate.Sirius frowned at him."Can't I do anything around here?" he pleaded."Nope," Harry said."You're in my league and you went back about 30 years or so," Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth."Shhhh!" he said but to his surprise, Harry grinned. "Thought so," and with that they got up and headed towards their first class which just happened to be Charms.

No more than they were let out of Charms an hour and a half later, they met up with the Slytherins who stared at them for a while as they pasted.As they turned to go down the Potion Dungeon Stairwell, Draco called them."Potter!Spellman!" he ran over holding something."This weeks paper, look!" Draco held out the weekly paper, and Raye, Hermione, Sirius and Ron squeezed in around Sabrina and Harry to read out:

**CLASH OF THE SUPERPOWERS**

****By: Colin Creevy

** **

_The all-famous Harry Potter, and the newly famous Sabrina Spellman have gotten themselves into a huge argument on the first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Surely, everyone knows that Harry Potter brought You-Know-Who out of power, which makes him strong, and Sabrina Spellman who is You-Know-Who's daughter, makes her stronger than ever."If wanted, Ms. Spellman could blow up the school!" insisted Madame Phomphry the school nurse."One time, while she was resting, I took a pint of blood or so and tested it.I found out that Sabrina S. Spellman was the strongest witch in the world!" She told us the news staff.But what about Mr. Potter?"I also took a pint from Mr. Potter one time when he was in the Hospital Wing.I have a pint of blood from every person in this school, and so I tested Mr. Potter's.His reading gave me a shock.It said that he was the most Powerful Wizard in this entire world!If the two ever fought power wise, their powers would clash and probably blow up them both!" Both Harry Potter and Sabrina Spellman are highly dangerous, so I think both of them are the wrong people to cross._****

** **

"Oh, that's a _friendly_ article Colin," Harry snapped to the passing sixth years.Colin went red and he ran ahead of the others.Draco and the other Slytherins laughed."What's _so _funny about this article is your blood Potter!She says it's very powerful.You can't even lift a ten-pound bar bell if someone paid you to!" the Slytherins roared with laughter."_Shut up_!" Sirius and Ron said at the same time."Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Draco said.The Slytherins laughed again."_SHUT UP!" _it was Sabrina this time.The Slytherins stopped for a moment, but started laughing again and Sabrina started shaking with fury."Look Malfoy, go away now, before I do something that I'm going to _regret_," Harry said narrowing his eyes.Draco chuckled."What _are_ you going to do Potter?Scream at me?Threaten to beat my brains out?" Sirius took a step forward."He's going to do more than that Malfoy!" he spat and Draco smirked broadly.Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes to keep him from attacking Draco, and Raye had to grab Sirius's robes to keep him from pouncing on him.It took the two girls alot of effort of restrain Ron and Sirius from attacking, but they managed.Sabrina murmured, "Go away Draco," as a warning.He didn't pay any affect, and it seemed as though he had lost his little crush on her.He laughed."Why?Are you going to throw me into a wall and set snakes on me?Oh I'm scared! (Sarcasm) Snake Woman's going to kill me!" Sabrina took a hand and placed on her face to hide the redness that was appearing upon it.Harry didn't take this too light."You shouldn't talk Malfoy.As I once recall, and I'm sure me Hermione and Ron can also, _someone _was a bouncing white ferret!I'm not sure whom..." he looked towards Draco as he started pacing looking for the person's name while the Slytherins and the five supporters behind Harry died of laughter."I'm pretty sure it was a Slytherin.Why don't we give ole' Moody a call and ask him personally Draco.I'm sure you wouldn't _mind_ that would you?" The Slytherins roared with laughter at the look on Draco's face."Well---erm--I don't really care if you call Moody anyway.How did ferrets get into this conversation?_SHUT UP!" _he said to his following Slytherins who stopped laughing on the double."Having friend trouble Draco?" Hermione asked giggling.Draco didn't say anything, but kept a close lookout on the grip she had on Ron's robes.It was like one false move, and the robe drops and off to the Hospital Ward for him."As I said before," Draco said snapping his fingers and starting to walk away."Watch your back, because something _will_ happen," and with that, the bell rung and they headed down for Potions in a hurry slowly followed by the six Gryffindors.

"Stir the Potion Right Longbottom, Right!Not left!Right!Don't tell me you don't know your left from your right!Stir!Take it off the fire before you add the Heart of a catfish...Off the fire!ARRRGGGG!" Snape yelled when Neville's potion splattered everywhere in the classroom and hit several people who had to be rushed to the Hospital Wing."Seventeen and still can't do anything right!Five points from Gryffindor for this...this mess you made!" Snape roared.He was losing his touch."Maybe he'll become the next Hogwarts Caretaker," Sirius whispered to Harry as they each took their cauldron off the fire."Yeah, he's pretty old..." Harry replied as Snape walked by glancing at everyone's potion as he went."SPELLMAN!" he roared.Sabrina jumped backwards."Yes Professor Snape?" she answered in a small and jumpy voice.Draco chuckled in a disproving sort of way."Nice potion," he added staring at Sabrina who walked up to her cauldron again.Snape walked away."What he meant to say was 'Nice body,' " Ron whispered to Harry and Sirius as Sabrina went back to work and Snape stood staring as she made her potion.Sirius snickered."Sure enough...look at Snape now!" Snape was now checking over Sabrina's potion to make sure everything was put in right.Sabrina seemed to be very annoyed.He walked away, and Sabrina sighed loudly.Hermione gave her a glance, and Raye grinned.It took Raye to find something so serious or in Sabrina's case disgusting funny.

"Now, you should be done your reviving potion because it's only a review.Let's test Longbottom's now..." Snape said as he dipped a large spoon into Neville's potion.He then took out Neville's poor looking toad, which looked like it was sleeping."If this works out correctly, the toad shall awake, and I'll take away the five points from Gryffindor I took earlier. If it works incorrectly, the toad shall sleep forever (Or until someone else's potion wakes it up. He looked at Sabrina at this point) and ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor.He poured drops of potion into Trevor's mouth and in an instant; the toad got up and hopped away leaving Snape sour."GRANGER!" Hermione looked up."Yes Professor Snape?" Hermione said."You didn't help Longbottom did you?" Hermione shook her head."No.I'm in the back of the class and he's in the front.How could I help him without you noticing?" Snape rolled his eyes at Hermione and turned to Raye."Lewis!Did you help Longbottom?"Raye looked around."Longbottom?I don't know anyone named Longbottom; I'm new here so I really don't call people by their last names.If your referring to Neville, no, because my cauldron is on the opposite side of Hermione's in the back of the classroom," Snape sneered."Fine.... Spellman!" he turned to Sabrina who was writing something down from her potions text.She didn't look up."No I did not assist Neville," she said copying down notes."How do I know your not lying? Your right in back of him!" Sabrina looked up and glared."I know I'm not lying because I know what I do and what I don't do," she spat venomously.Snape shrugged."I don't believe you," he replied in his dark and cold voice."Then don't," Sabrina said giving him a look (Think Lisel off of The Sound of Music at that part where they said they were berrypicking or Goku off of Dragon Ball Z when he smirks) her gray eyes twinkling."But I know I'm innocent and as long as I know, no one else's opinion matters," she said putting away her things as the bell rung."I want five rolls of parchment essay on reviving potions which is due Wednesday! No exceptions!" and with that, the seventh years broke away."Spellman, I want to see you so report here after class!" Snape said. The second bell rung and people rushed to get out of the Potions classroom.Sabrina sat down in her seat and she glanced at Harry to tell him to wait for her outside.Snape rounded on Sabrina."I know you helped him Sabrina," he said.Sabrina rolled her eyes."I did _not_ help him Professor Snape.Stop accusing me for something I didn't do!" she said picking up her bag."I saw you whisper instructions to him!Don't deny---" Sabrina cut him off."I didn't whisper anything to Neville I asked to borrow his Brass Scales because I accidentally left mines in my common room, now excuse me, I have to go now because I'm famished and I don't want to miss my lunch," she got up and left leaving Snape speechless.

When she walked out the classroom, she shut the door behind her.To her surprise Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Raye and Neville were waiting for her."Thanks for taking up for me Sabrina," Neville said."I really did need your help, thanks again!" He said running off and up the stairs."Anytime!" Sabrina called back.She looked around."Do you all have to be here?" Harry questioned."Yes," answered Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Raye at the same time."Get!" Sabrina said.The four took off towards the dungeon stairs and walked up slowly.It took five minutes before they actually disappeared.Sabrina just wasn't sure they were all the way gone, but Harry started talking."Sabrina, today we said we were going to talk about that argument I started---" "--We started---" Sabrina corrected him.Raye's head popped out from the top of the stairwell.Harry nodded."Well, anyway, we both know that our families are different but it doesn't really matter if our parents fought against each other, but the thing that does matter is that we are friends," and Sabrina nodded.

"I can't hear anything!" Sirius insisted walking down a few steps."Sirius!If Harry catches us we are going to be in some deep trouble!He wants to be _alone_," Ron said."Oh dear!" Hermione complained as Harry and Sabrina started to walk away from the bottom of the stairs."Let's follow!" Raye said starting to run down the stairs but was stopped by Professor Snape."Follow who?"Raye looked horrified."Har---" Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth."No one," and with that they walked away.Snape looked at them go up the stairs and went off into the direction Harry and Sabrina walked in.He knew someone was back there...

"I may have said this before, but has Hermione said _anything_ to you or Ron at all?She keeps _staring_ at my badge, wincing, and then smiling at me.I think this Head Girl badge should be _hers_.I mean, I just come into this school and get honors, good grades, get into fights, save people, create Deja vu, and become Head Girl.All that and Hermione's been in _lots_ of adventures here with you guys, and she's only a Secondary Prefect!She _should_ be Head Girl!I don't know why Dumbledore gave _me_ this badge---oomph!" Harry covered her mouth and pulled her into a nearby empty classroom.Snape's patrolling shadow was cast from the outside."What is he doing down here!He should be at lunch!" Sabrina said as Snape came closer to the class they were hiding in.Harry shut the door and pressed his ear to it.Hardly breathing, Sabrina started looking for a way to get out...only if Snape decided to explore the classrooms that were forgotten.She also searched her pockets.Nothing in there...but she checked in her backpack."Sabrina be quiet!He's coming back!" Sabrina briskly stopped.Footsteps were heard, but then instantly died away.Harry opened the door and peered out."All clear," he said and he opened the door halfway and turned back to Sabrina who was still digging in her bag."What _are_ you looking for at a time like this?" Sabrina didn't answer."Will you answer me?It's like two weeks and you haven't said a _thing_, and when we finally get a chance to resolve our differences, you _don't_ talk!What are you looking for?!?" he exclaimed."Wait," Sabrina snapped so venomously that Harry actually took a step backwards.While Harry waited unpaitiently to see what was so important that Sabrina was looking for, there were a number of spies around.

"I---still---don't---think---we---should---go--spying---on Harry---like this!" Ron kept repeating clutching the ends of Sirius's robes and trying to restrain him from getting to the room."Ron! --Let--Go!" he said when Snape came rushing up the hallway."Halfway 'round and 'round I go....!" Sirius said turning halfway around and running off."What---?" Ron and the others started when Snape came and turnt the corner into their pathway.They ran for the sake of the poor Gryffindor house. 

"I found it!" Sabrina said proudly."What?" Harry said.He was exploring the ancient classroom."It's something I took last year.I thought you would want it back...I suppose you didn't realize it was gone because you can't see it..." She handed over his invisibility cloak."How did you get that?" he said."I have my ways, but thanks to Muggle science, I found out a way to duplicate it and I got my own from your example.Thanks," she said.Harry didn't feel like going into an argument."Okay, is this the end of the conversation?I have this gut feeling Snape's coming back..." Sabrina didn't know how right she was.

"Yes, I guess, but Sabrina, wait," Sabrina turned."Hmmm?" she said now taking off her backpack again and stuffing her duplicate cloak inside."Well, that night when we were playing spin the bottle, why did you kiss me on the lips?"Sabrina turned red."Well---I--erm did not mean to...I did it by accident..." She threw on her pack."Well, it was actually a nice accident...and I think of it as a treasure.Here, I'll give you something you can treasure back," he made a swift move and lent down and kissed her on the lips.Little did they know that nosy little Sirius was watching.Sabrina and Harry pulled away five seconds later.Sabrina was so red she was equal to a fire truck.Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius toppled inside.

"Look you two lovebirds," he started."Snape is coming back!" Harry stared at Sirius for a moment and then glared."Why are you spying on me??" he said angrily.Sirius slammed the door after him."Well, I'm sorry..." he didn't look it.Sirius tossed the invisibility cloak on Harry and Sabrina."I'll stall him...and you get out!" Sirius said looking for some way to leave."I don't reckon I've been down here...I must explore later..." Sabrina took Sirius by the arm and pulled him under the cloak too."Shhhh!" she whispered to the others as Snape walked inside the classroom.He walked up and over to where they were."Move!" Harry instructed.Sabrina and Sirius took a few steps back.Snape swung at the space they were just standing.The three took another step back.Snape swung again."Behind that desk!Quick!" Sirius instructed, and they moved swiftly behind the old teacher's desk, which was halfway eaten by termites.Sabrina once again took off her backpack and started to dig through it."You and your backpack.... What surprises now?" Harry asked unpaitiently.Sabrina ducked below the desk and tossed off Harry's cloak.She gave her duplicate cloak to Sirius."Take this and go.I'll create a diversion so you can escape..." She then pulled out a handful of dungbombs.Sirius gave her his famous marauder grin."You could have made a great marauder Sabrina," he said and with a smile, a dungbomb set off, and Snape looked around puzzled."GO!" she said and they ran off towards the door.Sabrina got up and ran towards a desk closer to the door."WHO'S THERE?" Snape yelled.The smoke was wearing away.Sabrina set off another."GET OUT OF HERE!" Sabrina mouthed at Harry who was just standing his head floating in mid-air.They opened the door and ran.This was her chance.

BANG!BANG!

She set off two more dungbombs and ran towards the door.As soon as she got there though, she had some trouble.BANG.Another was set off.Sabrina had only two more.She just had to use them wisely.She walked out the door, and suddenly someone grabbed her right wrist."NO---(gag)---YOU---(gag)---DON'T!" Snape roared.He was choking on the smoke.Sabrina struggled to get her wrist free.BANG! Another dungbomb went off."200 POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE AS SOON AS I SEE YOUR FACE!" Sabrina panicked.Just then, someone invisible yanked her out of Snape's reach and set off another dungbomb."Move it!" it was Harry."Thanks--" she coughed out as the two set up the stairs.They didn't dare bother Snape for the rest of that week, until Wednesday.Harry reached the top of the stairs and took of his cloak and folded it.Sirius, Raye, Hermione, and Ron were waiting there.Sabrina fanned some of the smoke that was coming from the downstairs out of her face."So.... what happened?" Raye burst out.

"Did you make up?"

"Did you get caught?"

Sirius said nothing."Well, yea, we did make up," Sabrina said grinning at Harry but then frowning at Sirius."Who sent this goof-off to spy on us?" Hermione and Ron pointed at Raye."Who me?" she pulled her most innocent look and the bell that started the afternoon classes rung.Little tiny first years started fanning smoke to get downstairs to potions, and Sabrina saw something that made her mad. 

"C'mon Malfoy, we know you belong in Slytherin.Just go and leave us alone!" A group of second year boys surrounded Audrey, blocking her from Lillie and Kelly."Leave her alone!" Kelly shouted."Keep out of this Lewis!" said another boy pushing her down.Audrey pushed that boy back."Don't mess with my friend!" she said.That same boy pushed Audrey back and said:

"I think she's a spy.She's going to rat to her brother what our passwords are to the common room so he can come and murder Potter!"

Audrey's soft blue eyes turned suddenly hard."_I would never!_" she said astonished.Zachory intruded in."Shut up Thomas!No one told you to take up for your girlfriend!" Lillie went pink."That's not his girlfriend!" she said out loud.The boys rounded on the three girls and one of them raised a fist.He pushed his arm forward and----

Sabrina caught it."Don't you touch my three friends!" She said dropping his hand."What common room are you from?Gryffindor?Our own room!I'm sorry to do this but I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall.What are your names?"The boys ran away."Fine!I don't know your names, but I remember faces!" and with that the second years ran up the stairs towards Transfiguration."Thank you Sabrina," Audrey said hugging Sabrina around her waist."Your welcome.Next time, tell them that you know the Head Girl and Boy.That'll really scare them!" They laughed."Think so?" Kelly said.Raye came over."And you were there all the time!How come you didn't help?" Kelly glared at Raye."Because you can take care of yourself, and you know it," she answered running off for Muggle Studies."I got to go!" she said.Hermione ran off too."Artimancy!" she insisted.Harry had to go also."Ancient Runes!" He called.Sabrina rolled her eyes.Lillie ran up and hugged Zachory and then ran off towards potions.Zach, who was blushing, went up to Transfiguration, and Audrey and Kelly set off after Lillie."C'mon Ron.We've got Divination..." she frowned and started upstairs.

"Late!" was Professor Trelawney first words as they climbed through the trap door entrance."You two.Pair up!" She snapped at Ron and Sabrina.The two took a seat behind a round table with two beanbag cushions."Now, what we are doing today is reading other's minds.What you do is gaze into your partners eyes and think of what their deepest desire is to do, and a picture of that person or thing will appear clearly in your mind...Now...begin!"

Sabrina searched for her textbook."I'll start," Ron said at once.Sabrina frowned."Aww...Ron...let me..." "_I'll start_," Ron repeated and Sabrina sucked her teeth and cleared her mind.She closed her eyes and Ron pressed two fingers on her forehead and started to concentrate.

~~~Whats Ron Seeing~~~

A shadowy figure with a wand?...no no....it was a snake...or was it?I could have sworn that was a wand... Another shadowy figure with...no guarantee a wand this time...the pictures came into view."AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled letting go of Sabrina's forehead with my fingers and tumbling backwards as Lord Voldemort's face appeared very clearly in my head. 

~~~~~~

"Weasley!What, What did you see?"Ron was startled."It was him!You-Know-Who!In her head!With a wand!And she was facing him!With a wand too!" Ron blurted out.People moved as far away from Sabrina as they possibly could.That was the end of the mind reading session.Sabrina went red in the face.She or Ron said anything the rest of the period even though Ron would cast glances at her (or her paper).As soon as the bell rung, Sabrina rushed out first, and down into the main hall where she waited.It was just about 3 'O' Clock in the afternoon when Care of Magical Creatures Started.The lesson was pretty dull, they had a sub because Hagrid was off doing "Hogwarts business" and wouldn't be returning until the next week.Sabrina had this strange feeling about something she just couldn't stand, but she had no clue what it was or what it meant.


	8. Wormtail on the loose! Snape gives dete...

*********

"Wormtail, my chair.Where did Nagini go?" Voldemort hissed at Wormtail who struggled to push the big velvety scarlet chair behind him."No, I haven't seen her since yes--yesterday s--sir," Wormtail whimpered when Voldemort sat down and absentmindly stood right back up."Now, let me get this information straight.What your telling me is that someone that I know is planted at Hogwarts?I don't know...and what your also saying Hogwarts is getting new students?Halloween?From a Dark Arts School in America.You must give Dumb-bull-dore (he said it like that for a reason) these papers for me."Voldemort walked across the room."My chair Wormtail," he repeated again and Wormtail pushed the heavy chair again towards Voldemort's direction.But as soon as he sat down, he shot right back up again."And from Nagini's sources, I have been informed there is yet another Parseltongue at Hogwarts and Sirius Black is around.You must inform me of where he is hiding.Don't get yourself caught doing it either...I need you Wormtail."He walked across the room again."Wormtail, my chair," he said once more and Wormtail scurried across the room with the huge chair.This time Voldemort actually sat down."Now go Wormtail.And don't come back until you got information I can _use_,"Wormtail transformed into a rat and scurried away from the room eager to get away from Voldemort.

****

~~~~And it's back to Wednesday Folks!~~~~

"Get in here!Essays are to be put on the left side of my desk...that's where the pencils are Longbottom--" Slytherins snickered "--And I would like to say something before we start our lesson.There was a little incident last Friday in an old classroom down in this dungeon." Harry, Sabrina and Sirius exchanged guilty looks."Someone I almost caught just happens to be a girl." Sabrina tried not to gasp."This girl just so happens to wear a pink charm bracelet around her right wrist." Draco's eyes went to Sabrina and back.Her charm bracelet!She forgot!Harry must have yanked her arm out of Snape's hand and her bracelet broke!This was terrible...

"Now think," Snape said without effort looking at all the girls in the class."Which one of you silly girls or shall I say ladies? left this beautiful charm bracelet in my clutches on Friday?"Sabrina had a gut feeling to confess, but she didn't.She also thankful that no one she knew didn't tell on her either, especially Draco.Sabrina said nothing."I may be loosing my memory kids, but my sense of site is sharp.And as I recall, someone in here had on a pink bracelet yesterday.Maybe it was--Granger?" Hermione jumped."No, no..." Snape said shaking his head.He actually had a playing sort of tone in his voice."Perhaps it was Lewis?Or Patil?Or Brown...or maybe even _Spellman_," he added.Sabrina gulped."Yes, I think Spellman is a worthy candidate!Now, don't you usually wear a bracelet _Sabrina_?" Snape asked.Sabrina nodded once."Now, where is this bracelet?" Snape said standing right in front of her and bending down so that he was level with her face."Got---lost?" Sabrina suggested."And where did it get lost Ms. Spellman?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes."In the wash or something.I don't know!" she said.Snape grinned wickedly."Well it just so happens that this," he took out the pink bracelet and slapped it on the desk and took Sabrina's right arm and yanked it flat on top of the desk.Students were crowded around Sabrina and Snape."That you have certain marks that are imprinted on your arm, and those marks look equal to the ones on the bracelet!" "Ooooh Busted!" yelled some of the Slytherins."And?" Sabrina said her eyes glittering."THIS IS YOUR BRACELET AND YOU ARE GUILTY!"Snape said pounding on the desk.Sabrina got up."AND WHAT IF IT IS MY BRACELET?, YOU BETTER NOT TAKE ANYPOINTS AWAY FROM GRYFFINDOR BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO DUMBLEDORE AND SAY THAT WE NEED A BETTER, NICER AND CLEANER POTIONS MASTER BECAUSE THE ONE WE HAVE IS RUDE, OBNOXCIOUS AND VERY MEAN TO THE STUDENTS!I HEARD OF FIRM LIKE PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL BUT MEAN!JUST PLAIN MEAN!" she said pounding on the desk, which actually buckled, and broke falling to the ground and leaving a pile of scrap metal."DETENTION!" Snape roared.Sabrina shrugged."AND WHO DID YOU HAVE WITH YOU SPELLMAN?""NO ONE!" she said sounding guiltier than planned."I--was alone!" she said.Snape grinned this time."No, but Potter was with you I'm sure.It's not everyday when you see his head floating in mid-air..." Harry sighed loudly."Ooooh, were you alone with Potter Spellman?" Pansy Parkinson said."Shut up!" Sabrina snapped at Pansy.Sabrina kicked the rubble left of her used to be desk."Oh, no, she was not alone.Mr. Blackwood also seemed to be there.Spying.Whilehe was spying on them, I was spying on him which means...DETENTION FOR ALL THREE OF YOU," Pansy laughed."That's not fair!Leave them out!" Sabrina said."NO!" Snape said."Now, go to Dumbledore and give him this..." he said handing out a note.Sabrina didn't move."But I didn't do anything!" she said."MOVE IT!" Snape roared."DON'T RUSH ME!" Sabrina roared back and with that she snatched the note from Snape and rushed out the cold room not botheringto shut the door.

~~~~

"No Professor Dumbledore, he's always yelling, and arguing and taking points off, and I did sort of break the desk--" she made a face and Dumbledore laughed "--but he needs to stop being so mean!It must be hard being so mean.Professor...why is Snape so mean?"Dumbledore shrugged."You'd have to ask him that yourself," and Sabrina winced leaving Dumbledore's office for dinner.

~~~~

~~~~~~That Friday @ Breakfast~~~~~~

  
Dear Spellman, Blackwood and Potter:

Your detention is to be served in the Forbidden Forest at 11:30 pm with me.Don't bring wands, their not needed.

Severus Snape 

P.S.please bring a cloak....

"That man!" Sabrina burst out."Is the most rude, ignorant person I know in this world!" Professor Snape walked by and sneered at her."I don't care if you heard me Severus!" Snape turned."What did you call me?" he said his black eyes staring at her in disproval."Severus," she repeated.His black eyes hardened."Who said you can call me by my first name?" he said a little to loud that the Ravenclaws nearby looked as Sabrina stood."I said I could call anyone with any name that I want.Your not my mom or my dad," everyone in the Great Hall gasped.Professor Snape rolled his eyes."I wouldn't want to be your dad, he's such an----" "Professor Snape!" Dumbledore said surprised.Snape turned."You of all people, arguing with a student!I'm surprised," Sabrinarolled her eyes."Yeah, right," Sabrina said getting up and walking out followed by Sirius.As she headed towards the common room to pick up her books, he walked along side of her. 

"So...are you and Harry going out?" Sabrina fixed him with a stare."No...why do you ask?"Sirius looked nervous."No reason...but it's not every day that he goes and kisses a person for no reason inpectucilarly..."They reached the empty common room and Sirius Blackwood turned into Sirius Black.He flopped down onto a couch and yawned."Shape shifting is tiring.Takes alot of energy out of poor old me," he closed his eyes."Your not old," Sabrina said grinning."Why shape shift anyway?Why don't you stay as Harry's pet dog or something?" Sirius opened his eyes."Who wants to be a dog when they can be young again!?!?" and Sabrina laughed and had to agree.Sirius Black was Sirius Blackwood in a second, because he heard a noise.Ron, Harry, Hermione and Raye tumbled inside.And then, a fat, gray rat emerged from a crack in the fireplace and everyone gasped.

"HIM!" Hermione roared.

"A MOUSE!" Raye cried not realizing that the rat was Wormtail.

"SCABBERS?" Ron said shocked.

"PETEGRIEW!" Harry hissed.

"WORMTAIL!" Sirius spat.

Sabrina stared at them, to the rat, and then to Sirius who went red in the middle of the face."He heard me talk about my shape shifting!He's going to tell Voldemort!" Sirius said launching.Wormtail dodged."Get that stupid murdering traitor!" Harry yelled as they heard a snap and a wheeze.The teenagers rounded on fat, balding Peter Pettigrew."Hullo Peter," Sirius said eyes narrowing."S--S--Sirius---" Peter gulped."--He--he--help!" He called to the empty common room.Raye was standing behind Sabrina peering over at Peter whom she had never seen before."This fat man is the rat?" she said."Rat nothing..." Harry hissed."This fat man is a traitor who helped murder my parents!" Harry had his jaw clenched.Sirius looked murderous."You!" Peter whimpered at Sirius balling up into a rock-like shape on the floor."Sirius Black!How can you kill one of your best friends?" He sobbed.Raye looked at Sirius."That was the story I learned in my Magic History class at my old school!Peter Pettigrew had cornered Sirius Black who murdered the Potters...this makes a lot of sense...'Sirius Blackwood' doesn't fool me! You sir are Sirius Black!" she pointed at Sirius.He clapped."Show her what's she's won!" he said sarcastically to Sabrina who giggled.Raye tumbled backwards."The--the Ministry of Magic is giving out Three Hundred Galleons for the capture of you!I read so in the Magical News Press in America.Your worth a lot of gold...and you people who are supposed to be my friends..." she added looking at Sabrina, Harry, Ron and Hermione."...Knew that Sirius Blackwood was Sirius Black!And didn't tell me...I'm going...I'm going to tell Dumbledore!" "Too late Raye," Harry said not taking his eyes of Peter who was rocking in that ball-shape in a claustrophobic way.Harry sneered at him in disgust."Dumbledore already knows, so hush your tongue," he snapped still keeping an eye on Peter."I'm going to report Sirius to the Ministry!Now, where's a spare sheet of parchment..." before she even entered Sabrina took out her wand."Oblivate!" she said lazily, and Raye lost her memory about Sirius Blackwood being the real Sirius Black.Instead of protesting, she just said:"I'm going to skip History of Magic and take a nap, good-bye," and walked up to the girls dormitories. 

"Nice one," Ron said.Sabrina gave him her smirk (Which looks alot like Vegeta's)."Thanks," she said looking at Peter who was back to a rat.Sirius had a foot on his tail so he couldn't really run anywhere."Get a jar!" Harry told anyone who would listen."I'm going to capture this rat and send him to Dumbledore!" Ron and Hermione changed glances and looked around for a jar when Sabrina just handed Harry one."How'd you get a jar so fast?" they questioned."Easy," Sabrina said smirking once more.

"Magic," 

The others laughed at her.

******

"I don't want to go into the forest with Snape..." were the first words out of Sabrina's mouth as the three walked down to serve detention.

"Sabrina cheer up..."

"I don't want to go..."

"Say something else..."

"I don't want to go..."

"Can you stop thinking about Snape!"

"Imagine going into a forest with him..."

"SABRINA!" Harry finally said.Sabrina looked up.

"What?Where's Snape?I don't want to go into the forest----"

Sirius rolled his eyes."Shut up okay!It's both your faults I'm down here!"Sabrina opened her mouth to argue.

"It is not---" she got cut off when they saw Professor Snape waiting for them at the main doors."About time!" he snarled, and they went outside clutching their cloaks."Did you bring your wand?" Sabrina whispered to Harry and Sirius as they slowly walked behind Professor Snape."Yea," Harry replied."Like I would leave my wand when I'm with Snape.Get real," he said.Sirius nodded."Same here.Who trusts him?" he said as they suddenly stopped walking and met up with a few familiar people.Lillie, Audrey and Kelly."What are you guys here for?" the three said at the same time."Detention!" Audrey sobbed.Kelly stared at Sabrina tears starting to form in her eyes."Those boys came back and they didn't believe we knew the Head Girl and Head Boy and they tried to beat us up!" she started sobbing too."But, we decided to fight back, and almost beat him when he showed up and said we had detention for fighting!" Lillie snarled glaring at Snape who sneered at her."Well, you shouldn't have fought them back," he said turning his back on Lillie."What did you want us to do?Get beat up?There was no chance in the world so we had to use our self defense!" Lillie yelled at Snape who wasn't listening."Ooooh!That man!" she said shaking her head making her hair fly everywhere."Come on you bratty kids..." Snape said.Lillie didn't move."Who are you calling a brat Mister?" Lillie replied."MOVE IT!" Snape said."Okay!I'm going...I'm going...Don't push me!" she said as Professor Snape hauled her into the forest first."I don't want to go first!You must be nutters or off your rocker or something...you go!" Lillie said to Snape as she ran behind Sabrina."He's so pushy.If I get killed in this place, I want you to remember that I want you to sue Snape for all he's got and I want you to hold onto my money and never let anyone have it," she said."Why me?" Sabrina said."You'll see if I die and my parents come here," and with that she didn't saya word."Why are we going into the forest anyway?" Harry shrugged and Snape stopped them all."I'm going to pair you people up and your going to stay in your "little" groups until the morning.You must work together and survive.Or don't," he chuckled."So...Blackwood and Lewis, Potter and Malfoy, and Spellman and Potter."Harry and Lillie looked at each other."Which?" they asked Professor Snape."Girl Potter with Spellman and boy Potter with Malfoy.Like I would put Harry Potter with Sabrina Spellman," he laughed and Sabrina glared at him."Now you two off straight, Spellman to the left and Potter to the right!See you in the morning...if you survive..." He walked out laughing as the others watched him go.They didn't separate."I think It'd be best to stick together in here," Harry said looking around pulling out his wand."And that bloke wanted us to forget our wands...get real, Lumos!" He lit his wand."Lumos!" everyone repeated pulling out their wands too.Sabrina looked around."I think we were here last year when Voldemort was constructing his plans Lucius Malfoy said...yeah!It is...over there is where I saved you..." she pointed to a tree where Harry looked over and blushed."She saved you?" everyone questioned except Sabrina who was still looking around."Yeah," Harry had to admit.Lillie grinned."Are you planning to save her?"Sabrina turned to look at Harry as she waited for his response."Sure I will.When that time comes," he said and without even a glance at Sabrina, he stopped talking.Sirius shivered as the wind blew."That dumb Severus.Had to go and do something stupid for a detention.He's not even here!" Sabrina looked towards Sirius, and narrowed her eyes.Sirius shut his mouth quickly.Audrey hadn't stopped crying, and she was the only one that was making noise."Aww, stop crying Aud!" Kelly pleaded.The tone of voice she was using sounded annoyed and made her cry more."It's just my luck we get stuck in a forest all night with a crybaby," Sirius said in a low baritone sounding voice, leaning on a tree.Audrey cried harder."Sirius!" Sabrina said hitting him on the arm."OW!" he said falling sideways off the tree and stumbling off and onto the ground."Ooops!" Sabrina said looking at him.Sabrina gasped."I'm so sorry!I'm sooo sooooo sorry!" She pleaded as Sirius got up and off of the ground.

"No wonder everyone's afraid of you, just imagine if you can knock me off of a tree by smacking my arm imagine what you'll do to Hogwarts..." 

"Which will be nothing because I enjoy Hogwarts and I wouldn't want to destroy it!" 

"Did I ask you?" 

"You didn't say any names so I answered your question!" 

It wasn't a pure argument, but Sabrina had a feeling she wasn't going to win this one....

"I was comparing fact with reason and did I ask you?No.I didn't,"

"So what, if it involves me and something I can and will not do I have a right to defend myself!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You guys cut this out it's really annoying!"Harry yelled over them.Or he tried too.

"Maybe I will make you Sirius!"

"Then you can try but I'm more advanced than you Sabrina,"

"SIRIUS, SABRINA, SHUT UP AND STOP THIS NONSENCE RIGHT NOW!"

"Jeez Harry, don't blow up..." Sabrina said sitting down.Sirius laughed.It was amazing how they argued and weren't mad at each other.The way Harry and Sabrina argued, it was like they were going to pull out wands and start dueling.The three first years took a seat by a giant willow tree and sat below it.While digging through what looked like an invisible bag, Lillie pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the three."Night," they mumbled and fell asleep.Sabrina's jaw dropped as they settled in."That's not fair.They get a warm blanket and all we get is cloaks.I bet that she's a spoiled only child!" Lillie heard this."I'm not.For your information I have a twin sister who's away.Lilyian is with mum and dad.I was sent here for a purpose," and with that she went to sleep."Lilyian?She has a twin?How do we know she is not her twin?Her twin could be evil and we don't even know Lillie from Lilyian!" Sabrina sucked her teeth."I trust her for some reason.Leave her alone," Sabrina said to Sirius who took his cloak and buttoned it down."Got to be the one right?" He said as he stretched.Harry threw pebbles at Sirius."Shut up!" he said."I want to fall asleep!" Sirius smirked."Don't take up for your girl with your lame excuses!" Harry blushed."How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?"Sirius snickered at this."Then how come every time I say it you blush and she gets angry?" He pointed at Sabrina who was writing something into the dirt with a stick a mad look on her face.

To Do List

1.Kill Sirius

2. Kill Sirius

3. Kill Sirius

4. Study for Charms Quiz

5. Kill Sirius

"Sure have a busy agenda don't you?" Sirius asked reading over her shoulder.She looked up at him."Go away!" she hissed and Sirius smirked and didn't move."Go---away!" she lunged and pushed Sirius backwards.He laughed sitting up.He kept laughing in her face.Sabrina smacked him."Stop!" she said.This wiped the smirk off his face.Harry wanted tolaugh, but some how couldn't.Sirius looked up at her his deep brown eyes lookedhurt.Sabrina got up and saying "Don't follow me.Watch them!" she walked farther into the forest."You'll get hurt!There are Werewolves out there!" Harry called after her."Let her get hurt," Sirius said rubbing his right cheek which was now stinging."She deserves it for smacking me!" he yelled."HUMPH!" was yelled back somewhere deeper and darker inside the forest.Sirius snickered into the darkness.Kelly fidgeted as something else moved in the forest. 

"Nox," Sirius whispered, and slowly after Harry said 'Nox'.But as soon as he did, he whispered "Lumos!" again and looked around a period later.Harry placed on his glasses."Sabrina?" he asked."Hello?Anyone there?" Harry stood up.He raised his wand and looked around.Sirius was sleeping peacefully on the side on an Oak tree, and the three girls...wait.What three girls?There were only two.Harry scanned their faces. Resting what used to be the middle of the three was Audrey.Her face still was red because of the tears she kept shedding.She had hair all over her face.On the left of Audrey was Kelly, her deep black hair she seemed to be resting on.Like a pillow.Where was Lillie?"Sir---" Harry stopped.What was the point of waking him up when only a girl was missing?Yeah, there was no point in that...just one girl.But then, there was also Sabrina.Where was Sabrina?Harry hadn't seen her since about Quarter after Eleven Thirty.What time was it now?Three O' Clock?Harry heard another noise and was about to enter the forest when he was stopped.By Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Harry said.She was ghostly white.In her arms lie Lillie."Are you okay?You look frigid cold!What happened to her?" Sabrina didn't blink but she did go over and put Lillie in her spot back under the Willow Tree and under the blanket.When she did that, she actually did blink, and look towards Harry.Not saying another thing about Lillie, Sabrina sat down."What did---you say?" she said with a big yawn."Are you okay?" Harry asked first.Sabrina shrugged."I'll neverbe okay Harry.That's something foolish to ask.If your father was a crazed lunatic who tries to kill your best friend, and your mother is a ghost that follows you everywhere and doesn't talk to you, how would you be?"Harry frowned."Bad," Sabrina nodded."Your mother is a ghost that follows you everywhere?" Harry then asked shocked.Sabrina nodded."Yeah, she's over my right shoulder now," Sabrina turned and looked into her mother's deep bluish gray eyes.She turned back to Harry."Your mother follows you as well.She says she can't believe how big you've got," and all of a sudden Sabrina looked to a floating seeable (That Harry could see) figure of a young Lily Potter.

"Sabrina Spellman!I told you I shouldn't have told you what to tell to Harry!" Sabrina grinned."Well, you can tell him now.He can see and hear you," Lily gasped."Mom!Nice hearing and even seeing you again!" Harry said smiling.Sirius got up and gasped."Lily!How have you been!" he asked."Do I know you?" She asked.Sirius Blackwood once again turned into Sirius Black."Sirius!" Lily said walking over now solid, and hugging him.Sirius was crying tears of astonishment and happiness.Lily looked at Harry."Why are you even in this forest.You shouldn't have gotten anyway!Look at you!You're a mess!Are you hungry?You look thin!" Harry blushed."Mum!Your embarrassing me!" he gave her a look and Lily looked towards Sabrina."Oh!I see!" She started laughing.Sabrina mocked her."Not funny.Where's James?"Sabrina and Lily both looked around."James!" Lily screeched into the night making the other Lillie fidget in her sleep.Out of the air came a swooping noise, and a crack, and before their eyes, James appeared as solid as Lily."What?" he asked."I was about to knock Snapes potion on his hea---Sirius!" he came and thumped to the ground."Am I solid?Who's into Necromancy here?" Harry jerked his thumb to Sabrina."Oh, nice seeing you again.I guess I sorta forgot," He put an arm behind his head and laughed nervously (think Goku)."Your such a airhead," Sabrina said laughing at him.Lily laughed too, she couldn't help it."Hey!" James said back and Harry shook his head."And Sirius calls me a big kid...how are you mum?Dad?" Lily and James looked at each other."Dead," they said at the same time.Sirius winced."Besides that?"Lily and James looked at each other again."How do you expect us to feel when we can only talk to our only child when someone meddles with Necromancy?" Harry and Sabrina both frowned."I don't meddle, I try.Be lucky I made you solid so you can see him.There's only another Necromancer in this Century.I decided to help you.Besides, if I wanted I could make you solid for about two years!" Lily and James grinned."Don't think about it," Sabrina said."I need to practice it first.Then I'lltry it out for a month or so to see if it works!"Lily put her hands on her hips."That figures!" she said."Where's Remus?How's he doing? And what about that Peter?If I get my hands on him..." James did a very rude hand motion, which ended up into a blood gushing sound."Well, I don't know about Remus, but Peter's a little clammy," James looked at Sirius."Huh?" he asked clueless."Well, Peter's locked up in a jar that only has one hole for him to breath.Sabrina do the honors?" Sabrina nodded once and dashed into the forest to get her backpack.With that, she pulled out a jar with a very lumpy gray rat in it."THERE HE IS!" James roared making all three of the little girls fidget and Lily hold back the ends of his robes.Harry now noticed where he got his robe holding techniques.His mother. 

Lily had a firm grip on James's robes now that they were solid.Peter the rat squirmed and squeaked wildly in the jar."Let him out!" James roared."James your voice!" Sabrina said pointing to the girls and James stopped trying to reach Peter.Instead, he stood glairing at the jar.Now, what happened was unexpected.Suddenly, the glass jar broke open in Sabrina's hands.Sabrina dropped the rest of the jar to find the balding Peter Pettigrew appear in on her feet."I always did hate you Spellman," he said.James launched to get him again and Peter almost jumped on Sabrina."J--J---James!" he said."S--S--Sirius!L---L--Lily!" he did jump on Sabrina who screeched and dropped him faster than a second."Mr. Rat," Sirius teased.That was the name Raye used to use to refer to Peter before she lost her memory about her."Shut up!I'm going back to Voldemort and tell him the Potters have come back!All of them are here!The Necromancer has saved every one of them!Black is here!" Peter squealed."Crucio!" was yelled by a voice none them ever heard before.A young solid ghost of Selene Spellman walked out and over to where Sabrina was standing."Why did you trust this sick fool?Never liked him I did..."Selene turned and looked Sabrina over for a moment, but then looked towards Harry.Selene then looked at Lily and James."Lily!Long time no see eh?" Lily nodded and smiled.Then she looked down at Peter who was whimpering on the ground as he twitched, and a light scarlet color filled across the sky."The spells going to break as soon as the sun goes up.Lily, James...Mother," she said looking at her mom who smiled at her back."May I say that your boy looks exactly like you James!" she said looking at Harry who was looking at her and Sabrina at the same time.If Selene thought that Harry looked like James, it was nothing like Selene and Sabrina looked. Each of them were the same height, and their eyes, the grayness shimmered in the now orange sky.Peter turned into a rat again.Sabrina scooped him up in his jar, and tossed him back into her pack when the sun came up and Lily, James and Selene all looked to each other.Lily and James both hugged Harry at the same time."Be safe!" Lily insisted.Harry nodded."Beat the Slytherins at Quidditch!" James said proudly.With that, Harry smirked."You know I will!" Lily punched James playfully in his arm. "Sirius, take care of Harry," Sirius nodded."Sabrina, keep safe," Selene said."Your father is after you and Harry, watch each other okay?Sirius you keep safe too," and as the golden sun appeared and made the forest glitter with light, the three ghostly figures of Lily, James and Selene faded away.

Snape came back shortly after."What are you doing up?" he snapped at the three teenagers (Sirius was now Sirius Blackwood)."Looking at the rising sun.Beautiful isn't it?Well, it's morning.Wake up!" She shook Lillie who didn't awake.She went to Audrey who woke in an instant."I'm up!" she said but as soon as she saw Snape she clutched her cloak and looked away.Kelly woke up almost as easy, and Sabrina pinched Lillie's arms. "YOUCH," She cried and sprung up rubbing her eyes.She stuffed her blanket into the invisible backpack, and they headed back towards the castle.


	9. A new tournament. Horror Memorys for Sa...

"Look!Harry, another edition of the Hogwarts Paper!" Sirius came running down the hall holding up holding the weekly paper, which read:

**The Twinwizard Tournament**

******By: Dennis Creevy**

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a new Tournament has begun.According to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, The 30th annual Twinwizard Tournament has been elected to be preformed here at Hogwarts.Three years ago, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and a member of the school's champions was almost killed.This year, every task performed shall be monitored.Anyone over the seventh year can enter.The rules consist of that each School must have two Champions, one female, and one male.The two Champions compete against the rivaling school Champions.In the end, the winning team gets a Trophy for their school, and a thousand galleons each.The Goblet of Fire will be used again.Unlike three years ago, when the Triwizard Tournament was hosted at Hogwarts, a fourth year entered."Mr. Potter can enter this year and actually qualify to be in the Tournament," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shares with us.We interviewed a couple of students in the seventh year to see weather they would enter or not._

_ _

_Me: "Do you think your going to enter to win Hufflepuff a victory?"_

_Hanna Abbot: "No way!You see what happened to Cedric?I'd rather watch."_

_ _

_Me: "Do you think your going to enter to win Slytherin a victory?"_

_Draco Malfoy: "Of course!Who wouldn't?Slytherin deserves someone to honor the Greatest Common Room in the school!"_

_ _

_Me: "Do you think your going to enter to win Ravenclaw a victory?"_

_Mandy Brocklehurst: "No way not me."_

_ _

_Me: "Do you think your going to enter to win Gryffindor a victory?"_

_Sirius Blackwood: "Maybe, but I'm sure Harry Potter will.He's been talking about it like something else.Watch out world, Harry's going to enter the Twinwizard Tournament!"_

_ _

_Good luck to all people who enter the Tournament.The opposing school will arrive a week before Halloween.On Halloween night, the names will be pulled out off the Goblet and the Champions for each school will be chosen.The headmaster has not yet presented us with the rivaling school, but we will see in a week._

"Twinwizard Tournament!" Sabrina squealed."Sirius, remind me to kill you later," Harry said to Sirius who grinned broadly."Thinking of entering?" Sabrina asked Harry excitedly.Harry shrugged."Come on!You must enter...you entered the Triwizard Tournament?" She said shocked re-reading the article."I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry said.

"Sure you didn't--" came a voice.

"--And my mom is the Queen of England," 

"Shut up Malfoy.Go get hung somewhere." Ron replied.Draco sneered."Why do you have the habit of coming and bursting into our conversations?" Sirius asked angrily."Dunno," Draco answered."I'm going to enter into the Twinwizard Tournament for sure though.If you're thinking of entering Potter, you better train because you're not that skillful!""Get a life Dray-ko," Raye replied."It's not Dray-ko.It's pronounced Drae-co!But spelled D-R-A-C-O.Learn your grammar American girl," Raye smirked."Drae-ko Mow-foy," Raye said trying to pronounce his name correctly.Draco goggled at her, but then turned to Sabrina."Father was looking for you.He was in the Great Hall.He said he had some sort of message, so if you see him, ask him for it," Sabrina nodded and Draco turned and walked away."Good-bye Drae-co Maw-foy!" Raye called after him.

~~~~Somewhat Later In the Month~~~~

"Straighten your plat Brown!Patil, flatten out your robes!They look a mess!Granger, tell Blackwood to unchant the gargoyle right now!" Professor McGonagall started dishing out orders."Sirius, I think you better take that Movability Charm off the Gargoyle before Professor McGonagall gives you another detention!"Sirius frowned."But it's fun watching the big stone brute act like a dog.Right Gargie?Lie down!" The stone gargoyle rested on the ground."Sirius!Hurry up!Oh shoot, I'll do it myself!" Hermione moved her wand and the stone gargoyle shot back up and into a solid position where it stood.After that, she whispered "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the now solid stone statue went back in its rightful place."Now in line, the both of you!" Professor McGonagall snapped and Sirius and Hermione ran to find a place in-between Ron and Sabrina."When are they arriving?I know we are going to have a welcoming feast, I'm hungry.Did Professor Dumbledore mention who the school is?I wish they hurry..." "Quiet Weasley!" McGonagall barked and Ron shut up."What school are they going to bring here?" Harry whispered once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot."Potter!Spellman!C'mere!" McGonagall called for them."Be back," Harry said to the others as he and Sabrina walked over."Stand up front next to Professor Dumbledore you two.When the other school arrives, act cheerful," She said looking at their gloomy faces.Harry and Sabrina took a spot next to Dumbledore."Isn't this great!?" He said in his deep, yet cheerful voice."We are going to see a school of many talents!From America at that!"Sabrina looked uneasily at him."What part of America Professor?" she asked."Georgia...I think.Isn't that where you came from?" Sabrina nodded with what felt like an abnormally large lump in her throat.'There is more schools then your old one in Georgia...' she murmured to herself.But as soon as she did, a pounding of what sounded like hooves came from what looked like the way from Hogsmeade Station.Two gianantic Horses, as big as Hagrid himself, were stomping their way up to the school.They stopped, leaving a dust trail behind them.Each horse was grayish-tan and they each looked about the height of Hagrid.They were extremely wide.The carriages they were lugging behind them had a flag on side of the cart.The flag was half tan, half silver.On the silver side, was a wand, which looked as if it was performing a spell.On the tan side, was a sword, which looked as if it was slicing through something.On the top of the flags the name of the school was printed in bold black ink:

Shexoncraft Dark Arts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry

"I don't believe they get a Dark Arts school to oppose us!" Hermione said shocked."Dumbledore was always off his rocker," Ron whispered as they watched the Shexoncraft Students pile out of the carriages.Behind them, was a very harassed looking wizard who was at least half of Dumbledore's age.He had hair, which was not graying, but it looked off-whitish.Or cream.Who knew?Who cared?"Professor Dumbledore!How long has it been?" Said the wizard rushing up and shaking hands with Dumbledore."I don't like that guy for some reason..." Audrey whispered to Lillie and Kelly."Professor Cimmerian! (Sim-ear-e-un) Long time no see!How have you been?How's your family?That's nice to hear!" Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at the Hogwarts students and the Shexoncraft representatives."I'll introduce my family of students to yours," and with that Professor Cimmerian clapped and the ten Shexoncraft students fell into a line."One," he called.

"Neptune Arabia!" Said the girl first in line.She was about Sabrina's age, and height.She had red hair, which hung out at the edges, but in the back was pulled into a very tight ponytail.She also wore small round shaped glasses, in which she looked around at everyone.When she met Sabrina's eyes, she sneered and fell back into line.

"Two," He then called.And it went on.Until Professor Cimmerian reached "Eight," and a boy who looked exactly like Draco stepped forward.

"Aaron McMillan!" He said back.Sabrina compared Draco to Aaron."Blue eyes---check---height---check----moonlight blonde hair----goodness---" Sabrina was right.Aaron didn't have Draco's moonlight blonde hair.But Aaron's hair was awfully bright to the eye under the sun.It was a perfect funny looking neon yellow color.As Neptune's eyes had wondered around, Aaron's wondered freely at the Hogwarts students.And then looking at Sabrina, as she was some sort of sea slug or something, he gave her a million dollar smirk, and stepped back into his place in line.

Then after introducing two twin boys, it was Dumbledore's turn."My Head girl of this school is Sabrina Spellman," Sabrina stepped up and Professor Cimmerian made a gargling noise, and he gaped at her."And my Head boy is Harry Potter," This made Professor Cimmerian's eye twitch slightly.Neptune's eyes darted to Harry and then back to the castle in which she had been admiring."Now, you have to join us Joseph in the castle for a grand feast!Inside all of you----Sabrina, Harry, please wait," besides that, everyone else went slowly inside the castle."To meet them in person, is Sab---" "Oh, I know her..." Professor Cimmerian interrupted Dumbledore."Ms. Spellman...and Harry Potter...surely everyone knows him!" Cimmerian replied."So you know who to contact if you need anything?"Professor Cimmerian nodded, but he didn't look like he was going to ask them for any help.He looked like he was ready to rip their heads off and feed him to Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy.

"Sorting!Noooo!Why do they do this to me?" Ron said weeping in a fake way."Arabia, Neptune!" was called and he moaned even louder."Please not Gryffindor...please...oh please..." Sabrina begged closing her eyes."Please...Spare me...please...oh please..." and as she chanted, the sorting hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" and Sabrina cheered loudest than anyone in the Great Hall.It wasn't until "McMillan, Aaron!" was called Sabrina was worried again."Not Gryffindor...Send him to Slytherin too...please...no...Please..." she started mumbling.Lillie stared at her weirdly."Sabrina...erm...what are you doing?" She asked and Sabrina lost her concentration, and the sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" she groaned and actually hit her head on the table.And she sweared too.Awful loudly.After Aaron sat on the seat opposite side of her, she stared at Lillie."This is your fault...all your fault...if you had left me alone, he would had been in Slytherin with her!" She jerked her finger towards Neptune who was busy explaining her life story to Draco and the others.Sabrina sneered in disgust when she heard a high and snobbish boys voice."Long time no see Spellman.How is it hear in this gigantic old castle you people call Hogwarts?And these students are supposed to be bright?Ha!Foolish Mortals!"Lillie looked at him."Shut up.I don't like you mister," He sneered."What makes you think in your right mind your immortal?" Audrey asked."Yeah.Don't come in this school bussin' on people like that.Who you think you are?"Sabrina and the others looked at Raye."I'm sorry..." she said."It's American lingo...jeesh..." Kelly laughed at her.Aaron didn't reply, so they just ate until their hearts content.

~~~


	10. The Champions are choosen! Hogwarts wan...

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Anyone who wishes to enter the Tournament may enter now or forever hold your piece!"Dumbledore said proudly as some seventh years put their names into the Goblet of Fire, which was re-lighted because of a start of the new Tournament.As once before, there was an age line. No one tried to get over it though, this time.Learning from Fred and George's mistake they didn't dare.Madame Phomphry had also threatened not to treat any child who had grown a beard.So no one bothered."Harry you've got to enter!" Sirius pleaded writing his own name down on a piece of parchment."No!" Harry responded."Meet you inside!" Harry said rushing off.Sirius gritted his teeth as he put his name into the Goblet.He then scribbled something else on parchment and stuffed it in as well.Then he hurried off to find Harry and the others.

Dumbledore then seized the goblet with both hands and walked inside the Great Hall.As he walked up towards the staff table people started whispering excitably to their neighbors.

"I hope I'm picked!" Aaron said."Goodness me, if I'm not, I'd just die!"Sabrina rolled her eyes."Even if you were picked you'd never beat Hogwarts.We're too good!" Aaron smirked."You so full of it!" he said back when Dumbledore raised his hands. "Silence!Silence all!Now, watch closely as the Shexoncraft Representatives are chosen!"Suddenly, the Goblet turned a misty blue, not red, as it had been for the Triwizard Tournament.A piece of parchment shot out into the air and Dumbledore caught it as easily as he had done before."Neptune Arabia!" he said.Slytherins clapped and Neptune got up and headed towards the staff table.With a grin as big as Texas, she headed downwards towards the room they used for the Triwizard Tournament.The Goblet suddenly turned misty blue again and another piece of parchment flew out and hit Professor Snape on his head."This belongs to you..." he said tossing the parchment across the table.Dumbledore grinned as some Gryffindor First Years snickered.He opened it and read out:"Aaron McMillan!" and some Syltherin's clapped.Sabrina on the other hand growled as he walked up and pass the staff table and to the path towards the room where Neptune went.Sabrina had an urge to go and blow them both up but wasn't just in the mood to.

"Now for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore cried happily as another piece of parchment landed perfectly in his hands."Oh...dear...Again?...yes!Again!Mr. Harry Potter has been chosen!"There was a roar of cheers, and whoops.Harry on the other hand stared bewildered as he had done when he was called for the Triwizard Tournament."C'mon Harry!To the room with the other champions!" Dumbledore said.Sabrina smiled."Good luck," she said.Harry didn't smile back.On the other hand, he glared at Sirius."I'll talk to you later..." he muttered getting up and striding over not proudly past the Staff table.Once outside he stuck around to wait for the other Hogwarts Champion."And last but not least..." Dumbledore started when another piece of parchment shot into the air.He caught it (it started flying towards Snape again) with difficultly, and read it with a smug grin."Sabrina Spellman." he said.Gryffindor side exploded with cheers as Sabrina looked up at Dumbledore with a bright red face."M...me?" she repeated."Go!" Ron said urging her on.Sabrina got up and walked slowly across the room.Her legs felt like wood, because she wasn't expecting to win.Now, she wasn't even sure she put her name in the goblet.As she walked outside the Great Hall doors, she heard a quiet voice say:"Congratulations," and wheeled around only to find Harry.

She grasped a stitch in her chest."Harry Potter!If you scare me like that ever again---!" she felt her pulse and started to flip her hair nervously."---You've could have been some crazy student or even worse!Don't you ever scare the hell out of me again!Hear me!?"Harry looked at her."Sorry for yelling," she said quietly."Where do we go?" Harry pointed down a stairwell over his shoulder, still staring at her."What?" she said restlessly."Nothing," Harry added.They started to walk.As soon as they reached the door to the room, Sabrina looked at Harry again who seemed to look back."What?"Sabrina repeated.Harry gave her the wide-eyed look."Your hair is a mess," he confessed.Sabrina knew that.She was flipping it everywhere of course it would be a mess!She flattened it down repeatedly as Harry turned the knob to the door.It was awkward for him to notice.His hair was always a mess, but it was sorta normal.Sabrina knew that one-day if Harry grew a ponytail and had his hair groomed finely with moose and stuff she'd freak.And that'd be the day of her downfall.But she knocked that right out of her head.Harry didn't have enough hair to grow a ponytail!She stared at Harry's head reviewing her prophecy."What?" Harry said sounding just like her."Nothing.Just imagining what you'd look like with a ponytail..." she said giggling as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked into the room."A ponytail?" Harry repeated confused and Sabrina laughed.Professor Snape sneered at her.Professor Dumbledore on the other hand smiled."Champions!" he began.Sabrina sighed and sat down in an armchair waiting for a lecture."Now, instead of the Triwizard Tournament where I said the first task is designed to test your daring, these tasks are totally different.This first one is to test your skill of intelligence.You each are gave a Muggle Rubic's Cube.You must match all the colors on one side of a cube together.It repels magic; so it's no use trying to cheat.Once you match the color on each row, and side of the cube, it will explode and leave you with a sheet of parchment with a clue.Figure out what that clue means, and then you'll be prepared for what the task is about.You have until December 4th to figure it out.Now, off you go all of you!"Professor McGonagall handed out the Rubic Cubes and then all four champions set out into the dark hallway.It was chilly; Sabrina shivered.She wasn't used to the cold."Get used to it," Aaron spat.Sabrina shivered again.Harry put an arm around her, and she felt as if she had all the heat in the world.Aaron didn't say anything, but he shot Harry a dirty look.Neptune didn't even speak once.She was already frustrated with her cube.As they entered their common rooms, a bit hungry, and a bit over excited Sabrina pulled out some stashed cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice.Tossing a Canteen over to Harry, she opened her tankard and held it up."To the Hogwarts Champions!" she smiled.He stood and raised his tankard."To the Hogwarts Champions!" he repeated and they clashed their tankards together, and then pulled them away and drunk for themselves.

~*~*~


	11. Quidditch Season is here! And so is Ray...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Quidditch Season has begun!" Ron said proudly on November first."Mum said she was going to get me a Nimbus 2001 at least.I need something much faster than a Comet 260 to play Keeper.Have you seen my Quidditch Magazine?Or do you have a copy of Which Broomstick I can borrow?" Ron started talking."Your Quidditch Magazine is under your four-poster in the dorm." Harry answered looking at his Firebolt.It had lost his shine, and it didn't seem to want to move because when Harry called it with the summoning charm, it went slowly and not as fast as it planned."Something or someone has messed with my broom!" Harry said as soon as he had the firebolt in his hands.On cue, Aaron came in smirking wildly."Did you see the Daily Prophet today boys?" he asked unfolding a large article clipping from the Daily Prophet and Ron and Harry read out:

**New Broom Created!**

_The newest racing broomstick, the Lightning Rod is the fastest ever!It's new and sleek, and even faster than the Firebolt.The Lightning Rod costs galleons to own.In a regular game of Quidditch, a match with a seeker on a Lightning Rod would most likely win the game in about five minutes flat if they find the snitch right away.Firebolts are now in the league of the Second Best Brooms in the World.Lightning Rod has tooken first place, and is now the newly most Top Rated Racing Broom in the World._

And below it, was a picture.Harry stared at it.The Lightning Rod was sleek, shiny and of course new.The whole broomstick was made out of fine Oak wood, and it was different colors.The bottom of the broom (the part where Muggles sweep the floor with) was a light orangish color.The rest (like the part when Muggles hold the broom to sweep the floor with) was a shiny gold color.In black, across the handle, the words in capital, bold print read out:

Lighting Rod #1 ________________

The space had been left for the name of the Rider.Harry just had to get one.His Firebolt was losing its touch.

"What I wouldn't give for one of those..." Ron muttered admiring the Lightning Rod's shiny colors."Now, A Nimbus compared to that is way past slow.Oh, and did you hear?Malfoy is getting a Firebolt!Our first Quidditch match is---" He scanned the sheet that had been given to all the team's Quidditch Players "---against Ravenclaw...you have to get that thing fixed!I wonder who'd jinx your broom!They'll pay!" Sabrina walked into the common room looking rather ruffled."Has anyone seen my Charms text?I left it on the table just yesterday and---" Aaron rummaged in his bag for something and pulled out the Charms text Sabrina was looking for."Here!I found some unpleasant surprises inside.See what I mean?" he opened the book and showed it to Harry, Ron and Sabrina.As soon as they saw what was written on it, Ron and Harry looked at Sabrina who laughed."Oh, that's the oldest trick in the book.Forging my handwriting to write your name all over my textbook with little hearts around it.Rich.I write like this---" she pulled out a piece of Parchment from her bag, and showed it to them.In neat handwriting it read out at the top:

Sabrina Spellman, Charms Essay

But in the text, the handwriting was:

(Heart) I love Aaron (Heart)

"You only wish I said that." she spat tossing the text into the roaring fire.Ron gasped."That's a textbook!" he said."But---you---but---" Sabrina didn't answer that."You love reading!You're a bookworm!She destroyed a textbook!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes.Aaron had wide eyes too."Don't worry.Stop with those eyes!" she snapped at them.They gaped at Sabrina."I'll order one on fast Owl Delivery at our Hogsmeade visit today.I heard that Draco was getting a Firebolt Harry.I'm expecting you to upgrade and get a Lightning Rod?Am I correct?Don't you want one?"Sabrina didn't seem like herself."What are you talking about?" Harry asked."You heard me Harry.I'm not an answering machine you know.I do not repeat myself more than one time.So are you thinking of Upgrading?"Harry stared at her."I do want a Lighting Rod, but the article said it's worth galleons.Do you know exactly how much gold it is worth?""500 Galleons," she snapped.Ron's jaw dropped."500 Galleons for a broomstick?Who in their right mind would pay that much for a broom?I mean...I understand 250 Galleons for a Firebolt, but 500?"Sabrina nodded."Yes.You heard me.500.In the stores," she grinned evilly."What---?" Sabrina looked towards Aaron."Well, someone I know is now working in the Broom Making business now, and I got two top-of-the-line brooms for Fifty Galleons each.I was just wondering if you would like one...." Harry's eyes grew abnormally big."Yes!" he said awful fastly."Can Ron have one too?"Sabrina shrugged."Dunno, because I want a Lightning Rod for me.How about I put in a good word and get you a second class Nimbus 2001 or Firebolt?"Ron nodded."Go through all that work for us?Thanks!Oh, and by the way...can you get brooms for the whole team?" Sabrina nodded, but very grimly."I'll try but I'm not sure he'll give me that many brooms...Draco has asked for Firebolts for his team too.So I have no choice...it wouldn't be fair.Did you hear that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are all on Nimbus 2001's?" She blabbed it all out."They---are?" Ron asked.Sabrina nodded."How do you know all this stuff?And what do you want for that Lighting Rod?I know it's not free!" Harry said.Sabrina smirked."Well, just one simple thing..." Harry raised an eyebrow.The three forgot Aaron was there."Well..." she whispered something into his ear that Ron or Aaron couldn't make out.Harry turned red."Well, okay, that's all for a 500 Galleon Broom?" Sabrina nodded."Yes, it's all I want," she grinned."Okay, see you tonight!" Sabrina said rushing off for breakfast."What did she ask for?"Ron said."And why are you still blushing?Was it really that personal?OOOOH!I think I know what she wants.I seen the way she looks at you!" Harry glared at Ron."No!You've got it all wrong!" he exclaimed.Ron broke into song.

"Sabrina and Harry sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love...then comes marriage...then comes Sabrina with the baby carriage!"

Harry had an urge to push Ron down the stairs."Shut up Weasley.Move out of our way so we can walk through.It was no other than...

Draco Malfoy!Or was it?

"Who are you speaking to like that?" Ron snapped at Neptune who smirked."You.You weirdo."Ron stared at her."Weirdo?" Harry repeated."Maybe you should check the mirror once in a while.Then you'll see who the true weirdo is..." and with that, Ron and Harry left Neptune and Draco, Ron (who was grinning madly) kept singing his song he had learned from Raye, and annoying Harry throughout the day.

"Do Re Me Fa Sol La Ti Do, Do Ti La Sol Fa Me Re Do, So Do!!" Ron said singing an awful scale.He then coughed a few times."Sabrina and Harry---" he started when Sabrina walked in the class five minutes late for DADA class."You are late!" Professor Yamin snapped at her."So what." she snapped back."Sit by Weasley!Hurry up you foolish girl!"Sabrina took her time (which ended up two minutes) to sit at the desk next to Ron.Hermione giggled."So...What did you ask Harry and where's that McMillan kid?"Sabrina shrugged."I'm not gonna tell you what I asked Harry, but lets just say Aaron had a little accident with the Lake outside...." Harry grinned.Then Aaron walked in soaking wet."You little evil brat!" he exclaimed at Sabrina."Who me?" she said in her most innocent voice."Yes you!I---I---" He growled."Professor Yamin, can I challenge Sabrina to a duel?"Maurice looked impressed."Well, I guess so," he said in English.Students got up and out of the way as they left Sabrina and Aaron standing in the middle of a clear classroom."Another duel?" Sabrina said."Not a Wizards Duel Spellman, a Swords Duel.Fencing.Get your foil.I have mines!" He pulled out a long thin fencing sword with a rounded tip.Sabrina sucked her teeth."I haven't fenced in like a year!I'm a bit rusty..." she admitted.Aaron smirked.He finally had something he could beat Sabrina in.Or so he thought.

"Well, to admit, I don't have a foil.Use a duplicating charm and make me one," Aaron gaped at her."Oh, give it here!" Sabrina snatched his foil out of his hands, whispered something, and then tossed it back.But she had her own this time."Okay, on go.Ready..." Sabrina started."Set..." Aaron said."GO!" yelled the crowd, and Sabrina and Aaron bowed to each other, and raised their foils high into the air while putting their left hands (they were both right-handed) behind their back. 

CLANG.CLANG.

  
The echoing of the swords clashing together in the small classroom made it noisy.People from other classes came in to watch."**En garde**!" Sabrina yelled almost pinning Aaron by putting the part of the sword with the little rounded end inches away from his chest.Aaron backed up."**Touché**!" Sabrina yelled putting her sword right in-between Aaron's eyes."Don't mess with me again.I'm not in the mood..." and with that, she made her duplicate sword disappear.No one said another word for the rest of the class.

In Hogsmeade, Later---

"Hermione, Raye, Sirius, Be quiet!I'm going to spy..." Ron set off when Hermione grabbed him."No your not.You're coming with us!" And then Hermione steered Sirius and Ron away from the direction Harry and Sabrina were walking."But---Hermione---but---but---" Ron muttered.Hermione just kept walking."Leave them alone." She snapped and Ron shut up instantly.Raye giggled.It wasn't soon that they bumped into Draco Malfoy, and Neptune Arabia.

  
"Go away Drae-co Maw-foy!" Raye yelled at once.Draco flinched."Why do you call me that?" he responded with a groan."Dunno.Being me," Raye said.Draco looked at her proud face."Is it me or that everytime I meet up with you it's 'That time of the Month' again?" Neptune giggled, and Raye looked offended."What do you know about that anyway, and to answer your question, no.It's not that time of the month.Who in their right mind have taught you Sex-Ed?"Draco sneered."None of your business," and he strode off.

"That guy!" Hermione said as soon as they lost sight of him and Neptune."Is so rude!"

"Yet funny," Sirius said snickering."SHUT UP!" Raye said backhanding him.Sirius laughed even more.

"Yet Jerk-ish," Ron then replied still looking at the direction Harry and Sabrina went.

"I think he's cute!" Raye said giggling.Hermione, Ron, and Sirius all looked at her and groaned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~


	12. More dreams of Terror! Messages from th...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Sabrina, here?" 

Sabrina looked around.

"Dunno," she answered.

"How about there?" Harry said pointing at a nearby booth.

"No!" Sabrina pleaded.

"Then where?We only have three hours left in this trip!" Harry said.

"Dunno," Sabrina answered again and Harry almost fell over.A few waiters nearby stood staring at the two.

"Sab-rina!Your so picky!"

"I know," Sabrina said back fondly.

"And you're proud of it?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Sabrina responded."Sure am,"

Harry smacked his forehead.

"Pick a darn table already!" Harry said as a last resort.More waiters crowded around them.

Sabrina looked around."There!" she said smiling very widely.Sabrina dragged Harry over.

"About time," Harry mumbled.

Once seated, Sabrina started Questioning Harry. 

"What'll happen if we are caught off Hogwarts Grounds?" She asked peering over her shoulder.

"Well, we'll probably get expelled, get sent to Muggles, get treated in shame for the rest of our lives, the usual," Harry said casually.Sabrina snickered.

"But they don't know do they?You told no one right.Not Ron?Not Hermione?Not Sirius?No Raye?"Harry looked over to watch for spies."No one," he whispered as a waiter came by.

"Order Madame? Sir?" said all the waiters at once finally.Sabrina looked at Harry.It took them a while to order.

~

"HARRY!SABRINA!YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN FREAKING MINUTES----NO----NINE FREAKING MINUTES TO GET OVER HERE NOW!WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING---" Ron snickered "----FOR THREE EXACT HOURS!I'M VOLUNTEERING TO BE THE GOD-FATHER OF ANY BABY YOU TWO HAVE!"

"We aren't having a damn baby!" Harry said whopping Ron.

"YOUCH" he yelled.

"Yeah!You think so wrongly!" Sabrina said whopping him too.

"Okay..." He said backing up."Sor-ry, but you two do seem like the freaky type..."

"WEASLEY!" Sabrina yelled running for Ron.Harry grabbed the back of her cloak, and Sabrina stopped.Ron hid behind Hermione.

"Whoa, she just did a me on me!I always do that to Malfoy.Interesting..." Ron said halfway horrified and thrilled."Lemmie go!" Sabrina pleaded trying to get to Ron."Let me...Go!!!!!!!!" She screamed and started to pull right out of Harry's grip.She was seriously angry, and could hurt Ron if she intended to.

"SABRINA!STOP!" Harry said holding on to both of her shoulders restraining her from Ron.He was stronger, but she didn't give up without a fight."Harry!" Sabrina pleaded trying to move around him.Sirius grabbed her from behind.It was amazing how strong she was.It looked as if she was fighting to save her life from going into an Insane House.And finally with a five-minute struggle, she gave up."Okay, I give up.Tell your friend Ron, one more remark about me and Harry and he's toast."Sirius grinned."Yo!Ron, Rini says one more remark about her and her lover, and she's gonna skin your backside!"Sabrina growled."Sir-ius!"Sirius started cackling.Harry punched him in the arm, and Sirius let Sabrina go.

"Muuuuaaaaaaahahahaha!" Sirius growled.Sabrina screamed, giggled and turned to set off at a run, running off towards the path where the students walked to get back to Hogwarts.Sirius ran after her."What a flirt," Harry said laughing.Ron had to agree."Jealous Harry?" he asked.Harry rolled his eyes but didn't answer for a while."No." He said at last, and Ron smirked so wide you could have thought he was going to kill someone any moment now.

*/~/~/~/~/~/*

A flash of green light...his parents...his scar burning madly...a girl...a boy...a wand...a row of golden light...a small child...a warning to stay away from a girl...Voldemort...Sabrina in danger...

Harry woke up holding a pillow over his head to stop his screams and the burning twinge of his scar hurting.It hurt so...so badly.A voice echoed in his ear.

"Stay-------away-------from------the-------girl----away! ----Danger--"

Harry rubbed his head and looked around blindly for his glasses."What girl was the voice talking about?Why did he see so many things in one dream?What did it mean?Harry pulled back the curtain to his four-poster, and stood up.He walked over to Ron's bed."Ron!" he whispered prodding Ron's leg.Ron didn't wake.Harry wasn't even sure it was Ron.No wonder!It wasn't.It was a pair of his pajamas enchanted to feel real.Harry put on a robe, and his slippers and walked down the hallway.Soon enough, he met up with the two stairwells.One went to the common room, the other to the girls' dorm.He headed upstairs.Searching for a dorm, Harry tiptoed down the hallway.When he reached dorm #14 where all the 7th year girls slept, he opened the door and peered inside.

"Who's there?" said a voice right away.Harry blinked.Someone threw back their curtain and blinded Harry from the light of a candle."Oh!Sorry!" Sabrina said fumbling for curtain again, and inviting Harry to come over.Not even thinking about it, he came over and sat on the bed and Sabrina pulled the curtain around them.

Swoosh.

Out went the candle as someone else said, "Lumos." Ron looked at Harry."What are you doing up?" Harry looked at Ron."What are you doing in the girls dormitory with Sabrina?" Ron looked away and didn't answer.Sabrina smiled sleeplessly."Hermione broke up with him earlier," she said in a tone that sounded so dull that Harry thought she was Professor Binns."He was in here crying at her bedside, so I welcomed him over and comforted him some," Ron's eyes did look red, so Harry let it slip."I was looking for you Ron.Got worried," Harry said yawning."I also had this dream about a whole bunch of different things...and this guys voice that keeps saying stay away from this girl.You don't know how many girls are in this world!Which one...Owww!" Harry let out a horrible moan of pain and fell forward on Sabrina's sheets.Nearby, Lavender fidgeted."Shhhh!" Sabrina said looking at Harry.Harry grabbed his scar.He looked up at Sabrina again.Sabrina's eyes twitched, and as if something triggered, a green light suddenly came from Sabrina's body.Red came from Harry's.The lights met for a while, then each backed away, and both, faded as Sabrina and Harry fell straight on their faces, unconscious, leaving Ron stunned.

"But Professor Dumbledore!It was a green light..And a red light and they reflected each other!And when Harry looked at Sabrina, his scar burst into pain!You have to believe me!" Ron cried as Professor Dumbledore wiped his eyes."It's five in the morning!Surely, I believe you, but what were you doing in the girls dorm?"Ron frowned."I was...crying...I got heartbroken...and so, I cried, until Sabrina found me, and as nice as she was, she decided to care, and talk to me for a while.Until Harry came in." Ron stopped.He looked inside the door to the hospital wing.Madame Phomphry walked out."The boy is fine.He keeps talking about a girl, and a green light and how he must stay away from the one called "Princess of Darkness" or whatever.I say Mr. Potter is going insane!" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes."I do not think Mr. Potter is going insane!He's as sane as you or I!It's something with Voldemort!He's playing a trick...its all a trick..." Ron and Madame Phomphry winced at the name."The girl...now that's another story.She's complaining about a guy, a red light and a guy called the "Prince of Light" or whatever.I don't know, they are totally confusing me.Mr. Potter is free to talk now, Mr. Weasley and Headmaster.You may see him now, but the girl'll have to rest.Don't wake her!" She snapped at Ron who entered excitedly."Harry!What happened?"Harry massaged his scar."The Princess..." he complained."--Is going to be the--the source of power.Find---the--Princess---the Princess of Darkness!Green Light Aura!Find her--but stay away--" Ron looked weirdly at Professor Dumbledore who stared at Harry."Ron!" Harry moaned back to his sanity."Harry!You nutter!Your the red light!" That was something he shouldn't have said because Harry snapped right back into a trance."Find---Princess---before--evil---does---where's---girl?"Harry looked at Ron who stared back weirdly."How's Sabrina?" Harry said rubbing his head again.Ron looked over his shoulder."Dunno.She's not up yet..." and as soon as he said that, Sabrina shifted in her sleep.Harry got up, forgetting what he had just said about the Princess and the girl.He walked over to her bed, and pulled up a chair to sit by her beside."Did you say something about a red light Ron?Who was it you said?" Ron changed the subject."How are you?" he asked awkwardly.Harry didn't respond but when he finally did he answered, "Who is the red light Ron?" Ron looked away.

"WHO IS IT?" Harry bellowed, making Ron cast an upset look at Professor Dumbledore who grinned.

"Dear Harry, aren't you upset that Voldemort has now the Dementors on his side?"Harry didn't look up."No." he answered."He was going to get them anyway.And Wormtail escaped.He went back to Voldemort."Ron and Professor Dumbledore looked at each other."When?" Ron asked, throat dry. "When Sabrina left for the hospital wing.And Hermione still loves you Ron." Ron fought back a couple of tears."How do you know all this?" Dumbledore asked not sure he was speaking to the true Harry James Potter.Suddenly, a red light filled the room again, and another trance Harry went into.He became a messenger.

"**_The Prince of the Light has watched upon the arrival of the future.He says that he can see anything.The Prince of Light must be awoken within a single soul.Then...and only then, will the Goodness be awoken to take over the Darkness.The Princess of the Dark is the source of the Power.She turns to good, and then and only then will the two powers combine and defeat the Dark Source of Power._**" 

Harry's eyelids flickered.The red light went away.Professor Dumbledore looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, and Ron said not a word.Suddenly, as sure as it was to happen Harry suddenly yelled: "MADAME PHOMPRY...COME QUICK!" and she came sliding into the room, as Professor Dumbledore gasped and lost his breath."Oh dear!" Madame Phomphry said with wide eyes, as she preformed some sort of spell making Dumbledore appear on a bed with a Muggle breathing machine attached to him.Ron collapsed and fainted.Harry said nothing until a moment later when he said, "Dumbledore is very old.Voldemort has done this.He has jinxed the only one more powerful than him.All hope is lost.We are doomed..." and he fell asleep on Sabrina's bed. 

~

A/n: Yea, I know it's getting a little weird.So don't sue me.Dumbledore is not going to die, and Voldemort isn't responsible for putting his life in danger.Harry isn't himself when he's in the hospital wing, so he's like totally out of character.When I said that Harry became a messenger, he was like talking from one side of another world into his.He can't tell the future, and he was sorta mad at Ron for being in the girls' dorm.So is that all?Okays….review please!


	13. Prophecys of Doom. Fate awaits each of ...

~

"Harry what in the world...Ron...Oh my gosh!Professor Dumbledore!What happened?" Harry was still sitting by her beside, three hours later.He hadn't really moved except he took a very short catnap, which lasted for about ten minutes."Long story." Harry said at once."You okay?" he asked.Sabrina nodded."Sure I am...what happened?" Harry shrugged."Doesn't matter." he said.

"Yes it does." Sabrina answered and Harry ended up telling her what happened.At every other pause, she nodded or said something like "Oh!" or "Right. Just at that time, a huge owl came flying through the room and landed on Ron's bed.It woke Ron up, and he looked at the letter baffled.He read aloud:

"Dearest Ron, don't you remember when I told you that we were going to be adding on to the Weasley family?Well, the time has come and Arthur is very sick and cannot come to the hospital for this urgency.I'm having a baby.Please meet me at St. Wizards Hospital for Children.Please...Ron...there is floo powder enclosed. " Ron couldn't dare to see his mother begging for something like this, of course he would go! Mad, Ron just walked very angrily to the fire, shouted "St. Wizards Hospital for Children" and stepped in tossing the powder in at the same time, and disappearing."Poor Ron..." Sabrina muttered.It was around lunch when Sabrina and Harry had been inspected and were sent to the Great Hall.Poor old Professor Dumbledore was left in there alone.Professor McGonagall had been made temporary Headmistress of the school until he was better.When Voldemort heard this news, he was thrilled.

~

"Wormtail!Are you sure you speak of the truth?The old geezer has finally kicked the bucket?" Wormtail twitched."N--n---no--s--sir.He has been very i--ill--s--sir..." "SILENCE!" Voldemort roared and tiny little Peter Pettigrew twitched again."So the potion worked?" Voldemort asked.Peter shrugged.

"And I also hear that the new kid...the boys name...oh!It's on the tip of my tongue..." Voldemort started.

"Sirius Blackwood?" Wormtail flinched out.

"Yes! That kid!" Voldemort said back."Is Sirius Black.How?" Peter took the honor of knowing more than his master for once."It's a new branch of magic, sir." He explained."Called shape shifting." Voldemort nodded."When are the dementors coming?" he asked.Peter flinched."Anytime now, sir." Peter answered back when a Dementor came gliding into the room and over to Voldemort.

'Of course' thought Peter looking at Voldemort talk to the Dementor as if he was an old school friend.

'He's all-evil.Not one happy memory is in his mind or heart...if he even has one...' Peter didn't know how off key he was.He loved one single soul.One he has chosen to be the one.The only one more Powerful than him on the Dark side.Surely he knew, and he hungered for some of her power.That person, (Who I won't tell you now.And its probably not Sabrina, so :p) he loved, and wanted.He didn't really care what was in the history, or how rude or nasty it seemed, he wanted that power.And he wasn't going to stop at nothing to get to it either.

~

"Have you seen Ron today?" Hermione asked skimming through her Aritmancy text."Yes." Answered Harry."Yes." answered Sabrina."No." Answered Raye and Sirius.Sabrina grinned."Why?" she asked pulling her famous-all-innocent 'who me?' look.Hermione blushed."Just asking.Sirius, I was wondering, such you and James were good at Transfiguation---" "Shhh!" Sirius whispered as Raye craned her neck over to hear."--I was wondering, since your so good in Transfiguration, can you help me with this?" Hermione handed her parchment over to Sirius and when he glanced at it, he burst into fits of laughter.Hermione turned red and frowned."What's so funny?" she asked snatching it back and scanning it for errors.Sirius said nothing, so she and Raye just got up and left."What did I do?" Sirius called after them.Sabrina poked her food---whatever it was.The houselves really didn't feel like cooking, so they just whipped up a batch of "Whatever Surprise" and served it.So far, a few Gryffindor's found eggshells, golden spoons, and bits of parchment.Ginny poked hers with a fork, and found two galleons inside.Sabrina's "Whatever Surprise" just seemed to be sitting there.She was anxious to find the surprise in it, but scared.Sirius ripped his in half right away, and got a folded piece of paper with a prediction on it.It read:

**Danger awaits.Keep your guard.Never shun a friend.Stay close to the Light Warrior and be safe.**

"Huh?" Harry said reading it over Sirius's shoulder."I'm so sick of this Light stuff.Makes no since!" He said poking in his "Whatever Surprise" and having it yell out:

"I WAS SERVED TO HARRY POTTER!OH JOY!OH JOY!"

Harry shielded his face in embarrassment as some Hufflepuff girls looked his way and giggled.Sabrina had a nerve to roll her eyes at them and they looked away.She smirked.And finally, without worry (Hers couldn't be badder than Harry's, could it? she though) she picked up her knife and sliced into it to find....................................

Nothing.Nothing was in it.Sabrina stared at it weirdly.She thought there was nothing to it, and so she just gave up.Until the whole school turned pitch black.And words appeared on the Great Hall ceiling as it spelled out in bold, bloody red letters:

"**The Princess Shall Open the Portal to the Realm of the Darkness.**

**One shall die.**

**One shall live again.**

**A Necromancer and a Parseltounge shall love once more.**

**The Most feared Person shall take over.**

**The Dark-haired one shall love for the first time.**

**Jealously shall bring friends apart.**

**The rude shall help the nice and work together.**

**And the Darkness shall be removed forever!**"

Sabrina jot down what was on the ceiling.Light filled the Great Hall once more, and students rushed out the Great Hall panicking.Sabrina didn't move."C'mon!" Harry instructed, but she wouldn't look up from the paper, so Harry sat down beside her."The Princess shall open the portal to the Realm of the Darkness..." Neither noticed Lillie standing there."One shall die.One shall live again," she said automatically."A Necromancer and a Parceltongue shall love once more.The most feared person shall take over.The Dark-haired on shall love for the first time.Jealously shall bring friends apart.The rude shall help the nice and work together.And the Darkness shall be removed forever." Sabrina, Harry and Lillie finished at the same time."First of all, we need to find the Princess.That is my duty here.Sabrina, we need to go to the Libarary now!Cancel your next class pronto!" Sabrina looked at Lillie."Excuse me, but who are you to just come and start dishing out orders?I haven't seen you in two weeks and here you come, dishing out orders like a sea caption.I don't get it---""You don't have to!" Lillie snapped."And Audrey told me the Portal shall be opened today.So unless we find out who the Princess is RIGHT NOW, OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER, BECAUSE WE CAN PREVENT THIS WHOLE THING!""Whoa," said Harry laughing."Stop laughing!This isn't funny!I'm serious!And if you don't want to help, I'll do it alone!" Harry laughed more."STOP!" Audrey said rushing back in."Seriously.I have a new power, I can predict the future.And, erm...Harry if your thinking of saying something personal to Sabrina, I think you better wait because Professor Snape is coming right in here in about a minute..." That wiped the smile off of Harry's face."How did?--" he started but, Professor Snape walked in on time, and shooed them out."Potions in five minutes!" he said rushing off towards the downstairs."They can't come.And you'll give them detention Professor Snape!Thank you!" Audrey yelled.Snape didn't answer.Lillie smirked."Told you.Let's go!" they rushed off towards the library.

5 hours later....

"I don't want to see another book, as long as I live!" Audrey moaned slapping down a book called Dark Souls Who Ruled Before Us on the table.Harry haven't moved for a while, neither had Sabrina."Sabrina?" she didn't move."Harry?" he didn't move.Lillie flipped down the two big books that they "seemed" to be reading, and they found both of them sleeping.Sabrina was resting her head on Harry's shoulder, and when Lillie shook her, she jumped up."Look you two, if you came to cuddle, go to the common room.For us, we are staying!" Sabrina looked at Harry who looked back, and at the same time, they looked away."I'm staying," Sabrina said.Harry nodded.


	14. Ron's pride. Dream of Horror, shared be...

/~/

"Me too.Where's the portal going to be Audrey---what the?" He added looking at Audrey's pale face."It has begun." And with that Sabrina screamed.Suddenly, her face turned pale, and she turned towards the window.The sky outside was pitch jet black.She, Audrey, Harry, and Lillie ran outside the Castle."The Princess shall open the portal to the Realm of the Darkness." Lillie said staring.Where was the Princess?Lillie sure didn't see anything....

Draco Malfoy came sprinting towards them.His moonlit blonde hair was all over his face."No...no...you've got wrong!" he gasped out grabbing Sabrina and leaning on her.She looked at him weirdly."Wrong?" Sabrina asked.Draco coughed in return as wind blew down from the black storm clouds."The---princess---will--be--revealed after---portal is open!" Draco said then wheezing."What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry spat not believing a thing he said."Potter, listen.Get in the Castle now!" Harry didn't move."Potter!You stubborn fool you!" Draco sneered as lighting struck the ground nearby.Lillie and Audrey screamed.Harry, Sabrina and Draco said nothing.

CRASH.

Lighting struck the Whomping willow.Trying to hit back, the hard tree slashed so violently, it got struck again with lightning and then fell apart.The Whomping Willow was now a bunch of firewood.Just then, black clouds started to swirl, and the most horrible things flew out of it.Sabrina this time screamed."They---they---are corpses!" she yelled."Get back!" Draco instructed the others."Flare, up!" Draco yelled.And when he did, these rings of fire surrounded him.When Sabrina looked on in shock, she realized what she was seeing.A transformation.Draco must have been a prince in his before life.

"I, Prince Fyre of the Light Kingdom is sworn to protect the weak from evil.Sabrina, Harry take the kids and get out of here!" Draco or Prince Fyre instructed.Audrey let out a dry sob, and clutched onto Draco's leg."Audrey Malfoy!Let me go.I need to protect them.You see those corpses?Evil corpses, from the underworld.I need to fight them."Audrey's lip trembled."But...you'll get hurt.Let Sabrina help you!She's strong! And Harry too.Let him help!" Harry wasn't really going to move anyway."This is stupid!" Sabrina yelled.Suddenly, the black swirling clouds got bigger, and Voldemort came out.....

/~/  
  


"Sabrina!Harry!Wake up, oh my god, they are in trouble!Help!Help!" Audrey said shaking the sleeping Harry and Sabrina who were both tossing and turning in place at the table in the library."Princess...me...help..." Sabrina responded.Draco Malfoy came over and Audrey sobbed."Draco!Help them!" Draco looked at Sabrina and Harry."What Happened?" was his first question.Audrey or Lillie didn't answer."Just wake them!" Audrey sobbed at last and Draco sneered."Potter!Slytherin's had just creamed Gryffindor in the Quidditch Match because there was no replacement seeker!" Harry shot up at once."WHAT?" he screamed."Shhhh!" Audrey, Lillie, and Draco said at once.Harry rubbed his eyes."I hate you Malfoy." he said at the laughing Draco who worked on a way to get Sabrina up."Sabrina!The Dark Lord is taking over the Castle and he's killed Harry, Ron and Hermione!Sirius is dying!Help them!" Sabrina opened an eye."Shuddup," she muttered."Don't say such things..." she said yawning and stretching.Harry and Draco laughed.Sabrina looked at them."Laughing together?Oh what is this friendship becoming of?" Draco and Harry looked at each other and stopped laughing.

"What? Us friends?Keep on dreaming girl," Draco snapped.

"Yeah, if we become friends, that's the day when I become mad at Sirius, and trust me, I never get mad at him."Harry said.

Just when Sabrina was about to answer, Ron walked in sweating madly, and waving his arms in the air."It's a girl!It's a girl!" he said hugging Harry, Sabrina, and the tiny first years.They looked at each other."Umm..." they said.Ron even hugged Draco who was surprised."What are you doing Weasley?What's a girl?" Draco asked very confused."My mum had a baby!A baby girl, and a spanking good one I'd say.Look, I have a few photos right here..." Ron pulled out a few snapshots and showed the photos to them.

"This is the one when she's in Mum's arms..." Ron explained showing the group the first photo.As all wizarding pictures move, Mrs. Weasley was smiling and showing tears of joy.Ron was in the background smiling wildly, as the baby in Mrs. Weasley's arms slept quietly. 

"So cute!" Sabrina squealed at once.Draco, Harry and Ron looked at her.She was the type of person who simply adored kids.As Ron showed them the rest and said "Mum's bringing her up here Thursday.I want you to see her.Oh yeah!Her name is Ciara.Ciara Zoe Weasley.It's pronounced "See-are-a" Malfoy.My mum says Ciara is a very nice name. It's cute!"At this Draco snickered."Your mum's stupider then she looks!Doesn't she know that the name 'Ciara Zoe' means dark life?It's in every dark spell book!It's a curse on that name and usually kids don't live past five years with that name!So I'd say your mother just opened up a portal for the darkness!Thanks alot!Oh, and by the way, since that young boy was moved up to Minister of Magic, I don't think your mother can afford another child!" at this Ron's nerves snapped and he pounced on Draco wrestling him to the ground.No one really noticed that the two were fighting until a huge book came flying from one of the shelves behind them.

"WHAT?" Lillie said to Audrey who started shaking.Sabrina looked over in her direction and thought she was alot like Neville.Madame Pince and Harry broke up the fight as Sabrina sat there, changing her direction of where she was looking at.She turned to Draco."Dark Life Draco?" she said, heart skipping beats as she looked at Draco's bloody fat lip."Yes" he replied."The Portal is opened thanks to your mother Ron.You've just destroyed the earth, thank you!" Lillie ran out crying for her mother like a spoiled schoolgirl.

"My mum?" Ron said holding his eye, which was swelling."She opened it?She's the Princess?" Audrey got up glaring at Ron."No.I didn't see this...Sabrina, your supposed to be the Princess in the future, but I never saw the baby as one...." Audrey started when Madame Pince instructed that the two boys go to the hospital wing at once.Audrey insisted that she and Draco should go first, so they left.Five minutes later, Sabrina, Harry and Ron started up the stairs towards Sick Bay."That baby is the Princess of Darkness?Did she say I'm supposed to be the Princess in the future?So what does this mean?" Sabrina asked Harry who shrugged."Ron, I think we are in danger." Harry said quietly as Ron got treated after Draco.

**One shall die. **

Those were the words that echoed in Sabrina's head.That question was.... who?


	15. Infant with power. First Quidditch Matc...

(1st Quidditch Match Against Hufflepuff, a week later)

"Harry, eat, you haven't touched your food," Ron said stuffing his own mouth with sausage and scrambled eggs."You have to get prepared for the match today.Plus you need to work on that cube-thing.Harry?" Harry didn't seem to be answering.He just sat there staring.He looked tired, his eyes had black circles under them, and hungry.He wasn't starving himself, because he had eaten last night at dinner. 

**One shall die. **

** **

Harry kept thinking."One Shall Die, Ron.Your not worried?Oh, and I figured out that clue.Sabrina showed me how." Just as Hermione opened her mouth to protest that what Sabrina did what cheating, Harry and Ron got up."Got to go." Ron said."Good-luck!" Hermione said waving to them and looking around for Sabrina and Raye."Where is Sabrina?" Hermione asked Raye who was gagging."She was behind me!" Raye said wheezing."She started chasing me, and I ran, but she was behind me..." Raye turned around.No one was there.

*~*

"Sabrina, are you sure about this?" Harry asked."No, but I'll last.Hopefully..." Sabrina said peering at Harry.They were in the Gryffindor Locker Room.Ron looked over Sabrina's shoulder."Couldn't you reduce that, just a bit?He looks way too happy."Sabrina performed a cheering charm on Harry, who was grinning madly."I'm fine, just fine, now go into the stands!Our team I'll win the game for you!off, off, off, you go!" Harry pushed her out the room. "Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry, and as soon as Sabrina was out of earshot, Harry stopped smiling."Sure,'' he said normally."Let's go..." and they set off towards the field, other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team behind them.

"And here comes the Gryffindor Team!" The new announcer, Colin Creevy said cheerfully."There's Weasley, My brother Creevy, Dobbs, Thomas, Dunart, Jenkins, and Seeker Potter!" The Gryffindor side roared with cheers."The Hufflepuffs!" Colin said with joy."There is Stewart, Bones, Devane, Pitsworth, Abess, McJordan, and Seeker Chang!" Harry's heart did a summersault."Chang?" He whispered to Ron to stood staring at the girl."Cho had a sister?" Ron shrugged."She sure looks like it..." Ron said back as they walked onto the middle of the field.Harry looked great on his Lightning Rod, and the rest of the team on their Nimbus 2001's.The other seeker with the last name "Chang" had a Firebolt, which was slow compared to Harry's broom."On my Whistle" Madame Hooch instructed."Three----Two----One!" As soon as the silver whistle touched her lips, and she blew into it, Harry was off looking for the snitch in the air before anyone else was halfway there.The little "Chang" girl went and glided next to Harry."Hi!" she said sounding friendly."Hello." Harry muttered back.The little Chang girl had short, shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, and friendly hazel eyes.She looked just like Cho, except she had freckles and hazel eyes. "Your Harry---the guy who liked my sister Cho, right?" Harry nodded.The Chang girl giggled."I dunno why she doesn't like you, you're cute!" the Chang girl squealed following Harry where ever he went not to mark him, but to follow just to annoy."Oh!My name Sara.Sara Chang." Harry ignored her."And I'm in my third year here.I am talented in Quidditch.My favorite color is Orange, and my birthday is coming up soon, and I -----" She kept talking and talking.It was about ten minutes later, Colin announced:"Gryffindor Scores!10-50 Gryffindor!" Sara got serious."I'm going to win.Bye!" she said zooming off. "Finally," sighed Harry as he zoomed downwards, and fluttered around the ground for awhile searching for the snitch, when he heard a familiar voice call:"Harry, you'd better win!You said you'd win it for me? Remember?" Sabrina yelled fromthe stands over all the other voices.Harry smiled at her."Okay," he promised to himself, and grabbed the snitch a few seconds later.With a flock of scarlet blurs crowding around him and cheering, Harry landed his new Lightning Rod about two feet away from the ground, and he jumped off beaming.Sabrina, who was running her way to get to the Quidditch Field came up in first place, and when she reached Harry she stopped.Then, smiling broadly, she opened her arms and ran up the tiny space up to Harry and tossed her arms around him knocking his glasses askew, and his robes off his shoulder.Almost falling down backwards, Harry started to laugh as he turned halfway around to keep from falling down.Soon, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Raye caught up with Harry and Sabrina.

"Look you two---" Sirius started and wiped the smile off of Sabrina's face immidately."Are you going to save all the hugs for yourselves?Oh! I get it----" he smiled evilly.Sabrina glared, and started to run up to the castle."Sirius!" Hermione said with wide eyes watching Sabrina run up to the castle.Sirius looked down as Ron sniggered.Harry said nothing.Raye smirked."What was that for?" Harry asked.Sirius shrugged."I can't help it....everytime I see them together, it's like 'the perfect couple' like Harry's dad and mom, and I sorta get jealous because I never found anyone to love..."He looked over at the castle. "We'd better catch up with Sabrina...before she ends up blowing up something...." and the five of them headed up to the castle.

It was about ten minutes later they found a jumpy Sabrina with her Head Girl badge.Harry had called her once, and she jumped.Hermione glowered at her thinking she was going through a spell of too much work, but Sabrina told her it wasn't true.And when they reached the room Mrs. Weasley was in, Sabrina walked in and automatically froze.

"Awww, Mrs. Weasley, she's adorable!" Hermione squealed rushing over to Mrs. Weasley and hugging her."Congratulations!" Harry said cheerfully.Ron beamed.Sabrina just couldn't move."Come take a look at Ciara, Sabrina!" Harry called.Sabrina slowly walked over to Mrs. Weasley, and sat by her.Surely, the baby was cute.Ciara had deep locks and curls of dark, flaming red hair, and she had light and caring deep brown eyes, but it was something about her Sabrina was scared of."Awww..." Sabrina said staring at Ciara who stared right back at her.Ciara's tiny little chubby arm then grasped Sabrina's finger.Shocked, Sabrina wanted to scream, but instead, she smiled awkwardly.The kid looked bad, surely, Sabrina could tell, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that..... 

"May I hold her Mrs. Weasley?" She asked politely wanting to get a closer look.Mrs. Weasley didn't answer.

"Please," Sabrina begged trying to sound nice as possible.Mrs. Weasley fidgeted."Well, you act afraid of her..." Sabrina shook her head."No, I'm not afraid.She's so cute who can be afraid of her?" and Mrs. Weasley smiled and lifted the baby into Sabrina's arms."I'm going to go talk to the headmaster really quick, Hermione, can you walk me up to his office?I haven't been here in a while..." Mrs. Weasley said getting up."Sure," Hermione replied shining her Secondary Prefect badge."Sabrina, take care of my little Ciara.I'll be back," and they left.

At once, Sabrina looked up at Harry."She scares me," Sabrina said breathing very fast.Harry looked at Ciara."Scares--you?Your father doesn't scare you!And your afraid of an infant?" Ron sucked his teeth.

"Give her here then!" he commanded mad at what Sabrina had said.Sabrina tried to unhook the infant's hand from around her finger, but it wouldn't move.Everytime she'd try, the grip would get stronger."I---can't" Sabrina said at last.Harry sat down beside Sabrina, and at once, Ciara let go of Sabrina's finger, as Harry picked her up.

"Hello!" Harry said in this cute baby voice.Ciara laughed at him."Are you the Princess of Darkness everyone is afraid of?Are you?Are you?" Ciara laughed her little head off.Sabrina didn't think it was that funny, and Ron laughed right with his baby sister."Where's Sirius?" Sabrina asked getting up and going as far away from Ciara as possible."He had detention again!" Ron called."Oiy" Sabrina replied.Just then, Ciara cast this look at her.

"Don't be afraid,"

"What?" Sabrina said aloud.Ron and Harry stared at her weirdly."What, what?We didn't say anything!" Harry protested picking up Ciara who was slipping out of his arms.

"Please, Sabrina.Don't be afraid."

The voice did it again, and Sabrina noticed who it was.It was the baby.'What?' Sabrina thought back.'How can you talk?' she said.Ciara laughed in Harry's arms.

"I'm not talking," she answered."I'm communicating with you through brain waves.My name is Ciara, Princess of Darkness, reborn into this world of light.I was born with this power and many more.As the young Malfoy said a week ago, my spirit was supposed to be reborn in your body.But that could not be so.I tried to get to you, but your father's force kept me away.So I had to wait.And for seventeen long years, someone finally had the chance to raise a child like me.A couple who would take any chances.The Weasleys were the couple, so I decided to be reborn into this world with their help."

Sabrina gaped at the small baby who smiled back.Suddenly, Sabrina heard another voice."Sssss Ssss Ssss sss....(What is going on?)" it was Harry speaking softly to her in Parseltongue."Ssss ssss! (the kid!)" Sabrina hissed back.Ron raised an eyebrow."Sss ss sssssss ss sss ssss sssss sssss! (She is talking to me with brain waves!)" Harry laughed thinking she was foolish, and Sabrina sighed."He doesn't believe me," she thought to Ciara who started crying as soon as Harry started laughing.Harry's eyes got wide."What I do?" He questioned as Sabrina rushed up to him, and gently took the baby out of his arms.Ciara stopped smiling and cuddled up in Sabrina's arms."What'd you do that for?" Ron questioned."Dunno," answered Sabrina."It was an instinct, I couldn't control it..." she said back.Harry grinned looking at the cooing Ciara in Sabrina's arms.Ron walked over and rested his chin on Sabrina's shoulder."I'm going to makefaces, watch," he said and started doing all this silly stuff.Ciara laughed, and Sabrina heard her call him a 'goof-off' and a 'weirdo'.Sabrina laughed too.

"What a lovely couple you two make!" Mrs. Weasley said coming back.Ron forgot he was still leaning over Sabrina's shoulder with his chin, and he sat up with red ears.Sabrina blushed.Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry said nothing."Your baby is so adorable Mrs. Weasley!Any time we can see her again soon?" Mrs. Weasley frowned."I'm not sure, but we are going to visit Charlie in Romania!Right Ciara-hunny-poo?" Ciara sighed.

"I hate that name," Ciara said to Sabrina, and Sabrina laughed under her breath.

"Well, me and Ciara are going to go, you have classes to study for and the Triwizard Task is tomorrow.Bye!" and Mrs. Weasley took Ciara from Sabrina's hands.Sabrina frowned.

"Don't worry," Ciara said through brainwaves."I'll be back.Look forgirl with my name soon.Good-bye for now..." they left.


	16. Lillie is possessed! Attack on the head...

At that same moment, Lillie burst through the door."You!" she said pointing her wand at Sabrina."Your the cause of this...this world!Harry's parents' death!Your mother's death!You're going to destroy the world!No!I won't let you!" Sabrina looked at the tiny first year."You speak Parseltongue, you're a Necromancer and your supposed to be the Princess of Darkness from more than 1 Trillion years ago or something, Daughter of the Devil!You are a pure evil Sorceress!" Lillie exploded at Sabrina who looked mildly impressed, but also very offended."Deflario!" Lillie roared.The fire curse hit Sabrina, not paying attention."LILLIE!" Harry roared."Goodness!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time."Adavra Demise!" Lillie said pointing her wand at Sabrina again.It was a spell that meant death and took alot of magic to control it.Even more powerful than Adavra Kedavra, Adavra Demise hadn't been used in years.

Alarmed, Harry shot forward."Harry!" Hermione screamed.Sabrina lay on the floor unconscious of the death spell that was about to hit her.Seconds ticked away slowly, as a bunch of green light came from Lillie's wand.Growling, Lillie cursed at Harry. "You dumb fool!Don't save her!Noooo!You'll be killed too!" Harry didn't seem to hear what she was saying and darted in front of the spell.Just as it was about to hit, he scooped up the unconscious, bleeding Sabrina, and jumped out of the way, as the curse went flying through the wall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A short while later, in the Great Hall...

"Students, I cannot tell you how angry I feel right now." Professor McGonagall spoke the truth.She had fire burning in her stern brown eyes."Attempted murder of our Head Girl, and damage to our school!No points from this specific common room could EVER repay for what this person did." Draco gasped loudly from across the room. "Therefore, I now declare that Lillie Potter is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Your wand please, Ms. Potter." McGonagall said not happy at all holding out her hand.Lillie, shamed, flinched and dropped her wand into Professor McGonagall's hands.She stared at it.As she took her hands together to snap it, Tiny Professor Flitwick toppled into the room."You can't break the wand!" he pleaded."The head girl says you cannot break the wand!She is begging you not to, you must see the girl!" Professor McGonagall loosened her grip on the wand."Sabrina?" she asked."Is begging me not to break this girls wand?But she almost killed her!""Go talk to her Minerva.She is giving Madame Pomphry a time.They had to tie that poor girl to the bed to restrain her from getting up and take her wand away!" McGonagall pocketed Lillie's wand."Students, be back in ten minutes!Stay here!" and with that she rushed out.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT HER TO BE EXPELLED!SHE DIDN"T MEAN IT!ARGGGGGGGGG!" came a voice from Sick Bay as soon as McGonagall entered the hallway.When he got to the main door he met up with the sight of her life.Surely, Flitwick was right about her being tied down to the bed and all, but what they had was there was a little too much.She also had besides the rope, a couple barrier charms had been placed over the bed.The leg locker curse had been preformed, and if it weren't for Sabrina being soyoung and thin, McGonagall would have thought she was ready to give birth to a kid, because she was screaming her lungs out and being very rude about it.You could tell she was in pain because the ropes were cutting into her flesh every time she moved (or tried to), and she still looked tired, and dazed by that curse.

"POPPY!" McGonagall cried.

"Let this girl loose right now!She is not insane----no, I don't care if she threatened to kill anyone, let her down this instant!" McGonagall exclaimed sighing and putting a hand on her forehead.

Madame Pomphry came in and removed the barriers, the leg locker curse was taken off, and with a flick of her wand, the ropes stopped cutting into Sabrina's flesh, and disappeared.

"Finally," Sabrina snapped and Madame Pomphry walked away. 

"Don't tell me you snapped her wand!" Sabrina then roared at Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't, and don't use that tone of voice at me...ever...again." McGongall answered.

"Sorry," pleaded Sabrina."Where's Harry at?" Sabrina said looking around.

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Because, I want to thank him," Sabrina said smiling sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall smiled."Sure..." she said and Sabrina blushed.

"I think he's in the Great Hall, but, why don't you want the wand snapped?She almost killed you, and your friend!Plus, she destroyed Hogwarts Property!Now give me one good reason..." Professor McGonagall said peering down at Sabrina.

"Because, she feels related to me some how, you know?Like the little sister I never had.Please, just don't snap that wand.If you do, I'll go berserk...please..." Sabrina begged lowering her head.

At that moment, there was a rap at the door, and when Professor McGonagall went to answer it, Draco came inside."Mister Malfoy, why are you here?" McGonagall said.Draco looked at Sabrina."I wanted to visit Sabrina...." he said slowly, and McGonagall grinned again."Fine.You may," and with those words, Draco walked around McGonagall and sat down on the hospital bed that Sabrina was sitting on.Draco hugged her, and Sabrina giggled.

"Hate to break up this, erm, reunion, but you are needed in the Great Hall, Headmistress." Madame Pomphry said.McGonagall nodded. 

"Ms. Spellman, I hope you have made the right choice," and with that she headed back to the Great Hall.


	17. First Task...done. Raye's tellings of h...

~Back at the Great Hall~

"Without further ado, Ms. Lillie Potter shall not be expelled, but severely punished.One Hundred Points from Gryffindor.You are dismissed." and with those words from the Headmistress, the students from all for houses left.Gryffindors pushed Lillie as they walked pass, some saying "Thanks alot, jerk!" and some saying, "We'll never win now!".The only people who didn't leave Lillie's side or tease her at all were Audrey, Kelly and Zachory.Harry didn't leave her, but walked curiously behind them.

"What happened?That wasn't the Lillie Sonja Potter I know," Audrey said.

Lillie sniffed.

"I---don't know---" she moaned."I'm in shame.... I didn't do it, seriously, I didn't..."

Harry stopped walking.

"Than who did?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing.Lillie jumped.

Audrey, Kelly and Zach turned to face him, but Lillie didn't turn at all.She froze.

"Who did?" Harry asked again folding his arms.Lillie started shaking.

"I don't know!" she answered.

Harry didn't believe that.

"Were you under a spell?Imperious Curse?Or how about Adavra Crazy Killer Psycho Spell?Your pick?"

Lillie covered her ears.

"Lay off, she's got alot of pressure on her shoulders!" Audrey said patting Lillie's shoulder in a sympathetic way.Kelly glared at Harry.Zach said not a word.

"So...you don't know who did it if it wasn't you?I believe you, because it's not everyday that you swear at Sabrina.I know you look up to her.... and those curses!Unforgivable!Who did it?" Lillie's hands slowly fell from her ears to by her sides. 

"He did it," she spat.And with that, she ran.

"Who is he?" Harry shouted.

"Voldemort..." Audrey whispered horrified running after Lillie.

Kelly stunned at the word headed towards the Library.Zach rolled his eyes, and headed off somewhere Harry didn't notice.Harry stood there, alone.

**************

"May I present to you, the Champions of Shexeoncraft, Neptune Arabia, and Aaron McMilian!" a few Slytherins and the rest of the Shexeoncraft representatives cheered."And the Hogwarts Champions, Sabrina Spellman, And Harry Potter!" The crowd stands (in the Quidditch field) went wild."And if each Champion has figured out their Rubric's cube correctly, they should know that each teacher is going to put up a obstacle of their own in the field, and what you have to do is get by it.This task is for the skill of intelligence, and the smartest group will win.This is like a gigantic relay race.The girls will start first, and race through the obstacles set up for them in the front of the Quidditch field.The each obstacle is spaced for the Champion's inconvenience.The Scarlet part is for Hogwarts Champions only.The Green part is for Shexeoncraft Champions only.When the male champions are done their obstacles, they have wait for the female champs to meet up with them.Only together, both champions have to run about a mile to get to the judges table.When they reach it, they have to be given a special medal.Each Champion has to be over the yellow line to win.Let's just say, I've hope you girls been paying good attention in Transfiguration, because it's up first!" McGonagall said into the microphone.The stands went wild."Ladies and Gents into your places now!" She said.Harry glanced at Sabrina, who returned with a worried look."What does all this running have to do with intelligence?" Sabrina asked and Harry shrugged.Aaron and Neptune hugged.Then as Harry and Aaron walked away, McGonagall pressed the microphone up to her mouth again."On you marks.... get set.... go!"

Sabrina, not even bothering to run, started off at a walk, while Neptune ran her way up to the first obstacle.Taking out her wand before she even reached the table she had to transfigure into a boat to get across this mini-lake thing to get to the second obstacle, Sabrina muttered something and her boat went out into the lake before Neptune got a chance to even reach her table.Stepping into the boat, Sabrina carelessly glided over to find an obstacle from Potions class.

"Make a potion which will give someone the right to live for a while."

Read a sheet of parchment."No prob.Reviving Potion." Sabrina said to herself as she started a fire for the cauldron that was placed there.Meanwhile, Neptune was puzzled while she read her sheet.

"Make a potion which will make a person absentminded."

"What sorta potion is this?" She said in her head glancing at Sabrina who was stirring something in her cauldron furiously.

"Forgetfulness Potion!" came a voice only she could hear.Neptune smiled to herself."Thanks Aaron," she muttered and put the ingredients into the cauldron.

"The Herbology obstacle was taken over fastly!" McGonagall announced."And both ladies race to tag their partners...Hogwarts have the tap!Off Potter goes, and there's McMillan coming right after racing into Defense Against the Dark Arts obstacle..." Professor McGonagall said watching with great interest.

Running to the first course was fairly easy.Harry opened a trunk and watched as a boggart emerged from it.Looking around, the boggart spotted Harry and before it even took shape of the thing Harry's afraid of, he said "Riddikulus," lazily and ran on while the boggart behind him let out a loud crack and disappeared.

On the other side where Aaron was, he was trying to pass through a bog without getting trapped by a hinkypunk who was trying to get him stuck in it.Aaron got out, and tripped when he started to run towards Care of Magical Creatures obstacle.Gritting his teeth as he ran, Neptune cheered him on.

"Go Aaron!Whooooooooooo!" Neptune practically screamed."Stuff it." Sabrina told her, and Neptune peered over her glasses at her."Excuse me?" she asked in this snobbish voice."I said stuff the talk about Aaron winning.You know you don't have a chance.You're at Hogwarts now girly.Look at that!Harry's is winning already because Aaron can't control his Blast-Ended Skrewt!" Neptune rolled her eyes."So?But when we race to the finish you won't be talking!' she answered and Sabrina simply smirked.

"AND THEIRS THE SIGNAL BY HOGWARTS!" McGonagall roared into the microphone and Sabrina went running.Pretty soon Aaron gave the signal, and Neptune started running.Sabrina met up with Harry about a half of a mile to the finish.

"What---are---you---doing?---how---can---you go---so---fast?" Sabrina asked taking breaths as she sprinted up the field."I'm always---running here----there's alot of sprinting to do--- or something to do----with hurrying or rushing---at Hogwarts----so---I'm---used to it!" Harry answered looking over at the Shexeoncraft side where Neptune and Aaron where both wheezing but going fast.Not fast enough though."I'm going to go up front, in the lead," Harry said."Meet ya at the finish line!" And with that, Harry sprinted in front of Sabrina and right in front of the judges five minutes later.Aaron and Neptune were level with Sabrina.At the rate the three were running, it would take a minute to get over that line.Sabrina just had to gain ahead.....Harry was counting on her.... 

"And the results.........................................................................

HOGWARTS WINS BY A SECOND!" McGonagall roared as Sabrina practically snatched the medal out of Professor Flitwick's tiny hands and tossing it on her and Harry.Neptune and Aaron were looking very sour."Beginners luck!" Neptune spat as she stormed past a laughing Sabrina who was clutching a stitch in her side."Told---you!" Sabrina said laughing and almost falling over."Watch it, don't kill yourself we still got two more tasks!" Harry said catching her and almost falling over himself."WOAH!" they both yelled and toppled over onto the ground.Laughing their heads off as camera's snapped and people crowded around them, Harry took off the metal and held it in the air."To Hogwarts!" he said laughing.Sabrina put her hand on his."To Hogwarts!" she said cracking up.Suddenly, as they both stopped laughing, they stood up and looked around."Congrats!" Hermione called."You were great Harry!" Ron said slapping Harry on the back."Nice job!" Sirius said to Sabrina.Raye smiled."Super-ific!" she said grinning madly."Thanks," she said grinning back."Is it me, or you two saving your glory for each other?" he teased once more."Can't you just spare some of the excitement for your best friends?" Sirius taunted.Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked away."She said stop it...jeesh, why do you mess with her anyway?When she says stop, she means it...surely," Raye said to Sirius as she watched Sabrina storm away and back up to the castle."It's funny." Sirius added."I don't mean to be mean to her...or Harry--" he added looking at Harry's expression "--but I just do.I told you I couldn't help it.But every time I see them together, it's like they are a couple or something.By the way Harry...have you known that Hermione's dating Seamus?" Ron rolled his eyes."Had to bring it up?" He said.Hermione blushed."Well, we'd better go find Sabrina before she disappears..ONCE MORE...." and the five headed back up to the castle with students, professors and newspaper crew members following them.

Sabrina was found in the common room in an armchair by the fire.Not moving, just staring into it.Sirius departed the room right away; he didn't want to mess with her when she was mad...it'd be too risky.Ron snickered at his retreating back. "Rini?" Hermione called and Sabrina didn't look up.

"Saaaaaabbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnna!" Hermione practically had to yell in her ear because she was hardly listening to anything any of the five were saying. 

After that, Sabrina looked up at her."Oh sorry I didn't answer...." she said."I was being lectured by my mum for not doing something and I was trying not to say anything because it would have been rude...." the others looked at her.

"You talk to your mother?" Raye asked giving her this weird look."But in this book called 'Greatest Evil Faults Ever Done' I took out from the library says that your mother was murdered and you were kidnapped!"

Sabrina still didn't look up, and she didn't say anything either.Raye continued on.

"I know all about you!Your mom was killed on October 30, 1981, on a Thursday and at two minutes after ten o' clock at night.She was found in Rowena's Peak that is located not to far away from Godric's Hollow where You-know-who went after taking his supposedly so called "child" and murdering the Potters.How can't you answer when all of this is true?And by the way, for your information, your mom was killed by Adavra Kedavra." 

Sabrina still didn't say anything."Want more info?" Raye asked sneering.

No answer from Sabrina.

"Fine." Raye said and continued on sitting on the arm of the chair Sabrina was sitting in as Harry and the others looked at her."Afterwards when You-know-who lost his power at the house that he ruined trying to destroy all the Potters except little Harry, he fled away from Europe; as fast as he could go until he used up all his energy, and he made it to America. In Georgia, where he met this rich and very snobby family of so-called "Death Eaters" of his, he left his so called "baby" with that family who were called the McMilians."

Ron gasped. 

"As in that snobby Shexeoncraft kid Aaron McMilian?" he asked.

"Right," said Raye.

"And so it tells that Sabrina was left there for six years of her life, because when she turned six she was shipped off to a boarding school that was called Shexeoncraft Dark Arts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and Aaron attended also and that's where he met his best friend, Neptune Arabia.That girl in Slytherin." 

Hermione coughed."How do you know all this?From a book?" 

Raye laughed mysteriously."Yes, from a book.Not your normal book, but not a library book either.It was more of a...." 

"Journal Book Perhaps?" Sabrina said.

Raye turned pink.

"No." she squeaked out.

"Sure.No wonder, I was going to say something but I caught you in your own fault and I'm glad I did.I knew you read it...I didn't really care.The early stuff I really don't mind.... I've had that book since I was ten!In the newer one, are more recent entries.... you didn't read the pink book by any chance?" Sabrina asked with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face. 

"No!" Raye said."I only found the black one!" she said her eyes as big as Sabrina's.Sabrina let out a sigh of relief.She then waved her hand in the air and a loud swishing was made and a very young figure of Selene Spellman appeared.Raye's jaw dropped.

"What did you just do....You...." her eyes got wide."I'm going to lie down.... I don't feel too good..." and she went up the spiraling staircase to get to the girls dorm."She's going to go look for that diary little one," Selene said to Sabrina."I told you that you shouldn't have told anyone but noooooo.... got to be the smart one." She crossed her arms. "She gets it from you Ms. Spellman..." Ron said laughing."Oh really?" Selene said amused."What else does she do when I'm not with her?"Ron started blabbing."Talking back to teachers, getting into arguments, going out on dates...the sassy stuff." he blurted out."R-O-N!" Sabrina said sinking into the armchair and covering her face.Hermione laughed."I'm going to start my Aritmancy Paper in the library.See you around 11:00 when the library closes!" and Hermione left out through the portrait hole. 

"Did you do your homework?" Selene asked Sabrina."Yes Mum," Sabrina answered as if it was an everyday thing.Harry and Ron laughed."Wish my mom could say that to me...." Harry sighed out, and Sabrina smirked."She can you know...." and with that Sabrina mouthed something in the air and a swishing came as a figure of a young Lily Potter appeared.She had her hair in rollers and was apparently yelling at someone for doing something, but once she noticed where she was, she smiled at Harry and then frowned."I said wait a moment!I was arguing with James because...oh never mind, you should have let me taken the curling irons out first!" she scolded Sabrina taking out her curlers."Oh, I'm getting it from two mothers on both sides..." Sabrina moaned.Harry grinned."Hullo Mum!" he said rushing up and hugging her."Oh...hi!" Lily said back as she hugged back."I'm going to take a walk, outside...." Sabrina said peering out the blackened sky window."But..." Harry started as Sabrina ran out the portrait."Sabr----" Harry said starting to run after her."No, wait." Selene put an arm out to stop him."Don't chase after her.Not so soon.Give her time, she's worried about something...." and Harry glanced at the portrait hole and nodded.Lily grinned."I'm going to go, be back later Harry dear, I'm going to yell at your father for playing Quidditch in the house...bye!" Lily kissed Harry on the cheek and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, she vanished.Selene watched her go.Ron and Harry looked at her."I'm going after Lily to make sure she doesn't hurt your poor father Harry," Selene said."It's going to storm.Make sure you give Sabrina some time before you go after her.If you do make sure you tell her that if she stays out there for more than an hour without an umbrella, she'll catch cold.Now, I'm going to go...." and with that, she left in another cloud of smoke.Lightning struck outside, and sure enough it started to rain.Ron and Harry looked at each other."Going after her?" Ron asked."Yes.I am.But don't tell not even Hermione where I'm going.Not even Sirius.Keep it a secret; I'm taking my Invisibility cloak and my regular cloak.Please stay in the common room until I return, shouldn't be long..." Harry said dashing up the stairs to get his two cloaks.Ron nodded at him when Harry returned, and at a run Harry slipped his normal cloak on and set off towards the front door.


	18. Sabrina in denial. Harry knows there's ...

~

Sabrina (who was on the ground in the rain nearby the forbidden forest) looked down as the rain splattered over her head.No one knew.... no one understood what it meant.No one could hear her, but herself.Sabrina punched the muddy ground angrily.It just wasn't fair.She was so...so different from others.Why couldn't she be normal?Just a Muggle maybe!But no!She had to be a witch with a past that haunts her everyday!She was starting to disbelieve that she was one of the most powerful person in the world...her father, Lord Voldemort...if he even was her father...he said 'have a good term' what did that mean?Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her.

"Now you know you shouldn't stay out here in the rain, you'll make yourself sick!" it was Harry.

"Go away!" Sabrina responded.Harry didn't move.

"Just go, and stop following me!What do you want?You don't care!Just get out of here!" Sabrina said turning her back on him.

Harry sighed."I came to see if you were okay, and I do care.I'm not moving unless you come up to the castle.With me."

Sabrina refused to move.A short while later, she then went 'humph!' and then turned halfway around."Why do you care?" she asked slowly.Harry took a while to think.

"I care..." he started off.He didn't want to say anything wrong.... but then he didn't want to say anything truly right.He sighed and started over."I care because you are a very nice, girl..." Sabrina glowered at him from over her shoulder."...lady...." Harry replaced.She gave him a look."...young woman...?" he added and Sabrina smiled."Anyways.... and because your my friend, and a true friend cares for their other friends right?"Sabrina didn't reply.Harry took off his cloak and gave it to her. 

"Put it on.You'll catch cold if you don't." 

Sabrina took it off and gave it back to him.

"You take it.May you be the one blessed with the fortune of living without the flu." she said sneering.

Harry took it off and placed it over her shoulders again.

"No.I said you take it." he said quite firmly.

"Fine.It's your body." Sabrina replied taking advantage of the cloak Harry gave her and actually slipped her arms in the sleeves.

  
"Sabrina, go back up to the castle before you catch a cold." Harry told her.

"Your not my dad.I'm not listening to you." 

"I wouldn't want to be your dad..." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sabrina asked."Nothing!" Harry exclaimed a little guiltier than he had planned.

"You said something..." she replied rolling her eyes."And I'm not moving 'till I hear what you said."That was it.She had Harry cornered.He had to either tell her.... or leave her there.

"Fine, fine." Harry said giving in."I said I wouldn't want to be your father."

Sabrina's eyes suddenly hardened."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Harry answered back.Sabrina was becoming quite annoying with these silly questions.

"Nothing my foot.It certainly means something.Are you saying you don't want to be my father because of what he is?Or who he is?Or what he's done to your family?Or how about what he's did to you?"

"You're starting an argument..." was Harry's reply.

"So what?I told you that you shouldn't have come out here.I AM PERFECTLY FINE BY MYSELF." she raised her voice for the last sentence.Harry stood up.

"Your losing it," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she said with a laugh.

"You're losing it.Your mind.You're losing your mind." he replied.

"I am not losing my mind!" she declared.

"Sure you aren't.I bet I can prove you can," he said.

"Try me," she answered.

"I wouldn't be your father if he was the only spare body on the face of this earth!" Harry teased.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she screamed at him standing herself.

"Told ya so." he mocked.

Sabrina folded her arms.A slight grin appeared on her face."So you got me.But that doesn't mean anything." 

"Yes it does.I'm not going to go into the building now.Come up to the castle." he said.

"Okay.And I'm not going for the sake of you.I'm going because I'm getting cold." 

And with that, the two marched up the grounds and up to the gigantic castle doors.Sabrina didn't have the chance to hear Harry mutter:

"Your not also losing your mind, you're losing your sence of magic,"

As the two entered the Great Hall.

~

"AHHHHHCHOOOOOO!" 

Sabrina sniffled.Although she had Harry's cloak on last night, she caught a bad cold.Harry didn't seem too sick at all.Matter-of-fact, he was feeling quite good.

"Told you so..." he teased.Sabrina answered him with another sneeze.Harry laughed."You should listen to me sometimes..." he then said.

"Stof trfing to profe yourf poinft 'Arry" she replied with a stuffy nose making Harry laugh harder."You sound like someone put a clothespin on your nose and covered up your mouth so you couldn't breath for weeks!" Sirius commented.

"Fanks." Sabrina replied.

"Fellcome." Sirius said."You can't go to classes looking like that.You look terrible!" he said quite truthfully.Sabrina smirked at him."Yofe actually made senfe Sirifus," she said.Sirius smirked."Whatever.The Twinwizard's Annual Yule Ball is coming up.I advise you kids to get dates, and soon," he said."You sound so old!" Hermione protested.Raye sighed."I'm not going to be here for the Yule Ball guys, I'm going to visit my mom in America." she gritted her teeth."And Kel is going with me." she sighed.Hermione frowned."Oh...too bad.Er.... I'm going to go to breakfast guys.See you in Transfiguration!" She left."What's with her?" Harry asked.Ron and the others shrugged."I think she and Seamus broke up..." Sirius suggested.Ron sniggered.

"Or because I'm leaving..." Added Raye."My stupid family problems.... she told me that I'm like the only person she can trust with her secrets.The thing about going back to America is that me and Kelly go, we may not return," she said.And before anyone could respond, she added, "If my mom wasn't a Muggle, she wouldn't always be so sick.Our dad was a wizard.I think being half-blooded is cruel, because all of you are pureblooded, and I get tormented because of what I am.I hate it!" Raye said.For a while no one said anything.It was a very stuffy nosed Sabrina who broke the silence.

"Awwwf, 'Aye, don'f sound so fad.I'm sured that your muf will get beffer sfoon!And He'my-oh-nee is muffle bofn!" she protested.Raye burst into a bunch of noisy tears.

"Thank you," she said and ran off towards the girls' dorms.

"Poor 'Aye," Sabrina said sadly, sniffing herself.Sirius grinned slightly, not because of Raye's condition, but because of Sabrina's to himself. 

"Are you going to class Sabrina?" Ron asked collecting up his textbooks and tossing them very messily into his backpack.

"I want to.." she replied."But then I don't.These classes are starting to bore me,"

Ron accidentally dropped his awful large volume of Advanced Transfiguration on his foot.Swearing under his breath, he looked at Sabrina in shock.

"Did I just hear the Head Girl, top of every class, say that the classes she loved so dearly are BORING?" he said thunderstruck.

"I just think you did," Harry muttered.

Sirius felt Sabrina's forehead."Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

She shoved his hand away."I'm FINE," she ensured them.

"No your not," Harry muttered.

  
Sabrina glared at him."I heard that," she said.

"Who cares!" Harry yelled back.

"I do!" Sabrina screamed.

"So?" Harry answered.

"DING DING DING!" Sirius called.

"And the fighters return to their corners!" Ron announced holding his wand like a microphone.

"Striving Sabrina is in the black folks!Heroic Harry is--er---also in black, but he's the male, and has the messy hair..." Ron said.

"Hey!Leave my hair out of this!" Harry said.

"But it's so messy!" Sirius offered putting in his own two cents and striding over to Harry himself and messing up his hair more.

"Just like James's was..." he muttered quietly to himself.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, removing Sirius's hand from his mess of hair.

"Oh...sorry," he answered dazed.No one noticed.

"Alright!I've decided!" Said Sabrina once again, breaking the silence.

"Decided on what?" asked Ron.

"What I'm going to do today," Sabrina answered."I'm going to go to the classes.There is always more I can learn," she said.

Harry nodded."Now that's the Sabrina I know!" Harry said relieved.Sirius and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We better get going then..." Ron suggested."We have already missed breakfast, and I think we may miss Potions first period---and Sabrina, you should tidy up your hair, it looks a mess!"

"Okay.Wait for me!" she yelled at Ron, and then dashed wildly up into the Girls' Dormitory steps.

Ron's ears went pink.Sirius laughed.

"She said wait for her..." he said winking at him, making Ron blush.Harry didn't smile but the expression on his face could easily be seen as amusing.

"OH!" Sirius suddenly yelled, excited.Harry and Ron looked at him as his famous marauder grin approached his facial features.

"Harry's a tad bit jealous it seems...'cause Sabrina asked you to wait for her instead of him!" he squealed.

Harry blushed."Why would I be jealous?Get real Sirius.C'mon..."

And without another word, Harry dragged Sirius out of the Common Room.Moments later, Sabrina came running down the stairs packing her book bag as she went, and at the same time flinging her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ready!" she gasped out zipping up her backpack and pushing the usual strand of blonde hair out of her face.Ron nodded.

"Thanks for waiting.I thought you would leave with the others," she said smiling at Ron, making his ears turn scarlet.

"Well----yo---you asked me to---wait so I di---did..." Ron muttered out.Sabrina laughed but suddenly grasped Ron's hand.Ron's face turned scarlet.

"We got to get to potions!Come on!" Sabrina said, not paying attention to Ron's face, and running, dragging Ron along.

"Oh!Right!" he said, allowing himself to be dragged by Sabrina.

*~*

The two made it to the Dungeons right before Snape entered the classroom.When they reached the room, Sabrina let go of Ron's hand, and casting him a smile, they slowly hurried to the back of the class where they usually sat.As they were piling their stuff on top of the table, Professor Snape came sliding in the classroom, announced:  
  


"Today we start a new potion!Wolfbanes' Draught---it's a potion that will protect you from Werewolves!Page 167 in your textbook.Get to work, NOW!"

All the students jumped at his final word, but started flipping throughout their textbooks, and putting ingredients onto the tabletops and measuring them.Sabrina had got to work right away, and was halfway done her potion when Professor Snape came rustling past, and on purpose, knocked in her whole bottle of porcupine quills.The room grew a misty blue color as her potion boiled up and overflowed onto the floor, and as other people dashed madly to get out the way, Sabrina didn't mind the potion flowing into her sneakers.She looked up at Professor Snape.

"Professor, you just knocked that whole bottle of the quills into my concoction and---"

"Yes.Absolutely sorry that I did," he responded, lip curling.

"---And, I think you should apologize, because I was almost done the potion that you assigned, and I was going to present it to you." 

Snape sneered."Yeah.Right.5 points from Gryffindor for this mess.You will stay after class to make sure it is cleaned up."

"Okay, Professor," Sabrina responded looking into her cauldron, which was now emptied.Not looking up at Snape again, she carried over to the stone gargoyle near the back of the class to refill it with water again.Trugging it back over to the fire, she started to make her potion again without another word.

~

"Pssst!Harry!Did you see that?" Sirius said, tipping a few porcupine quills into his own cauldron, then making sure that the bottle was shut tightly, then out of the reach of his potion.

"Yes Sirius, I did.Weird don't you think?" Harry asked, scanning the textbook."I mean, she usually argues with him every time he does something wrong.... and now, she's---oh I hate to say this---being a suck-up."

Ron snorted from behind his cauldron, which was giving off royal blue puffs of smoke.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't think she's being a suck-up," he said.Harry and Sirius stared at him."Something's wrong.Can't you tell?She's not herself, but then she is.... it's very weird."

Sirius and Ron looked at each other, and cracked identical grins.

"Harry, what in the world of Hades are you speaking of?Nothing's wrong with Sabrina.She is herself, but she's just being nice to Snape for a good grade!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you say so," he muttered."But I think your still wrong....." and he got back to making his potions.


	19. Death Eaters on the Loose! Infant is st...

~*~ In another place~*~

Sinister laughter was ringing in the background, as clearly as you could hear in the small area, which the voice's speaker was sitting in.An orb, could be clearly seen in the darkness was being consulted, and a clear picture of a young woman's face could be seen clearly in the middle of the orb.As soon as the laughter died away, the room was deathifyingly quiet.

"BRAEDEN!WHERE ARE YOU?" Cracked the same voice, like a whip in the silence.

A Dementor, wearing a very long robed cloak slid into the room.

"You called, Lord Voldemort?" hissed the Dementor.

"Yes.Indeed I did," Voldemort answered, gazing at the orb once more.

"You see this girl?In the orb?" he asked the Dementor.

"Yesss.I sssee the girl.What about her?"

"Retrieve that girl for me.She's very valuable, but first, seek Wormtail for me," Voldemort commanded.

"Anything, Massster..." said the Dementor sliding out the room.No more than a second later, Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail scattered into the room.

"You c--called m--master?" he flinched out.

"Yes, I did.Come to me Wormtail," Voldemort said motioning Wormtail towards him.Wormtail shuddered, and walked forward.

"Show me your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort instructed."The one where the dark mark is placed.And _hurry_."

Rolling up his sleeve as fast as possible, Wormtail held out his arm, and Voldemort touched it with a finger.The mark blackened, and burned on Wormtail's arm, and all that could be heard in the small room was Wormtail's screaming of pain.Within a few seconds more than thirty Death Eaters apparated within a circle surrounding Wormtail, Voldemort and the orb with the girl's face in it.

"You called master?" asked one, bowing very deeply.

"Indeed I did," said Voldemort."And the reason is this...." he snatched the orb off of the hardly visible table it was sitting on, muttered something and held it up so all could see it.

"We are going to plan an attack here.And soon.With the dementors helping, it should be a grim chance of getting what I want and whom I want.But first..." Voldemort took a ghostly white hand and waved it over the orb, and the picture that was there before disappeared and another picture appeared in front of it.

"We will need her.The key to world domination.Make no plans for this week; you will need it off for preparation.Now let me tell you what each of your jobs are," Voldemort ordered.

And that was that.Once all the plans had been made, Voldemort started up a conversation once more.

"We shall leash the attack on the first girl, today.... matter of fact, now.Avery, Nott, go and do as I have planned.The raid shall be made tomorrow.I advise you men to have a good night's sleep.All is well, good night to you all."

The Death Eaters were dismissed.One by one, they each disapparated out of the room.

~

Two Death Eaters, Avery and Nott, appeared on the long valleys of Ottery St. Catchpole.The sun was just steadily rising over the horizon, which made most places still basically dark.Striding over to a very sophisticated, yet battered looking house, the two Death Eaters, walked inside the house's front yard.Not even stopping to look at the sign in the yard, which read 'the Burrow', the two proceeded to the front of the house, and the first Death Eater, Nott, pulled out his wand and blew open the door.

"WHERE IS THE CHILD?" He roared.In an instant, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and the third eldest Weasley boy, Percy appeared in the dining room door that lead to the living room.Nott raised his wand.

"The child Weasley.Where is she, my master is wanting of her.Give her over, or die trying to defend her," Nott sneered.

Mr. Weasley's ears turned a color that was almost blackish-red."What child are you speaking of?" he asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Nott roared."THE INFANT!GIVE ME THE INFANT!"

Mrs. Weasley almost threw herself at Nott's feet, but Percy held her back.

"Why does he want my baby!You cannot have my little Ciara!" Mrs. Weasley mourned.Avery rushed forward, and with his wand straight at Mrs. Weasley's forehead, he told her to keep still and Percy and Mr. Weasley to back away.

"Now, if you want this woman to live, Weasley, you'll hand over the child...with ease." Avery sneered.

Mr. Weasley could see that they weren't playing, and could easily tear Mrs. Weasley from her life, and he didn't want it to happen, nor did he want his youngest child tooken by Death Eaters.Percy's right hand was twitching, he wanted to reach for his wand, but thought better of it because Nott had noticed his hand.

"Arms to the sky!" He instructed Mr. Weasley and Percy.Raising their hands very far over their heads, both men glared at the two masked Death Eaters.

"Go get the infant from the upper chambers..." Nott instructed Avery."I got things under control here...." he then said, ushering Mrs. Weasley over to where the two men were, and making her raise her arms above her head as well.Avery nodded, and proceeded to climb the spiraling staircase, searching every room for little Ciara Weasley.She was finally found in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, in a little crib besides the main bed.Taking an extra blanket, Avery wrapped the infant carefully, and carried the child back downstairs into the living room.

"Be glad that your lives are spared.That wasn't so bad was it?" asked Nott, with a sneer.

Then, taking baby Ciara Weasley with them, the two disapparated.

"THEY TOOK MY BABY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, and then fainted.

~

"We've got the one you've asked for master," Nott reported to Voldemort.Avery scrambled forward, still clutching the baby very tightly in his arms.

"Excellent!Was there a struggle?" Voldemort asked, taking the sleeping Ciara out of Avery's arms, and putting her inside a very old crib, which was magically floating in, mid-air.

"No struggle sir.They gave over." Nott reported.

"Good!Now get some rest.You'll be needing it for the raid tomorrow."

"Yes," said the two Death Eaters and disapparated once more.

Voldemort laughed into the darkness."I always get everything I want," he said consulting his orb again.

"Always,"

~

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Sabrina, Sirius and Raye were walking down the Hallway up to the Gryffindor Common Room, when someone addressed them.

"Hey, Weasley!Wait a moment!" 

It was Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Spat Ron, turning."Got another article to tease me with?Or something flashy to say?No cronies this time?We've got you out numbered if you want to pick a fight.Six to one.Not very nice odds." Ron sneered.

"No, it's an article, but it's really serious.Your sister was kidnapped!" Draco said handing him the article.Hermione and Sabrina gasped as they and the others clambered around Ron to read the article.

'**DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE**

**NO ONE IS SAFE!**

** **

****_Today, early morning around 5:30 AM, two Death Eaters, supporters of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who appeared in Ottery St. Catchpole, and came to attack 'the Burrow' home to one of the most pureblooded families, The Weasley's.No harm was done but a broken door and damage to the front yard, but the Death Eaters robbed the Weasley's of one of their most prized possessions, the last, and youngest Weasley child, Ciara Weasley was stolen._

_Mrs. and Mr. Weasley are highly upset about this whole situation, and why their daughter was stolen, no one knows.The two Death Eaters that conducted the stealing has been described by the third oldest Weasley boy, Percy Weasley, who the Daily Prophet staff has had a chance to interview has been described as: "'Two thug-like, built guys, each wearing masks, and one had a low voice while the other had a frightened, yet cold voice.One had sharp, icy cold blue eyes and the other had cold brown ones.I didn't recognize either one because they were behind masks, but I do think one of them works for the Ministry of Magic!'" as quoted from Mr. Percy Weasley._

_There are eight Weasley children, three of them already grown and parted on their own ways, two of them attending Hogwarts College in Europe, and two attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry also in Europe.The last and youngest Weasley was the infant, no more than two months or so old.'_

_ _

When everyone had done reading the article, they looked at Ron for an answer.His ears had turned a blackish-red, like his father's had.Ron was breathing quite shallowly, but all the same still keeping his right mind.He glared icily at Draco, and tossed his paper back.

"What does your folk want with my family?We've never done anything to your kind, but yet you people have to come and mess things up for us!They come and mess with my family, kidnap my baby sister, and for what?AN UNKNOWN REASON!WHY?WHY CIARA?" Ron roared, on the verge of tears.Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, but Ron shrugged it off.

"Get off of me!" he spat moving away from Harry.Draco had nothing to say.

"Ron!Get a hold on yourself and what your saying!Draco has nothing to do with the Death Eaters and the kidnapping of your sister, and I'm sure he has nothing against your family!" Sabrina exclaimed, giving Draco a look.

"Stop taking up for him!You know nothing Sabrina!NOTHING!For seven years straight the Malfoy's' have caused havoc to our family!It wasn't that way before!It has to be now!I really think this is your fault but I'm not going to get into the subject right now because I know Harry and Malfoy'll take up for you.So shut up!" he snapped at Sabrina.

Offended, Sabrina opened her mouth to argue back, but Harry gave her a glance that read, 'he-may-explode-don't-do-it', and she shut up.

Hermione rushed forward to Ron's side immediately.

"Go away!" he said to her.You could tell he was hurt, because he was shaking very badly and kept yelling for no apparent reason.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Ron his upper arms and making him look at her.Ron looked, eyes filled with tears that weren't going to fall.

"You stop that right now!You hear!?!" she sniffed."It's not Draco's or Sabrina's or anyone's fault here!You know whose fault it is though?Voldemort's!" she said.Everyone flinched except for Harry, Draco and Sabrina.Sabrina shuddered at the name for some apparent reason though.

"We are going to get him back for you, understand?I don't know how, but we are going to get your sister as well!You hear?Don't take this out on yourself!I know you've been through some hard times...and I'm sure half of them are because of me...and if you allow me, I would like to be back into your life.Ron, I wish we'd never broken up in the first place.I miss you.I know you miss me too, so stop crying and blaming things on people and just make up with me!" Hermione said, tears falling silently from her eyes.Everyone in the hall was looking at the two.

Ron took a trembling hand and wiped Hermione's tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry Hermione..." he said, and they hugged.There was alot of 'Awww's from the crowd as they parted.When the hall was cleared and back to just the seven of them again, Ron and Hermione finally stopped hugging, and backed away from each other.Looking at the others in embarrassment, Hermione blushed.Ron didn't seem to mind the laughter of tease from his friends and accepted it.

"Sorry, Malfoy, about the accusations..." Ron apologized."I know it's not your fault and all, I just got carried away.I'm sorry."

"It's okay Weasley.I'll help get your sister back for you if you allow me." Draco said, with a first true smile that made everyone in the group of the 6 Gryffindors gasp except Sabrina.

"You can help, Malfoy...but don't get all sentimental..."Ron said pretend gagging. 

Draco shrugged."So your saying I'm not allowed to smile?Just sneer all the time?" he asked.

Ron smirked."Seems more like you," he responded, and the whole gang including Draco laughed.

"Are you a part of us now?" Raye asked Draco.

Draco looked at Harry then Sirius."If they say so..." he asked, because he knew Sabrina didn't mind, and he'd now made friends with Hermione and Ron.Also from the way Raye was staring at him, she didn't seem to mind either.

Harry shrugged and answered with a, "I don't care..." and Sirius groaned and said, "Whatever Harry decides."Draco grinned.

"So I'm a part of your group now?The fabulous all mighty Gryffindor group that everyone loves and adores?" Draco asked.Harry grinned this time. 

"Basically now, yeah.You're a part.C'mon Malfoy we're going up to the Common Room..." and judging by the look on Draco's face he added, "No one I'll bother you, I'll make sure of that, but no one pays alot of attention to the others anyway, so I bet they'll barely notice you there..."

The others agreed with Harry, and the now new group with its new member, traveled to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	20. Raye's confession. The mysterious lett...

~

~

"Crescent Moon," Sabrina told the fat lady, and the portrait hole slid open.One by one the six Gryffindors climbed in, being followed by the one Slytherin.

Harry was right...no one but a few people noticed Draco sitting there with a group of six other Gryffindors.Once he knew he was safe, and weren't going to be jumped, Draco calmed down more.Raye was acting the weirdest of them all, she kept looking at Sabrina, then to Draco, blushing a bit and then looking down.Hermione noticed what she was doing and gestured something to her, which made her giggle and blush more.Ron and Harry didn't notice because they were in the middle of a serious game of Wizarding Chess.

"No Potter you prat, move to the right----ouch----told you so," Draco commented.Harry grinned slyly at him.

"If I wanted your opinion of how to play chess, I'd ask you...but since this is my game, could you please keep quiet?" he asked in the nicest way he could.

Draco smirked at him.Sabrina looked over Ron's shoulder.

"Two to the left," she instructed, and Ron moved his pawn two to the left as she told him, and the pawn violently attacked Harry's pawn and dragged him off the chess board.Draco laughed.

"Hey!Sabrina!No fair!No cheating!Either of you!" he added towards Draco and Sabrina.

"O-k-a-y," Sabrina said stretching out her words.Draco nodded once to show he wasn't going to give out any more tips.

As a result, Harry had lost gracefully to Ron, for like the 73rd time that day.Just as Draco was about to comment on the match, Sabrina spoke up and gave the 7 others a slight scare.

"Hey!I got it!" she yelled.The others jumped.

"Got what?" They asked in unison.

"Our group name..." she told them."There are Six Gryffindors and One Slytherin, so we should be the Gryfferins!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly.Sabrina laughed nervously.

  
"It sounds kewl to me," Raye said speaking up.

"THANK YOU RAYE!" Sabrina cheered.The others laughed.

"Okay, that's our group name now.Anyone who leaves will still be part of the group---" Harry said glancing at Raye who winced "---but anyone we kick out will not.Everyone agree?" he said putting his arm out, hand in the middle of the seven.

"Agreed," Said Hermione, Ron and Sirius at the same time, each placing a hand on top of Harry's.

"Agreed," Continued on Draco, Sabrina and Raye, putting their hands on top of the others.

"From this day on, I recognize us as the Gryfferins!" Harry said finally.The six others cheered and slowly, they removed their hands from the pile.

"There are going to be rules you know..." said Hermione, making everyone groan.She suddenly smiled."Forget rules.I'm kidding," she insured them.

Ron dropped his chess set to the floor.

"Did Hermione Granger just say 'Forget the rules??'" he asked, awestruck.

"Certainly seems so," Sabrina answered him with a smile.

  
Ron shook his head in disbelief as the others laughed at him.

~Later, on a Hogsmeade visit that night~

The Gryfferins were sitting with two tables put together in the Three Broomsticks.They were discussing something, when Raye decided to bring up the subject of her leaving.

"You guys, I got an owl from my dad saying that I have to leave tomorrow morning, very soonly so I can take care of my mom, and Kel is going to go with me.I'm so sorry it's short notice, but I had to tell all of you because we are together as one.... the Gryfferins..." she blurted out, halfway in tears.

Suddenly the whole Gryfferin group stopped talking and looked at Raye.

"I'm going to go back up the castle early, so I pack my things and get ready for tomorrow morning---my dad is going to pick us up by a Magical Broomstick Cab, and I have to make sure my little sis and I are ready.I don't need any of you to walk me, I'll be okay on my own," and she got up and left the Three Broomsticks alone.

"She's a nutter!" Ron said after her.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said to him, and he quieted down immediately.

"Someone needs to walk her!" she shrieked."It's not safe for a young girl to be walking around Hogsmeade by her lonesome...someone or something can attack her!" Hermione said concerned.

"Why are we sitting here then?" Sirius said standing, and pulling a bunch of galleons out his pocket and slapping them on the table.

"Food's on me, c'mon!Let's go!" he screamed, and at a run he ran out of the pub being followed by everyone else in the Gryfferin group.

Raye was walking slowly onto the path out of Hogsmeade, and up to the castle.The rest of the Gryfferin group caught up her.

"Raye!You git!It's not safe to run about in the Dark with all these nutters hanging around Hogsmeade!You've got corks loose up in your brain!" Sirius said to her.

Raye smiled her evil-looking smile."Thank you Sirius.It means alot," she said.

"No problem," Sirius said.

"Why are you running away anyways?" Asked Draco.

"Because I don't want to leave.Have you ever heard that excuse?" Raye snapped.

"Don't get feisty!" Draco said rolling his eyes at her.

"ME!?!?!?!?!?! Feisty!You know what........I've always tried to accept the fact that you were no different than me...you know, I've pretended to ignore all those 'Mudblood' remarks and the things you say to my friends, but I can't anymore....you'll NEVER be a part of us Gryffindors and you know it!Draco Malfoy, I'm sorry I've ever saw you at Diagon Alley, I'm sorry I've made fun of your name and tried to flirt with you, I'm sorry for liking you, and I'm sorry that I had ever thought you would like a simple, boring half-blooded girl like me!What was I thinking?" Raye exploded, and she ran away in tears.

Draco was rooted to the spot.It was the first time that anyone had expressed true feelings to him, and he felt bad that he had said all those things Raye brought up in her talking.Everyone above the third year had heard what had happened, and there was a noisy buzz surrounding the remaining Gryfferins.Hermione ran after Raye a while shortly, and Ron ran after them calling back to the others:

"I'll look after them.... see you later!"

Sabrina couldn't believe what she heard.Raye had feelings for Draco?I mean, she knew it was quite obvious, but she hadn't really paid much attention to it before.... maybe it was because it was her business."Draco Move..." Sabrina hissed at Draco, who was still standing rooted to the spot where Raye had ran off.He slowly started walking along side of Sabrina, Harry and Sirius.Harry grinned at him.

"Raye likes youuu," he teased.

"So what," snapped Draco.

"Oh what an icy tone..." Harry mocked."I think I may freeze in terror..." Harry clutched his cloak and pretended to shiver.

"Har. Har.You crack me up Potter, you really do," Draco said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Cut it guys before you start something," Sabrina said, nipping their soon-to-be argument in the bud as they all slowly walked back up to the castle themselves.

~The Next Day~

It was mid-afternoon and the Gryfferin group was all sitting around in the emptied Gryffindor Common Room, when a small group of two first years came in.Raye and Kelly had gone very early morning, and they left no note to say good-bye, and Hermione was mad at Raye because she refused to speak with her.Audrey and Lillie entered the Common Room and sulked over to two of the Scarlet armchairs and sat in them.Audrey, with her pale blonde almost white hair coming down in curly locks sat in her chair, mad for some reason.Lillie, her elbow-length strawberry brown hair flinging, on the other hand shot up as soon as she sat down and rushed over hurriedly to sit next to the older kids.They parted to let her in, and Lillie rushed over to Sabrina at once, and hugged the older girl around the neck and busted into hysterics.Why?No one knew because she didn't tell anyone why she was crying.Sabrina stared wide-eyed at the little girl who had her arms wrapped around her neck and was crying.Raising two trembling hands, Sabrina hugged the smaller girl for some unknown reason.The others stared at the two in wonder.Harry was about to say something, but thought better of it as there was a beating on a window of the room.Jumping up, Harry opened the window, and a small black minute owl; the size of Ron's Pigwidgeon flew over to Sabrina and Lillie.When the smaller girl stopped crying momentarily, she looked up at the owl, sniffed and let out a cry of joy.

"A--Athena!M--my messenger o--owl!You've g---got a note for me!" she said letting go of Sabrina, raising her arms to get the not out of the owl's beak, and then taking a nicely folded envelope into her hands.The owl fluttered over to a chair and sat there while Lillie read her letter silently.When she was finished, her eyes filled up with tears once more and she sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes.Then, she handed the letter over to Sabrina to read."Read it aloud, please." Lillie suggested.Sabrina shrugged and started to read:

" _Dear my Dearest Lillie,_

_ _

_Hi honey, it's mom and dad.We wanted to check up on how you are doing and things at Hogwarts and we hope things are going just fine.Is Sabrina there?If so, let her read this letter aloud to her friends, because I want them to know a few things.For one, dear Sabrina, practice your Necromancy.By the end of the day 12/17/96 you need to learn a reviving charm, why I cannot tell you.To Harry, please protect the ones you love.To Ron, please stay clear of all windows and doors on 12/17/96, it'll be much easier that way.Sirius, you must learn a reflection barrier by January 4, 97.If Raye didn't leave now, she's in grave danger, but if she did, everything's okay with her.Hermione, research the Vernal Equinox; it'll come in handy sometime.And to Draco, my dear friend, please practice your white magic spells more often, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind teaching you a few or so.Also to Draco, please learn how to ride a broomstick properly.I'm sure Harry can give you tips on that as well._

_To all the Gryfferins -1, Good luck with your quests.I cannot tell you anymore than besides what you've read now.The rest is up for you.Sabrina, keep safe.Harry, keep safe.All of you keep safe.And please...Sabrina I beg of you.Watch my dearest Lillie._

_ _

_Lillie, we all love you, and hope you come back soon!_

_ _

_S.R.P & family_

_P.S. I think your twin is jealous we let you go off to Hogwarts and not her... '_

_ _

_ _

At once, when she stopped reading, everyone looked at Lillie once more.

"How does that lady, what was her initials?S. R. P. Know who we are?Why do I have to stay away from doors and windows on the seventeenth of December---wait---that's today!" Ron asked.

"What does the Vernal Equinox have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, pulling out parchment from her book bag and a quill and jotting things down.

"I can only tell you a little on each of your questions!" Lillie said."I'm not supposed to tell you everything I know...and who S.R.P is none of your business!" she yelled.

"To Ron's question, S. R. P knows who you all are, because she knows each of you personally.Stay away from the windows and doors for your own good because you'll get hurt if you don't.To Hermione's question, the Vernal Equinox has to deal with everything that's happening in recent news.Your smart enough, figure it out.Any more questions?"

"Yes," said Sirius."Why do I need to learn a reflection barrier by next month?" he asked.

"Because you need to protect someone.I'm not telling who though."Lillie responded.

"Here's something for you.Why do I need to learn white magic and need to learn how to ride on a broomstick?I know how already!" Draco sneered.

"No you don't.Then how come in your second year when the snitch was right over your ear you didn't notice and Harry caught it?" Lillie said.

"Who told you that?" asked Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Never mind.The answer to your question is that you need to learn white magic because you are going to fight against Voldemort---that's the only thing I can tell you about that, and for the broomstick handling, it'll come in handy.Trust me," she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What does she mean by 'protect the one you love'?And who said I agreed to teach Malfoy anything?"

Lillie giggled."What do you think she means by 'protect the one you love'?And you must teach Draco, because if you don't all is lost.That's all I can say."

Harry nodded grimly and looked to Sabrina."You didn't ask a question.Are you?"

Sabrina nodded once."Yes." and she took a deep breath.

"Lillie, where are you from and what does S. R. P mean?Today is the seventeenth of December in the year 1996...and I need to practice my reviving charms, but I was keeping touch on them.... why do I need to keep safe?Why do I need to protect you?How does that lady know we are the Gryfferins?How does she know Raye left?Why?Why?" Sabrina asked.

Lillie gulped."I'll answer as simple as I can," she replied, taking a breath of her own and continuing on."Where I'm from and what S. R. P. means I cannot tell you.Just make sure you know the charm for Necromancy, you'll need it today.... you need to keep safe or everything is lost.You---" she sniffed "---you need to protect me because if you don't I don't know what I'll do.... she knows you are the Gryfferins because she knows each of you personally like I said before, she knows Raye left because she knows Raye and why I cannot answer right now."

Lillie took her note, and asked Hermione to borrow a spare quill and parchment.She then scribbled something down and sent it off with the black messenger owl.Then, snatching the note from Sabrina, she trudged up to the first year dorms and stayed up there and refused to come out.

Audrey on the other hand, smirked looking like her brother."Yes.I know what she's talking about.I'm not going to tell you though," she said scaring them all.The Gryfferin group groaned.

"I have to go," Audrey said at last and headed up towards the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm also.

The members of the Gryfferin group said nothing for about a couple of minutes.As the afternoon bell signaled the afternoon classes, the group gathered up their things and headed out into the main halls.


	21. The Raid on Hogwarts. Hell Unleashed.

~

~

As bright as the sun was shining that day, it seemed quite dark at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Ron was avoiding all windows and doors that lead outside to the grounds---he'd even refused to go to Care of Magical Creatures class.He wasn't taking any classes, and Sabrina didn't blame him, for whoever S. R. P. was, he was taking her words.It was around three o' clock when something finally happened and Sabrina figured out what S. R. P. had meant.

The Gryfferins were sitting around in the Gryffindor Common Room when the grounds had suddenly turned pitch black and icy cold.Harry shivered---he had felt this feeling before in his third year, with the dementors that were after Sirius.Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket."Lumos!" he practically screamed.

"Lumos!" said the rest of the Gryfferin group.From upstairs, there were two strangled yells.

"Audrey!" Draco yelled.

"Lillie!" Sabrina said horrified.At a run, both of them sprinted up the stairs and into the Girls' Dormitory.Running into Room #3, Draco and Sabrina met face to face with a Dementor.

"Sabrina!!!!!" screamed Lillie, as the Dementor turned around to look at Sabrina and Draco.Sabrina took a shuddering breath.

"Expecto Patronum!!" Sabrina screamed, pointing her wand at the Dementor, which backed against a wall when Sabrina's patronus charged right up to it.She paid no mind to what it looked like and rushed over to get Lillie and Audrey.

"Go!Go!" she urged them.Audrey and Draco set off with Sabrina pulling Lillie.

"We've got to get out of here...." Sabrina said running to the portrait hole.Harry, you know the Patronus Charm right?We are going to need it---there are dementors surrounding the castle, for no reason---did you hear something?" she blurted out as they walked in a small huddle in the Darkened hallways.

Walking on with a little bit of wand light from everyone's wand, the Gryfferins and the two first years looked on for the source of the Darkness.Professor McGonagall was instructing students to go to their Common Rooms as fast as they could.Hermione rushed over to her, asked her a few questions then came back to the group.

"Professor McGonagall says there's a raid against Hogwarts and there are Death Eaters and Dementors roaming all around the castle.We should report back to the Common Room immediately..." Hermione said, turning around to find herself face-to-face with a haughty Death Eater.

"Well, well, well.Look at the gang of the Goody Gryffindor's---one Slytherin.I always knew something was wrong with you Malfoy," the Death Eater spat at Draco.Hermione backed into Ron.

"Yes.Dishonoring the family name," spat another, circling in the group.

There were like twenty death eaters in a circle around the six Gryfferins and the two first years.

"What do you want?" Spat Lillie, narrowing her grayish/green eyes at the nearest Death Eater.

"Not you little girl," said the Death Eater in return.

"Do you recognize the taller one, brown straight hair, gray eyes?" said one suddenly.Sabrina groaned.If this raid had to do with her, boy was her father in some trouble...

"Yes!That's the girl we were sent to retrieve," said a very large guy, stepping forward.Audrey shuddered."Look on the count of three, everyone duck..." she said.The Gryfferins and Lillie looked at her.

"Trust me!" she yelled."One---two---three!" everyone ducked.A few of the Death Eaters roared: "STUPEFY," a moment later.Bitter that the gang ducked in time to avoid the attack, the huge bulky one that Hermione had ran into took a step forward.

"Look.We won't hurt any of your friends if you just give over, cloudy eyes," he said to Sabrina.

"Get a life.You hurt my friends, I'll kill you."

It wasn't her normal voice, but her gray eyes were burning like fire.The Death Eater didn't notice and laughed.

"You?A mere un-qualified wizard, kill me?A famous Death Eater!Oh this I have to see!" he said chuckling.

With a big and bulky arm, he reached out and grabbed Lillie by the arm.Screaming from surprise, Lillie's tiny body flung over to the massive death eater.

"LILLIE!" Sabrina said, in shock.The Death Eater grinned.

"Now give over, cloudy.Or lose your little precious friend," He said, prodding the side of Lillie's face with the tip of his wand.Sabrina walked forward.

"Give me the girl, now." She demanded.

"You don't scare me, child.Surrender!" the Death Eater said in response.In an instant, he was lifted off his feet, the grip on Lillie was no more, and the humungous Death Eater went flying 60 miles per hour down the hallway.Surprised, Lillie scrambled over to Sabrina and started sobbing again, once Sabrina wrapped that instinctive motherly hug around her.

Harry looked up."Nice Sabrina..." he commented."Oh goodness!!! Ron, Watch it!" Harry said suddenly turning around and pushing Ron out of the way of a spell, which narrowly missed his forehead and made a few hairs fall out of the front of his scalp.

"Thanks," Ron muttered, and raising his own wand, he prepared to fight off some of the Death Eaters.

Sirius was glaring at a specifically plump Death Eater; one who was trembling so bad, his mask was almost falling off.He growled.

"Pettigrew!" He yelled, and almost rushed forward except that Harry and Ron grabbed his shoulders and restrain him.The plump Death Eater backed into a wall.

"Look.Give up the girl!" said another one of the Death Eater.

"Get real!" Sabrina replied, but suddenly her eyes got very wide.

"RON!WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" she screamed, and Ron turned.A Death Eater had his wand raised, and he screamed:

"Avada Kedava!"

Hermione shrieked as Ron fell to the floor.The Death Eaters laughed.

"RON!" Harry screamed rushing over to his limp friend, who was now lying dead, on the floor.Lillie burst into tears.Hermione looked as if she wanted to drop dead too, but didn't cry or comment.Instead she looked at Sabrina who was panicking.

"Sabrina, do the reviving charm.Hurry!" Hermione ordered.Sabrina let out a dry sob.

"Please!" Hermione begged.Sabrina rushed over to Ron, and took her hand in his.

"I hope this works," she muttered, glancing at Ron, then at Harry."Cover me," she said to Harry and he took out his wand and prepared to hex anyone who decided to interfere.All eyes were on Sabrina now.

Sabrina looked up to the high ceiling.Glancing around with narrowed eyes, she finally spotted something and returned her attention to Ron.

"_Phasma of Ronald Weasley, reverto ut tui corpus.Comitis, amorer, liber, reverto ut tui corpus , on pro phasma renovo, ego imperium tu!_" Sabrina chanted in Latin.

The others looked at her, puzzled."What did she say?" Draco asked Hermione.Hermione breathed in and chanted the English version of what Sabrina had said in Latin.__" She said..._Spirit of Ronald Weasley, return to your body. Friend, lover, child, return to your body, on behalf of spirit to revive, I command you!_"

Everyone looked at the Deathly pale Ron Weasley, as a white aura of power surrounded him and Sabrina and as he took his first breath of revival.A Death Eater tried to interfere, but Harry and Draco both blasted him away and warned him to stay back.Slowly, color came back to Ronald Weasley's face.

"_Mei potentia is ut potentia.Let mei potentia dux vest on ita vest par vest did olim prius._" Sabrina then said.Everyone looked at Hermione to Translate.__

_ _

" She said..._My power is your power.Let my power guide you on so you can live like you did once before._" Hermione repeated.Sabrina looked up at her.

"Look you'll have to forgive me for this but to work properly, I need to give him some of my power..." She said, looking very flustered.Hermione nodded many times."Whatever it takes..." she nodded finally, and with that nod Sabrina turned back to Ron.

"Forgive me," she muttered.Sabrina then took a long breath, lent down level to Ron's face, and kissed him, full fledge on the lips.

  
Hermione's eyes got wide, and Harry had stopped fighting the Death Eaters and they both looked at Sabrina and Ron.If it wasn't for the fact that Harry had gone very red at the site, or Hermione's really bright eyes, Sirius wouldn't have thought that they were both jealous for some reason.Apparently they were.

"POTTER!WATCH YOUR BACK THERE-----STUPIFY!" Draco yelled, brandishing his wand at a Death Eater who was about to attack Harry.

"What?Oh, thanks Malfoy," Harry said, finally tearing his eyes away from Sabrina and Ron and paying more attention to the Death Eaters who were trying to interfere with Sabrina's Necromancy.

"Sabrina?Your making me sick here, can you please get up?" Harry pleaded to Sabrina, who was not really kissing Ron, but was leaning very close to his lips and very close to his face level.With a start, Ronald Weasley opened his eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked at once.Ron didn't answer her, but he looked at Sabrina.She had her eyes close and was still pretty close to his face level.As Ron moved her away, ears a crimson color, she didn't open her eyes at all, and as a result, she fainted, face forward and fell on the ground.

"SABRINA!" shrieked Lillie, Harry and Draco at the same time.

Ron was the first to come to her aid, for Harry and Draco had to defend the other Gryfferins (Sirius was helping also) and Lillie wouldn't stop shaking and crying.Audrey on the other hand was concentrating on what was about to happen.

"Hermione!" Harry called.Hermione stopped looking at Ron, and turned her attention to Harry.

"Cover me," he added, and in an instant, Hermione was in Harry's spot yelling out spells and counter curses to the Death Eaters.

Harry and Lillie ran over to Sabrina and Ron at the same time.

"Sabrina?Can you hear me?" Harry asked, tapping Sabrina on the cheeks trying to wake her.

"Is she---is she----?" Harry muttered, disbelieving.

"---Dead?---" Lillie answered in a jumpy little voice.Harry and Ron both looked at her.

"No, she's not dead.She gave Ron more energy than planned---and fell into a deep sleep that's all.You can wake her, but if she gets all moody it's from a lack of sleep."

Sabrina wasn't pale like she usually was when she did her Necromancy spells and gave away energy, so Harry was relieved.Audrey looked at Ron.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked.He nodded.

"Good, we need you to start fighting those Death Eaters, they want to get Sabrina bad, and we cannot let that happen.You need to keep your guard, and whenever someone tries to Adava Kedava you, put up the reflection barrier or your soul is lost.Sabrina is too weak to try that Charm again." Audrey told him.Stepping slowly to his feet, Ron joined Draco and the others in keeping the Death Eaters away.

Harry shook Sabrina's shoulders.... he had to get her up.

After a while, she came over."Wha---oh hullo Harry," she greeted quite friendly, opposite of what Audrey said.Audrey smirked, only thinking the reason why she wasn't being a grouch because she was with Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, not aware of what was going on behind him.

"What happened?" Sabrina said, looking around.

"You revived Ron, thank you.Adava Kedava hit him and you saved his dear life.We are grateful." Harry said.

"Is he okay?" she said, looking for the clash of familiar red hair along the dim light that Lillie's, Audrey's and Sabrina's dropped wand gave off.Sabrina picked it up.

"Yes, thanks to you," Harry said, rising to his feet, and then helping Sabrina get up.She smiled at him when a bunch of wind came from nowhere and a slightly skinny man, with irreplaceable red eyes came floating into the battlefield.

"STOP!" he ordered the Death Eaters.They all stopped fighting off the seventh years and looked at the skinny man.

Sabrina shuddered once more.The skinny man looked down at her.

"Greetings.Daughter." he said in a very icy tone, indicating to Sabrina.

Sabrina's face turned red.

"Father," she said, with a nod of her head, in the same icy tone that the skinny man had gave her.

"You command us, Lord Voldemort?" asked one Death Eater.Voldemort smirked.

"Yes.I do.Go hold off those twits that call themselves Professors, who are on their way here.If Dumbledore is still sick, then make sure you kill him.If not, get out immediately.Five of you stay here with me..." Voldemort ordered pointing to five bulky Death Eaters.The other Death Eaters cleared away in an instant.

Voldemort looked at all of the seventh years, the two first years and then down the hallway.

"Sssabrina," he hissed.Sabrina looked away.

"Come with me.You know you want to.....the Dark Side needs your power and you---and you could be supreme ruler of this world if you come with me!"

"Put a cork in it, Voldemort!" Harry shouted, taking a defensive step in front of Sabrina."She's not going anywhere with the likes of you." He glared.

Voldemort sneered."Foolish boy.Your going to end up the same way your parents did----DEAD!" Voldemort snapped.

"Oh shut up," Harry replied."So many people have said that to me and I'm still living aren't I?"

"Not for long!" Voldemort said with a wicked grin and with a snap of his fingers, the Gryfferin group was tore apart.Draco, Sirius and Hermione flew to the right; Lillie, Audrey and Ron flew to the left.Harry and Sabrina were left standing in the middle of the hallway facing Lord Voldemort.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina shrieked."Those are my friends!"

Voldemort nodded."Exactly.And if you don't come with your dear, old dad, your friends will be NO MORE." he thundered.

"Your not dear, your certainly old, but I cannot deny that you aren't my dad, and still leave my friends out of it!" Sabrina responded.

"You were always a brat.Whining and crying, and fussing.You are so stubborn.I guess you got that from your mother..." Voldemort said, thinking about something for a moment.

Sabrina glared.

"What do you want of me this time?" Sabrina said, head lowering slowly.

"Your power, my dear daughter.Your power.I have the Weasley kid, and now I need you----oh!Look at this!I didn't notice!Dear me, Sabrina is this your boyfriend?" He said, pointing his wand lazily at Harry, who was standing in front of Sabrina, blocking her from view.

Sabrina went scarlet.

"M---my b--boyfriend?Wha---what ma--makes you s--say th---that?" she struggled out.

Harry blushed.Voldemort sneered.

"Your always with him, where ever you go.Always talking to him, always around him, and I saw you kiss him a few times too!So it's logical, so just admit to your dad that he's your boyfriend.Although you deserve better..."

Harry took a step forward, but Sabrina put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Yeah, I know I'm always around him, we are in the same common room and we are best friends, what do you expect?We hang out alot.Always talking to him---all the time, and always with him---not most of the time, but we usually ALWAYS hang out---I---I only kissed him once!Why are you in my business anyway!?!" Sabrina's voice snapped like a whip in the silence.

Harry blushed again.

"Not your boyfriend? HA! You're obviously lying.Let me meet with this mere boy, face to face." Voldemort inquired.

"NOOO!" Sabrina yelled.In an instant, Harry was lifted off his feet---everyone yelled---and floating in mid-air with tight black coils squeezing his tall wiry figure.Voldemort was laughing hideously, Sabrina screamed.

"LET HIM GO!YOU'RE HURTING HIM! OH! HARRY!HANG ON!" she screamed whipping out her wand.

Sabrina ran up and over to the place where they were both floating high in the air, but just as she started to mutter a spell, two of the Death Eaters launched attacks at her.

"STUPEFY!" Yelled one.Sabrina ducked.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" yelled the other.

Sabrina tripped and fell to the floor, legs locked together.

"Damn!" she yelled."Hermione!Counter curse here!"

"It's Locomotor Reverse!" Hermione screamed.

"LOCOMOTOR REVERSE!" Sabrina said, pointing her wand at her feet.

Getting up, she ran under the two floating in the air.

"Dad, let him go!Please!" Sabrina begged.Harry winched in pain as the coils slid more tightly around his body, locking his arms to his sides and pushing them to his chest.He dropped his wand.Ron caught it from the other side.

"Let him go, Voldemort!" Draco said, finally speaking up.Voldemort glared at him, but didn't really do anything.

"Please," Sabrina said, almost falling to his knees."Let him go.I'll go---I'll go with you.I'll do anything...just let him go---" She sobbed with dry tears.

Voldemort smirked.He had accomplished what he wanted to achieve.Taking his wand down slowly, the coils un-wrapped around Harry, and he fastly fell downwards to the floor.For what seemed like hours, he stopped falling and the palms hit the marble stone floor with a loud SLAP sound.Groaning, he sighed.

"This isn't my day..." he said, holding his head which he had tried to save from hitting the marble.

  
Harry looked over towards Sabrina.Sitting on both knees on the cold stone marble floor, Sabrina had her head lowered at Voldemort's feet.She had given up her young life and her time to save Harry, and what more could he do?Standing very shakily, Harry placed his weight on his feet so he could steady his balance.He wasn't going to give Sabrina to Voldemort without a fight.

"Ron!My wand please!" Harry called, and caught his wand when it was tossed over by his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Thanks." he said.For some reason, he really felt like he didn't need his wand.

"Your a disgrace to my family.You know you're the advocate of Satan himself and your sitting in this Mudblood School, surrounded by Muggle-lovers and filthy blood.Look at you.Pitiful, just sitting there, kneeling at my feet.You deserve to be put to death!But I cannot.Your power is very valuable and is not to be wasted."

Sabrina said nothing.She just sat there, staring at the Marble like she could see through the floor and something very interesting was happening on the floor below.

"You made the right choice girl.Now come," Voldemort commanded, and he reached one of his skinny albino hands out to take Sabrina and disappear, but a flash of green light came and shot at his hand, making him float backwards in shock.Harry lowered his smoking wand slowly.

"Back off," he insured, taking a few steps forward.Harry looked braver than he felt.

Voldemort sneered."Boy, please.If I wanted to duel with you, trust me I would but I have no time.Now stop interfering with my plans for world domination!"

Harry smirked."This world doesn't belong to you.It belongs to the people, all of the good people, no matter Muggle nor wizard.We all are human, and this world belongs to us, not snake-like not even real creatures like you,"

Voldemort rolled his eyes."No time for your pathetic stories.I'll take my daughter and I think I'll go."

"Your not going anywhere with her.I really don't think you are." Harry said, walking in front of Sabrina again.Sabrina looked up at him.

"Harry, you know what you're getting into?I'm okay, I'll just go...." she said standing up and trying to move around him.

Harry held out an arm to keep her behind him.

"You know something?Whatever or whoever S.R.P. is, I think she truly does know me, because I now know what she means about 'protect the ones you love'.That's what I'm doing now.Sabrina Spellman, the one I love----the one I love----is you."

There was a very awkward pause.Voldemort clapped slowly and sarcastically.

"Nice show, Potter.Your sappy love story doesn't interest me though.Come Sabrina.I SAID COME!"

Sabrina couldn't move.Her cheeks were a burning pale pink color, and she was staring at Harry madly.Something was familiar about this moment...

"Come on girl, we haven't got all day!" Voldemort commanded.Sabrina blushed more.

"You----love----m--me?----So---many---girls----follow you-----and you decide----you love---me?" Sabrina muttered out, awestruck.

"You heard me.Loud and clear..." Harry repeated."I LOVE you, Sabrina Spellman!"

Sabrina stopped breathing.All this time....her first best friend....her very first best friend....had other feelings for her...and never shown them.....

"Harry....I don't know what to say---" Sabrina said very quietly, Harry didn't hear her.

"I---------" Sabrina started.Voldemort's eyes shot open and up as big as watermelons.

"Sabrina....dear....don't you want to go with your father so I won't hurt those friends of yours?" Voldemort said, quite panicky.

"But I-------" Sabrina said, staring at Harry, and not able to tear her eyes away from him.

"Fine you stubborn little brat.Imperio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Sabrina.Her gray eyes slid out of focus and she stopped her unfocused from staring at Harry and her head slowly shifted so she could see Voldemort, and listen to his command.

"You will come with me....now!" Voldemort yelled.

Sabrina took a step forward.Harry held her back.

"No!Sabrina....fight it...it's the Imperious Curse...you can fight...try.." Harry begged.

In the back of her mind, Sabrina was scolding herself for listening to her evil father's command.

"_You dumb prat.Why'd you listen?_" The voice would say."_If you give over to your father, the world will be doomed.You don't want to cause its destruction do you?_" The voice asked.

"No I don't," Sabrina answered.

"_That voice...you know who's that is?_" Said the voice once more.

"That voice....belongs to Harry Potter.The boy who loves me..." Sabrina said, her now unfocused cloudy gray eyes filling up with tears and her eyes now looked like clouds in the sky preparing to rain.

"_He's trying to save you.And look at your nutter self.Handing yourself right over to Lord Voldemort!Shameful you are._" The voice responded.

An odd expression crossed Sabrina's face.

"COME ON SABRINA.THOSE GOODY PROFESSORS ARE COMING.GET A MOVE ON IT!" Voldemort shouted.Sabrina's eyes flickered.

"You can't make me.You're going to hurt Harry.The one who loves me..." Sabrina disagreed, focus slowly coming back to her eyes.

  
"NOO!I WON'T HURT POTTER! COME ON!" Voldemort yelled.

"You liar." Sabrina said, blinking furiously.

"Damn you!" Voldemort said, and reached out a long skinny arm, which was about to grab Sabrina, but Harry grabbed Voldemort's arm in response.

"May I resent your swearing at her?You better flee before the professionals catch you.I surely hope they would," Harry spat, tossing Voldemort's arm back to his albino white body.

Voldemort's snake-like eyes narrowed at Harry.

"You'll pay for this Potter.And you..." he pointed to Sabrina.

"I'll get you later." And with a scream to the Death Eaters ("Hurry up you ungrateful prats!Get out of here!") Voldemort floated up mid-air and vanished as he had come.

Once the hall was cleared of Death Eaters and Dementors, it lightened up a bit.A group of Professors came rushing up to the Gryfferins and the two first years as soon as a bunch of light flooded into the hall.Professor McGonagall checked in on everyone.There was no danger to anyone's health, but she still suggested that Ron should visit the hospital wing.Hermione walked him.Then, Professor McGonagall had to calm down a very hype Sabrina who was trying to get her mind off the imperious curse.

"Noo!I have to go....with Voldemort...have to go....have to go..." She stated, in a trance.

Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and muttered a few things with it pointed at Sabrina.Whatever she was trying to do, it didn't work, because Sabrina didn't blink once in the action, and her eyes didn't become focused.

"_Fight it Sabrina. You know you can.You just don't want to.FIGHT THE CURSE!_" the voice in the back of her head yelled at her.

"I can't..." Sabrina said, eyes tearing up once more."I don't know how..."

"_I don't understand you sometimes.... say no to your father's command.Say you won't do it.Resist!_" the voice yelled at her.

"I'll try, but I dunno if it'll do any good!" Sabrina answered the voice.

"**Come with me Sabrina.Come to my lire, and rule the world.You have the power...**" Said the command.

"I don't have to come with you," Sabrina tried to refuse."I am going to stay here...at Hogwarts...with my friends...and the boy who loves me," she muttered, blinking her unfocused eyes.

"**COME ON!**" shouted the voice.Sabrina flinched at the pain of resisting.

"NO! I'm staying!I'm not listening to you ANYMORE!" Sabrina screamed at the voices inside her head and like a mirror was being shattered, the Imperious Curse broke away.Cloudy eyes coming back into focus, Sabrina lifted her gaze to find Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay?" she questioned."You were under the Imperious Curse.You fought.Are you sure you're all right?Voldemort didn't hurt you did he?" she asked, examining the expression on her face.

"No." Sabrina answered.Professor McGonagall nodded."You've been through an ordeal.I'll try to get Albus Dumbledore up as fast as possible so you can talk to him, you'll need too.Sleep is well needed.Head up to the Common Room then.... carry on!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

Slowly, the remaining group of Gryfferins slowly headed back up towards Gryffindor Tower, when Professor McGonagall added,

"To your own common room, Mister Malfoy."

Draco cast an upset look at Sabrina, then turned and mouthed 'be back later' and set off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Crescent Moon," Sirius ordered, and the portrait hole opened, to show an empty common room.All the Gryffindors were up in their Dorm rooms.


	22. Warrior#1; the new generation of Heroes

****

****

"Eh...." Harry moaned.Something was prodding his arm, very violently in hopes to get him up.

Poke.Poke.

"Stop it," Harry grumbled, stuffing his head under a pillow.

Poke. Poke.

"STOP!" Harry yelled, now sitting up squinting at whatever or whoever was prodding his arm, then reaching out an arm for his glasses.

Lillie, looking very harassed was shaking him.From across the room, Harry heard Ron's groggy voice.

"You okay over their Harry?Nightmare you s'pose?" he asked.

"No, not a nightmare, I was imagining something.Sorry.Go back to sleep Ron," Harry added, trying to sound innocent as possible.

"Okay," Ron replied, and without another word, he was sound asleep.

"Lillie," Harry muttered, at the little shaking first year that jumped."What are you shaking me for?What's the matter? And why are you in the boys dorm?"

"I...I'm sorry to b--bug," Lillie sniffed."I just---ca--can't sleep with---g--I meant---Voldemort--running around like he is---I don't feel safe---and when I didn't---" Lillie coughed very loudly "---my dad used to rock me in his arms---and---and---your the only person---similar to my dad---that I know---he's very far away---and---and---" she burst into alot of noisy tears.

"Shush!" Harry said, trying his best to sound comforting."It'll be okay...just stop crying..."

Sniffing very hardly through her nose, Lillie stopped the tear flow.Occasionally, she would whimper like a knife was being hold up to her throat, but she had finally stopped crying.

Not knowing what to do, Harry peered down at the smaller first year.

"I'll tell you what.Let's go visit someone," he said grinning, and then taking the shaking first year by the arm, he got up and as quietly as possible walked out the dorm room and down the hall.Making a sharp, left turn he walked down the girls' hallway and over to room #14.With a loud creak, the door wrenched open and Harry and Lillie tiptoed inside.

Once inside, Harry spotted Parvati, who was closest near the door near the right, Lavender, on the left, the next closest, Hermione, on the same side as Lavender a little farther away, an empty bed that used to be Raye's next to Parvati's bed, then in the middle of them aisle of beds, was Sabrina's.Hurrying over and dragging Lillie behind him, Harry pulled Sabrina's four-poster curtains back.

Awkwardly, Harry shook Sabrina in an attempt to wake her up.With a sudden jerk, she was awake in the blink of an eye.

"Huh? Wha---what time is it?Who the heck---Harry?!? Lillie!?! What are you two doing in my four poster?" Sabrina asked, gingerly wiping her eyes.

"Half of the reason I'm here is because Lillie woke me up.." Harry started.Sabrina gave them both a look.

"So I suggested we should go see you...I mean you've got that motherly-thing going on, so I thought you would know what to do..." Harry whispered, a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Sabrina said, looking at Lillie "...what's wrong kid?" she asked.

"Well g----I mean Voldemort is running around and the storm outside is scaring because of the----" a clap of lightning sounded and flashed outside; Lillie jumped, "---lighting----I---ha--hate l--l--lightning!" and with a sudden rush, she jumped right over Sabrina, and under the sheets beside Sabrina.Looking at Harry very strangely, Sabrina muttered something that couldn't be heard.Then turning to the little first year, she spoke rather softly for the puzzled look on her face.

"Look, Lillie...I know your afraid of my father...I understand that.But lightning?Tell me, why are you afraid of lightning?" Sabrina asked kindly.

"Well...when I was young, it was this horrible storm outside and it was raining like it is now.Lightning was crashing outside and I wasn't paying it any mind until the---" she took a deep quivering breath "---door broke down and he---stood there and went attacking my mother----my father came just in time to sa---save us," Lillie explained.

"Who's he?" Sabrina asked.Lillie didn't reply.Harry's right hand gently traced the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, then he looked down, lost in deep thought.

"I'm afraid of lightning because I fear he will come back for me someday-----but my mother told me not to be afraid.I have to stand up for myself and defend my rights..." Lillie stated.

"Yes you do.You'll get powerful that way," Sabrina said, cocking a sleepy grin at Lillie, who grinned back.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Sabrina then asked.

Still tracing his scar gently with his right hand fingers, Harry lifted his gaze to Sabrina.Reading his expression, Sabrina's eyes lit up in alarm.

"Are you okay, is it your scar?" Sabrina asked at once.

"It is, but for some strange reason it's like pulsing and it feels nasty..." Harry said.

"It may be because of me," Sabrina added, quietly, dropping her voice so Lillie couldn't hear.

"I'm changing---into what, I don't know, but if I do or say something to offend you anytime past today, I'm so sorry, and you don't know how sorry I am.My friends are the world to me," Sabrina said, looking away from Harry and Lillie.

"Sabrina?" Lillie asked."Can you sing a song for me?"

Sabrina gave her a look of sudden death."I don't sing," she insured her, with a chuckle.

  
"Please..." Lillie begged."My mom says you have a wonderful voice!"

Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at her."Your mom knows who I am?"

Lillie smiled mysteriously."Can you sing for us?"

"Okay.What to sing?" Sabrina asked, giving in.

"You pick," Lillie said, smiling.

"Fine." Sabrina replied closing her eyes, as she started singing softly,

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You never know dear...how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away,_"

Opening her eyes once more, Sabrina found Lillie curled up very comfortable in the tiny corner of the right side of her bed.Harry who was sitting at the foot, smiled when she stopped singing.

"You should go Public with that voice.You sung the kid to sleep." Harry teased.

"Hush up you." Sabrina said, covering Lillie with the scarlet blanket that came with her bed.

"Mind singing me to sleep?" Harry asked, drowsily."I don't think I could get back to bed anyway.I think Lillie got me up for keeps,"

"That kid is going to be the end of me," Sabrina said."Want me to walk you back to your Dorm?" Sabrina said, almost jumping up when Harry rose.

"No, I'm okay.Get some sleep; you'll need it.You've been through alot.G'night," Harry said, and with a sleepy smile, he carefully stepped out of the four-poster and exited room #14, Girls Dormitory.

*~*

"Harry!Wake up!Binns is coming this way.UP!"

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, hard, to get him up in History of Magic class.Looking around very bedidily, Harry spotted a few of his classmates.Hermione, was hanging on to every word Professor Binns dished out, Sabrina was halfway asleep or awake---you couldn't tell by the way she was laying on the desk, Sirius was defiantly asleep...couldn't mistake his snoring for anything else in the world, and Ron was wide awake, sitting there bored.Sighing, Harry searched in his book bag for parchment.Then, scribbling down a few things, which looked like jumbled letters, and symbols to a bored Ron, Harry pre-occupied himself to stay awake during the rest of the History of Magic Class.

After History of Magic, there was Potions down in the dungeons.Sabrina seemed rather depressed towards today's lesson---who would blame her?Professor Snape hated her guts, and what could she say but she hated his too.

"BE QUIET!" Snape roared, as the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins hustled into the small dungeon room.

"Today we are going to have a student teacher," Snape started, lip curling in disgust."You may have seen him before at Hogwarts a few years ago, but our new student teacher is Cedric Diggory.Mr. Diggory, come out if you please..." Snape asked.

Out of a dark corner of the dungeon, a very tall young man rose and strode over to Snape's desk.Then, smiling at them all, Cedric nodded his head and went back to his dark corner of Snape's dungeon.

"Mr. Diggory and I will be patrolling and checking up on you students during this potions lesson.A review on Pepperup Potion, today.GET TO WORK," Snape barked at them all.

Without another word, the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor started working on their Potions.

"I thought Diggory was dead!" Sirius inquired to Harry.

"So did I.Something must have been wrong with that curse Voldemort did," Harry suggested.

Sabrina smiled secretly remembering a vision from last year.It was she who saved Cedric from Voldemort by putting him under the Unconscious Curse.He didn't remember anything about Sabrina or meeting her as a ghost or anything, but Sabrina remembered it all.

"Miss---have we met before?"

Sabrina looked up and around her cauldron, hair flinging."What?" she asked.

"Have we met?" asked the same voice, and moving out the shadows came the speaker.Cedric Diggory.

"Maybe," Sabrina replied.

"What's your name?" Cedric asked.

"Sabrina.Sabrina Riddle." Sabrina replied.

"Catchy name.Nice ring to it," Cedric commented.

"Thanks." Sabrina said, trying to pay attention to what she was doing.

"I think I knew a Sabrina.Eerie thing is, she looked just like you." Cedric talked on, looking thoughtfully.Sabrina smiled to herself.

"Mr. Diggory, no associating with the students!" Snape barked in Cedric's direction.

"Okay, sorry Professor," Cedric apologized."See you around Sabrina, I'll keep in touch" Cedric said, and walked off.

"Diggory's got it in for your girl," Sirius teased.Harry had told him and Ron about what had happened the night before.Harry tried his hardest not to look concerned.

"Yeah, and so does the rest of the school," Ron whispered, watching a bunch of male Slytherins hurriedly pass Sabrina, staring at her.

"Hush you," Harry replied, cool as possible. "I'm trying to concentrate on my potions!"

"What potion are you speaking off?The killing potion?The knockout potion?The poison-potion?What potion are you making?" Ron asked, thoughtfully.

"None of those.The potion Snape assigned.Go figure Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't take much to figure out that you're jealous other guys are noticing your girl either," Sirius responded for Ron.

Just as Harry was about to answer Sirius's remark, Professor McGonagall came whizzing into the room.Deep violet cloak flying behind her, Professor McGonagall hurried over to Professor Snape, whispered something, and then rushed back to the doorway while Professor Snape announced.

"Potter, Weasley, Blackwood, Riddle, Granger, and Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you all." Snape announced.

The Gryfferin group glanced at each other, and slowly arose and walked to the door where Professor McGonagall stood.With a flick of her hand as a signal for 'come on', she set off at a fast walk.The Gryfferin group tried to catch-up with her.

"Is Professor Dumbledore dying?" Hermione asked very quietly.

"No, Miss Granger.He's very well alive.He has an ordeal to tell you all," answered Professor McGonagall answered.Everyone let out a sigh of relief except Draco.

"Did the Death Eaters attack him?" Sabrina asked.

"They tried when we were coming to check up on you all.One Death Eater got in a stunning spell, and ever since we revived him, he had been sleeping.He awoke a while again before I fetched you; he requested to talk to you all at once." McGonagall answered.

Harry put a comforting arm around the ashen-faced Sabrina.No one else said much afterwards until they had reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Every Favor Bean!" McGonagall barked at it, and the gargoyle jumped up allowing them all to pass through.Climbing the stairs took less time than expected; they reached the office in less than two minutes.Looking at Professor McGongall to show them where Dumbledore was (everything was in its placed as Harry remembered it; he wasn't no where to be seen in the small circular room).The Gryfferin group stayed quiet.

"This way," Professor McGonagall told them, walking over to the perch where Fawks the Phoenix sat upon.Sensing their arrival, he lifted its scarlet head and in one loud tune of music took off sky bound to the ceiling of the room.When he was off his perch, Professor McGonagall pressed it down once, and the whole wall slid in half, with a big enough space for a human to pass through.While the female Gryfferins walked through without a problem after McGonagall, the boys had to duck down to keep from hitting their heads on the top of small entrance.Once inside, everyone looked around.

  
The room was quite blank and empty.It was circular with all white walls and even a white silky carpet to match.The ceiling had been enchanted like the Great Hall's ceiling; it had navy blue clouds floating around the circular white room.In the middle of the room was a wooden bed; nothing fancy like a four-poster, just what looked like a hand-made wooden bed.The end of the bed had the engravings 'A.B.-H.O.H'in it, which would flash with a bit of scarlet and gold every now and then.Besides the bed was a small hand-made wooden nightstand, with one pull out drawer on the side and a lamp on the top.The bed had one single mattress, and linen of scarlet silk.Sitting in the sandwiched bed of the bedspread of scarlet to the heavy blanket of scarlet was Albus Dumbledore, pale and looking very older than usual.

"Ahhh...thank you Minerva, that would be all." Dumbledore said weakly to Professor McGonagall, indicating for her to leave.

"If you need anything Albus, I'll be in the office," and with a back glance, Professor McGonagall walked through the entrance again.The entrance snapped shut when she left and a simple Vase was in its place on a piece of stone marble held up to the wall.It was supposed to be pressed to get out of the room.

"Welcome Gryffindors," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling."And Slytherin," he indicated to Draco, who almost sneered in return but Sabrina poked him in the back and stopped right away.

"I have brought you all here to tell you all what purpose you have on the effect of things.I wish to talk to you all separately.Miss Granger first if you please...would the rest of you kindly exit by pressing the vase back to my office.I would like to keep this conversation private if you don't mind," Dumbledore asked.

The rest of the remaining Gryfferins exited through the small doorway, casting weird glances at Dumbledore who was beaming.When everyone had left, he turned to Hermione.

"You may sit on the bed if you like.... I don't seem to have a chair right now, and Minerva has temporarily removed my wand from my clutches." Dumbledore said, with a chuckle.

"Oh no Professor, I can magic up a chair, hold on," Hermione said, whipping out her wand and within a few seconds, a wooden chair appeared right on the side of Dumbledore's bed.Tucking away her wand neatly, Hermione sat down.

Dumbledore laughed."I had a feeling you would do that.Your the school's top student, excellent I say, nice job," he commented Hermione, who blushed in return.

"Okay...to serious business," Dumbledore said, smile fading from his face and eyes turning into what seemed like ice fire."We all know that Voldemort is after your friend Sabrina, right?" 

"I'm not exactly like friend-friend with her, but yes, You-know-who is after her..." Hermione answered.

"Yes, and you know how you all are in a little group?I have seen you seven must I say, wondering around.The members of a little gang---You, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Spell---oh, name change sorry---" he chuckled "---Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Blackwood, and last but not least, the girl from America, Ms. Lewis.Interesting indeed.You know why you hang around in that little gang of you seven?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

  
"Animal Magnetism?" Hermione suggested.Dumbledore laughed.

"I see what Mr. Weasley sees in you now.You may be a serious student, but you do have a sence of humor!" he commented Hermione once more.

She blushed.

"No, not Animal Magnetism---it's almost similar.Perhaps you have run over your finger in a book of something called, _Dominant Sufficiency_?"

Hermione put a finger up on her chin."Yes, I may have brushed by it looking for something else---but I have heard it before." she finally answered after a while.

"Good!Then this will be made easier..._Dominant _in this case means 'Well risen over others,' while _Sufficiency_ in this case means 'to meet one's needs'.All together, 'Well risen over others to meet one's needs' means that all seven of you are chosen specially from the gods above.Each of you has a special power.Any idea of what you may possess?"

Hermione was digesting anything Dumbledore spoke, and answered his question with questions of her own.

"So your basically saying you just found out that the seven of us are approved stronger than others, to meet another person's needs?Could that other person be Voldemort?If I am chosen from the gods above I would defiantly say that I possess the power of wisdom and knowledge, but that's not exactly a power is it?"

Dumbledore smiled broader than ever.

"You truly are Hogwarts best student!Excellent!All correct what you just asked---you all need to fight against Voldemort---now your Wisdom and Knowledge is defiantly a power!Please stand up straight, right over there in that dark circle.You'll see what I mean."

Hermione got up awkwardly, and headed towards the dark circle in the back of the room.Stepping in, a void of bright blue energy surrounded her, and letting out a small gasp and almost a yell, it was gone as fast as it came.

"Professor what did that have to do----Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping out the small circle.

"Look at me!" she squealed, looking herself over.

When Hermione had stepped out the circle, she was wearing something totally different than those black Hogwarts everyday robes.She was wearing a brilliantly blue dress, made of satin that flowed when she took a step like water.The bottom of the dress was frilly and water-like.It wasn't widespread, but the dress was floating about an inch or so from her legs so she could walk.The top of the dress fit her top figure snug.It had two spaghetti-like straps that held up her dress on her tanned shoulders.The top was also sequenced with silver dots here and there.The shoes she were wearing had about an 3 inched heel, and a open toe, which each tree toes on each of her two feet stuck out, each nail painted a brilliant blue, to match the dress.

Walking over to Professor Dumbledore astonished, Hermione couldn't help but look at the dress.

"Magic up a mirror Miss Granger.You should see your face," Dumbledore said to her, smiling.

Doing as told, Hermione had a mirror in her hands in an instant.Gasping, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"That's me?" Hermione croaked, disbelieving.Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione was wearing light blue lipstick that went along with her blue theme, a little bit of blue mascara, and eyeliner, and her bushy

Hair had been put in waves.Only one part, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon that held it up.

"That is your other side Miss Granger..." Dumbledore said quietly, watching Hermione with fascination."You are---" he started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I know.I know.May I be excused?Who do you want to see next?" Hermione said, placing down the mirror onto the small bedside table, and walking over to the door.

"Mister Weasley if you don't mind." Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione merely nodded, and pressed down the vase.Ducking through the entrance, she entered Dumbledore's office again.The other Gryfferins were scattered around the circular room, but when they heard the compartment slide open, they all looked up, astonished.

"Her---Her---Hermione?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yes Ron?" she answered, in a bossy sort of tone.

"That's you.... why do you look like that.Who are you in that form?" Ron asked, staring at her.

"Quite simple really." Replied Hermione, flicking a wave of her curly brown hair.

"It's quite obvious.I am the Princess of Wisdom and Water, and heir of Ravenclaw." she replied, and everyone fell silent.


	23. 

^_^ Chapter...whatever chapter this is...

"What!?!" Everyone said in unison, including Professor McGonagall.

"Ron," Hermione said turning her elegant gaze toward him.His ears turned red.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," Hermione told him.

Gulping, Ron stepped inside the entrance as it closed again, blocking out Dumbledore's office once more.

"Professor Dumbledore!Hermione looks great!" Ron exclaimed, looking back at the entranceway to make sure it was closed all the way.

Dumbledore merely looked at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, sit if you don't mind," he said beckoning to the chair beside him that Hermione had magically conjured up.Ron walked over and sat down awkwardly.

"I'll make this quick.Are you a fast learner?" Dumbledore asked.

  
"I wouldn't say that..." Ron said with a laugh, "But I catch on quicker than my brain does,"

Dumbledore's mouth twitched a bit.He was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that's fair enough.As I told Miss Granger, there is a special force between you and your friend's group of seven.... including the one who left.Two words come in handy for this instance.The first word, _Dominant _means 'Well risen over others,' while the second word, _Sufficiency_ in this case means 'to meet one's needs'.All together, it means 'Well risen over others to meet one's needs' and it also means that all seven of you are chosen specially from the gods above.Each of you has a special power; as you saw from Miss Granger, she controls the powers of Water and Wisdom.Any idea of what you may possess?" Dumbledore asked.

"No clue," Ron replied, feeling more like a blonde than anything.

"Go step in that small dark circle over there.Then come back over here." Dumbledore said, smiling to himself.

Ron got up, walked over to the circle and not bothering to realize what he was in, stepped inside.In a big whooshing noise, he was surrounded in a yellow vortex.In less than a second, he stepped out, examining himself over.

"That was Cool!Oh man, I got a sword!" Ron exclaimed.He was utterly excited.Dumbledore smiled at Ron.

Ron was wearing chest armor, which made his long and lanky arms look quite buff.The original color was a rusty looking brown, and it was outlined in Canary Yellow.He was wearing snug fitting pants, also a rusty bronze color.He had on Dragon Hide boots that were almost up to his knee, the front had stopped at his ankles, and the back had a pointy tip to them and stopped right before his knees.Being very tall and skinny, Ron's armor and suited clothing fit him well.On his waist, there was a belt with a extremely heavy sword and sword case on the side, the case colored a mustard yellow, and the sword handle a darker misty orange.

"Look in the mirror Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said politely.

Hurrying over to the nightstand by the bed, Ron snatched up the mirror Hermione had conjured to look at herself.Within seeing his own face, he gasped and almost dropped the mirror.

"Whoa, this is too good to be true," Ron said.He had his freckles, and pointed nose, but his hair, which he wouldn't let his mom cut, was put in a neat little ponytail, which looked nice on him at the back of his head.Ron's ears turned red.

"May I ask you something Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence that occurred momentarily.

"Sure Professor.Anything," Ron said, placing down the mirror back on the nightstand by the bed.

"What are you good in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hmm....well I'm good in chess, I'm the best in the common room besides Sabrina, she beat me a few times, and I'm good in Quidditch, but no better than Harry.I'm a loyal friend, and I trust my friends more than anything." Ron replied.

Dumbledore nodded."You may go.I would like to see Sirius next if you don't mind."

Ron nodded once, and strode over to the vase, pressed down on it and ducked even lower to enter back inside the office.

The rest of the Gryfferins were questioning Hermione, but as soon as they heard that compartment open again, they all looked at Ron, and Hermione was the first over.

  
"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I am Prince of Friendship and Trust, best friend of the Prince of Light; also known as the heir of Hufflepuff," Ron replied.

"Really?Hufflepuff?" Hermione squealed, delighted.

"Sirius he wants to see you now," Ron said, trying to back away from Hermione who was looking very tempting to Ron in her Princess outfit, and who was also trying to hug him.

"Er...ok," Sirius replied, and stooped through the stonewall passage as it snapped shut behind him.

"How are you Sirius?" Dumbledore answered.

"I've been okay.I'm a teenager again!You don't expect me to say I'm excited do you?" Sirius asked, smiling nobly.

"Sure I do.How's Harry dealing?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's fine so far.Taking a liking to that Riddle, they are together now...saved her from her dad and the Imperious curse and all, but besides that Harry's been fine," Sirius responded."Don't tell me you've brought me in here to turn me into the Heir of something." he then added, looking gloomy.

"Actully I have.In your shape-shifting state you are young again and therefore part of the seven involved with the _Dominant Sufficiency _power, and you need to be transformed.I will bring you all back here later to tell you why you are Prince and Princesses.Please step into the dark shaded circle area over there," Dumbledore kindly explained.

"Okay, but I don't want to be a heir.I'm too old!" and with a chuckle, Sirius stepped into the darkened circle in the back of the room.With a loud 'whooshing' sound, a brown vortex covered the circle and Sirius, and in an instant Sirius walked out, eyes closed.

"I'm afraid to look at me.Albus, how do I look?" Sirius asked, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes and find out Sirius," Dumbledore replied, sheepishly.

"Fine," Sirius snapped playfully with his famous grin and opened his eyes.

He was wearing Armor like Ron---but in a way different design.His armor was the color brown, and it looked like a shirt the way it was placed on him.The armor was movable, and looked like a long sleeved turtleneck shirt.He had a black piece on his back, as an extra shield.His pants were black and fit him well, not too tight nor too loose.He was also wearing Dragon-Hide boots that came up to his knees, evenly.Sirius had on black gloves, which made him look like a motorcyclist more than anything.Without being told, he snatched the mirror from the stand and looked at himself.Sirius's long hair was in waves to the back of his head where there was a rubber band placed and then a long ponytail following behind it, curling at every end possible.And for the first time in a while he had noticed that he was growing a bit of a goat-tee.Sirius laughed.

"You've out done yourself Albus.If James could see me in this," Sirius laughed more.Dumbledore laughed too.

"Okay I think you don't know who you are, I'm pretty sure of it.You are the Prince of Battles and Guardianship.You watch after Harry.And speaking of Harry, send him in next.Nice seeing you Sirius, and stop by anytime!" Dumbledore said to Sirius, who was grinning his famous grin."Sure.How about later?We can play Muggle poker and roast marshmallows by the fire," Sirius joked.

"Go on!" Dumbledore said, grinning as Sirius opened the door to the office and ducked down to come out.

"Whoa Sirius, you look VERY young again," Harry commented very quietly so Draco couldn't hear.

"So what's your name?" Sabrina asked.

"I am the Prince of Battles and Guardianship," Sirius replied, winking at Harry.They all laughed except for Draco.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants you," and with a glance and another wink at Harry, the door shut again closing the hidden circular room.

"Welcome Harry, I say!Come over and have a seat!" Dumbledore greeted him merrily.

"Okay," Harry replied, and sat down on the wooden chair besides Dumbledore.

"This is a long story that I told your friend Hermione and your friend Ron.Listen carefully.There is a special force between you, especially you, and your friend's group of seven.... including the one 

Girl who had left for America a short while ago.Two words come in handy for this instance.The first word, _Dominant _means 'Well risen over others,' while the second word, _Sufficiency_ in this case means 'to meet one's needs'.All together, it means 'Well risen over others to meet one's needs' and it also means that all seven of you are chosen specially from the gods above in the heavens.Each of you has a special power, as you seen from Sirius, Ron and Hermione.You have a very special power indeed Harry.But before I transform you I need to ask you a few other things.Tell me, what is between you and Miss Riddle?"

Harry blushed at this."Well, we are going out now...I saved her a couple of times, especially yesterday from her father, oh how I hate that man..." Harry said, glaring at the scarlet bed sheets on Dumbledore's bed.

"Oh, I see.So the saying is true that opposites attract," Dumbledore said modestly, and then without a warning he burst into laugher.

"Er...Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore weirdly."Can you explain what you mean?"

Dumbledore sniffed, took off his glasses, wiped them on the scarlet blanket and put them back on.Then looking back over to Harry, he added, "Opposites attract.You and Sabrina are TOTAL opposites.And you hate her father?Did he take you on the side and give you the rules of his daughter?" Dumbledore said, biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Well, I could sort of say yes to that," Harry started.Dumbledore started laughing again, "But he tried to squeeze me to death. Not much of a warm welcome," Harry replied.Dumbledore stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry.Sirius has gotten a silly bug implanted with on me and I'm so silly, I apologize," Dumbledore said.

"Its ok," Harry replied.

"Step into that circlet over there Harry," Dumbledore said pointing to the darkened space for a circle, where Harry walked over and up to, then without hesitation, stepped in.There were three whooshing sounds, then three flashes of light that made the whole room glow.The first light was Gold, the next was Scarlet, and the final light was a blinding white.Stepping away from the circle, hidden halfway by the blinding light, Harry walked back over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excellent show Harry!" Dumbledore commented."Splendid!Look at your armor!" Dumbledore said, delighted.

Harry looked himself over.He was wearing scarlet and gold, in a complete outfit.The armor fit snug around his chest and arms; it also made his shoulders square out more.Harry was standing up straight, golden trim of his scarlet armor glittering in the white room.His pants were what looked like regular dress pants.His boots also came up to his knees, gold in color, and opposite of Ron, there was a point in the front, which covered his kneecaps completely.The pattern of his chest armor looked like circle ringlets, which would fall then, drop and curl up but never touch (Sorta like @ expect more in a circle).He was wearing a long white cape that fell from his shoulder armor.The inside was gold.Not picking up the mirror, Harry stood over it, able to see himself.His hair was the same, normal as it always was, messy and sticking up in the back.His glasses were changed; they now were not as thick as before, and thin with gold-rimmed frames.His lightning bolt scar couldn't be as easily shown; it was hidden under half his bangs, but besides that, Harry was looking pretty sharp.

"And this is me?" Harry asked with sarcasm, not believing.

"No, not you...this is what I wanted to talk about." Dumbledore replied, concerned."This form of you has a few names.One name is more common and well known like the others, you are called the Prince of Strength and War, the other is also well known, as your being The heir of Gryffindor, but there is one you should know of.... called The Prince of Light," Dumbledore explained.

"Prince of Light?I had a dream of it........Professor, what does it mean?" Harry asked, full of questions.

"Oh it's an honor and a huge responsibility.The Prince of Light is the only one that can fight off the strongest of the dark forces; he has been doing it for only since the beginning of time.The Prince of Light's archenemy was the Prince of Darkness, brother of the Princess of Darkness he secretly loved.Once, The Prince of Light had met the Princess of Darkness, when she ran away to hide from her father...who would boss her around and slave away on his behalf, taking her power as his own.She was far by stronger than her father was, but never knew until the she met the Prince of Light and vowed to visit him everyday to escape the sorrow of the Underworld, also known as Hell and Hades, which her Darkness family lived.One day, her brother spied on her to where she was going every day, and noted that it was the Prince of Light she was visiting, his enemy.The Prince of Darkness decided to tell his father, the Dark Lord of the Universe or so he called himself about his sister's secret doings, and the Dark Lord got mad.He at once forbade his daughter to go up to the Land of the Light also known as the earth.But his daughter did not listen.The Prince of Light was her only friend she had in the entire universe.Once the Dark Lord got ear that his daughter still was visiting the Land of the Light and it's prince, he locked up his daughter so she could never get out and escape from the Underworld again.After a while, the Prince of Light got suspicious and with his trusty friends on his side, Prince of Friendship and Trust, and Princess of Wisdom and Water, they fought through the guards and gained trust of the Prince of Darkness, who was no longer the Prince of Light's enemy.Once they freed the Princess of Darkness, a ringlet of seven members each having a different special power, connected together and cast the Dark Lord of the Universe away.Forever."

Harry looked down, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes as he let what Dumbledore just told him sink in.

"So in summary, what your saying is that I'm the Prince of Light, you know who the Princess and Prince of Darkness is, me and my friends are connected with Prince and Princesses of the Past, and we need to work together to kill Voldemort once and for all right?" Harry asked.

"You are a very smart kid Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling."Your parents should be very proud of you."

"You never know how many times you've told that to me the whole time I've been at Hogwarts," Harry said, grinning broadly.

"It is true.Your parents would be definitely proud.Prince of Light is an honor, and it has been passed down from generations---since the dawn of time.Harry, use the power wisely, for the power and honor of Prince of Light, Heir of Gryffindor, and Prince of Strength and War, is truly a gift that a person receives and gets One Chance of a Lifetime," Dumbledore spoke."Oh, and tell Mr. Malfoy I would like to see him next Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry walked towards the exit, pressed down the vase, an before he left, Dumbledore added, "You really do look like James,"

Harry left the room smirking.As soon as Harry walked out Dumbledore's Secret Room and into his office, a glowing white aura surrounded the shape of his body.Once completely inside the office, he looked around at his friends whom were all gaping at him with different expressions.

Ron was eating a pumpkin pasty that he seemed to have dropped when Harry entered the room.Sabrina, Hermione and Sirius playing Exploding Snap near the doorway leading to the main halls.Once Harry stepped out of the secret doorway, Sabrina looked up from her hand of cards and they exploding, scorching her bangs.Draco was sitting down in a chair under a moving portrait of Professor Dippit, previous headmaster of Hogwarts.When Harry came out, he barely looked over at him.Professor McGonagall's eyes had lit up in side her spectacles from behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Malfoy," Harry said turning to Draco."Dumbledore would like to see you now." he stated, smiling at Sabrina who was hugging his upper chest (he has on boots, member? they make him taller).

"Okay, sure." Draco replied getting up."By the way Potter, what's your warrior name?" he asked, pressing down Fawks's perch and smirking.

"I have many warrior names. I am the Prince of Light, the Heir of Gryffindor, and the Prince of Strength and War." Harry replied, smirking back."Top that if you can."

"Oh your name figures Potter.I'll top it alright," and with a sneer, he walked inside the small white room.

"Morning Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said pleasantly, twiddling his thumbs with a secret smile upon his face.

"Morning," Draco replied stiffly.

"Let's start from scratch.Do you know why you're in this very office right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"No.I don't know.Tell me," Draco replied, sneering.

Dumbledore didn't care to notice.

"You are here because each of you in that group of yours...including the Black Haired girl who left, has a special power.I am going to teach you how to control and how to use them.Want to know your history and power?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Draco replied groaning.

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore said."Now....listen closely.I need you to first step into that dark area over there." Dumbledore pointed behind him.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So you can transform," Dumbledore merely replied.

Walking over very slowly, Draco finally reached the small circle in the back.Like Harry's, there was three flashes.A Silver flash, a green flash and a black flash.Draco walked out, arms crossed and over to Dumbledore. 

Draco was wearing shoulder armor, black with silver outline, which had a black cape attached to it.Black on the outside, green in the inside.He was wearing light chest armor, which was plain black with matching black pants.He was wearing silver dragon hide boots that came up to the knee, evenly.He also had a belt, which held two things on it.A sword, with a green case and a jet-black handle, a dagger, which was also in a green case with a jet-black handle.Arms still crossed over his chest, Draco hardly noticed he was gripping his wand in his right hand.

"See Mr. Malfoy?Even you have powers.Let me tell you a bit about them.... those powers you have are honors and a huge responsibility.You have three names.The first is common, being known as the Second of Slytherin.You are not the heir.Second, is the Prince of Silence and third, The Prince of Darkness.The Prince of Darkness is the brother of the Princess of Darkness and son of the God in the Underworld.The Prince of Darkness's archenemy was the Prince of Light, friend of his sister, the Princess of Darkness.Once, The Prince of Light had met the Princess of Darkness, when she ran away to hide from her father...who would boss her around and slave away on his behalf, taking her power as his own.She was far by stronger than her father was, but never knew until the she met the Prince of Light and vowed to visit him everyday to escape the sorrow of the Underworld, also known as Hell and Hades, which her Darkness family lived.One day, her brother, that's you, spied on her to where she was going every day, and noted that it was the Prince of Light she was visiting, his enemy.The Prince of Darkness decided to tell his father, the Dark Lord of the Universe or so he called himself about his sister's secret doings, and the Dark Lord got mad. He at once forbade his daughter to go up to the Land of the Light also known as the earth.But his daughter did not listen.The Prince of Light was her only friend she had in the entire universe.Once the Dark Lord got ear that his daughter still was visiting the Land of the Light and it's prince, he locked up his daughter so she could never get out and escape from the Underworld again.After a while, the Prince of Light got suspicious and with his trusty friends on his side, Prince of Friendship and Trust who is Ron, and Princess of Wisdom and Water who is Hermione, they fought through the guards and gained trust of the Prince of Darkness, you, who was no longer the Prince of Light's enemy.Once they freed the Princess of Darkness, a ringlet of seven members each having a different special power, connected together and cast the Dark Lord of the Universe away.Forever; and so it been until now.This is why I need to revive you all.You need to seal away Voldemort the same way before he may get any stronger."

Draco grinned.

"So I do have an important role in all of this," he said, grinning broadly.

"Yes you do.Would you like to look in the mirror?" Dumbledore asked Draco, picking up the mirror on the bed stand and holding it over to him.

"Why not?" Draco said, taking the mirror and looking inside at his reflection.

"My eyes.....Professor....and hair....they are darker...much darker...and completion!" Draco said astonished.

It was true, Draco's eyes were a darker gray, and his hair was almost brown it was so much darker.Instead of being pale as he was, his completion was better and he had more color on his whole body than he ever had before.He looked sort of tanned.Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Of course...but only in that form.You are way different.Dismissed my boy!Tell Miss Spel---Riddle...I keep forgetting...that she may finally enter when you leave." Dumbledore told him.

Shaking a off a bit of an eerie feeling, head held high, Draco walked out the room, after pressing the vase to enter the office.

Once outside the office, in a sudden whoosh, an aura colored silver appeared around Draco as one had appeared around Harry.When he was in middle of the office, he looked around.

Everyone except Professor McGonagall was sitting around joking and playing games.No one noticed Draco come out of the hidden room.

"Sabrina," Draco tried to call, but nothing came out of his mouth than a whisper.

Then it struck him.Prince of Silence.No sound.

Draco walked over to the group.It was eerie how his boots made no sound on the wooden floor.Draco tapped Sabrina on the shoulder.

She screamed and turned around, her hair hitting Ron, Sirius and Draco right in the face.

"DRACO...IS THAT YOU?!DON'T DO THAT!Ooops...Sorry guys." she apologized.

"Sabrina, Dumbledore wants you." Draco talked, no louder than a whisper.

"Dumbledore what?" Sabrina said not hearing what Draco was talking about.

Losing his patience, he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at his mouth.

"Sonorous," he whispered.Then in another second, there was a sudden rush of yelling.

  
"SABRINA.DUMBLEDORE WANTS YOU PRONTO, ON THE DOUBLE, NOW, IN THIS INSTANT, TODAY." Draco screamed.Everyone covered his or her ears."Quietus," Draco then said, and his voice returned to the whisper.

Un-plugging her ears, she nodded and hurried off to the perch but didn't press it down.

"Draco, what is your warrior name?" she asked timidly, not to make him mad.

"I am the Second of Slytherin, no Potter, not the heir, I am also the Prince of Silence and the Prince of Darkness, oh yeah, to your challenge Potter, I got more weapons than you, and so I topped you." Draco replied in his whispery voice.

"Did not!" Harry objected, and Draco smirked.

"Oh..." Sabrina replied, now pressing down the perch and stepping inside away from the argument.

"Last but not least Miss Riddle, come join me by the bedside," Dumbledore greeted her.Sabrina wandered over to the wooden chair next to Dumbledore's bed and sat down.The secret door snapped shut.

Sabrina shifted uncomfortable in the wooden chair.She had an uneasy feeling that she was not going to like what she was going to hear.

Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Sabrina bolted over to the dark circle in the back of the room.The whole tower shook at the impact when she stepped in.Vases and portraits were shaking in Dumbledore's office; he could hear them quite well.There were confused noises from the rest of the Gryfferin group inside the office as well.Then, as sudden as it had all started, it stopped.Dumbledore looked over at the dark vortex in the back.Something strange was happening---he couldn't tell what, but it was indeed strange.

Three Vortexes of Different Color Flashed throughout the small tower. 

A Green Flash.

A Silver Flash.

And last, but not least a jet black flash, which looked like misty water the way it floated around when she stepped out the circle.

"Professor." she said, in this way more mature sounding voice than what her's usually was.It was silky, sexy, and smoother sounding.

"Merlin's beard!My dear child!" Dumbledore said, excited, and was about to hop out of bed until Sabrina had reached the bedside and held him back.

  
"Stay in bed." she ordered, and that was that.Dumbledore smiled at her dreamily, but Sabrina, who was actully looking around the room was not noticing.

The dark mist that was floating around the room made Sabrina totally disguised.

Not one single thing was kept the same about her.Sabrina's eyes had turned a hard, cold and mean, jet black; as well her hair, which was held up in a very fancy ponytail on top of her head.Her tanned skin was now a bit pale with splashes of color, and she was wearing all black.Nothing with trim on it.Just all black.Her top was wrapped around her chest in tight elastic/silky material, with very small and hardly recognizable spaghetti strings to hold it up; although the top didn't need them.Her skirt was also elastic/silk.She had two splits on the side that came up about an inch and a half away from her waist on her thighs.Between the top and the skirt was a gap, showing Sabrina's whole stomach and lower back.She was also wearing very dark black lipstick, with matching eyeliner.Sabrina wasn't Sabrina any longer.

"I know who I am, Professor," she spoke softly, and Dumbledore caught every word she threw at him without trying.

"You look like a gypsy young lady..." Dumbledore said, taking his glasses off and repeatedly wiping them on his sheets struck by something.

She laughed.A hard, cold, and cruel laugh, which was eerie because it sounded much, like Voldemort's.

"You humor me." she said, and turning on her heels (Which were about 2 inches tall each, and black with velvet and an open toe ((if your wondering, her toe nails were also black :-p )) ) she was at the door in merely a second.

Not bothering to press down the vase, the door snapped open when she was within its range and the black mist poured out into Dumbledore's circular office.Not bothering to step up and over the wood that was in-between Dumbledore's bedroom and his office, she somehow shifted herself up and over it without trying.As soon as the mist was into the office, it disappeared from both rooms, and the secret door snapped shut.

"--S---" Harry started, but he stopped walking over to her.Something wasn't right about that form.She wasn't herself.And then it struck him.He remembered he told her she was losing her sense of magic.So the day had finally come.Sabrina handed herself over to the Dark Arts without even trying.

Heels clicking, she walked over to where Dumbledore's desk was, and in one graceful movement, she was sitting upon it.Not without trying.She was just sitting on the desk, and she hadn't tried to get upon it.

Draco looked over at her.He too could sense something that was wrong.He walked over, but not too close and took a quick survey of the profile of Sabrina's new form.

"Get away from me," she snapped, so full of venom that it felt like something had struck Draco and was poisoning his system.

"What?" he yelled, or tried to.It came out no more than a whisper.

"Get away.I don't want to talk with you." she yelled.Draco was stunned.He narrowed his eyes to the point where you couldn't see his pupils, and glared at Sabrina.

"Who are you?" he whispered, snapping back."You are not Sabrina.You never were.What the hell are you?" Draco's silent voice cracked like a whip in the silent room.

She laughed, turning her head towards Draco.She got up off the desk, and just stood there, laughing at him.Hermione really couldn't see what was so funny.If Draco or anyone had given her that look, she would have booked it out of there.But no.Not this new form of Sabrina.She wouldn't move.

"And you're laughing because?" Draco asked, folding his arms as his aura made his cape slowly sway in back of him.

"Your pathetic." She said, and laughed even harder."You try so hard, but do so little." she said.That was it.Draco snapped.

In an instant, he pulled at his sword, and charged at her.For a moment, he thought he saw her eyes widen a bit, but it was a figment of imagination, because she was smirking.Draco was almost there, but something had stopped him.

"Malfoy...no!"

It was Harry, holding off Draco's sword with his own.

"Oh come on Potter!Give it up!She's not your pretty little girl anymore.She's not Sabrina." Draco whispered, mad.

"I know.... but you can't go charging around like that...you can't hurt her...I won't let you!" Harry said, and Draco stopped putting weight into his sword.He simply held it up to the bottom of Harry's chin and whispered in the same tone that the other Sabrina spoke.

"Look.She's not Sabrina.You know she's not Sabrina.I know she's not Sabrina.She DOESN'T act like that.Your lucky you hang onto her Potter, and you better."

With that, he flung his sword back into its case on his belt, walked swiftly towards the stairwell, and refused to come up in the office unless Dumbledore needed him.

The other Sabrina laughed her high cold and cruel laugh.She was shut up in an instant when Harry had her shut up.

"Look, shut your trap girl.Who _are_ you?What have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked, steaming.The white aura around him was giving off heat.

"Harry, you're roasting us," Ron teased.Harry wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"You know damn right who I am.As for your girlfriend...you're looking at her.What she would have become if she decided to join her father.In this form she is the Princess of Evil.This is one form.The one that's even worse, is the Princess of Darkness, which is way different from what, you are seeing now in many ways.Her heir of Slytherin form is common, nothing to worry about there; maybe a snob alert, but nothing too serious.Now I advise you to leave me alone Prince of Light." she snapped.

"Whatever, Princess of Evil," Harry snapped back and walked over towards Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.The Princess of Evil hopped back on the desk, and Professor McGonagall didn't dare say a word to her.

"All of you back in if you please!" Dumbledore yelled.Harry was the first to get to the perch.He pressed it down, and The Princess of Evil had shoved Hermione out the way to come in first.She smirked filled with evil.

Pretty soon, all six of the Gryfferins were standing in a line inside the Small white room.In a flash of red light, the Dark Vortex shimmered, and who else but Raye stepped out.

"Hiya all!" she yelled.Hermione grinned ear to ear, and ran up to hug Raye.Raye laughed and hugged back.

Raye was wearing red velvet; it was a one-piece dress that was cut in a fancy overlapping design (like on those fancy apple pie things) with a portion of her stomach sticking out.Her sleeves stopped at her shoulders, and she was wearing her dark hair at the back of her neck in an elegant bun tied with a red ribbon.Her shoes were heels, not too much of a heel, but it was still a heel all the same.They were made of the same material as the dress.

"Is that Sabrina?" Harry heard Raye whisper as she surveyed the line.

"I guess..." Hermione answered, taking a place in-between Ron and Harry.

"Oh..." Raye said, her eyes falling on Draco in his armor.She turned the color of the dress, and fell into line in-between Sirius and The Princess of Evil.

"Now, since all seven of you are together, you should all know that your different forms shall not effect your social lives..." Dumbledore started.

"Don't be so sure..." Harry said, gazing over at The Princess of Evil to his right.

"Alright, down the business.Your line up.First in line is the most Quiet, and Shy Princess of Flowers and Love." he started.

Raye walked up forward, next to Draco in the front of the line.

"Then, the Bookworm, Princess of Water and Wisdom," he continued.

Hermione walked over to Raye, and the line moved down to let her in.

"The Loyal Prince of Trust and Friendship, then the Protecting Prince of Prince of Battles and Guardianship." he added.

Ron walked in line next to Hermione, and then Sirius walked up next to Ron.

"Three of you left.The Quiet Prince of Silence, then Princess of Evil, and Prince of Light." Dumbledore finished.

Draco stood next to Sirius, and The Princess of Evil took her place standing next to him, with Harry at the end.

"You are all talented warriors in your own little ways.All seven of you need to solve your differences and work together.Some personalities in this form may be changed, but it's nothing that will affect your regular forms; when you are plain Hogwarts students.That is all.You are dismissed."

"Don't be too sure," Harry muttered, looking down at Sabrina on his right hand side.

Dumbledore sat black down on his bed, and gazed at them all as all Seven Gryfferins marched into the Office.

The Princess of Evil hopped back on the desk, sneering at everyone.The Princess of Flowers and Love was chatting away with the Princess of Water and Wisdom, catching up on a few things. The Prince of Trust and Friendship, Prince of Prince of Battles and Guardianship, and the Prince of Light were just all discussing something in debated whispers, and The Prince of Silence just seemed to be standing over near the exit deciding on weather he was going to leave or not.It didn't appear like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"You know you can leave whisper boy," The Princess of Evil told him.

"I know," he snapped, temper flaring.He caught The Prince of Light's eye, and sneered.

"Want me to demonstrate Mr. Whisper?" she teased, hopping off the desk.

"I know how to leave the room thank you." The Prince of Silence replied, when the Princess of Evil had just walked past him, stood on the railing, and jumped straight down the middle of the spiraling staircase.

"You see, it's easy," she yelled up at him, doing a perfect landing on both feet, like a cat.

"YOUR NUTS!" The Prince of Silence screamed as loud as he could.All the others came rushing over to see what he was yelling at.

"She jumped!" The Prince of Silence answered The Prince of Light, who opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

The Princess of Evil stood up, flashed a smile at the others in the office, and pressed the wall lightly, to enter back inside the hallway.She walked out of the door yelling up to the Prince of Silence, "That's how yo----!" but as soon as she walked out of the staircase, she de-transformed into her normal self, back to plain Sabrina.The Prince of Light opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly couldn't when he found out what had interrupted her sentence.Sabrina was laying face forward on the hard, and cold marble floor, knocked out, and sleeping peacefully as none of her transformation had ever happened.

(A/N: This chapter is 23 pages long!Phew!Took forever to type.Hope you enjoy.My second-longest chapter.This series is going to my LONG!Have a nice day and please review ^_^)


	24. Sabrina's problem; she cannot control he...

One Chance in A Lifetime

"Wha---how?" Prince of Light said, following suit, and jumping through the middle of the spiraling staircase and rushed out into the hallway.He also detransformed, went blind for a moment when his new glasses were replaced, and turned suddenly cold when he realized it was the middle of December, and he didn't have a cloak.

Pretty soon, the rest of the Gryfferin gang was outside the staircase, and the stone door snapped shut.The other two girls were shivering, cloak less.Sirius had noted how late it was.

"We must have missed like 3 classes or so!It's around 9:30!" Hermione squealed, mad.

Raye sighed, and walked over to Draco, and flashed a smile.Draco, not bothering to show much friendly-ness, smiled back awkwardly.When she noticed this, her eyes brightened up a bit, and she started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm, whispered something that sounded like only five words, and turned pink.Raye giggled, responded, and then walked over back to Hermione, actully skipping.

"Smooth Malfoy.Now you don't have to go with that Parkinson girl _again_ this year." Ron crooned.

"Shut it." Draco snapped.

"Oh you're scaring me..." Ron replied, full of sarcasm, as he walked away and over to where Harry and Sirius were holding up an ashen-faced Sabrina.

"You need any help?Is she heavy?You should see the look on your face Sirius...its hysterical." he laughed.

"No, she's not heavy, but a little help would be appreciated," Sirius snapped.

"Fine.What do you need me to do?" Ron asked.

"Bend down, like we are and back up a few steps."Sirius said, innocently.

Ron did as he was told.Sirius and Harry loaded Sabrina onto Ron's back.

"I didn't agree to this!" Ron argued with Sirius as Harry snickered.

"You wanted to help...so I let you.Plus you're the tallest and the thinnest.You'll hold her better.Come on; let's get to the common room.Then we can stash some food from the kitchens." Sirius said.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it.When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, All the residents were sitting outside in the Hall, accompanied by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra.

"You two!I need a new password!" The fat lady said, pointing at Harry and the unconscious Sabrina.

"Well, the Head Girl isn't...awake for the moment...but I'll give you one." Harry said, considering it for a while.It took him ten minutes to think up a new password.

"Harry!My back!" Ron complained.

"I got it!" Harry said, so suddenly that a whole bunch of the Gryffindor first years jumped.

"The new password is 'Seven to stay, none to go.' " Harry told everyone.

"HUH?" answered everyone at the same time.

"I'm not repeating it.If you didn't hear it, forget about the Common Room.All that heard may enter."

Basically all the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years entered.A few 3rd and 2nd years entered.Harry had to repeat the password a few times for the remaining first and other years, so they could enter the common room.

Harry sighed, and helped Ron carry Sabrina into the common room lobby.Once Sabrina was placed in an armchair, Ron stretched, and started to curse Harry and Sirius out.

"You know, she's not a featherweight.You'd be thankful if it wasn't for me lover boy," he teased Harry."By the way, why did she pass out anyway?We all walked out after her, perfectly fine."

Harry shrugged.

"How should I know?Ask.Where'd Raye go?" Harry asked Hermione who was grumbling about the class work she would have to make up.

"She left.She had to go back home---I think she mentioned that her mother won't be there for so long---shame it is---but she's going to have to take care of Kelly now that her brother is going off to Africa to work for Gringotts.Her dad is divorced, and he is a Dragon Charmer in India." Hermione told them.

"That poor girl.She's got it bad...in the mean time, is she taking her classes at her old school?" Ron asked.

"No, that's the exact same question that I asked.She says that Dumbledore told the Professors to Owl her work to her.She gets open-book tests---that she said doesn't go that well---but she's doing the same work we are...only through owl post." Hermione snapped, now irritated."Speaking of work, I wonder how that Potions class went...."

Ron shrugged, and started examining his hair."Do you think I should cut this?It is sort of long....I'm looking like Bill right about now..." he said, frowning a bit."Harry, you could put your hair in a ponytail if you let it grow a bit more.It'd look cool," Ron then said, yanking one of the locks on Harry's messy head.

"Does everyone have to talk about my messy hair?" Harry objected, dodging Ron's hands."Hey, look, Sabrina's waking." He added, trying to change the subject.Ron looked over at Sabrina.Harry ran away and out the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Ron said, and raced right after him.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and headed right behind Ron.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Sirius said, heading out right behind the three.

Draco smirked, and shook his head.'Gryffindors were so gullible,' he thought, 'he runs from his friends while he leaves his sleeping girlfriend here with me,'.Draco rolled his eyes, and took a piece of spare parchment from one of the tables, located a quill in his pocket, and wrote down a little note.Then, placing the note firmly in Sabrina's hand, he left the Gryffindor Common Room.

Pretty soon after Draco left, the four came back in, Harry in the lead and collapsed into armchairs.Sabrina jumped in response to all the noise, and was awake in less than a couple of seconds.

"The...common room....how did we get here?" was her first question.

"Ron carried you," was Sirius's reply.He snickered.Ron didn't reply, but breathed in very deeply.Harry came over and draped over the armchair Sabrina was lounging in.

"Feeling any better Sabs?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, when did you start calling me 'Sabs'?" Sabrina asked, looking up at him.

"Dunno.Now I guess," Harry replied."Hey, what's that in your hand?"

Sabrina looked at the parchment balled in her fist.Without hesitation, she unfolded it, and read it.

Harry tried to see what or whom it was from, but Sabrina leapt up and walked around the common room reading the letter brandishing it from everyone else's views.When finished, she folded the parchment up neatly, and put it inside her robe pocket.

"It was from Draco," Sabrina told them, no trace of emotions on her face or in her voice."He says....well..." she pulled the parchment out of her pocket, and chucked it over towards Harry, then turned on her heal, and strode up towards the girls dormitories.

Harry caught the neat square folded parchment, opened it, and read aloud to the rest of the group:

' _Sabrina, if that's you,_

_Okay, I don't like your new form, and I know it's affecting you somehow.It's poisoning your system.If you read this to Potter and the other Gryfferins (Which I know you are) tell them that they should worry about you, I fear something is going to happen, I feel it in my veins.Tell Potter to meet me in the History of Magic classroom on January 3rd, its the only time I'm free to take lessons with him.No, I don't want to do it, but if S.R.P, whoever that is, says I have to learn then I'll learn.Also tell him to bring is Lighting Rod._

_Sincerely,_

_-Draco '_

_ _

When Harry was finished reading the little note, he looked around at everyone else.No one could seem to say anything, so he broke the silence.

"I think we should go off to bed.We need to rest," he said, folding the parchment back into a neat little square.

"Night Harry.Sirius.Ron." Hermione told them, and giving Ron a good night kiss on the cheek, she went her separate way down the Girl's Dormitory Hall.

Ron flushed a bit, as he, Sirius and Harry got to the 7th year Boys Dormitories, and changed into their Pajamas, and climbed in their four posters.Then, muttering sleepy goodnight greetings, each of them fell asleep without question.

*~*

"YOU FAILED ME IN MORE WAYS THAT ONE!" a voice cracked like a whip in the dead silence of a small room.

"YOU HAD ALL THOSE CHANCES TO HOLD OFF THAT LITTLE BRAT, BUT YOU DID NOT!I CAN'T COMPLETE MY MISSION IF I DON'T HAVE THAT GIRL!" the voice yelled.

"We are sorry," a bulky figure replied.

"SORRY DOES NOT GIVE SORROW FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE.CRUCIO!" the voice said, mad with rage.The bulky figure screamed in terror and twitched as the curse ran its course.

"BRAEDON!GET OVER HERE NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND!" The speaker of the voice, Lord Voldemort, commanded.

A Dementor, 11 feet in height, glided into the room.

"You assssked for me Massster?" it asked, in a whispery voice.

"Indeed I have.I was informed that there is another Necromancer alive on this very planet.Into the Dark Arts too.Your job is to find the location of the Necromancer, and bring him here to me.You understand?" Voldemort ordered.

"Your wisssssh is my command to grant." the Dementor answered, and with a flick of his dark cloaked robe, the Dementor vanished.

"This plan HAS to be done before the Vernal Equinox of Spring.And if it isn't....some people here will die." Voldemort promised, his red-snake-like eyes glinting throughout the darkness.

~*~Antarctica~*~

A small house made of wood stood in the looming distance of all white snow on the continent where no human had managed to live on.A puff of gray smoke emerged from the wooden house's chimney.A cloaked figure rapped on the door.Once.Twice.Three times.The person inside the little wooden house did not bother to answer.

"Whose there?" a voice inside the house asked.

No answer from the person outside the door.

"FINE!Don't answer.I know who you are anyway.Go away!I don't care about Voldemort!" the person inside the house answered.

Braedon, tired of playing around, glided carelessly inside the house, breaking the door and front of the tiny cabin.

"You are coming with me." he said, and without final thought of it, he took the man with one slimy arm and disappeared off that continent.

*~*Voldemort's Lair*~*

"Excellent!" Voldemort flourished, jumping up to his feet when Braedon arrived, the early twenty-aged necromancer and striding over to them.

"Now, boy.I have met you before.You know who I am; as well as I know who you are.You are the only Necromancer on this planet; besides my daughter.What are some of the powers you possess?" Voldemort asked.

The Necromancer recoiled a few steps but didn't get far because he was in Braedon's grip.

"I can make people stay alive for periods of time, I can revive people, and I can make a spirit stay living for cared for amount of times." the young man, muttered.

"How long?" Voldemort asked.

"Up to at least two and a half years," the young man told him."The person can breathe, think, move, and act like they did when they were living."

Voldemort grinned very evilly, and computed what the young man just said to him."Up to two and a half years?Nice....do tell me, what is your name?"Voldemort asked him.

"My name?I don't have a name." he answered back."But, I have heard my kind call me 'Nexus'.It means the 'Nex means Next Generation of Necromancy. 'Us' is there just to make my name sound right. " The boy said.

"Then Nexus it is.Do tell me, if I ask of you a favor...to bring someone back alive for me...could you do it?" Voldemort bargained.

"At a price." The young man told him.

"What do you desire?" Voldemort asked, getting impatient.

"Nothing at the time.If I do it, you're going to owe me.Who do you want revived?There are numbers of spirits in this area; it depends on who you want alive." Nexus told Voldemort.

"Well, search for the spirit of Selene Spellman." Voldemort ordered."Then do that stuff and make her become alive.I need to chat with her." Voldemort sneered.

"How long?The maximum length is two and a half years; the minimum two hours." Nexus asked, looking up, searching for something that couldn't be seen.

"Er.... how about a clean maximum length.Two and a half years.She'll be so glad to see me," Voldemort laughed, cold and high."How long will it take to make her back?" he then asked.

"Less than five minutes if you an experienced Necromancer and know what you are doing.Did I hear you say earlier that your daughter is a Necromancess?How old? How much experience?" Nexus told and asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know her experience----the last thing I saw her do was revive her friend from a curse that one of my men threw at him.She is currently 17 years of age and is going out with my enemy who is Harry Potter---the only person who escaped my power back then, 17 years ago---so, she wouldn't be interested in you.She is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Voldemort replied, lip curling at Nexus.

"A witch?" Nexus asked, trying not to gulp."You'll never know if she'd be interested in me.Two Necromancers are dangerous when put together; it'd be an interesting outcome.What a team we would be..." Nexus dreamed, sighing happily."Did you say she goes out with Harry Potter?What's your daughter's name?" he asked.

"Sabrina Riddle.It used to be Spellman...but she changed it to my last name." Voldemort told.

"Any photos available?I may be interested.I'm only twenty myself." Nexus told Voldemort, a secret evil smile on his lips."Actully.....twenty hundred.If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm a vampire." Nexus said, blushing a bit.

Voldemort showed no signs of surprise.

"I can tell.Although your pale skin is fairly normal, and your blue eyes and black hair is normal enough, I could tell by your aura.Now can we get this done?Look." Voldemort held out his orb, waved a hand over it, and in an instant, Sabrina's smiling face appeared in it.

"That's my daughter.Happy?Let's get to work._Now_." Voldemort reported, bored.

Nexus didn't answer.He was too busy staring with deep interest at Sabrina's neck with wide eyes and an open mouth.He had to shake his head and blink a couple of times to stop himself from drooling.

"She's not that pretty.Let's start." Voldemort replied, taking his orb and clearing the picture of Sabrina in the orb.

"Right...I'm ready." Nexus said, pulling himself from his thoughts and beginning.

"Turbatus spiritus of Selene Spellman reverto! Enim tu are volod.Tu abeo electus vivo vixi victum iterum dudum copiose duo et a dimidium trilustralis.Reverto ilicet hac, IAM!Ego impero tu!" (English: Restless Spirit of Selene Spellman return!For you are wanted.You have been chosen to live once more for a full two and a half years.Return, right here, NOW! I command you!) Nexus chanted.There was a rushing green flash of light, and a frustrated wail of confusion.

"What in the world...?...Sabrina! If this is one of your tricks...!"

It was Selene Spellman.

"_YOU_?" Selene said, narrowing her eyes dangerously, once she looked around and noticed Voldemort standing there.

"Hullo Selene.You look...familiar..." Voldemort replied.

"Familiar?" Selene hissed."This is the same outfit I was wearing seventeen years ago when your murdered me!" she screamed, mad.

"Oh, how easy I forget the simple things." Voldemort replied, sarcastically.

"Shut it, both of you.You owe me.... and I know what I want now.Your daughter----what's her name? ---" Nexus started.

"Sabrina." both Voldemort and Selene replied, and then glared at each other.

"Right...Sabrina.I think I have seen that girl before. Very interesting..." Nexus answered.

  
"Don't come 10 feet within my daughter!" Selene ordered.Voldemort sneered.

"He brought you back from the dead!Be grateful!I think Nexus deserves something, and if it's Sabrina he wants, let him be!I have no problem with it." Voldemort snapped.

"Oh come on Tom.You call yourself a parent?That's not right!Sabrina is a young woman; her life is already hard and she doesn't need him stalking her.Too many people already do that, including you and your Death Eaters.I know who you really are Nexus.I have seen you transform.Sabrina can defend herself from you; I'm sure of it, and if worse comes to worse, Harry will help her!You, Thomas knew what he was all along!You introduced him to my daughter!You should be ashamed!" Selene screamed, turning red in the face from anger.

Voldemort smiled nastily."And?" he asked, but before Selene could answer, he kept talking."Look...I summoned you back to do me a favor.Lure Sabrina here so I can unleash the Princess of Darkness.I already got the infant; so all I need is her before the Spring Vernal Equinox...which is in three months!So are you in?"

Selene gasped, and stared wide mouthed at him.

"You captured a child?!?" Selene said, not believing.

"Yeah...Weasley's youngest daughter...the new one." Voldemort replied."So are you in? Or not?"

Selene was beyond anger."I'd never join you!!! I may have made that mistake when I was younger, but I would _NEVER_ do it again!Nexus, you stay away from my daughter!How could you kidnap an infant, and from the Weasley's'?"

"_Our_ daughter." Voldemort corrected."And I said Nexus could have her, on _my_ permission.Kidnapping is easy, if you know what your doing."

"Too damn bad.I say he can't and he _won't_. Vampires and Witches don't mix.I'm going to see _my_ daughter.G'day." Selene glared at both of them as if to say 'or else' but didn't, and just disappeared without a backward glance.

"Is it still a deal?" Nexus asked Voldemort.

"Of course!By the way my good man, if you are planning to make Sabrina one of your kind.... by draining her...let me make her the Princess of Darkness first.After I use all that energy and power to rule the world, you can do as you please." Voldemort replied, sitting down in his chair and consulting his orb.

Nexus smiled, flashing his fangs, which glimmered in the darkness.Then, bowing deeply, he vanished.

Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Like I had said...I always get my way." and he laughed, high, cold and harsh.

*~*

"Have you seen Midnight?" Sabrina asked, searching high and low in the Common Room Lobby.

"No." answered Hermione, who was buried in her Charms text, trying to catch up with what she missed and trying to read ahead.She had been doing this for a week now.

"Harry, have you seen my cat?" Sabrina asked, looking quite stressed.

"No.I haven't seen him for the last two weeks." Harry replied.

Sabrina swore, and some of the first years in the common room looked scandalized.

  
"This is too much!My cat is missing, my hair is curling in odd angles, Professor McGonagall wants me to speak at tonight's ball, I need to practice something for tonight, my father keeps sending me unwanted messages, and I can't find my dress robes for tonight!" Sabrina shrieked.Laughter rung at the portrait hole's entrance.

"Sabrina.Just like me when I was your age.I have your dress robes right here; I pressed them for you.Your curly hair is looking quite pretty; it fits your face well, but if you prefer it straight, bewitch it.I couldn't convince Minerva to give you a break so the speech is still on...your cat...no comments on that...your dad shouldn't send you any more messages or he'll answer to me, and your special something you already have in your head, but you don't know if you can do it or not." 

It was Selene.

"Mama!" Sabrina cried, dropping the parchment, which had the speech she was supposed to memorize, and running over to her.But suddenly she stopped.

"But...my mom is dead." Sabrina thought aloud.

"I was.Until Thomas and his Vampiric Necromancer friend interfered..." Selene said, rolling her eyes."So here I am.Alive.Breathing.For two and a half years." Selene replied, beaming.

That was enough proof for Sabrina.In an instant, she rushed up to her mother and hugged her.She wasn't the only one who went over there.Harry had also came over, and met Selene (who teased him and Sabrina about being together) and Sirius have come over, blushing furiously for some strange reason.

"Sirius Black! Oh! I remember you!If I'm not mistaken, you and James Potter used to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to play pranks on Severus Snape." Selene taunted.

"Yeah.." Sirius replied.

"And I do think that you were the one who put that burgundy and orange rose on my desk in Transfiguration in my seventh year, you're sixth?" Selene replied, grinning.

"Well...er...yeah." Sirius answered hiding behind Harry a little.

"Burgundy and Orange roses?Hey wait, I know what they mean; each stands for something different.The Burgundy means 'unconscious beauty' and the Orange means 'desire'." Hermione reported.That made Sirius blush more.

"So cute." Harry replied, getting his chance to tease Sirius back for the many times that Sirius had teased Sabrina.

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but I have to go get ready.It's five and I have tons to do.Bye!" Sabrina said, running up to the Common Room.

"Wait!" Hermione screamed, and taking her text and papers with her, she ran after Sabrina.

"Do you mind if I go with them boys?I haven't had the chance to walk around the Gryffindor Common Room once, and would like to.Maybe I can borrow some robes and attend the ball myself.Dumbledore knows my story.He's looking quite good for his condition; I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon." Selene told Harry and Sirius.

"Its okay.We'll go too.To our dorms to get ready.Ron's up there...anywhere no time soon?Dumbledore isn't going to die?!?! He'll be okay?How old is he anyway?" Harry asked.The three of them walked up the stairs to the two halls, Sirius and Harry eager to Selene's response, but she only smiled mysteriously at them, so they decided to give up.

"Sabrina and Hermione are in the last room on the right; number 14.See you girls later," Sirius told Selene, and ran down the boy's dormitory halls, Harry behind him.

Selene traveled to room 14, opened the door and peered inside.

"These Gryffindor Rooms are small compared to the Slytherin ones." Selene spoke.All the girls in the dormitory jumped.

"Who are you?" Parvati asked.

"She's my mum." Sabrina said."She's okay.Used to be in Slytherin." she told Lavender, Parvati and Raye, who had just came in from America by Floo Powder.Everyone seemed to relax.

"Can I help you girls? I know alot of beauty tips, and I know alot of hairstyles." Selene told them.In an instant, the other three girls were attached to Selene.

It took about two hours to fix and help each girl.Selene spent the last hour with Sabrina.

"Mum...does this look right?If I put my hair up like this?And what about these dress robes?Are they okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Fine.Speaking about dress robes, can I borrow a set?Any color please." Selene asked.

"Violet okay?" Sabrina asked, searching through her drawers.

"Does everything you own purple?It's fine."

"Yes." Sabrina replied, smiling."Oh, and Hermione, I love your hair.It looks so nice on you!And fits your face!"

Hermione's hair was parted into two halves down the middle of her head, and then braided into two long ponytails, a little bit past the middle of her back. A little bit before the braids ended, there were two ribbons that matched with her dress robes.She was also wearing a tiara, which had a SP in the middle of it for Secondary Prefect.

"Thank you.Your hair is quite swell also."Hermione replied.

  
Sabrina's hair was curly; she couldn't bewitch it to become straight again.The front and the middle of her head was gelled back into a curly ponytail that was tied up with a very fancy barrette holding it together.Selene had suggested the hairstyle for her, and Hermione.Sabrina was also wearing a tiara, HG on it, and a necklace that had the words Hogwarts Champion on it.

"Raye, Draco is going to meet you in the common room in a bit.I'm going to go meet Ron." Hermione reported, heading towards the Dormitory Room door, following Lavender and Parvati.

"Okay." she said, gulping."Is my hair okay Miss Spellman?" she asked.

"It's fine.How many times have I said that word? And Raye dear, call me Selene."

"Alright.See you in the Common Room you two.I'm going to meet my date." Raye said, smiling and blushing.

"Bye." Selene and Sabrina both answered.

"We'd better get going too." Sabrina told her mother.

"After you my little lady," Selene said, opening the door and ushering Sabrina outside, making her laugh.

~

"Harry is this okay?Is my badge pinned straight?Does my hair look okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ron, stop worrying.Those new navy dress robes are an improvement to the forest green ones you wore last year." Harry commented.

"You should move that Head Boy badge a little to the right Harry." Sirius told Harry.

Harry adjusted his badges."How's this?"

"Fine." Sirius replied."Let me borrow your bottle green robes.I've decided that I want to attend this ball."

"Okay...but why the sudden change of mind?" Harry said, receiving his bottle green robes and handing them to Sirius.

"I know!It's Miss Spellman isn't it Sirius?" Ron teased.

"No." Sirius snapped at him."I just want to go...that's all."

"Sure.We'd better go meet the girls." Harry responded, opening the door to the 7th year boys' dorm and walking out.The others soon followed him down to the circular Common Room Lobby.

"Ron! Oh...you look so handsome! Over here!" Hermione said, making her way through the crowds of people and over to the group of 7th year boys.Hermione was wearing robs of dark blue stain and her outfit matched perfectly with Ron's navy blue robes.

"Hey Drace.I love those black robes.They make you look dark and evil." Sabrina commented.

"Thanks for the comment, but don't call me 'Drace'." Draco replied, smiling at her.

"Don't call him 'Drace' Sabrina!" Raye mused, from the other side of Draco and sticking out her tongue.She was wearing floaty robes of scarlet velvet (if you hadn't noticed, red is Raye's favorite color) and when Draco and Raye stood side by side, they looked like a blood drinking demon.

"Harry!" Sabrina exclaimed, rushing over to him and tossing herself in his arms.

"Hey...calm down!" he said, laughing, and turning halfway around to keep himself from falling.

"Sorry.I'm excited!" Sabrina apologized, blushing."Anyway, Nice robes."

Harry this time blushed."Thanks.I like these better than my other ones.You on the other hand my lady are looking fabulous in those robes yourself."

Sabrina smiled."I like this color by far, it's my favorite.Lavender has always been my favorite color.And black.I like them both." she told him.

"I think you'd look much better in this lavender than the black," Harry said, trying to block out memories of the Princess of Evil.

"I never wore black dress robes." Sabrina said.Harry opened his mouth to tell her, but thought better of it.What she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied, unsure.

With Harry and Sabrina leading, with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Selene, Draco, Raye and the rest of the Gryffindors who where allowed to attend the school balls made their way to the Great Hall.The doors were still shut tight.

"May I have all Twinwizard Champions?" McGonagall asked.

Sabrina and Harry looked at each other, and promised to meet up with the others later.They both saw Neptune and Aaron, arm in arm on the other side, entering the Great Hall same time they did.Taking a place on the small stage on the far right of the Great Hall (where the staff table usually is), they each prepared to speak a few words on behalf of them all. Spotlight was placed on the small stage. McGonagall picked up a magical cordless microphone, and got the students attention.

"Excuse me!Students?Listen!Now.....or ten points per person will be taken away from your Common Rooms!" McGonagall threatened.The Students quieted down at once.

"Each of the Champions has something to tell about the Twinwizard Tournament, and a bit about how they feel; about anything.First up, is Miss Neptune Arabia, representing Shexeoncraft Academy." A few scattered claps echoed in the Great Hall.Neptune didn't bother to notice.

"Honestly," she started, "I did think that the Twinwizard Tournament was a big, none the other, joke.It seemed boring, and pointless, our school had always won the Tournament until we came to Hogwarts, and found ourselves a real challenge.I hope this Tournament is fun for us, the Champions and for you the viewers.As the saying goes, let the best win."

Neptune finished, handed the microphone back to McGonagall and turnt on heel and took of the stage.McGonagall made sure no one booed, so once again, there was scattered applause.

"Next, Aaron McMilian, also representing Shexeoncraft Academy."

A few cheers from Slytherin girls, and a few swoons from Hufflepuffs, and Aaron took the microphone, grinning.

"Well, I really don't have to say anything about the Tournament; it's basically what Neptune said, I totally agree with her.The selection of my choice, goes to an anonymous person; a girl I like..." a few Slytherin girls giggled "...I wrote a poem.Don't sue me if it doesn't rhyme correctly; I'm no poet, and you know it..." he tried to rhyme.Those same Slytherin girls laughed. "...And here goes:

I've grown up and knew you, almost all of my life,

I want us to grow old, for you to be my wife,

With your floaty brown hair, and your cloudy gray eyes,

When you give me a look, I just want to die.

If you take this plea, and join by my side,

I'll wine you and dine you, and you'll be my pride,

My glory, my woman, my faith, it is true,

You know that I love you, and if you choose me, you'll be my dream come true."

Half of the Gryffindor's looked at Sabrina on the third line.She backed a bit into the darkness of the stage until he was finished, handed McGonagall the microphone, and he got few cheers as he went off the stage, following Neptune, and flashing Sabrina a big toothy Lockhart-type smile.She rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.Harry flashed Aaron alot of dirty looks, but Aaron seemed pleased to himself and whispered something to Neptune.

"Next, Mister Harry Potter, representing Hogwarts School!" McGonagall announced proudly.Harry walked forward, receiving alot of cheers, and applause.Nervous, he took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay, as all of you should know that I am 17 this year, and eligible to apply to actully be a Tournament Champion---" many people laughed "---And I did not want to put my name in the goblet, for fear that someone else would end up like my friend...Cedric almost did...but thankfully, he's with us today, and is hoping to become Potions master of this school one of these days!I really didn't put my name in the Goblet this year either---" more laughter "--honestly!---" even more laughter "---but I hope this year's Tournament turns out better than the other, and I hope the best school wins.In topic of my choice, I have decided not to state a topic of my choice, because I usually have nothing to say anyway, so bye." 

Harry handed the microphone over to McGonagall, and marched off stage and over to Ron as more cheers and laughter rung out into the Great Hall.

"And last, but not least, also representing Hogwarts, Sabrina Riddle."

  
Applause, and cheers were varied; Sabrina's friends made the most commotion.And, with that, she smiled to herself satisfied.She took the microphone, and had a terrible reaction to go and flip her hair, but fought it.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Riddle, second champion for Hogwarts School in the Twinwizard Tournament.I didn't really think that the Tournament was going to be hard, and I certainly knew it wasn't going to be easy, so I just ranked it up to the level fair.I've only been at Hogwarts for one year, not including this one, and I already had the time of my life.I have friends here, and the teachers are somewhat---" she shot a look at Snape and Maurice "---nice in their own little ways, so I feel at home here.I would like to thank you all for welcoming me in the way you did, and I would like to mention all the people who grew close to me over this year and last.Harry Potter, my dear first friend, Hermione Granger, the brains of the group, Ron Weasley, the reliable friend, Raye Lewis, the giggly, glamour girl, who always makes you smile, Draco Malfoy, the silent, toughie, who really is affectionate in his own little ways, Sirius Blackwood, the crazy weirdo of the group.A few others I would like to mention; is all the teachers, Professor in Training, Cedric Diggory, and the three first years, Audrey Malfoy, Kelly Lewis, who isn't here currently, and Lillie Potter. Thank you.And with that, I would like to sing a little something special for my..." she blushed "...boyfriend, Harry Potter."

The solo light, moved onto Harry, who looked stunned, and his jaw dropped slightly, until Ron elbowed him to close his mouth.Sabrina got set up on stage, and pulled out a Muggle stereo and put a CD in it.Some of the students were yearning to get a good look at it, but Sabrina had set up the music, which turned to be all instrumental music, she would sing the lyrics herself.Sighing, she prepared to sing as the music started.

  
"_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light, _

_To light my way,_

_When I'm scared, _

_Losing ground, _

_When my world is going crazy, _

_You can turn it all around... _"

Harry thought of a few "Sabrina moments" when she started singing, addressing the world to him.He remembered the time when she was out in the rain refusing to come inside, and wanting to become sick.

~Flashback:~

"Now you know you shouldn't stay out here in the rain, you'll make yourself sick!" it was Harry.

"Go away!" Sabrina responded. Harry didn't move.

"Just go, and stop following me! What do you want? You don't care! Just get out of here!" Sabrina said turning her back on him.

Harry sighed. "I came to see if you were okay, and I do care. I'm not moving unless you come up to the castle. With me."

Sabrina refused to move. A short while later, she then went 'humph!' and then turned halfway around. "Why do you care?" she asked slowly. Harry took a while to think.

"I care..." he started off. He didn't want to say anything wrong.... but then he didn't want to say anything truly right. He sighed and started over. "I care because you are a very nice, girl..." Sabrina glowered at him from over her shoulder. "...Lady...." Harry replaced. She gave him a look. "...Young woman...?" he added and Sabrina smiled. "Anyways.... and because your my friend, and a true friend cares for their other friends right?" Sabrina didn't reply. Harry took off his cloak and gave it to her.

~End of Flashback~

Sabrina continued singing.

"_And when I'm down your there, _

_Pushing me to the top, _

_Your always there giving me all you got, _

_For a shield from the storm,_

_For a friend,_

_For the love to keep me safe and warm...I turn to you,_

_For the strength to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on, _

_For everything you do, _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you_."

She had emphasized, _you_, which she pointed directly at Harry.He smiled; making her blush, and her hand was twitching like she was going to flip her hair, but decided not to.Harry remembered more.

~Flashback~

"You made the right choice girl. Now come," Voldemort commanded, and he reached one of his skinny albino hands out to take Sabrina and disappear, but a flash of green light came and shot at his hand, making him float backwards in shock. Harry lowered his smoking wand slowly.

"Back off," he insured, taking a few steps forward. Harry looked braver than he felt.

Voldemort sneered. "Boy, please. If I wanted to duel with you, trust me I would, but I have no time. Now stop interfering with my plans for world domination!"

Harry smirked. "This world doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the people, all of the good people, no matter neither Muggle nor wizard. We all are human, and this world belongs to us, not snake-like not even real creatures like you,"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "No time for your pathetic stories. I'll take my daughter and I think I'll go."

"Your not going anywhere with her. I really don't think you are."

Harry said, walking in front of Sabrina again. Sabrina looked up at him.

"Harry, you know what you're getting into? I'm okay, I'll just go...." she said standing up and trying to move around him.

Harry held out an arm to keep her behind him.

"You know something? Whatever or whoever S.R.P. is, I think she truly does know me, because I now know what she means about 'protect the ones you love'. That's what I'm doing now. Sabrina Spellman, the one I love----the one I love----is you."

~End of Flashback~

Harry's smile broadened wider; he could feel his eyes welling up with tears, but he wasn't willing to cry in the spotlight, in front of all his friends and fans.

"_And when I need a friend,_

_You're always on my side. _

_Giving me faith,_

_And taking me through the night,_

__

_For a shield from the storm, _

_For a friend, _

_For the love to keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you, _

_For the strength to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on, _

_For everything you do, _

_I turn to_ _you_."

Once more, Sabrina pointed to Harry at _you_.She was fighting back tears too, and walking around the stage, dancing with a few steps, she twirled and smiled some more.That was his girl.All Harry's.

~Flashback~

"How about that common boy, Harry Potter?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Said Sabrina, teasing Harry back in turn.

"What's so special about Harry Potter that you may like?The fact that he's famous or the fact that he's the boy who lived?Or because everyone likes him and you like him too?Or maybe because he's such a good Quidditch player that you think he may be valuable and want to cling to him in high hopes for money?" Harry asked.

"None of those." Sabrina replied, grinning.

"Than what?" Harry questioned.

"That fact that's he's a really nice person, he has a great personality and is a very good friend." Sabrina answered sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Said Harry, grinning madly and moving towards Sabrina.

"Yeah," Sabrina responded, backing away very reluctantly from Harry a bit.

~End of Flashback~

"_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain, _

_For truth that will never change, _

_For someone to lean on, _

_For a heart I can rely on through anything (you can rely on me) _

_For the world to I can feel to..._

_Oh yeah I turn to_ _you_."

Once more she pointed to Harry.He felt lightheaded; and somewhat embarrassed.

"You're blushing!" Ron teased, nudging his arm.He stood stiff, and staring at the stage, and his singing girlfriend.

~Flashback~

"And the results.........................................................................

HOGWARTS WINS BY A SECOND!" McGonagall roared as Sabrina practically snatched the medal out of Professor Flitwick's tiny hands and tossing it on her and Harry.

Neptune and Aaron were looking very sour.

"Beginners luck!" Neptune spat as she stormed past a laughing Sabrina who was clutching a stitch in her side.

"Told---you!" Sabrina said laughing and almost falling over.

"Watch it, don't kill yourself we still got two more tasks!" Harry said catching her and almost falling over himself.

"WOAH!" they both yelled and toppled over onto the ground.

Laughing their heads off as camera's snapped and people crowded around them, Harry took off the metal and held it in the air.

"To Hogwarts!" he said laughing.Sabrina put her hand on his.

"To Hogwarts!" she said cracking up.

~End of flashback~

Still not done the song, Sabrina continued singing.

"_For a shield from the storm, _

_For a friend, _

_For the love to keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you, _

_For the strength to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on, _

_For everything you do, _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to_ _you._"

Almost done her song, she pointed to Harry, as he remembered another flashback.

~Flashback~ 

"Malfoy...no!"

It was Harry, holding off Draco's sword with his own.

"Oh come on Potter!Give it up!She's not your pretty little girl anymore.She's not Sabrina." Draco whispered, mad.

"I know....but you can't go charging around like that...you can't hurt her...I won't let you!" Harry said, and Draco stopped putting weight into his sword.He simply held it up to the bottom of Harry's chin and whispered in the same tone that the other Sabrina spoke.

"Look.She's not Sabrina.You know she's not Sabrina.I know she's not Sabrina.She DOESN'T act like that.Your lucky you hang onto her Potter, and you better."

With that, he flung his sword back into its case on his belt, walked swiftly towards the stairwell, and refused to come up in the office unless Dumbledore needed him.

~End of Flashback~

And finally, Sabrina had stopped singing the last verse:

"_For everything you do, _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to_ _you._"

**_-Christina Aguilera, I turn to you_**

The music stopped, and a lot of 'Awww's rung out and many more 'that's so cute' from the girls or 'I wish I was him' from the guys.Sabrina handed McGonagall the microphone smiling, walked off the stage, and right over into Harry's arms.Spotlight traveling slowly off the two, and some more applause until McGonagall announced,  
  


"The Twinwizard Annual Yuletide Ball is beginning officially now!Prepare to dance!!"

A roar of cheers from everyone, including the Professors' echoed throughout the Great Hall.The magical band, The Weird Sisters' appeared on stage, and as they begun to play, the small Gryfferin group chose a nearby table to sit at before they started dancing.

"Sabrina!You were fantastic!" Hermione said, rushing up and hugging her.Sabrina looked shocked, but she was still smiling and hugged her back.

"Here's your cd, Hermy, thanks." Sabrina replied, and handed her a little square box, with a person's face on it.Ron was shocked that it wasn't moving.

  
"Raye brought me this one.Preferably, I like *Nsync, but I don't complain about the boy bands." Hermione replied, tucking the cd into her backpack.

"Yea, she likes *Nsync, although she knows O-town is cuter and sings better." Raye replied.

"Nuh uh!No way!" Hermione exclaimed.Ron, Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Oh come on you two, both of you should know that Backstreet Boys are better." Sabrina replied, frankly.

"NO!" Raye and Hermione said at the same time.Pretty soon, they started arguing until Selene had enough and cut it out.

"STOP THIS RACKET.Now if you kids want to dance, you'd better or you'll have to answer to me!Now get!" Selene ordered them all.

Ron and Hermione were the first to get up and move away, not wanting to cause any conflict.Draco and Raye got up soon afterwards, and Harry and Sabrina headed over towards the food tables.Selene sighed, and watched them go.

"Such a handful, but you've got to admit that we were like that too." Sirius told, sitting in a chair that surrounded the table, and looking older than 17 in Shape Shifted form.

"You frightened me!Seriously!" Selene replied.

"You rang?" Sirius answered.

"I didn't say Sirius, I said serious!" Selene replied.

"Saying serious sounds like saying Sirius and I hate when people do that, and I know you didn't do it on purpose, but it sounds so strange." Sirius said, irritated.

"Sorry if I irked you Sirius." Selene replied.

  
"Is Selene your real name?" he asked.

"Nope.It's my nickname.My full name is Selenity; which is also Sabrina's middle name, but with a 'R' so its like, Serenity." Selene said, smiling.

"Want to know what my full name is?" Sirius asked her.

"Sure."

"My full name is Sirius." Sirius replied stupidly, and grinning his famous marauder grin.

"So I've noticed.Sirius, want to dance with me?I don't want to sit here bored all night.OH!And they're playing swing....I've seen the way you dance back in our time...want to?" Selene pleaded.

"Gladly," Sirius replied, and they both headed towards the center, and in an instant, started dancing.

Selene wasn't lying; Sirius _could _dance _very _well.She kept up, spinning, dancing on heel, and practically, swinging.She could dance, not as well as Sirius, but as the song ended, she was flushed in the face and laughing.There was alot of applause, for everyone was watching, and as soon as that song ended, the two headed back for the table.

"I hadn't danced like that in sooooo long!" Selene exclaimed, gasping for breath.The Gryfferins headed towards them.

"Mum!Sirius!Wow!You were fantastic!Where'd you learn to dance that way?" Sabrina complimented, hugging them both.

"Did you see Raye and Draco dancing to that swing bit too?" Ron said, nudging the scarlet-faced Raye in the arm.

"I did!Where'd you learn swing Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"I was taught how to dance when you were crawling and still in diapers Potter." Draco replied."I'm going to go eat.C'mon Raye." Draco said, taking Raye's arm, and smirking at Harry as they walked away towards the food tables.

"You don't mind if we tour the outside do you Mum?" Sabrina said, blushing.

"Oh no!Have fun kids." Selene replied, as if she was twelve years older and trying to recover from a bad case of 'swing danceophobia'.

Harry and Sabrina walked out onto the grounds.Bushes, trees, and little gardens of flowers were everywhere, and floating around them were tiny little fairies in little bubbles each with a different color, fluttering around everywhere.The two didn't bother to stop and sit on a bench behind a bush; Professor Snape would surely blast their bush on purpose.They just wandered around the maze of bushes and trees.

"Your mom is really fun." Harry told her laughing."She and Sirius are like old friends.They have lots of fun together."

"A perfect couple." Sabrina replied, smiling lightly, as if she were drunk."As well are we." she said, speaking pure English without an American accent.

"You reelly think so?" asked a voice behind them.

"Yes I do.And excuse your interruption in our conversation." Sabrina replied, still speaking pure English without noticing, and turning around to face a 6'2" Professor Maurice Yamin.

"Excuse me?" he replied, looking scandalized.

"You heard me.I'm not repeating myself.Where'd you come from anyway?You've magically disappeared from my views for more than two months.Professor; if you ask me, I'd say you were working a second job!"

"A seecond job?" Maurice replied, looking strangely at her.

"Show me your forearm." Sabrina demanded.

"I do not heeve to if I do not want."

"Show me your _forearm_." she spat at him.

"No." said the taller young man, "And you can't make me."

"Want to make a bet on that?_Show me your forearm, or I'll do it myself._" Sabrina stated.

"You may try...but what can yo---" Maurice tried to answer, when Sabrina stormed over to him, grabbed the shoulder hem of both of his arm sleeves, and pulled, ripping the robe so that it looked like a tank top or undershirt more than anything.

"And this?" Sabrina said seizing his left arm.

"Is a tattoo!" Maurice replied, trying to pull away from her grip.Sabrina was very strong.

"No it's not.It's a marking.A red circle.With a water symbol in it, a flame symbol in it, a round circle symbol, and a lightning bolt.Whose mark is this?It's not Voldemort's...who's is it?" Sabrina said, hotly.

"The new Dark Lord's." Maurice replied, almost wailing in frustration, and trying to wrench his hand from Sabrina's grip.Sabrina's hand contracted, squeezing Maurice's arm.He almost yelled out in pain.

"Sabrina, stop!" Harry had finally spoken up.He was struck dumb by what was going on.

"Who's the New Dark Lord?" she asked."Hurry up or I'll break this wrist of yours," she said, slightly squeezing his wrist tighter.

"Some..." he flinched and held his breath to stop from yelling."...Some guy named...Nexus...wants to take...Voldemort's place...to kill him!" he practically screamed.

Harry came up behind Sabrina, and tore her fingers off of Maurice's arm.He held her around the waist, just in case she decided to jump away and attack Maurice.

"Nexus?Very well.Get out of my site, you chump." she spoke American.

Now, nineteen-year-old Professor Maurice Yamin held his wrist, which Sabrina had been holding onto, and rushed away, complaining on how she sprained his wrist.Sabrina seemed satisfied.

"You threatened a Professor!" Harry exclaimed, when Maurice was out of earshot."And nearly broke his wrist!What happened to the Sabrina inside the Great Hall, who sung to me?And the nice one who told me that she didn't want to dance but really wanted to try, and I helped?"

"She ran away, Prince of Light." Sabrina replied, in that same deep, dangerous, and sexy sort of voice of the Princess of Evil.Harry's arms slowly let go of Sabrina.

"What?" Harry asked."And why are you calling me Prince of Light?"

"Because that's your name."Sabrina spoke.A light, not too clear outside on the pitch-black, dim fairy and moonlight, aura colored black flickered on, and off Sabrina's body many times.

"What the hell?What'd you do with my girlfriend?" Harry yelled.

"Locked her up in the same little box inside her mind she locked me in.She cannot control me.No one can.I am unstoppable!" Sabrina said, halfway between her normal state and the Princess of Evil one.

"Look, leave her alone.What do you want with her anyway?" Harry replied, looking over hedges for anyone who was too close just incase she had unleashed an attack.

"I'm not messing with her.I _am _your girlfriend Prince of Light; or may I call you 'Harry' as so that weakling spirit calls you?I am in a different form, and while I have control of her spirit and mind; I'm going to take over Hogwarts!" she said cackling madly.

"Sabrina-----listen.It's me....your boyfriend.....Harry.This demon is just like another Imperious Curse.You've got to fight her off; fight." Harry said, talking to the back of whichever girl.

"Harry, we were just looking for you....what the heck is happening to her?" Sirius came, swinging cheerfully a tankard of Butterbeer until he saw Sabrina with the dark aura flashing on and off of her, and he dropped it.

"My poor daughter!" Selene shrieked.

Selene and the rest of the Gryfferins had appeared, a bit behind Sirius, Selene almost into hysterics.

  
"Calm down....." Sirius tried to soothe her."Hermione; go get Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, and at once went dashing back through the maze to get back up to the castle.

"What happened?" Draco asked, looking at her oddly.

Harry explained the whole ordeal to them all, and in a couple of minutes, Hermione had returned, out of breath, with a very newly-healed Albus Dumbledore at her heel.

"My my, what has happened here, which resulted into a past formation?" he chuckled, but as soon as he looked at Harry's very serious face, he took off his cloak, and placed it upon Sabrina's shoulders.She started shaking, and Dumbledore put an arm around her.

"We need to take her up to my chamber right away.This may be serious."Dumbledore said firmly.

"You called?" Sirius asked.Dumbledore smiled.

"Takes you doesn't it Mr. Serious Sirius.C'mon," he told them all.The Gryfferin gang, Selene and Dumbledore got eyed as they walked through the lighted Great Hall, some nosy students wondering what was going on.

It took less than ten minutes to get up to Dumbledore's circular hidden room.When they entered, Fawks looked up at them, and flew up off of his perch and on top of a nearby bookcase.Dumbledore pressed the perch down, and the hidden door flipped open, and he carefully stepped in, minding to duck before he hit his head, and making sure Sabrina was inside as well.Once she was inside, her black aura thickened, and she stood up tall, bolted out of Dumbledore's arms, took off his cloak, and threw it, yes, threw it onto the wooden bed, and appeared, clad in her Princess of Evil outfit.The rest of the Gryfferin gang stepped carefully inside, transforming also.Selene had also stepped in, but hadn't changed at all.

"Well, if it isn't all you goody-two-shoes." the full Princess of Evil mocked.

  
"Ms. Wanna-be wise of water, Ms. I love flowers, and mushy fluff, Mr. Whisper, Mr. Light head, Mr. Save us all, and Mr. I trust you completely." she teased.

"Take that back!" The Princess of Water and Wisdom almost yelled.

"Nope." replied the Princess of Evil.

"CUT THIS OUT." Dumbledore boomed, and everyone, including the Princess of Darkness shut up immediately.

"I don't do these hangouts." Princess of Evil said, heading towards the door.

"Stay here." Dumbledore ordered.She ignored him.

"Make me." The Princess of Evil replied, almost to the vase.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand.The Princess of Evil fell to the floor in a heap.The Prince of Light gasped, and Selene screamed.

"You stunned my girlfriend!"' The Prince of Light said, eyes wide, and breathing unevenly.

"You stunned my daughter!" Selene said, took a shuddering breath, and fainted.

The Prince of Battles and Guardianship rushed over to her, The Prince of Friendship and Trust behind him.

"W---what was the point of d-doing t-that?" The Prince of Silence whispered, with the same look The Prince of Light had, implanted on his own face.

"Because, she would not listen, and if she'd got out she would have fled to Voldemort.Sorry Harry.Mr. Malfoy.For the scare."

The Prince of Silence glared, at Dumbledore as he picked up the Princess of Evil, and placed her on the wooden bed.She was stiff as a board a scowl on her face when she was stunned.Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Ennervate!"

The Princess of Evil stirred, sat up on the bed, shook her head roughly, and blinked at Dumbledore, the scowl still implanted on her face.She swore at him; any word she could think of or make up, and making his silver eyebrows go up in surprise.The Princess of Wisdom and Water gasped, and put her hands over her mouth, The Princess of Flowers and Love was hiding snickers.

"I have to use that one...." she muttered, giggling at something The Princess of Evil just said.Out of nowhere, The Princess of Wisdom and Water came and hit her with a rather skinny textbook.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right." The Princess of Water and Wisdom mocked, sticking her tongue out at The Princess of Flowers and Love.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." Dumbledore replied calmly, slowly lowering his eyebrows when The Princess of Evil was done cursing him out.

"Humph!" was her only answer.

"As I was saying; it is not my right to keep you locked up in this room on Christmas Eve, because I know..." he cast a look at The Prince of Light "...that you have someone special to share it with, so I'm afraid you'll have to go to the hospital wing, momentarily; to receive this special potion. Come with me..." he said, taking her arm, and escorting her towards the vase and pressing it down.

"Oh let me go.I know how to walk!And I'm not taking any potion." The Princess of Evil said, struggling out of Dumbledore's grip.He wouldn't let go, so she stopped struggling once they were down the staircase, and out the door once the gargoyle sprung to life when they saw them approach.The rest of the Gryfferins, with The Prince of Battles and Guardianship carrying Selene.Once outside into the darkened hallway, The Princess of Evil transformed back into Sabrina in her lavender dress robes.She looked around curiously, as the Gryfferins also transformed back into their usual forms, Sirius carrying her mother.

"Hello Professor; what am I doing here?Last thing I remember, I was outside in the Yuletide Ball Maze talking to Harry......" she looked around.

"Come this way, Miss Riddle.We need to see you to the hospital wing." Dumbledore told her.Sabrina shot a look at a pale-faced Harry.

"Why?What happened?Wha--?" Sabrina questioned, as she let Dumbledore drag her up four flights of stairs, down Sick Bay, and into Madame Pomfrey's office.Inside there, he told the other Gryfferins to wait for her outside; and took Sabrina inside, made her sit on a bed, and wait.

~*~ Inside Madam Pomfrey's office ~*~

"Headmaster!What a surprise to visit me at this hour!How may I be of service--?" Madam Pomfrey asked immediately.

"I need a potion; and Severus Snape.Send one of the students outside to fetch him." Dumbledore said.

"What's happening?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's Voldemort.He's taking his daughter's power over; by force, since she won't give over by will.It's these new forms....you see, I didn't really think it would effect her much, but this girl....she's not normal at all, for a witch.The Princess of Darkness will no doubt be revealed no later than the Spring Vernal Equinox of this upcoming year for his special purposes!That's exactly why he stole the baby!The baby has the power; young Riddle has the strength, and the skills, plus the experience, so if he could combine them two into one.....by gosh, that's it!If he could combine those two spirits into one, he'll re-create the Princess of Darkness and take over this world.We've got to stop him!" Dumbledore spoke, pacing and talking more to himself than to Madam Pomfrey.

"What shall I do until Severus gets up here?" she asked rushing towards the door.

"Check in on young Riddle; see if she needs anything or is okay.Oh, that poor girl.Her life is going to be changed in so many ways, in such little time..." Dumbledore said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and sighing.

~*~ Hospital Ward~*~

"Are you okay Ms. Riddle?" Madam Pomfrey bristled into the room, felt her forehead, turnt towards the door, opened it and muttered an order to go get Professor Snape to someone, and then shut the door, returning back to her patient.

"If you didn't hear me; my response was 'I'm fine.'What's going on?" Sabrina asked, being ignored by Madam Pomfrey, who was now taking her pulse.

"Why are you performing all these tests?I said I feel FIN---oomph!" Sabrina exclaimed, when Severus Snape came rushing into the room, Draco Malfoy unstably breathing behind him, and a thermometer stuck in her mouth.

"Profmssor Snamphe?" Sabrina spoke, or tried to with the thermometer stuck in her mouth.

Snape barely glanced her way, as he was ushered into the small office.

"Severus." Sabrina had heard Dumbledore mutter inside the small office."I need you to prepare me a Protection Draught right away; make lots, she's going to need swigs every few days...to keep safe...I'll explain later, there's a cauldron set up in the back; I think all the supplies you need are back there also, I'll let you be so you can work...." he left the office, at the same time Madam Pomfrey pulled the thermometer out Sabrina's mouth.

"Temperature?" Dumbledore asked, walking over to see what the thermometer read.

"99.5, slight fever.What do you need now?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied, shuffling back inside the office.

"Mister Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said, scurrying over to the door, and opening it.Harry glanced at Ron and Sirius before entering the hectic Hospital Ward.

"Harry!" Sabrina said, reaching out for him under Madam Comfrey's arms.

Harry stuck out his arm, just to try and touch her; he had not a slight clue what was going on, Sabrina didn't either; she was looking utterly terrified.Their fingertips barely brushed, as Harry was steered into the office.Once inside Sabrina slowly lowered her hand.

"Don't leave me here..." she whispered, scared, as Madam Pomfrey took her blood pressure.

~*~Back inside the Hospital Office~*~

"What's the point of this?" Harry asked, sounding more ignorant than planned."You're scaring the bloody hell out of her!What's going on?" he actully yelled at Dumbledore, mad.

"It's Voldemort; we have to act quick.Harry, you have to stay away from Sabrina." Dumbledore responded, ignoring Harry's statement.

"Have you lost your sanity?I refuse!" Harry answered back hotly, crossing his arms.

"No; this is quite serious.We aren't bound to let Voldemort take the girl, but it's his daughter, and he does have rights; we just don't want him to come after you....if we perform this perfectly, we can get it done." Dumbledore replied, absentminded.

"Your talking nonsense Professor!So what your saying is basically, you can let Voldemort have my girlfriend as long as he doesn't go for me?That's absurd!Get a grip on what your saying, and I refuse to go along with this insane plan!How would you do that anyway?Memory charm?Just because he's her father, he has no right to take her!She's practically an adult; and her mum is alive!Right outside this very office!" Harry said.

"Memory potion; for all of you.You all wouldn't remember her, she wouldn't remember any of you, and it'd be perfect!That way, if Voldemort planned to attack, he could get what he wanted, no problems." Dumbledore answered.

"Sorry to say this, but your actully putting the 'Dumb' in 'Dumbledore'.Listen to what your saying!Why would you do that?I'm refusing and if Voldemort has to take me, let him do it.You never stopped him from doing so before; he always figures out another way.What if I just walked into the middle of the Forbidden Forest and called out 'VOLDEMORT, TAKE ME NOW, IT'S ME HARRY POTTER!' ?What would you do about that?" Harry asked.

"I'd say you were committing suicide and try to stop you." Dumbledore answered quickly."But that has nothing to do with this matter of events---"

"EXACTLY!" Harry snapped, and Dumbledore jumped."Then nip it in the bud and forget about it because I'm not going through with it.Sorry if I'm hurting every little feeling of yours, Professor, but that plan is stupid and besides, I'd never abandon my girlfriend." Harry replied, seized the doorknob, and threw open the door, positively flaming.

He was about to storm over to Sabrina when he stopped, and felt a cool breeze crackling around his body.He looked at what he was wearing.It was his Prince of Light uniform.No wonder Dumbledore was acting so strangely; he had upset him, and he transformed without even knowing it!

"Sabrina?" Harry asked.A small figure looked at him, tearfully.Harry thought the only reason Sabrina looked so small was because he was wearing boots, and she was wearing heels; that Madame Pomfrey had made her take off.He slowly walked over to the bed, and Madame Pomfrey got out of his way.

"Har---" she started, but threw both arms around his chest, and hugged him, holding on for dear life.Hugging back, Harry glared over his shoulder at Snape, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"I disagree, and you can't make me do it." he replied, and he took Sabrina in his arms, and walked out the hospital ward.

The three staff members looked at each other, when he was out of the ward.

"Severus, proceed making the potion; Poppy, owl the Ministry of Magic.This is going to be a long year." Dumbledore said, sighing, and sitting in a chair, thinking about he had just said.

~*~Outside the ward~*~

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at a very mad form of The Prince of Light.

"What?" he asked, but it sounded more like he snapped it.

"What---happened?" Hermione dared to continue.

"They want to give Sabrina to Voldemort; I won't let them." he replied, transforming back to his old self without noticing and walking as far away from Sick Bay as possible.

The other Gryfferins looked at each other, and walked slowly after him.At the Common Room, as he muttered the password he looked over his shoulder and called to his friends:

"Merry Christmas.I hope your day was better than mines."

***

~(A/N **screams** OH MY GOSH, 45 pages! OH OH MY MY GOSH GOSH!^_^ Hope you enjoy, took long enough to type.Have fun reading!)~


	25. New Year, new problem. Draco Malfoy is ...

Harry Potter and The One Chance of a Lifetime

"10 Seconds!9 Seconds! 8 Seconds! 7 Seconds! 6 Seconds! 5 Seconds! 4 Seconds! 3 Seconds! 2 Seconds! 1 Second!HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

There was a whole bunch of celebration going on in the Gryffindor Common Room; Raye had managed to smuggle over a Muggle T.V. set that tuned onto American Stations, and everyone was just watching the Gigantic Ball Drop in New York.Everyone cheered.

Sabrina smiled at the TV, soaking in the New Year.She shut her eyes for a bare moment, when Harry came up behind her and hugged her, which almost made her jump out her skin.

"Happy New Years!" he said happily.

"Same to you." she said, calming down, knowing who had come up behind her.

"All we need now are some glasses filled with champagne!" Ron said to them, his ears red, embarrassed from the New Years kiss Hermione had given him.

"Wish granted!" Sirius called, walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, two champagne bottles, filled to the top under his arm, and eight glasses combined in his two hands.

"Oh!I don't think we should be drinking..." was Hermione's response at once.

"Don't be spoiled!" Raye said, snatching up a glass at once."Pour me in."

Draco took a glass too."Me too."

Harry grinned and cocked an eyebrow at Sirius."Its your own fault if we get drunk, Prince of _Guardianship_." he teased, taking a glass.

"Come on, Sabrina, I give you permission to drink!" Selene said, cheerfully taking a glass.

"I wish my mum was like that." Ron sighed, taking his own.

Sabrina took a glass beaming, and took the next to the last one and handed it to Hermione.

"It won't hurt ya.Just this once.Its New Years! Ease up!" She teased, but then frowned at her, with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Pwease Hermy-wormy?Pwease!For me?And Rwaye?And Rwon?" she begged.

"Oh all right." Hermione snapped at last."Just don't give me that look.It's too sorrowful." she said, her glass getting filled.

"A toast.To the exiting seventh years!" Selene said, cheerfully, holding up her glass.

  
"Here, here!" everyone called, and clang all there glasses together, and took a sip.

Everyone had different reactions to the champagne.

Hermione, had actully spit it out, shoved her glass into Ron's had and bit her lip, watching everyone else.Raye, and scrunched up her face as if she had just bit into a lemon, but continued drinking after her first sip.Ron, took a tiny baby sip at first, smacked his lips, and then drunk bigger sips.Draco had drowned his whole glass in five seconds flat, and got a refill.Harry took a few sips, and was very curious about what could happen if he decided to drink the whole cup; but didn't think to much about it because he had drunk it all down.Sabrina was looking at her glass with much suspicion, and hadn't taken a first sip at all.Sirius and Selene on the other hand, had already drunk two and a half glasses each, and weren't looking too different at all.

"Sabrina.You should try......-hic-....this!" Harry said, smiling dreamily at her after his second glass."Are you going to -hic- drink that..?" he asked.

Sabrina took a big sip out of the glass, shuddered, and swallowed it little by little.She then handed the rest to her mother, and wrenched the third filled-up glass out of Harry's hands.

"You don't need any more!" she said, gracefully taking the glass from his hands, and handing it over to Sirius.

  
"Why -hic- not?" Harry complained, making a grab for the glass Sirius held in his hands, but missing a few feet away to the right.

"Shouldn't have given you seconds, Har." (Note: that Har sounds like 'hair') Sirius teased.

"It was worth it.Happy -hic- New Years!" he said, hugging Sabrina, and stumbling.

"Happy New Years, Harry." she giggled, hugging him back.Harry fumbled around with his footing a bit.Sabrina laughed.

"You, Mr. Harry James Potter, are drunk!" she said, poking him on the nose.

"Which one of you did that?" Harry replied stupidly.Draco sneered.

"Now we know better; never give Harry here, more than one glass of champagne on a holiday."

"Oh shut your trap Malfoy." Harry slurred out, "Now I know better, never ask Draco to practice riding on a broomstick inside the school.He may break a window." Harry teased, smiling.

"I didn't break it!" Draco replied."Just fractured it.... about every other quarter inch!"

"Exactly," Harry replied, gulping down a cup of water Sabrina had just gave him, and coming back to his senses."You crashed sideways into it on your Firebolt, and I had to repair it because you don't pay much attention in Charms."

"Don't nag.I know what I did, and besides, crashing onto a window is better than getting beat in the head by rampaging Bludgers." Draco rolled his eyes."Stop being full of it."

"Full of what?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sh---" Draco was about to say, but noticed the first years around them and decided not to.

"Big brother!" Audrey came out of nowhere and hugged Draco around the waist."Happy New Years!I'm going to be twelve in one month and 15 days!" she said, and skipped over and hugged, Sabrina then went somewhere else.

  
"Strange kid." Ron muttered.

"Not as spacey as Draco though.At least he tries to stay focus." Raye said, absentmindedly.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Oops, forgot you were here." Raye said, turning red.

"Easy to forget isn't it?He's like the only Slytherin in a room of Gryffindors, and fits in perfectly." Sabrina said.

"True.Happy New Years!" Lillie said, appearing at Sabrina's right side.She hugged each of the Gryfferins in response, and even Selene.She held on so tight that she didn't want to let go, and Sabrina was sure she muttered something with the word 'mother' in Selene's ear.

Selene smiled when Lillie had stopped hugging her and she ran too, after Audrey on the other side of the common room.

"What'd she say?" Hermione asked Selene, who was smiling.

"Nothing.Did you look up the Vernal Equinox yet?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but not throughout, yet.Haven't had the time; but, I found out it takes place on March 20th this year, and usually there is an eclipse of darkness, when the moon covers the sun and shields it from the earth completely, and I heard some rumors that something weird is going to happen around that time.We should all be on alert." Hermione reported.

"But in S.R.P.'s letter, she said research it, you've basically got it down, and Sirius, have you been practicing your Shield Charms?Which level did you get to?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I haven't been studying and keeping up with it much.... but I did manage to get one level under Dumbledore; thanks to his help.It's the tan, I think.Medium strength.I hope I can at least get to the scarlet; did you reach the lavender Sabrina?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how..." Sabrina replied, making sure Harry was able to stand up on his own.

"How don't you know how?You accomplished a level higher than the man who defeated the Dark Wizard Grindlewald in 1945!Oh and Harry, stop drooling.Looks like a dentist gave you a shot to numb your gums and you can't feel that you're drooling." Sirius responded.

"What's a dentist?" Draco asked.Hermione answered at once.

"My parents.Ewww...wipe your mouth Har, that looks gross." she said giggling.

  
Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve."That's not funny Sirius.Hermione." he glared at them."By the way, has anyone seen Hedwig?"

"No, not since you sent off that application to the Ministry." Hermione answered, "When she came back, I asked her to take a letter to my parents wishing them happy holidays; I hope she's okay."

"Oh, okay.She will be; if Hedwig can survive delivering where-ever my God-father was at, she can survive delivering a letter to your parents." Harry replied, grinning.Sirius choked on a sip of champagne.

"Are you alright Sirius?" Ron teased.

"Sure thing.Better dispose of these glasses and bottles." Sirius replied grumpily and gathering everyone's glasses."Selene, a little help here?" he asked, shoving the two champagne bottles and three cups into Selene's arms.

"Whatever Sirius.Have any of you seen Lucius Malfoy lately?" she asked.Sirius looked over at her, with wide eyes and accidentally dropped a glass, making it shatter all over the floor.

"Lucius Malfoy?" all the Gryfferins except Draco asked, looking at Selene weirdly.She blushed and smiled awkwardly, and started twirling around a cup in her hand.

"What do you want with my dad?" Draco wondered.

"Nothing...nothing at all...but I would like to see him." Selene said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because he was my friend when I was in school.My only friend...besides Narcissa Jordan for a time.If I hadn't matched up Narcissa with Lucius, you wouldn't have been there.Oooh, how jealous of Narcissa I was when she and Lucius got engaged.I got over it though." Selene said, poking Draco's nose with one of her delicate fingers.He tried to dodge, but moved back, staring at Selene with a mild grin on his face.

"You were jealous of my mum?Over my dad?Hey, I would like to see you two duel sometime, that'd be a good fight!If you did get with my dad though, between you and me, I think you would make a pretty good mom.Your cool." Draco said, grinning.

Selene blushed."Thank you...but I wouldn't fight Narcissa, I'm over my jealously, and I have my own brat to care for." she said, knocking Sabrina upside her head.

"Mum!" Sabrina complained, blushing, embarrassed.

"C'mon Sirry!We got to return these bottles and glasses back down to the house elves before they have a fit.Magic those pieces back together...." Selene said, walking out the common room, still smiling.

"Sirry?" Raye teased Sirius.

"Be quiet." Sirius snapped, waving his wand, and the glass shards from the cup he dropped materialized back into the cup, and he running out the common room after Selene.

"Look!" Hermione said pointing out the window."Its snowing out!"

Ron grinned evilly, and glanced at Draco."Who's in for a all-out snowball fight, later, on our break?"

"I'm in!" Harry said at the same time with Raye.

  
"I don't know..." Hermione said, unsure.

"Okay, I'll join, but I'll get creamed." Sabrina ensured.

"I guess I'll play, I'm not a good thrower though...." Draco told.

"I could have told you that, Malfoy, if you only'd ask." Harry smirked.

"Har. Har." Draco replied icily, rolling his eyes when Sirius and Selene returned back from the kitchens.

"Snowball fight, Sir, you in?" Ron asked at once."And c'mon 'Mione, it'll be fun!"

"Excellent!You know I am!" Sirius said, already excited.

"No, I'm just going to watch.The last time I was in one of your snowball fights, my hair wouldn't dry for two days!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Back then, she wasn't too worried about her hair, like she is now." Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded back in agreement.

"Are you in the snowball fight mum?" Sabrina asked Selene.

"No way!I don't play in snowball fights.... the last one I had ended up in the all Slytherin/Gryffindor Revolution." Selene said, smiling her secret smile.

"OH!I remember that!" Sirius crooned, but when Draco and Raye looked at him, he muttered, "We had one of them at my old school; except with different house names."

Draco sneered."Liar.I know who you are; it's quite obvious.And I won't tell my dad or the Ministry.I know how you and Potter are attached, so I won't waste my breath on it."

"Why does he always make things sound so wrong?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Dunno, but does Raye know Sirius is Sirius?" Ron replied.

"It doesn't matter, it won't hurt not to know." Harry answered, looking at Sirius's surprised face.No one said anything, until Sabrina gave a frightened jump when she noticed that someone was behind her.

"Happy New Years, 'Brina"

It was Aaron.  
  


Sabrina nearly jumped to the moon."Thanks, same to you Aaron."

He smiled, and walked away, Harry glaring at him.When he was gone, Sabrina looked towards Harry and shrugged.

"Don't ask me, because I don't know." she told him right away, as he opened his mouth to say something.

"C'mon, lets head out to bed," Selene said."Raye, grab your TV. So we can head up towards the Dorms."

Raye made a dash across the common room, said a fast good-bye to Draco, and ran up the stairs.The others then followed, also saying bye to Draco, who walked out the common room to travel to his.

~*~

"Now, for that Snowball fight!" was Sirius's words after lunch consisting of tomato soup and a turkey-and-cheese-sandwich.

"Wait, I need my cloak, and mittens!" Raye exclaimed.

  
"That's no fun!Come on!" Sirius said, dragging her to the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Fine, but if I get frostbite I'm going to tell my dad that it was Sirius Blackwood's fault and he's going to send you a howler with a hex inside of it." Raye said, grinning.

"Whatever.C'mon." Sirius said, and he and the Gryfferins (with Selene) trugged along to the front of the Hogwarts Grounds.

"I'm starting." Sirius said picking up a ball of snow and lugging it at Harry.He dodged, and picked up two balls of snow and lobbed one at Sirius and Draco.Pretty soon, a very violent snowball fight was occurring.Sabrina and Raye, being the only girls stopped a long while before 5:00PM when the boys continued on, and by the time it got dark the Gryfferin boys were losing their aim and joined the Gryfferin Girls and Selene over at Hagrid's cabin.

~

"Hullo Harry.Ron.Sirius.Malfoy." Hagrid said brightly."Malfoy?" he then shouted, rising to his feet."What are you doin' in me hut?"

"Nothing bad." Draco sneered."I'm just recovering from a snowball fight with my _friends _if that's okay with you."

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mines." Hagrid said shrugging."Go warm yerselves over by the fire.Yer soppin' wet, the lot of ya!" Hagrid said, tossing them all towels and shooing them over towards the fireplace.

"I just noticed something!" said Sabrina from a spot on the couch, making the silence in Hagrid's hut become un-silenced.

"What did you just notice, dear?" Selene asked, pouring tea for everyone.

  
"Three of the prophecy's came true!The Princess Shall Open the Portal to the Realm of the Darkness----Ciara already did that, that's where Voldemort is hiding...in the Realm of Darkness----One Shall Die----Well, that was Ron...but I brought him back----One Shall Live Again---That's you mum!You're alive again---and the next one is A Necromancer and a Parseltounge shall love once more." Sabrina stated.

  
Everyone shot glances at Harry and Sabrina.

"Whattt?Ron, don't look at me that way.... the prophesy is 'LOVE ONCE MORE', I'm already in love!" Harry declared.Sabrina blushed.Selene chuckled from across the room.

"You two aren't the only ones.I'm a Necromancer and a Parseltounge, and Tom is a Parseltounge, and Nexus is a Necromancer." Selene said.

"Nexus?Where have I heard that name from?" Sabrina questioned Harry.

"No where." he said changing the subject." Harry turned to Selene."Do you think your going to fall in love?"

Selene laughed.Her laugh was sort of floaty and sounded harsh and cold and it made Harry think of Voldemort.

"No, not really, why?" she asked.

"You _are _a Parseltounge and Necromancess, plus I don't think Voldemort and Nexus are going to love anyone anytime soon." Harry stated.

"Point." Selene said, thoughtfully."But how are you making a prophecy that I'm going to fall in love?No one to fall in love with.All my crushes are or _were_ married.Except one; but that's not capable..."

Sirius blushed and looked into the fire as she spoke.

  
"But still, that's saying something that's unlikely impossible.So forget it while I'm still living." Selene said, rolling her eyes at the back of Sirius's head.

"Your the only person who could make that prophesy come true though---Lord Voldemort---well, who would love him? And Nexus, well, he's part of the Undead world.There aren't many of his kind who do fall in love." Hermione protested.

"Did you love Dad, Mum?" Sabrina asked.There was a very hateful look flashing around Selene's face.

"To tell you the truth, no, I didn't." Selene replied quietly."I was so young and foolish back then, I didn't know the difference between hypnotizing and the Imperious Curse; Wormtail had me under both for a time...had no clue what I was doing, who I was, or where I was.My best friend from Ravenclaw was dying around that time...did you know that his son is in Gryffindor?Well, after that, I have no clue what happened, but I knew I had a baby and Thomas was planning to get the Potters' that night, I refused, and he killed me." Selene took a deep breath."So in a way, you can put it under rape."

Sabrina's eyes were wide, and filled with hate rid.

"So I really shouldn't be here..." she muttered, a little loudly than planned.

"C'mon Hun, I love you here, it doesn't matter what happened to me, as long as your happy with friends and people who care for you.." Selene said, smiling up at Sabrina who didn't look back.

"That's why this world is in such a ruckus.I shouldn't be here. Shouldn't have come to Hogwarts.Shouldn't have forgot the idea of committing suicide.If it wasn't for me, Voldemort would be DEAD!" Sabrina shouted.She then got up, put her teacup and saucer onto Hagrid's small table and bounded outside, clutching her cloak and trugging back up to the castle in the four-inch-deep snow.

"That's not true..." Selene murmured when Sabrina was gone.She rolled her eyes as Hagrid went over to the door, and closed it shut without hassle.

"No, don't you move Harry." Selene said, quite firmly, sipping some tea.Harry stopped in a mid-motion as if he was about to stand up.

"How did you know that --?" he asked.

"I'm excellent in Divination." Selene replied modestly."Don't go after Sabrina.Oh, and since you two don't know when the second task is its on March 20."

Hermione gasped."That's the Vernal Equinox!" she exclaimed."And wait, Sirius, didn't that letter say something about January 4th and Barrier Charms?" she asked.

"_Yes_." he snapped, mad for some reason."It said I need to protect someone but no whom.I wonder if that brat-of-a-kid got a response from S.R.P. yet." he added.

Selene turnt to look out the window.Sabrina had just made it up to the castle and was forcing one of the doors open so she could go inside.It took her about 3-5 minutes to be safely inside the Main Hall.

"Hagrid, thanks for your kindness, but I must get going." Selene said, rising to her feet, her dirty blonde hair flying at her every move."Chow." she said, kissed Hagrid on the cheek, winked, and headed outside, placing her hood on and walking against the howling wind.

"Nice girl she always was." Hagrid said, blushing slightly as Selene left the hut."Always used ter visit me up in me hut on days like these 'cause she knew I was lonely.We used ter talk, although she was in Slytherin." Hagrid sighed, and looked at his gigantic wristwatch.

"Its nearly 11.You all better get up ter the Castle.The lot of ya, c'mon, Fang...get off Ron!" Hagrid said, trying to usher everyone outside.Fang had decided to kip on Ron's legs, and trying to get up without disturbing the boarhound, Ron failed miserably and almost ended up falling face-forward on the hard, wooden floor.

It didn't take the rest of the Gryfferins to get up to the castle and enter.All of them pulling on the heavy, frostbitten door didn't take much of a struggle.Each went into their own Common Rooms and Dormitories.Raye said her good-byes and was off back to America in less than five minutes.As everyone settled down, Harry went to go check to see if Sabrina was safely in bed, in which she was, and he went to his own Dorm Room and Four-Poster to lie down and forget about what was happening and that it was a new year and a new day.

~*~3 Days Later ;)~*~

"Sirry!Hey, can you hand me that parchment!Please?" Selene begged, writing something that looked like a Will on parchment.

"Stop calling me 'Sirry'!It makes me sound bad." Sirius replied, tossing the paper at Selene's bowed head.Hermione, Harry and Ron chuckled.Sabrina didn't laugh at all.

"Thanks." she said, catching the parchment right before it hit her on the base of her forehead.

"I don't get you Divination Chicks." Sirius muttered."You always know stuff that's going to happen before it does and when it does happen you're like "I knew that what happen." and "I told you so." he complained.

"Inkwell please, Sirry." Selene asked.

"THE NAME IS NOT 'SIRRY'!" Sirius yelled."IF YOU WANT MY ATTENTION, JUST CALL ME BY MY NAME.SIRI-US!SIRIUS!THAT'S MY NAME!"

"I hear swell.No need to shout, Sirry." Selene said, smirking as she wrote and making Sirius storm upstairs muttering loudly about females and how he didn't understand why they always had to win.

"Boy, you got him ticked, Selene." Harry said."I haven't seen him that mad since Pettigrew told me I looked like my dad in the Shrieking Shack when he and Professor Lupin was trying to kill him."

Sabrina's eyes shot open in alarm at hearing this, and she grinned silently to herself.Harry knew that grin...she was going to get Sirius with a joke..

"Something's going to go wrong with the Second Twinwizard task.One of you Hogwarts Champions won't participate in it." said a voice, which happened to be little Audrey Malfoy.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Something very wrong is going to happen during the Second Task. One of you won't be here. Be on guard." Audrey repeated.

"Didn't we say don't predict our futures?" Sabrina snapped, actully saying something for the first time in hours.Audrey's pale Sapphire eyes flashed.

"I don't care, I'm trying to help.Someone tell Draco.... be on ---" she started, when Selene threw Audrey a very ugly look from across the room.Audrey's eyes widened in horror, and she fled from the Common Room.

"Boy, what'd you do Selene?She ran out this Common Room like her life depended on it." Ron said."And she had a message for Malfoy.You should have let her say it---what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Selene had just finished whatever she was writing, and tossed it over to Sabrina's chair.Sabrina grabbed for it as Selene stormed out the Gryffindor Common Room, eager to find something with a determined look on her face.

"Your Mum is freaking me out." Harry muttered to Sabrina."That's not the first time she did that today.It's the fourth."

"Its not my fault, she's written up her Will, and look----turns out some of her stuff that was found in the house Voldemort destroyed, and she's giving all of it to us! Look:'_To my Daughter Sabrina, my 56karat Diamond Necklace, my Journal, and all textbooks that seem useful to her, To Harry Potter, all my Quidditch Supplies, To Ronald Weasley, all my books on How to play Wizarding Chess as a Profession and my instrument, To Hermione Granger, all my other textbooks, Don't let anything stop you!, To Draco Malfoy, My Prized Photo Album of Pictures of your Father, I, and my daughter --_" Sabrina snorted "--_And to Sirius Black, Two of my greatest gifts_." Sabrina read."What's her greatest gift?" she asked them.

"I was about to ask you." Hermione said."I get more textbooks!And for free!" she squealed, excited.

"Oh wow." Ron said, full of sarcasm."Hey, but I get a book on how to play better chess, when I read it, I challenge you to a game Sabrina.... and an instrument.What instrument does your mom play?"

"No clue on that Ron.Want to head down to Hagrid's?We still have a little bit of time before the Afternoon Classes start." Sabrina replied.

"Sure.Nothing else to do.Maybe your Mum's down there...we could ask her what she means." Ron replied as everyone prepared to journey down on the grounds to Hagrid's.

***

"Disgusting.Malfoy!Nott!Avery!Nexus!Get in here, NOW!" Voldemort yelled.

Three masked figures appeared at Voldemort's lair, in the Realm of Darkness.A pale, young looking man, appeared next to Voldemort's throne a couple seconds later after the three Death Eaters.

"You called?" asked Malfoy, his pale eyes blazing behind his mask.

"Indeed.Your daughter, Malfoy.She's a danger to us all.Your son on the other hand is quite valuable.Get him here as fast as you can; I don't care what it takes." Voldemort snapped.

  
"As you wish, Master." Lucius bowed deeply, and with a flash of his black cloak, he was gone.

"Nott and Avery, tell Selene to report to me right away.She is at Hogwarts with our daughter." Voldemort then commanded.

  
"If she refuses?" Nott asked.

"Than curse her and make her come!I need to speak with her." Voldemort snapped, and Nott shook his head furiously, and then vanished without another question.

"Go through the Forbidden Forest, and _hurry_.They'll be meeting there in a couple of minutes." Nexus said, his voice light and silvery.

Avery nodded, and he too disappeared.

"As for you." Voldemort said looking at Nexus out the corner of his eye."Go fetch Wormtail, and go with those two.Keep an eye on that Malfoy; make sure he does his plans _correctly_ this time.But do not harm anyone---that's right----_anyone _until I'm sure what the date of the Vernal Equinox is."

"Whatever." Nexus said, and disappeared in a flash.

***

"Are you sure she'll be at Hagrid's?All this walking through this knee-length snow and if she's not over there, I'm going to wring your neck." Ron said, changing his mind about the trip to Hagrid's.Because of all the snow, the group was barely there.

"Hey you guys!" Selene said running up to the four Gryffindors."Sorry about that, I was getting frustrated.Hey, there's Sirry!" Selene said.Sirius came running up to them all.

"Harry, get to Hagrid's...come on..." he said, dragging Harry's arm.

"What-are-you-doing?" Harry complained, between tugs.

"I smell Death Eaters.... hurry...." Sirius replied.But they were nearly there.

"Selene Spellman, long time no see.I daresay, it's been about, 18 years?"

"Just about.... yeah, take some or give some, how are you, Nott?" Selene replied, smiling.

"Just fair.I can't complain.My Master is back, what more do I need?" Nott replied.

"Love.He's deceiving you." Selene said, frowning.

Before Nott could reply, Avery spoke."He is not.He sent us here to give you a message."

"Well?You're wasting my time." Selene said stubbornly.

"He wants to speak to you." Avery said."Privately.Right, Nott?"

Nott nodded.

"So you went through all that walking through the Forbidden Forest just to come up to me and say that Thomas wants to speak to me privately?Pathetic.Oh, and tell your "Master" that I don't have to come.If he wants me, he has to come and contact me himself.Otherwise, forget him.Have you seen Lucius lately?"

"Malfoy's been sent up to the castle." Nott said, before he could stop himself, "Our Master gave him order's to kidnap his son."

Sabrina looked horror-struck."Why does my dad want Draco?" she said with wide eyes.

Avery shoved Nott into the snow."Dumbass!Now you ruined our plans!You coming or not Selene?"

"Nope.Get out of my way." Selene said, smiling.It wasn't a very nice smile; it was the kind that made you duck and run for cover.

"We have to force you if you don't come.We have our ways." Avery said modestly.

  
"What ways are they?The ways of your "Master"?And you and what Army, because I know Nott there knows better than to mess with me...from an earlier lesson."

Nott flinched behind his mask, his brown eyes staring at Selene in fear as she simply just smiled her evil smile.

"No, the ways of the Dark Arts.This army and me.Adavra Curtsio!" Avery yelled, pointing his wand at Selene.

  
"MUM!WATCH IT!" Sabrina yelled."They're after Draco; I don't want to lose you too!" she said, about to run over to her mother until Sirius and Harry grabbed her.

"NO!Your mother knows what she's doing.She's not looking fairly dangerous for no reason.Wait." Sirius told her.

"Alright, but if she gets killed, its your fault!" Sabrina said dropping to her knees and sinking into the 4" deep snow."The first time it was mines...but this time, it'll be yours."

Selene watched the curse approach her; it was going rather fast; she raised a hand, put it over her mouth and yawned.

"Is she just going to _stand_ there all her life, while that Ice Fire Curse is pelting towards her?" Ron asked, only to be shoved by Sabrina.

"All her life?She's been dead for 18 years since Halloween!" she spat.

"Sorry, I forgot.... but you know what I mean----about her 2 and a half years..." Ron said, frowning.Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

The curse went pelting right up to Selene, through Selene, and pass Selene.The five Gryffindors looked around to see where she went.She had disappeared.Push come to shove, she had reappeared right in front of Avery, snatched his wand from out his hands, muttered something about boys playing with fire, and snapped his wand in two.The wand shot out emerald green and royal blue sparks as Selene tossed it carelessly over her head.It landed in the Forbidden Forest.Avery looked in shock for a moment, but then cursed at Selene, who just laughed, a horrible, cold, ruthless laugh, in his face.

"I'll show you----wand or no wand,---" Avery said reaching for her neck.

"Not gentleman-like are you?"

Avery turnt, lowered his hands, and bowed.The voice belonged to Nexus.

"I am sorry, My Lord-in-Commanding," he said, bowing deep and rushing by Nott's side.Nott had just got up from bowing and now stood stiff, in a Military position.

"Selene, you refuse to come.Why?" he asked.And as Selene spoke the same answer she gave to Avery, Nexus blocked her out, for he was staring at Sabrina.

"Its you...." he said.Everyone looked around.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You...not you.... I meant, her...." he said, transfixed and stumbled over to Sabrina (who was now standing) and took her hand.

"Pardon?" Sabrina said, staring at Nexus and trying to wrench her hand away from his grip.Harry glared.

"You are the daughter of Lord Voldemort!" Nexus said, enchanted.

"Tell me something, I don't know." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a Vampire." Nexus said modestly."You didn't know that."

  
Sabrina withdrew her hand and went tumbling into Harry who caught her before she fell back into the snow.

"Your aura is unbelievable---the way Lord Voldemort talks about you---he speaks you as a weakling, with hidden powers---you'd be great as part of the Undead; you can't die and you'd stay that age forever...I could assist---" Nexus muttered.

"Is that an offer?" Sabrina asked, grinning at the stupidity of the Vampire, "And if it is, my answer is ---"

"--No--" cut in Harry.Sabrina nodded.

"I'm too happy here, alive, with my friends, and participating in the classes, and _breathing_---" Nexus flinched "---in the land of the land of the living." Sabrina said, hugging Harry who was still glaring at Nexus.

"You are going to let _him_ choose for you?Everyone has a right to talk for him or herself.I tell you what.... I'll give all of you something in trade for her.Deal?" the Vampire tried to bargain.

"We don't sell and trade our friends to others.That's just mean and stupid." Hermione spoke up, also glaring at Nexus.

"Wormtail.I'll give you Wormtail, so Sirius Black can be cleared." Nexus said, holding up a fat gray squeaking rat in his hand by the tail.Sirius's eyes widened.Harry sneered.

"We can find our own way of capturing Wormtail.We don't need your help; and you mustn't be in your right mind if you think I'm trading my Girlfriend." Harry spoke.

Selene was motioning behind Nexus's back.Sabrina was staring at her and mouthing responses; she nodded and then whispered something to Harry.

Selene came up from behind Nexus; looked at Avery and Nott to make sure they wouldn't say anything (she gave them the look of a slow and painful death), and snatched Wormtail out of Nexus's hands.The Vampire turned to look at her as though she was something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe.She held the rat with both hands, clamping tightly around its small body so it wouldn't escape.

"Give me back the rat." Nexus said coolly.Little did he know that Selene was _shielding_ her aura.Nexus didn't notice.

  
"No way.We said we had a way to get Wormtail; and we have Wormtail.Nothing you can do." Selene said.Nexus glared, his dark eyes flaring, and his Vampiric and Necromancer aura lashing out.

"Give me the rat..." he crooned, trying to hypnotize her, "Just place it in my hand and back away..."

Selene smiled."I don't fall for that." she said flashing out her own Necromancess aura.

"You---you're---you're---one of us?" Nexus said, indicating to Sabrina behind him.

"I've been a Necromancess, boy, for a while.Where have you been?And no, I'm not going with you, so shut up and go away." she said, frowning still holding Wormtail.

"You should just be DEAD!I can help you with that.... Adavra Kedavra!" Avery said, from nowhere, snatched up Nott's wand and pointed it at Selene.

Her eyes widened."That's the same curse Thomas used and I forgot to block..." she muttered.

"Mom!Don't stand there!Block!Move!MOM!Sirius!NO!" Sabrina was frantic.She buried her face in Harry's cloak, not bearing to watch.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.Sirius raised his hands over his head.He was conducting a charm.If Avery weren't so far away from Selene, she would have got hit once more.

  
"Barrier Charm!" Sirius yelled."Protect Selene!"

A purple barrier appeared around Selene.It knocked her back into her senses.

  
"Come on, Selene, we have to do something!" Sirius yelled

"Right in one.NOW SABRINA!" Selene yelled.Sabrina's head nodded once and in an instant, everyone including Selene was gone.

"Damn!They stole the rat and the girl.No good---come on Avery, Nott.We're outta here!" Nexus said, running into the Forbidden Forest.

Meanwhile; Lucius Malfoy was presenting his unconscious son to his Lord...

  
**

_"Sabrina!"_

_Sabrina turnt around._

_"Hey Mum, where the hell are we?"_

_"Inside your head.Interesting---you have little pictures of Harry everywhere."_

_"Mum!How did that Charm Work and where are the others?"_

_"Disappearing Charm; works like a dream.Imagine us somewhere, and we'll appear...no doubt."_

_"I imagine us.....in.......in the---"_

_"You better not wish us in the Slytherin Common Room!"_

_"But I want to check on Draco..."_

_Selene gave her a look._

_"Okay, okay, fine.I wish us in the Gryffindor Common Room; 7th years boys Dorm!"_

**

"Hey!It worked!" Sabrina said, glancing around.Pretty soon, her friends came dropping out the sky after her.

"What happened?" Ron questioned."I feel like I've been trapped under an invisibility cloak for days and just realized that I can be seen by others."

"Mum made this plan to use a Disappearing Charm to escape.It worked, and she has Pettigrew!" Sabrina said with a wide grin.

"Great!We should turn him in to Dumbledore _now_ so he _won't_ get away _again_." Hermione said, grinning.Then, she rushed up and hugged Selene.

  
"I'm so glad your okay.You're like my second mother."

"Mines too." Chimed in Harry and Ron.

"You are my mother." Sabrina said grinning more, but then frowned."I want to go see if Draco's okay.... Harry, come with me."

"No way, not in the Slytherin Common Roo--" Harry started, when Sabrina gave him a look.

"Okay, I'm going.Ron, Hermione, you coming?" Harry asked.

"Sure, right Ron?" Hermione said, catching on.

"Yeah." 

The four hurried out the Dorm.

Selene rolled her eyes at the door as Sirius shape-shifted.

"Here...give me that rat..." he said glaring at Wormtail.

"Your sounding like Nexus." Selene said modestly, "--and I don't think your shoe and robe size are agreeing with you."

Back at around his true age, 39-or-so, Sirius blushed.She was right; his robes didn't fit and were quite snug.He wrenched the sneakers off of his swollen, bigger feet.

"May I _please_ have Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"No, because you'll kill him.We don't want him to die and you still be a criminal do we?" Selene said.Sirius, defeated, frowned.

  
"You know, you remind me of Lily.She always used to say stuff like that."

"Really?" Selene said."Nice to be reminded of your old friends, isn't it?Your friends were true; unlike mines, backstabbing and sneaky.I'd like to thank you for saving my life today; I---I--had remembered the day when I died once before; and just froze up.So thanks.Did you know you're in my Will?"

"Yeah, but what's your 'Greatest Gifts'?Two of them?" Sirius asked, taking his eyes off the rat and ogling at Selene weirdly.

"Oh those...you'll see, don't worry." she said, and then smiled at him.

***A while later***

"Sabrina?Sabrina.... please...wake up, now, please!"

"What.... what's wrong?What's today...."

"It's the 6th of February, get up!"

"Why?"

"The Ministry of Magic just came to Dumbledore, they say, they searched all of Eurasia, and they cannot find your friend Draco!"

"WHAT?"

Sabrina got up in an instant, pulled on her slippers and grabbed her bathrobe.She ignored her mother as she tried to tell her to slow down and telling her to put on regular robes, the school day was about to start anyway.Sabrina rushed out the common room, her mother close behind her.

It took about five minutes to get to the stone Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.There were alot of Ministry Wizards around, and Narcissa Malfoy, sobbing, as camera's flashed and reporters trying to enter the tower.

"No, sorry little girl, this is Ministry work, your not allowed in."

"NOT ALLOWED IN?I DEMAND TO SEE THE HEADMASTER!"

"He's currently at a press conference.You need to wait until we are finished."

"Press conference?You prat let me see the headmaster!"

Sabrina dodged the grip of the Ministry Wizard and started climbing the staircase.People kept moving out her way, and she couldn't find the reason why, but she kept moving.She flung open Dumbledore's office door, and entered, knocking down two reporters and Rita Skeeter on her way.

"Professor.... I know where they took Draco."

**A/N:** Dear Readers, I would have another chapter up if it wasn't for my leaving, I am going to Girl Scout Camp this Sunday to July 6, 2001.^_^ two weeks.I hope you can survive, and this is why I tried to make this chapter as long as possible.Its no 45-pager but, it'll do (hopefully) until I come back.Do me a favor, and please review.It means a lot. J.In your review, please include why you would think Sabrina would sacrifice herself to Voldemort (Not killing, no one dies in my stories….yet…:p) and who would be better for Harry, Ginny or Sabrina 'cause Sabrina and Harry _are_ going to break up.Also, put in your reasons why or why not Sabrina should go with Draco.^_^ Thanks, if its not too much, and bye bye until July 6!


	26. The Valentines Day Mix-up, Sabrina crack...

Chapter 26

***

"She's really convinced she heard Malfoy in her head." Hermione said, frowning at Sabrina across the Common Room."You'd think that Draco was her _boyfriend_ or _relative_ or something."

"She seems depressed." Answered Ron, "Maybe Harry'll knock some sence into her.I do _not_ know what she _sees_ in Malfoy.He's a --"

Hermione's eyes lit up."Ron!You shouldn't swear!"

Ron grinned slyly."Well, he is."

  
Hermione giggled and Ron sniggered.

"I don't know why she ran off for Dumbledore anyway.Harry must have told her he's his Secret Keeper.Flitwick must have preformed the Fidilus Charm on Dumbledore's secret room to protect him from You-know-who, and why was she going on about another raid?I'd say Hogwarts would be better without her here.Oh yeah, and without Snape too.I don't know how I'm going to pass Potions with him breathing over my shoulder watching everything I do and making sure I don't help poor Neville with his work." Hermione replied, blowing a lock of her bushy brown hair out her face.

"I never heard you speak so much in these seven years!" Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes at her.Ever since they called their relationship quits, they'd became back into their usual quarreling selves.

"And I agree with the Snape issue, but why would you say something like that? It's sort of mean...and plus, its not like you to go on about someone like that...you don't even speak about Malfoy in that manner.Harry told _us_ but I'm pretty sure he should have told _her_.No clues on the raid Sabrina's going on about." Ron replied.At that same moment Sabrina stormed in and right over to Hermione, yanked off her Head Girl Badge leaving a small hole in her robes, and thrusting it at her.

"Wha---what is this for?" Hermione said, picking up the little badge on the table.

"_You_." Sabrina said icily."Its yours. It never belonged to _me_.McGonagall just told me about the Fidilus Charm and the Secret Keeper and how she had to make a choice between you and I for the Head Girl position...you know why she gave it to me?Because she was _afraid_--" tears stinged her eyes. "--I would sic my father on her.It's rightfully _yours_.How come all of you didn't tell me that was why she put me first in her class?Because she's scared of me?As well are all the other teachers?I trusted you Hermione!We didn't start off on a very good foot, but I got to know you better even though you didn't bother talking to me at all and became best friends with Raye!"

Hermione goggled at her strangely."I didn't know you wanted to be friends with me...I thought you hated me because I had liked Harry the year before.But.... about this badge and all the Professors how do you know its true?And just because Raye and I are best friends that doesn't mean we can't be either! You and Harry are good friends and Ron doesn't complain...do you Ron?"Hermione argued back.

"No, not most of the time.." Ron complained, staring at Sabrina with the same expression Hermione had on her planted on his face.

Sabrina didn't reply, but she just stormed up the stairs and actully pushed her mother to get into her four-poster to start crying.

"What was that about?" asked a very confused Selene walking gingerly down the stairs as if expecting another person to run up the stairs and knock her out of the way.

"She said a whole bunch of stupid stuff about wanting to be my friend, how the teachers were afraid of her and made her Head Girl instead of me and how she didn't know she can't talk to Dumbledore.I reckon she won't even talk to Harry from this point." Hermione said, summarizing up the big fight in two sentences.Ron nodded behind her as Harry walked very sleepily into the Common Room.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked as he flopped down in a puffy scarlet armchair.

"Sabrina just yelled at me for not telling her I was Dumbledore's Secret Keeper and not giving a piece of mind for saving Malfoy." Harry replied.

  
"Oh, she and Hermione had a fight of their own.Did you know Sabrina's jealous of Hermione and only got the Head Girl honor because the teachers are afraid she'll sic her dad on them?And, she actully wanted to be _friends_ with Hermione after all this time?" Ron said, delighted for some reason.

"No Ron." Harry replied miserably, and closed his eyes.

"Well, you know now.And she actully stormed up the stairs, pushing her mum to the side and barely knocking her down!" Ron said.

"Really?" Harry replied, full of sarcasm.

"Yeah." Ron sighed, "And it's all because of Malfoy.I told you Harry, when she decided to stay with him over the summer she must have grown on to him.She fancies him."

Harry opened his eyes and shot Ron a dirty glance."That was more than a year ago.Plus, if you didn't notice she's _my_ girlfriend _now_.Time to put the past behind us."

Ron grinned."I'm only joking.Calm down!Don't turn your knickers inside out."

Harry grinned back."You have to be the one right?" he asked, and closed his eyes and returned to his reclining position.

"Did you know every time you two start an argument it's always about something stupid and that every year you always have this one huge fight in which I'm always in the middle of?" Hermione said, grinning at them both.

"Awwwww, poor Hermy is always in the middle." Ron said, tossing a scarlet pillow at her, which she caught and threw back, knocking his black hat askew.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, and tossed one at the not knowing Harry, who still had his eyes closed.

"Disemblo." Harry muttered sleepily.The pillow crumpled in a heap of ashes on the floor.

"Amazing!" Hermione squealed, eager to get a good glance at the burned pillow on the floor.

"Your getting really good with the Non-wand Magic thing!" Ron exclaimed."How did you even know it was coming towards you?"

  
"I heard it." Harry replied dryly as Hermione yelled at him, "Its not called 'Non-wand Magic' its called 'Majest!'Honestly, if you picked up a textbook once in a while you'd know what it was called by smarter individuals."

"So your saying I'm stupid?" Ron glared back.

"Not in that way, but yes, I am." Hermione answered back, hotly.

"Shuddup." Harry muttered to them both."I have a terrible headache and I really don't want to hear you two argue."

"Sorry." both of them said to Harry at the same time.

"I'm going to rest.Good-bye." Harry said, without even opening his eyes headed up towards the Boys' Dorm.

"Night Harry." Hermione called, frowning at his back then turning to Ron.

"Night Ron." she said quickly, and taking her bag full of textbooks and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Ron sighed and walked up the steps silently to the boy's dorm lastly, thinking that his life wasn't meant for him.

~Later~

"Happy Valentines Day 'Mione!Ron!Sabrina!" Harry said.Unlike a week ago, he was suddenly very happy towards things.

"Same to you, Harry." Ron replied, Hermione just smiled at both her best friends, and Sabrina grinned.She had become awfully quiet around Hermione and Ron ever since the argument.

"Hey, is Sirius awake yet?He's going to miss breakfast if he stays asleep much longer." Harry asked.

"I don't think so.Neville said he was still up there, snoring, and you know Neville is usually the last to wake up."

"Want me to wake him up?I have to wake mum up too." Sabrina said, standing up and stretching.

"Knock yourself out.But be forewarned, Sirius is NOT a morning person." Harry replied.

Sabrina walked up the stairs slowly, and then decided to go to wake up Sirius first.

Sabrina opened the door, and entered the 7th years boys Dorm with disgust.

"Boys are SUCH pigs." she said, stepping over a pair of dirty boxer shorts and walking carefully over to the only closed four-poster.

"Silly Sirry!Wake up or you won't eat." Sabrina teased.No response.

  
She tapped the curtain impatiently."Come on Sirius, I'm not joking.Wake up."

Still no response.

"Okay, Sirius. Look.You can't sleep all day!" Sabrina exclaimed, withdrawing the curtain and gasping at what she saw.

Sirius was sleep all right, bare chest and all.There was a small woman clutching onto his chest, as if holding on for bare life, her dirty blonde hair sprawled around her face.Sabrina screamed.

"SIRIUS?MUM?"

As a reflex, she backed away blindly and ran out the dorm, down the stairs, out the common room and all the way to the Great Hall without stopping.

Harry and the others looked at each other as Sabrina ran out the room, shedding tears galore."What just happened?" he asked, as there was footsteps and Sirius came running down the stairs with faded blue jeans on, and pulling on a loose tee-shirt that read 'Class of 77, HWW'.Selene came right behind him, straightening her pink dress robes and flattening her hair into a ponytail.

"Where'd Sabrina go?" Selene said in a frantic voice.

"No clue.What'd you do that made her so upset?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later, much later.She said something about breakfast...is she in the Great Hall?" Sirius said.

"Possibly, but what----" Hermione started, when both Sirius and Selene rushed out the Common Room at the same time.

"Okay, I have a feeling something's going on that I don't want to know about between those two.C'mon." Harry said, and got up and rushed out the Common Room too, Hermione and Ron right behind him.

It took about four minutes to get down into the Great Hall, and when they arrived, they found Sabrina, Sirius and Selene in the middle of a huge argument.

  
"Sabrina.... calm down, you're over reacting!" Selene said, sighing in frustration.

"I'M NOT OVER REACTING!" Sabrina yelled back, edging away from her mother.

"Oh, come here...you need to rest Hun." Selene said, sounding more like a Physiatrist than anything.

"I'M NOT GOING TO YOU.KEEP AWAY...DON'T CALL ME HUN!" Sabrina shouted back.

"Please, Sabrina, listen for a moment, and calm down..." Sirius begged.

"NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!BOTH OF YOU!" Sabrina shouted, backing into the teacher's table in front of Professor Snape.

"Miss Riddle, could you please move out of my way?I _am_ trying to eat." Snape said, sourly, but when Sabrina turned her tearstained face towards him and apologized, he regretted saying it.

"I don't want to stay here...I want to go back to my old school.I least I didn't have to go through this.I would just be ignored.... its better than getting all this attention." Sabrina said scurrying down the staff table, sideways avoiding Selene, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"After this year I'm leaving Hogwarts.I belong better in Shexeoncraft anyway." Sabrina stated, walking by a very delighted Professor Cimmerian who was telling Dumbledore (or bragging) about how Sabrina was a talented student who excelled in every class.

"I want Draco.I want things to be the way they used to be, before I got trapped in this world of Hogwarts insanity.I wish.... I wish..." she glanced around as if she was looking for a Genie or something.

"I wish...I wasn't even _brought_ into this _world_." she said glaring at Selene who stopped walking and stood stiff.

"You really mean that?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, I do.From this date, I'm changing my name and going back to the way things was, and when this year is over, I'm going back to America weather any of you---" she pointed at the group of Gryfferins behind her and Selene, then at the teachers table, then at the students in the Great Hall. "---Like my change of plans or not.GOOD DAY."

Sabrina turnt on heel, running out the Great Hall, pulling off her black Hogwarts Robes, black pointed hat, and Gryffindor pin, and ran out the doors wearing black flared jeans with red trim and a snug fitting three-quarter-inch sleeved red tee-shirt.

After the doors slammed after her, Selene started crying complaining about how her 'only daughter' didn't want to be around her, and didn't want to be born, while everyone else broke out into excited chatter about what had happen.

Hermione went over to collect Sabrina's Hogwarts Gear.

"Harry I think you should talk to her." she said, frowning.It was more of a demand than a request.

"I will, just let her calm down, okay?If she won't talk to her mother, what in your right mind makes you think she'll talk to me?" Harry bargained.

"You're her _boyfriend_, dummy." Hermione said smiling, playfully punching Harry in the arm.

"Okay, but I don't see what good it'll do." Harry told her, and sat down to eat breakfast before classes started.

After History of Magic, Study of Ancient Runes/Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, Harry couldn't find Sabrina.He looked in all the passageways, checked her favorite hiding spot (which happened to be a little room down where the Mirror of Erised was moved to down in the Dungeons), and even asked the Slytherins if she was near their common room.With no luck, he headed back towards the Boys Dorm to retrieve the Marauders' Map, to only find it wasn't there, but a tiny bit of parchment was in its place.

_Dear Harry,_

It read.

_I'm so sorry I had to steal your map, but its the only way you guys won't know where I am or track me down or anything.I'm sure you know all the passages, good for you, and I wish you luck, because I can see you right now in your dorm, reading this letter.I also had to...well...I really really didn't want to or mean to, but she's kind-of a tattle tell, so I brought Audrey with me.YOW, yes I'm writing this at the very moment, and she just kicked me in the shin.*(&%$&%, What the hell does she think I am, I child molester?Kids these days, geesh.As I said in the Great Hall I'm changing my name.It's going to be one of the names I really liked as a child, and I may cut my hair, get contacts and move back to America right under your noses.But who knows?I want to get Draco first, and then I'll decide on what I'm going to do._

_I'm very sorry, to say that I'm forfeiting the Twinwizard Competition thingy.Let Hermione take my place, the brat, she took my place in everything else; so let her have that too._

_Also, don't be offended by this but.... about Draco, I sort of like him.... love him...NO...like him...whatever....the same amount I like you...love you...YEAH...I think...love you...but like him….so if you really want to know where the hell I am, heed my advice and meet me in the middle of the Forbidden Forest._

_Meet me there.Remember, I have the map, so be careful whom you bring with you (and it can not be the following: Hermione, Sirius, Mum, Aaron, Neptune.).Bring Ron._

_Death to us all,_

_??_

Harry thought, when something suddenly hit him and he started digging for his Invisibility Cloak as more words appeared on the paper:

_Ps. I have your cloak too.Do me a favor and give Dumbledore my Visophone, Audrey said he'll need it; I left it by my Valentines Gift.Happy Valentines Day, Secret Keep------------**********************************_

The letter trailed off with ink blotches, and before Harry could even glance at his Valentines Day Gift, there was neat, loopy handwriting on the parchment that said:

_Hey, Harry this is Audrey.I know you don't want to hear this now, but Nexus is here and Draco, and the Death Eaters.... wait a minute, IS THAT MY DAD? And Sabrina fainted.*************************_

More ink blotches.

"S***!" Harry yelled, and translated the clue she gave him into being the Middle of the Forbidden Forest, and started on a dash, yelling for Ron and only Ron to follow him.

"What's---going----on---?" Ron huffed, besides Harry, running and not knowing why.Harry's face was set, and he didn't answer.It didn't take long to reach the Forbidden Forest and when Harry had reached a long patch of trees, they just blew up into ash, like the pillow as Harry ran faster, his legs were giving up on him, his Prince of Light aura glowing boldly in the February air.

  
"You'd----make---a-----nice-----track----star---" Ron said, also pushing his legs to the limit, and ended up floating, his Heir of Hufflepuff power aura cackling around him as he caught his breath.

"Shut up.No don't...I'm just angry." Harry replied, taking so many deep breaths that Ron thought his lungs were going to cave in.When they finally started approaching the middle of the thick forest, they came in contact with a masked Death Eater, with cold gray eyes.

Harry stopped running and almost fell over."Move." he commanded.

"You don't scare me Potter.What do you want anyway?Our Lord has no interest in you...._ now_." Lucius Malfoy sneered from behind his mask.

"Oh shove it!" Ron said, floating over to Lucius, and backhanding him, sending Lucius flying into a huge oak tree, and going through it, snapping the tree in half like a twig.

"Nice move Ron." Harry commented.

  
"I always wanted to do that." Ron grinned evilly."Now if only I can get my hands on Draco...."

"Sabrina shall see to the death of you then.Don't worry.I'll pay half for your funeral." Harry teased, and Ron shot him a dirty glance.

"That's not funny." he shot back, smirking as they entered a small clearance where Nexus was holding Audrey up by the back of her Hogwarts Robes, and a very strange looking guy was debating on either obeying Nexus or just standing there.As Audrey had stated, Sabrina had fainted and was sprawled on the ground.

"Drop that girl." Ron said pointing his finger at Nexus, who by surprise immediately stopped trying to lure Audrey under his Vampiric spell so he could sap her dry.

"Go away." Nexus hissed."I'm trying to feed." he glared.

"Not on me you jerk!Get off of me!" Audrey yelled, struggling in the Vampire's arms and failing.

"Oh just drop her. We don't want to start conflict." Ron said reasonably.

"One more reason I never liked Hufflepuffs." the strange guy next to Nexus muttered.

Harry shot the guy a glance, and his eyes widened."DRACO MALFOY?"

The guy shot him a weird look, then looked away.He didn't _look_ like Draco Malfoy at all.His hair was just as dark as Harry's; if it wasn't any darker, his eyes were about the same color, as well as his eye brows and eye lashes, he was dressed in a all black dress outfit that looked like casual party clothes, with highly polished black Dragon hide boots.His skin completion was defiantly darker, he looked tanned if anything else, and he had a cape that flew behind him that was black with silver under it with the aid of his black aura.No wonder Sabrina fainted.

"He's not called by that name anymore Potter." Nexus said coolly, now holding onto Audrey by her neck and up to his mouth as if she was a piece of chicken, and gently pressed his lips onto her neck, not opening his mouth.Audrey screamed, and actully slapped Nexus in the process.

"YOU STUPID BLOOD SUCKING, CHILD MOLESTING, DEAD PERSON!" she screamed.

"Thank you." Nexus said, grinning, not baring his teeth."The boy next to me prefers and is only addressed if you call him the Prince of Darkness."

Draco, or the Prince of Darkness was now glaring at Harry as though he did something so horrible that he could never forgive him.

Without warning, The Prince of Darkness charged at the Prince of Light, knocking him back into a few trees, and having them snap and fall over, one of them narrowly missing Sabrina.

"What the hell was that for?" The Prince of Light asked, but wasn't bound to find out as a spell came hurtling at him.

As the Prince of Darkness was set for destroying the poor Prince of Light, Ron (Heir of Hufflepuff) was trying to reason with Nexus to not sap Audrey.

"She's only eleven!" he protested.

"So?" answered Nexus."Whatever, excuse me." he said, now baring his fangs, hissing into Audrey's ear the word 'Sleep,' and as Audrey fell like puddy into Nexus's arms and as Nexus moved in for the kill, Ron shoved him out the way, and Audrey roughly hit the ground.

"I didn't know you had battle gene's in you, Hufflepuff." Nexus mused, baring his fangs again."Your going to make up for my lost lunch once I'm done with you."

"Oh stop with the threats and get the show over with.I'm tired of you Death Eaters picking on defenseless people." Heir of Hufflepuff answered back.

"Not wise to challenge a Necromancer, but if you really want to fight.... KELAVA!" Nexus said, pointing his palm at Ron, and a force kept him still.

"I told you, lunch, you couldn't win." Nexus said, smiling evilly.Ron glared, trying not to show his fear of being turned into a Vampire by a Vampire.

"He can't, but I can.Adava Kedavra!" Sabrina said, pointing a finger at Nexus, who didn't dodge, and got hit by the spell and fell to the floor, not dead, for which he was already dead, but wounded as Ron's spell wore off, and Audrey woke up with a severe headache.

"Hey, that worked." Ron said, amazed.

"Of course Hufflepuff, Vampires are weak to Wizards and Magic." Sabrina said simply.

"Seriously." it was a statement not a question."I want to try." Ron said, pointing his own finger at Nexus."Addo Amicus!" he yelled, as some sort of strange power came from his fingertips, and Nexus had vanished.

  
"What'd you do?I never heard of that spell before." Sabrina said, frowning at Ron, and bending down to help Audrey, who looked a little paler than usual.When they heard ruffling of leaves, and swords clashing, Ron assumed that Harry and Draco returned from their little battle.

"What are you doing-------" Harry complained, as he dodged an attack from Draco's sword, and backed into the small clearance."---What's gotten into you?"

Draco threw the sword in the air, and it twisted and shimmered in the February sun as it slid back into the protective case on Draco's belt line.Harry, still glaring, slowly slid his sword into his case on his own belt line as well.

Sabrina turned around and avoided Harry's eyes."Thanks for coming."

He sighed, and rolled his eyes at her."Of course I was going to come, you have my stuff, and plus your my Girlfriend.I hope." he said, glancing at Draco.

"I don't know, I'm just confused." she said."You couldn't imagine how I felt when I saw Sirius and my Mum sleeping together."

Harry's eyes widened."WHAT?"

Sabrina gasped."You weren't supposed to know, but...that's what I'm upset about."

"No WONDER.... I figured...oh...wait..." Harry seemed deeply caught in his thoughts, and Nexus had re-appeared next to Draco, who was now staring at Sabrina as if she was a space creature or something.

"Why?" Sabrina asked, glaring at Nexus."What did you do to him?" she spat.

"I didn't do _anything_." Nexus commented."It was Voldemort's plan."

"Why'd you kidnap him anyway?He's no importance to Voldemort!" Sabrina yelled back.

"I _didn't_ kidnap him.His father did.He is an importance to Voldemort.In two ways.One, to lure you in since Selene won't, and two, to make Voldemort's heir." Nexus replied coolly.

"An _heir_?Aren't I enough?" Sabrina asked, absentmindly.

"Yeah, you are." Nexus said, eyeing Sabrina's neck again."But he wants Young Malfoy to father this one."

Sabrina glanced at Nexus weirdly."NO!" she said, suddenly, backing up into Ron.

"My father must be crazy if he thinks.... NO WAY...NO HOW...NOT HAPPENING IN MY LIFETIME!I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!!" she yelled.

Nexus smiled, flashing his fangs."Awww, come off it.Your a very smart girl...how did you know that Voldemort wanted you to be the Mummy?" he laughed.

"Damn you." Sabrina swore.

"Too late." Nexus said smiling."I'm already a Vampire."

"Oh go jump off a cliff." she said rolling her eyes, and taking Audrey's hand walking over to her invisible backpack (which she couldn't see, she had to feel around for it), and handing Harry his map, and cloak."Sorry for acting like an insane woman. " she said, getting on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss."Happy Valentines Day."

  
The Prince of Light blushed."Happy Valentines Day to you too."

The Prince of Darkness glared at both of them, and then said in a very macho voice, which made Sabrina jump, "Sorry to end this little---erm---reunion, but I want to leave.Lets just take her and go." he said boredly.

"Excellent idea." Nexus agreed.

"Over my dead body." Harry said, hugging Sabrina.Ron walked over to his friends."Mines too.If you have to kill my best friend, you have to kill me."

"Me too!" Little Audrey squeaked, hugging Sabrina's leg.

Nexus sniffed."I'd be more than honored." he said, raising a hand to the four of them.

"I didn't say KILL them stupid!" Draco said, folding his arms and frowning at the Vampire."And how old are you?2,000?Those years must have thought you something."

Nexus flinched."Hold your tongue."

"Nope.You aren't the boss of me, matter of fact, no one is." Draco snapped back.

"Voldemort." Nexus crooned.Draco flinched.

"He's not my boss either." Draco argued.

"Sure."

Draco had drawn his sword."One more word and be speared, Vampire."

That shut Nexus up, and there was an eerie silence in the Forbidden Forest.

  
"GO!" Sabrina said, pushing Audrey into the forest.Little Audrey took off at a run, and Nexus snapped out his thoughts.

  
"GET BACK HERE!" Nexus yelled, about to run after her, when Draco extended his arm with the sword and fastly brunt it to Nexus's neck.Nexus froze.

"I have no sympathy towards you.I can and will kill you if I have to.Just stay in your place, get what we came for, and _leave_.I want to go, NOW, so make it quick." he ordered.

Nexus looked wildly to Harry and Ron guarding Sabrina, then to Draco holding the sword to his neck.

"I don't like these odds." he said, and in a bunch of black flames, his disappeared.

"COWARD!" Draco yelled, flipping his sword in the air, and having it land back in its case on his belt line.He looked directly at Sabrina."We'll be back.Be sure.And you didn't keep your promise."

And with that, he turned, and with a flash of his cape, he was gone.


	27. Second Chance, Second Problem. Selene i...

Chapter 27

Sabrina sucked in a lot of air, and held her breath for a minute."I didn't keep my promise." she said, on the verge of tears.

"Let's go back up to the castle." Ron suggested, starting to walk out the open area, and through the path Harry made when they first arrived.

While walking through the forest, Sabrina was looking at Harry quite strangely.

"I----your hurt." she said, interrupting her own sentence and looking at Harry's left arm, which had a long gash across it, ripped through the armor.

"Its only a scratch." Harry said, walking."Its nothing."

"Nothing?" Sabrina said, looking at her tee shirt, and ripping the bottom of it off so that there was at least one inch of bare flesh in the space before her jeans.

"Stay still." Sabrina said, quite firmly, and tied up his arm tightly in a neat little homemade bandage.

Harry looked at his arm."Thanks Sabrina." he said, smiling.

"My name isn't Sabrina." she said, flashing a smile at him that slowly faded into a frown.

"Than what is it?" Harry asked.

"Cody." she said smiling again.

"WHAT?" Harry almost screamed.

"I think it's a nice name." Sabrina said hotly."My new name is Cody Richmond."

Harry shook his head."I think Sabrina Riddle is better any day." he said."Why'd you upset your mother like that?You know she hardly knows you, and when she's revived and tries to know you better, you tell her you wish you weren't born and you hated your life....that's kind of rude to say to your mother.You know, the one that saved you from being killed by Voldemort in the first place?"

Sabrina shook her head."I said I was upset okay.Oh, and I'm not talking to Sirius for the rest of my life."

Harry looked offended."Why not?"

"Because!!" Sabrina screamed.

"Honestly, I don't get you two sometimes." Ron spoke up, making Sabrina jump.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"You always argue about the dumbest of things, then patch up.I mean, Hermione and I was like that for a while, but you two do it constantly." Ron said, powering down and sticking his hands into his robe pockets.Harry looked down at the ground, and Sabrina didn't reply.

"Anyway, McGonagall is running over here.Audrey must have gotten help.Maybe Madam Pomphry can mend that cut of yours, Harry." Sabrina said, as the three walked up to the castle together.

~

"No!I'm not doing it!I told you Hermione's going to take my place!" Sabrina yelled at Harry, who was trying to persuade her to take place in the Twinwizard Tournament.

"Come _on_!It's the second and last task.What more do you need?" Harry bargained.

"No." Sabrina said in a final tone.

"Fine.Hermione!Since Sabrina won't be the second champion, want to take her place in tomorrow's task?" Harry said, rolling his eyes, and walking away to talk to Hermione.

"But, isn't that unfair?The Goblet of Fire chose _her_, not me." Hermione argued back.

"But I don't want to do it." Sabrina complained.

  
"You have to Sabrina.Your one of the Champions." Hermione told her.

"My name isn't Sabrina.Its Cody." Sabrina answered simply.

"Cody." Hermione corrected herself, rolling her eyes at Sabrina.

  
"I guess I'll do it.Hey, guess what.We made the 7th Prophecy true Hermione.'Jealousy shall bring friends apart.' remember?" Sabrina said suddenly.Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" she said, thrilled."And I know someone else that made that prophecy true." she lowered her voice and whispered in Sabrina's ear, "Harry's jealous because your so worried about Draco and doesn't like him as a friend too much now."

Sabrina grinned."Seriously? He should know better!"

"But he doesn't...he's sort of steamed.Hey, you're talking to me!" Hermione answered.

"I guess I am." Sabrina said, cocking her head to the side, and grinning.

"Hey, want to patch things up?Let's start over." Hermione suggested.

  
"'Kay." Sabrina agreed.

  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Loraine Granger." Hermione said, standing up and extending her hand to Sabrina.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina Serenity Riddle, but I really _don't_ want to be called that now, and prefer to be called Cody." Sabrina said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Is it me, or do you two look quite friendlier to each other?" Ron said.

"We _are_ friends now." Sabrina said.

"Uh oh.The Study Team has reunited..." Ron muttered to Harry.

"HEY!" Hermione and Sabrina said at the same time.

  
"So, you'll do the task right?" Harry said, his heart a little lighter.

"Yep.As long as my friends will back me up and cheer me on." she said flashing grins at Hermione and Ron, then got up and took off at a run out the Common Room.

"Sabrina, where are you going?" Harry yelled after her.

"To say sorry to Sirius and Mum!" she said, walking out the Common Room.

"I see a little ray of sunshine in this darkness.There is hope." Ron said.Hermione and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

~

"Sirius, stop being stupid!I don't like the name 'Lasminyne'; I can't pronounce it!"

"Its pronounced: 'Lass-men-yen-nay', and I think its a nice name."

"Sirius, be serious for one and think up a _really_ good baby name!"

Sabrina froze at the door.Baby name?She knocked gently on the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom door, and Sirius and Selene glanced over at the door as she entered.

"How can't I be serious?I _am_ Sirius."

In an instant, Selene hopped off the desk she was sitting on.

"Mum, I overheard your conversation and----"

Selene and Sirius glanced at each other.

"---I'd like to say Congratulations.You two are the cutest couple I've ever saw, besides Harry and I, and I'd like to say I'm sorry for losing my temper at you guys." Sabrina said, twisting her Hogwarts robes as she spoke to the ground.

Selene smiled and rushed over to her daughter."You're forgiven.Now tell me, is 'Lasminyne' a good name?" Selene said glancing at Sirius.

"How do you say it again?" Sabrina asked.Sirius sighed.

"Okay, you girls win.What do you think is good girl names?" Sirius asked.

"Samantha."

"Cody."

"Jennifer."

"Alyssa."

"Megann."

"Lily."

"Luna."

"Courtney."

"HEY, HEY!"Sirius yelled."The 'Lily' I like, 'Megann'...I like that too, 'Alyssa.', hmmm..."

  
"Megann?" Sabrina asked."Sounds like a trouble maker.Megann Black..."

Sirius's eyes lit up."I like it!"

  
Selene sighed, and decided not to argue."How about boys names?"

"Randall."

"Cory."

"Sirius Jr."

"Thomas."

Sirius and Selene both looked at Sabrina.

"Its just a thought."

"Harry." Sirius and Sabrina said at the same time.

Selene grinned."I liked that Sirius Jr." Sabrina said.

Sirius nodded."Me too."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side."I'm going to do the task tomorrow."

Selene smiled."Good luck, dear."

Sabrina grinned at them both, and kissed each of them on the cheek, then hurried out the door.

"Should we tell her that Madam Pomphry said it may be triplets?" Sirius said with caution.

"No, not yet." Selene said."Now back to those names......"

~

"WELCOME HOGWARTS STUDENTS TO THE TWINWIZARD FINAL TASK!" Sirius announced in the Megaphone.The Hogwarts Students cheered.

  
"NOW, TODAY WE ARE PRESENTING THE CHAMPIONS OF HOGWARTS AND SHEXEONCRAFT SCHOOLS.FOR HOGWARTS, WITH ONE LEAD IN THE TASKS, THE CHAMPIONS ARE SABRINA RIDDLE AND HARRY POOTTTTTERRR!"

The stands erupted.Sabrina grinned a bit at the applause supporting Hogwarts.

"BEHIND, BUT ONLY BY ONE IS THE CHAMPIONS OF SHEXEONCRAFT, AARON MCMILAN, AND NEPTUNE ARRRABIIAAAAA!"

Slytherin stands erupted.Sabrina shook her head as if to say, 'they'll never win.'

"NOW.... WHAT THE PROFESSORS HAVE CHOSEN THE CHAMPIONS TO DO IS THAT THEY'LL BE IN AN UNDERGROUND MAZE...THAT'S RIGHT; A MAZE, AND THEY WILL NOT HAVE OBSTICLES.THEY CANNOT USE THEIR WANDS...AND THERE _IS_ A CATCH.THE CATCH IS TO REACH PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL _USING MUGGLE TOOLS_---" lots of the Slytherins gasped "---AND SHE'LL GIVE OUT YOUR 5,000 GALLEON PRIZE TO EACH OF YOU.GOOD LUCK!ON MY WHISTLE, EACH OF YOU CHAMPIONS MAY ENTER THE MAZE ON YOUR SELECTED PATHS.READY...SET.... TWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"

Sabrina just shot a grim glance at Neptune, who shot a smirk at her as they entered the maze, both of them carrying a Muggle Compass, a flashlight, and a shovel.Sabrina thought this was completely pointless as she climbed underground, and she clicked on her flashlight.It took less than five minutes to actully get into the tunnel, and when she finally started walking along it, she was in no mood to rush.

_Hey, watch your back girly-girl._

_ _

Sabrina turnt around."Wha--? --Who---Who's there?" she called in the darkness.No one answered, and she quickened in pace in the dark with the little light the flashlight was giving off.

_Why walk faster?You're not getting anywhere anytime soon._

Sabrina ignored the voice."I can't hear you." she muttered out loud.

_Sure you can.You just **think** you can't._

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Sabrina repeated, louder and walking even faster._I have to get out of here._ She thought to herself.

_Better hurry girly.Neptune is about a half a mile ahead of you._

Sabrina sucked her teeth."Like I care." she muttered aloud.

_You do._

  
Sabrina sighed as she shut off her flashlight, trying to save her batteries."No I don't."

_Not a wise thing to do when you're in a tunnel, all alone, in the dark, talking to someone you can't find._

Sabrina instantly clicked the flashlight back on.

_So you do have common sence.Congratulations!_

"Go away.Leave me alone." Sabrina said, running with the shovel and trying to figure out her way with the compass."I knew Hermione could have done this.I have NO idea how to use this device!"

_Just follow the directions.N means North, E means East, S means South and W means West._

Sabrina sighed."I didn't ask for your help, Nexus.Get out my mind."

_How did you know it was I?_

Sabrina laughed."Only Vampires know how to enter people's minds and trick them into stuff.I do read books you know." she said, talking to the air.

_Wise.Uh oh, Harry tripped._

Sabrina stopped."Is he hurt?" she said.

_I don't know.You told me to get out your mind._  
  


"No seriously, is he?"

_I said he tripped!Not got attacked by Voldemort._

Sabrina kept running."Your a big help Nexu-----------------------EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sabrina screamed, as she fell through a path in the floor somewhere, leading to the lower cambers and fell roughly on her left leg.

"OWWWWWWWW!" she said, hearing a very loud snapping sound, and looking at her leg, which was hanging at a very odd angle...

_I could have told you that were coming...but I was told strictly by a girl to get out of her head...._

Sabrina gritted her teeth, and painfully forced herself up."And you still didn't listen."

_Nope._

Sabrina shined the flashlight's beams on the small compass.The arrows pointed in-between North and West.

_Northwest.Walk straight then turn right after about a half-mile or so...Oooh, that Aaron kid did exactly the same thing you did._

"Did _he_ break anything?" Sabrina asked, hopefully.

_Only his hip._

Sabrina flinched."Ow, that must have hurt." she said, limping down the dark patch, feeling along the damp walls to make sure she would find the correct path to turn.

_Oh my gosh, the Neptune character just fell down too!No injuries, and Harry was the smart one, used his flashlight and hopped down the hole._

"Lucky him." Sabrina said, turning to the right then checking the compass again.

_North.Yeah, your nearly there._

Sabrina stopped for a moment."Why do you want to get me so fast to the end?" she asked, and got no response.

_I'm just trying to help._ Came a reply at last.

"You weren't trying to help.You're trying to lure me into a trap.Who's closest to the middle so far?" Sabrina asked.

_Your boyfriend._ He spat out, with disgust._Maybe if he gets here first......_

_ _

Sabrina gasped."Don't you dare harm Harry." she said.It was more of a final statement than an exclamated sentence.

_Who said I was?_

  
"I hear it in your tones!Don't hurt him!" Sabrina said, checking her compass and turning a little to the left and limping down the path slightly faster.

_Nice sudden increase of speed._

"I don't know whether to except that as a comment or not, but all the same, don't hurt Harry.How close am I?"

_Too close.Check your compass again, and you'll be here within five minutes._

"Thanks, but no thanks for your help at all.Hold on.....if your in the center, where is Professor McGonagall?" she asked, and once more got no response.She limped a little slowly towards a lighted corridor at the end of the path she was on.

_Well, since you see the light, come and find out._

Sabrina stopped right before entering the lighted room."I don't like the way you said that." she spoke aloud.

"Excuse me?" came a very stern voice from inside the room.Sabrina's heart swelled.Professor McGonagall was okay!

Sabrina entered the room limping."Professor, I had a very nasty fall and my leg is broken...bad." Sabrina said.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" McGonagall answered back.Sabrina slumped into a wall.

"Nexus.....I HATE YOU.YOU HEAR ME.I HATE YOU!" she screamed, falling to the floor as the "McGonagall" decoy slid down into two parts, reveling Nexus.

"Ta da!" he said, kicking the disguise off his boots."Welcome.You have won 5,000 Galleons how do you feel?" he said, holding a bulging sack of money in his hands like a microphone.

"Hurt." she said, tears silently rolling down her face."What do you want Nexus?" she said, in a firm voice, nursing her leg.

"Oh, nothing.Just you." he said, tossing the sack of money at Sabrina and hitting her on her sore leg, causing Sabrina to scream with pain.

"Excessum ut unmortuus!" Sabrina said, pointing a finger at Nexus, who simply blocked the Necromancess' spell.

"You did try.Did I tell you I could read your mind and moves like a book?" Nexus said, his tone mocking.

"I noticed." Sabrina said bitterly.

"Damn." Nexus said, turning towards the farthest path at the other end of the room."Stay right where you are Mr. Potter."

Harry looked curiously into the room, spotted Nexus, and glared, then his eyes wondered over to the hurt Sabrina, and he gasped."Sabrina, what happened?"

Sabrina removed the heavy money sack from off her broken leg."I fell down that hole thing to get into the lower chambers to find the middle.I would have saw it if _he_---" she indicated towards Nexus "---had kept out of my mind, I would have saw it."

Harry started to walk inside the room, but Nexus turnt and glared at him."I said stay where you are."

Footsteps were heard from the tunnel closest to Harry's and Aaron appeared at the entrance, his hip swollen.

"Stay right there, Mr. McMillan." He turnt to the tunnel behind him."You too Ms. Arabia."

Neptune walked into the room a small amount of time later, and then froze, and backed back into the tunnel at the site of the Vampire.

"Now look.The reason I'm here is to fetch Sabrina.None of you will get hurt if you cooperate." Nexus said, walking over to Sabrina, and picking her up.

"Put me DOWN!" she screamed, holding her left leg, which was now turning black and blue.

Harry rushed in, and immediately got hit by some unseen spell."I told you to stay where you were." he said, glaring.Sabrina took all her strength and slapped Nexus.He dropped her to the floor on her leg in response, and she screamed again, and tears started to flow.

"Sabrina!" Harry said, running over to her."Ferdula." he said, and a tight wrapping covered Sabrina's leg.

"Thank you." she muttered.

Harry grinned at her."No problem."

Nexus touched the red hand mark on his pale cheek as it faded away instantly.

"You arrogant little BRAT!" he exclaimed, dragging Sabrina by her hair, making her stand.

"Don't you DARE grab her that way!" Harry yelled, rushing over to Nexus, making him let go of Sabrina, and ramming the Vampire into the muddy, clay underground walls.

"Damn you Prince of Light." Nexus stated, shoving Harry backwards.Harry drew his sword and held it up to Nexus's heart.

"You will never...EVER...grab up MY girlfriend by her hair AGAIN." he said, green eyes blazing, pressing the sword into Nexus's chest.Then, from behind Harry, he heard a gasp from Neptune and a muffled scream from Sabrina.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, trying to get out the Prince of Darkness's arms.

"Sabrina!" Harry yelled, sword still poking in Nexus's chest.

"Nexus, I have her, lets _go_." Draco said, and instantly Nexus vanished.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Sabrina screamed, tears fluently running down her face as she reached out for him, but he was too far away.Draco vanished, taking her with him.

"NO!" Harry said, fighting the urge of tears himself, as he picked up the prize money, put his sword back into its case on his belt line, and hurriedly rushed out into the tunnel he came through, Aaron and Neptune behind him.

Once out of the maze, Harry in his Prince of Light form, rushed over to Sirius and Selene and instantly told them what had happened.Selene made a choking noise, and fainted, Sirius on the other hand, leapt to his feet.

"Then where's the real Minerva?" he asked Harry.

  
"I don't know...but can't you track her down or something?" Harry responded frantic.

"Harry calm down---" Sirius started.

"MY GIRLFRIEND JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY MY ENEMY!I AM NOT CALM AT ALL!"

Sirius grimaced, picking up Selene."C'mon, we'll head up to the castle and look for her, but keep your cool, okay?"

"I CAN'T." Harry said, starting to walk, but when seeing Sirius slow down because of Selene, Harry took Selene into his own arms and started to run.

"Hey!Wait up!" Sirius yelled after Harry, and ran too.

~In the stands~

"Ron!That's Harry in his Prince of Light form...something must be wrong...look!Aaron and Neptune are coming out the maze...I don't see Sabrina...oh dear...." Hermione said, nails leaving scratch marks on her cheeks.

"Remember, today is March 20th!" Ron said suddenly.Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"The Vernal Equinox." they both said, glancing up at the afternoon sky, where the moon had already attempted to start covering up the sun.

"Oh my god." Hermione said, gasping."If that eclipse occurs and Voldemort has Sabrina......" she said.

"Hell is unleashed.Where are Harry and Sirius going?" Ron answered.

  
"To the castle.Hermione, here!"

Lillie was the speaker.She had a folded up note in her hand, which she trust at Hermione because she couldn't get through.Hermione caught it and opened the paper.

Dear Hermione,

Please, tell Harry NOT to panic.Yes, Sabrina is kidnapped, and it is the Vernal Equinox, but tell him to keep cool, you'll see her soon enough.Look, what you need to instruct everyone (especially Audrey) inside the Castle, because once the eclipse is full and the sun is blocked, Voldemort's plan springs into action.Please, keep Lillie safe, I don't want her hurt at all, tell her to stick by Selene...please...I beg of you.You and Ron keep safe, and tell Sirius that 'Rene' is a good name too.

Hope your safe,

S.R.P.

Hermione tucked the note in her pocket, and waved her wand pointing at herself to make her voice louder.

"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STAFF AND STUDENTS, I, THE HEAD GIRL, INSTRUCT YOU ALL TO GET INSIDE THE CASTLE, FOR VOLDEMORT IS PLANNING AN ATTACK.PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS; YOUR HEADS SHALL BE IN TO CHECK ON YOU SHORTLY."

That got people going.Many students pushed and shoved their way out the stands, when Hermione herself almost got thrown off the stands herself, she got annoyed and said,

"IN A QUIET AND SOOTHING MATTER.NO PUSHING OR FIFTY POINTS OFF YOUR HOUSE...EACH!"

The kids stopped pushing but hurried off in lines from the Quidditch Pitch, up to Hogwarts.Hermione and Ron were a few of the last people entering the castle, as the moon slowly inched a little bit more in front of the sun.


	28. Weird Transformation. Behold, the Princ...

~*~

~*~

"Put me down, Draco!PUT ME DOWN!" Sabrina said, refusing to be slung over one of The Prince of Darkness's shoulder and carried into Voldemort's throne room.In a second, she got her wish, and was roughly thrown on the floor.

"Welcome Sabrina.Reunited at last."

Sabrina glared at the glinting red eyes in spite of the non-see-through darkness.

"Now, its a simple process, if you cooperate, it won't take long." Voldemort mused.

"And if I refuse?" Sabrina said, standing up on an angle.

"You can't.You're outnumbered." Voldemort said, smiling evilly."My plans is just to transfer Ciara's powers into your body.... simple as that.Then, you're going to work for me."

"I would never!" Sabrina screamed at him."What'd you do with that child?"

"Nothing really.Narcissa Malfoy fed her and changed those.... things...I forgot what they were called, but she's in fair condition.Sleeps alot.Now, to the point." Voldemort said, and in an instant, the Prince of Darkness had reappeared, picked up Sabrina again and drug her off to some kind of device on the nearest wall.

Sabrina thought of every single swearword she had ever heard to call her father as she strained to pull away from the chains bound to her wrists and ankles.

"What my plan is...." Voldemort said, ignoring Sabrina.".... Is to wait until the Darkness of the eclipse is full, then, have each of you drink the potion Nexus is brewing for the change...and then...we shall see."

Sabrina looked mortified."Nuh uh!I'm not drinking nothing made by Nexus." she said.

"You will, we have our ways." Voldemort replied, smirking at her.

"I WILL NOT DRINK IT AND YOU CAN--------------" Sabrina started, when Voldemort ordered the Prince of Darkness over to do something, she couldn't hear what, but the Prince of Darkness soon came over, and unlocked the chains on her wrists.Sabrina glared, and rubbed her wrist, for she couldn't move anyway, and decided to sit down on the musty, dark floor.

"Are you hungry?Have you eaten lunch?" Voldemort said to Sabrina.

"Yes I have." she replied, digging in her robe pockets for something, couldn't find it, and just gave up.In spite of the silence, she started humming "I turn to you." in her head.

The Prince of Darkness looked at her."I heard that song somewhere..."

Sabrina glared at him."Of course you did.I sung it at the Yuletide Ball for Harry."

Voldemort sat back down, and drummed his long skinny fingers against the Red Velvet Chair."All we have to do now is wait." he said, with a very evil grin.

~*~

Harry read the small letter from S.R.P, and gazed at Lillie.

"Do me a favor and tell me your itinals." Harry said, trying not to sound pushy.

"That's easy.L. S. P. ----but what does that have to do with everything?" Lillie said.

  
"What are your sister's initials?" Harry then asked.

"L. S. P. --- like mines." Lillie replied, eyeing him strangely.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes...two.One is five, his itinals are J. H. P. and the other is my half brother, at age seven, his itinals are M. J. M. ---Why are you asking these questions?" she asked.

"What does M. J. M. mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Marc Julius Ma---- Why do you want to know?" Lillie said, suddenly suspicious.

"Where are you from, Lillie?" Harry said, changing the subject.

"London England...." she replied, in a quiet voice.

"What year were you born?"

Lillie had to think this over."1987-----"

"What's your dad's itinals?"

Lillie looked horrified."What?"

"Your dad's initials...what are they?"

"I don't have to tell you." Lillie snapped.

"Fine, fine." Harry said modestly, still staring at Lillie in disbelief.

"Professor, are they sending the Ministry there _now_?" Hermione said, disbelieving."They can't do that!"

McGonagall looked sharply at Hermione."They have to do their jobs Ms Granger, that's all I can say."

"But they _can't_!" Hermione protested."If they get too close and Voldemort's planning to create the power force, they'll _die_!"

McGonagall nodded gravely."Sorry, but they're is nothing I can do.It is out of my power."

Hermione's eyes narrowed."Then its within mines." she said, her blue aura rising."Come on Ron, Harry.We have people to save." she said, and with that, she ran out the room on her tall heels in her Princess of Water and Wisdom form.

A few minutes later a letter was addressed to Fudge, warning him not to send men to find Voldemort.Sirius was looking very, very worried."I wonder how Dumbledore is planning to cover _this_ up, because once this gets out, parents are going to come filing in for their children."

"What if he doesn't?The only person that can talk to him is Harry." Ron stated, glancing at a very angry Harry.

"We just have to let him do it.Nothing we can do.Its too dangerous." Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other."It's not like you to give up Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not giving up." Harry snapped."I'm just going to have to face the facts that she's gone, and its nothing I can do until after this day."

Ron sighed."I think you should take a nap Harry.You've been through alot today."

Harry glanced at him."Sounds good.See you guys later." he said, walking rather slowly up and into the 7th years boys dorms.

Once up there, Harry practically flew into his four-poster, closed the curtains and slowly dissolved into a world of guilt.It was _his_ fault that she wasn't protected; he was too busy fighting Nexus....

"Harry?" Ron asked, entering the dorm.

"What?"

"Its not your fault." he said simply and exited the dorm.

Harry nodded behind his curtains."Your right.Its Voldemort's."

~*~

  
Nexus came bolting into Voldemort's throne room."I've finished the potion!"

Voldemort grinned."Excellent.You may proceed in taking the final ingredients."

Nexus nodded once, came over to Ciara (who was sleeping for the moment) and yanked one of her red curls out her head.She awoke screaming, and Voldemort ordered The Prince of Darkness to shut her up.

Then, he walked over to Sabrina and attempted to pull a strand of her hair out as well, but she put up a struggle.In the end, he did end up pulling out one of her rather long brown hairs.Nexus then disappeared and Sabrina continued to hum the same song over and over until Voldemort got impatient and told her to sing something else and she started to hum a song by Backstreet Boys.

Ten minutes later, Voldemort and Nexus took to look outside at the sun, which was almost fully covered.

  
"Right, once the light is blocked out, we have fifthteen minutes to put this into action.Son, move the bassinet next to my daughter." Voldemort said, pointing at Draco who indeed moved Ciara and the bassinet next to Sabrina.Ciara was still bawling.

"Shut her up!" Nexus shouted.Sabrina glared at him, and stood to take Ciara out of the little bassinet then, immediately, she stopped crying.

_They kidnapped you too?_ The little voice came from Ciara.

"Yeah." Sabrina whispered, as one of Ciara's pale hands attached onto one of Sabrina's fingers.

_You can't get too good service from a bunch of guys.I'm thankful Mrs. Malfoy has been stopping by often, she takes better care of me than them.Sometimes I don't even eat._

  
Sabrina gasped."But your not even one yet!How can't you eat sometimes, you need to grow!" she whispered.

  
_Tell them that._ Ciara responded, then took a deep breath._Your father is horrid.He orders the boy to do his dirty work, and the Vampire is afraid of him and the boy, but obeys all their commands, he's pretty weak himself..._

Sabrina glanced up at Nexus."I know.Your hair is growing pretty thick.... its a dark flaming red.You have the traditional Weasley hair." Sabrina said giggling a bit."Ron was so proud when you were born."

_Ron's great.Am I the only girl?I seen Bill, Charlie, Percy... heavens, he's so stern...Fred and George the jokesters, and Ron...but they say its a Jenny somewhere.Is that how her name is spelled? J-e-n-n-y?_

Sabrina grinned."Yeah, that's how you pronounce it, 'Jenny' but its spelled G-i-n-n-y, and that's only short for 'Gennifer'.She's your sister."

Ciara squealed._So I have a role model now!_ She squeaked, her chocolate brown eyes flashing in the darkness.

"Its time!" Voldemort yelled, excited, his bald, ghostly white head shining in the darkness along with his red eyes.Both Sabrina and Ciara looked at him."Pour the Darkness Soul Solution into the saucers; the bottle for the baby; then, Prince, put the links on each of them, and hurry!"

The Prince of Darkness rushed around doing his orders.He snatched up Ciara out of Sabrina's arms, and the grip she hand on her finger was gone.Pretty soon, Sabrina had a very tight fitting wrist bracelet on her right arm, and Ciara did as well.A bottle was given to Ciara, and the child eagerly started to drink, hungry.A goblet of the steamy Solution was given to Sabrina, and she refused to drink it.

"You have to or this will be ruined!" Voldemort yelled."Drink it!"

"NO!" Sabrina said boldly, pushing the goblet away from her as possible, but the bracelet on her wrist sent a power surge through her body for resisting to drink the potion.She ignored it.

"There's one thing I'm going to have to do then.No Potter to help you resist now._Imperio_!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand directly at Sabrina, who's eyes misted over and became unfocused.

"Drink the potion." Voldemort commanded.

_I won't.... I won't..._ said a little voice in the back of Sabrina's head.It was barely heard, as she reached blindly for the goblet.

"Drink it Sabrina, you know you want to." Voldemort crooned.

_I don't want to..._ Said that same quiet voice as Sabrina lifted the goblet up to her lips._I don't want to drink this._

"She's resisting.Prince, assist her!" Voldemort snapped at Draco, who immediately came over to Sabrina and tilted the goblet upwards as the potion splashed downwards into Sabrina's mouth.It tasted horrible...like burnt rubber.She refused to swallow a mouthful of it, and still had about two more mouthfuls in the goblet.

"Swallow, and take another sip." Voldemort ordered.

_EWWWWWW!!!! Its gross, don't swallow it!_ The voice said, but Draco had tilted her head backwards and she was forced to swallow it because she would choke if she didn't.

"Now drink the rest.... be a good girl." Voldemort said, smiling evilly as Ciara discarded the empty bottle.

Draco helped Sabrina finish the rest of the potion, and when it was over, the spell started to ware off, and Sabrina gagged.

"What the hell did I just drink?" she choked, clutching her throat.

"Drought of the Souls of Darkness, but in modern terms, the Darkness Soul Solution." Voldemort said pleasantly, as he opened a huge book and started to speak from it.

" 'Power of Darkness, evil and the undead, share with me your powers to unleash the Princess of long before, The Princess of Darkness..' " He quoted.

The bracelet on Sabrina's wrist had started to vibrate wildly.A loud swishing sound overcame the dark room.A dark ring of power emitted from the bracelet, and slowly made its way up Sabrina's arm, transforming what she was wearing into a totally new outfit and transferring Ciara's powers to her.Ciara was bawling inside the bassinet again as her bracelet emitted a dark ringlet on her own wrist, and slowly inched up her arm, sapping the infants powers and transferring them to Sabrina.

  
" 'Release the gentle warrior to help guide us to successfully taking over this planet, so we can rule the Earth without Mudbloods successfully. '" Voldemort continued on.

The process including the bracelets itself took about seven minutes.Once it was finished, Ciara stopped bawling and the lair stood quiet, except for distant yells from the outside.Voldemort sneered."Stupid Ministry Wizards." he muttered, but was interrupted by screaming.Sabrina was yelling her head off.No one knew for how long, but she had suddenly stopped after a period of time, blinked once, and collapsed on the cold damp floor, face forward.On the outside, the moon slowly inched away from the sun.The eclipse was over.

~*~ 

Harry jumped up and ran out the 7th years boys dorms and into the common room yelling.Hermione and Ron immediately tried to calm him down, they had to find out why he had woke up screaming.

"Harry!Harry! Calm down!It's us!Ron and me!It's me!Hermione!" Hermione said, trying to reason with her best friend, who was looking terrified and still screaming at something that couldn't be seen.Hermione shook Harry a bit, and when that didn't work, she brought her arm back and slapped him, which shut Harry up in an instant.

  
"Sorry." she said quietly.

"Thanks."Harry said, rubbing his cheek."You've got a mean arm." he teased.

"Hush you, what were you yelling about?" Hermione replied, and couldn't help but grin.

"She was yelling, a while ago, when they took her...." Harry muttered."What's today?"

Ron glanced at his calendar, which was a guide for his Divination homework."March 27, 1997." he said dully.

"It's been a week.McGonagall said its nothing she can do, and Selene has been substituting for that Maurice Yamin guy ever since last week in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, sitting down on the floor."Voldemort's finally done it.He's got what he wanted and he's using it.......there were a few cities attacked in the States right?" Ron and Hermione nodded."--So, the question is now, how long will it take until he comes for _us_."

There was silence in the common room as the bell for Afternoon Classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rung dully in the quieted castle.


	29. Princess of Darkness is now awake and in...

One Chance in a Lifetime, 28

~*~

Pain.Inhumanity.Capture.

  
A girl woke up quite ruffled.As an instinct, her first thought was 'where am I?' but that thought slowly faded into a new one, '_who_ am I?'.Noise broke out as a door was opened, but the sound was barely heard wherever the girl was sitting.A tall, ghostly pale man with glinting red, snake-like eyes had appeared into the room.

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, looking down at the awake young woman.

  
"Who am I?" the girl shouted at him."Who are _you_?" she added.

  
"Lord Voldemort, your father, and the most powerful wizard in the world your speaking with." the man said, sneering."You are my daughter, The Princess of Darkness, the most powerful being in this Galaxy, besides that Light Prince.You will serve me, and me _only_." the man commanded.

"Why am I here?" the girl stated."If I am a Princess, where is my throne, and servants and stuff?I'm not supposed to serve you, that's what servants are for." she snapped."How long have I been sleeping in this.... this.... dungeon?"

"Don't get picky.I said you were the Princess of _Darkness_, not of hearts and ponies.For about a week.You refused to eat, and scarcely ever woke up." the man, Voldemort told her.

"I was sleep for seven _days_?" the girl said, disbelieving."I didn't eat?I could have _died_!I'm not human am I?Do I even have a name?"

Voldemort glared."Stop with the questions!Your memory will return shortly!You were sleep for seven days, you wouldn't eat, you didn't die, you are a witch, still a human, your breathing aren't you? And you do have a name!" he yelled at her.

The girl glanced at him."What is it then?" she said.

"Are you trying to be an irk?Its Caliga." he told her.

"Cul-edge-ee-uh." the girl pronounced slowly and carefully."Right.What does it mean?"

" 'Darkness' in Latin.Lucius Malfoy shall drop by shortly with your Lunch." Voldemort said, then left, muttering, 'that she should know who she is if she was still an annoying brat like she always had been'.The girl, was left alone in the darkness until another man came by, this one seemed smarter, for he was carrying a lantern, which a lighted candle was burning inside.He also had a tray full of food and drink and a mirror.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Lucius Draco Malfoy.You finally awoken Sabrina." the man said, as he put the tray in front of the girl and placed the lantern on the floor.

"Suh-bree-na." the girl said, pronouncing it slowly."Whose name is that?Its pretty."

"Your other name.I'm your god-father." he told her as she picked up a bowl of soup, and ignoring the spoon, slurped it down without delay.

"God-father?" she questioned, now moving on to another bowl of soup.It was quite good.

"Yeah.Did you see how you look?Not quite like your old self, its scary." Lucius said, pushing over the mirror to the girl slightly.The girl stopped chomping on the sandwich, halfway devoured in her mouth and picked up the mirror gingerly.

"Black eyes, rich jet-black hair, black makeup, black outfit...what's so special about that and how is it different?What's with the black?" she questioned.

  
"Your eyes used to be gray, your hair was brown, you didn't wear makeup and the only black outfit you were clad in was the Hogwarts uniform.You had preferred purple." Lucius told her.The girl gazed into the mirror again.

"So I get what you mean by this being different." she said, moving a lock of her hair out her eyes.Her hair had been set up in a very neat, bun, and her eyebrows her shaped perfectly with an arch.She was wearing black eye shadow, which had defiantly done its job, and shadowed her black eyes, along with black mascara, making her eyelashes look razor sharp, like a sword's tip.Her cheeks held a pink twinge in them that was natural, but looked somewhat funny with her black layout, and pale skin.Her lips were pouty, and fully covered with black lipstick, which was pressed on so perfectly it curved with her lips every time she talked.Her neck had a black choker necklace resting tightly attached to it, with a pendant in the front with an engraved letter 'S' in a silver stone.Her outfit bared a sleeveless, long and flowing silk black dress, which clung to her every curve in the exact right place. There was one great split in the shape of a triangle in the front of the dress, the tip of the triangle stopping right in the area of her upper thighs, in between her legs.There was a diamond cut out area that revealed her bellybutton, and sheer sleeves that were so light on her pale arms, they were hardly recognizable.She was also wearing very high-healed sandals with her toes sticking out, and each one carefully painted black polish.

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise."I guess it's defiantly a change if you say I was much different than this." she said, placing down the mirror and starting on her sandwich again which she had abandoned to gaze at herself in the mirror.Lucius didn't reply, and waited patiently as the Princess of Darkness finished her meal.

~*~

"I can't concentrate.I'm going to fail N.E.W.T.'s." Harry stated, as he got his History of Magic test back.He had passed, slimly with a D-, an average of 20/150 possible questions.

"You've just got Sabrina on your mind.You've got to concentrate on something else besides her.She's okay, I know it." Hermione said, quite firmly.

  
"I'm trying.Dumbledore said we'll leave for Voldemort the 30, but I can't wait that long." Harry said."Its the 7th of April now.Two Weeks, twelve hours, and 26 seconds she's been gone."

"Can you say stalker?" Sirius muttered to Ron, who grinned.

"Shut up Sirius.What did you and Selene come up with?" Harry said, getting off the subject.

"Well, she picked the girls names, which came out to be: Alyssah, Megann, and Centauri." Sirius stated.

"Centauri?" Hermione asked."That's pretty.Isn't that a star?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why she picked it.My name means 'Dog Star'." Sirius said."I decided on the boys names and came up with: Sirius Jr., James, or Harry." Sirius said grinning.

Harry smiled."Nice names Sirius." he said, as Selene walked into the room, French braiding her own hair.

  
"When are you going to get Sabrina?" Selene asked, worried.

"The 31st." Harry growled."Its too far away."

  
"Please be safe.I'm already worried sick about the two gone." Selene said, hugging each of the remaining Gryfferins, including Raye.

  
"Selene!Is that a gray hair?" Hermione said, tugging on a lock of Selene's hair.

  
"Wouldn't doubt it if it was." she said sadly."My daughter's been kidnapped by her father.Not exactly a trip to the moon." she stated.

  
"I guess it's horrible to lose your child." Hermione said quietly."You know what I found out?It's that first year, Lillie.She's actully ----" 

"---Going to help you find Sabrina!"

Lillie was glaring at Hermione, who returned the glare as the little girl walked in between the remaining Gryfferins.

  
"I'm going to help you guys weather you like it or not." Lillie stated."Sabrina needs to be rescued, and Audrey knows what's going on, we are going to help and that's final."

Harry snorted."What magic can you do that'll stop Voldemort?"

"More than you can imagine.My Mum teaches me things Voldemort is teaching his Death Eaters to do." Lillie said, smirking.

"Is your Mum a Death Eater?" Hermione said quietly.Lillie flinched.

"No way!She just knows some of the stuff they do.She's a good witch." Lillie said innocently.

"If you say so, we believe you." Ron said."Come on, lets go train why we still got time..." he said, leaving the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone else (except Selene following).

  
"Lillie, just go back.S.R.P. doesn't want you hurt!" Hermione said.

"My mom is a worry-wart.C'mon Hermione, I can help.I know alot." Lillie said, jogging to keep up with the older Gryfferins.

  
"What spell would you use if the Cruciatus Curse was about to be used on you?" Harry asked.Lillie turnt her head sideways and looked at him.

  
"Well, depends really.You can run, and dodge, and _hope_ you don't get hit." Lillie said giggling."Or you could just put up a barrier, and hope it doesn't break." she started giggling again.

  
"That's not funny.Seriously.If Voldemort came up to you and was about to say 'Crucio', you would run like a wounded pig?Honestly!" Hermione told her as they went into their secret classroom where they practiced and trained.

~*~

"Can you please pay attention?" a voice asked impatiently.The young woman glanced at her tutor.

"I can.But do I want to? No." The Princess of Darkness replied, smirking.The Death Eaters groaned.

"I said _please_!" Nexus said, covering his face with his hands."I can't work with you.Voldemort!"

In an instant, a ghostly pale man, with red, glinting snake-like eyes, and slits for a nose appeared in the small room."What did you call me for?" he asked, folding his arms with impatience.

"Your daughter.Caliga." Nexus said, standing up."She won't listen to me, and she refuses to hear our plans."

Voldemort sneered."If you explain it in simple words like so, she'd probably listen.Look, We want to kill Harry Potter, and you need to help.Are you up for it?" Voldemort said slowly.

  
"I'm not killing Potter." Caliga said.

"_See?_" Nexus said desperately."She won't listen and she refuses to do anything that includes Potter and his goody-goody friends!"

"Potter is her boyfriend that's why." The Prince of Darkness spoke from across the room.

Caliga was on her feet."He is not my boyfriend!"

The Prince grinned."Sure he isn't."

Caliga had enough."Father!Tell him to stop before I blast him through the wall!" she shouted, turning to her father, who didn't say anything.

"Cali loves Potter, Cali loves Potter. That stupid Prince of Light, stupid Prince of -----ACKKK----HEY!!!"

The Princess and pushed the Prince into a nearby dungeon wall, the whole wall shuddered, and broke into little pieces of rubble while the two siblings took place in a violent fistfight, which ended in the Prince having a purpling eye and a bloody lip, and the Princess having her own purpling eye and a handprint across her right cheek.Their father looked down at both of them with impatience.

  
"We are planning to carry out our plans this month or the next, be prepared." Voldemort said, and vanished.Nexus threw his hands in the air."Training Dismissed." he said, the Death Eaters apparated away.

"We are going to get no where any time soon." Nexus said sadly.

~

The Princess of Darkness woke up by noises of the door that was the entrance to the chamber she slept in.Yes, it was dark and musty, and she did she a few rats in the past weeks, but she had no choice.It was ever sleep, or try to make your own coffee from rat dung.She chose to rest.

"Morning." she said stiffly to a very alert Lucius Malfoy.She eyed him strangely.Unnormally, he wasn't carrying his lantern or his tray full of food."You didn't bring breakfast." she said, frowning.

"No.Voldemort is very angry at you, he sent me here to knock some sence into you." Lucius said, rolling up his left arm sleeve and pulling out his wand.

"Cruc-----" he started, when the Princess had charged into him and had his wand in her own hands.She eyed the wand strangely too.

"Such a pity such fine work is about to be worthless." she said, staring at the wand."Fourteen inches, Yew, Rather Stiff and Nimble, good for dueling." she stated, like she was Mr. Ollivander himself.Then, in one quick movement, snapped the wand into two halves with her right hand.Green and Silver sparks emitted from the broken tips and she let the wand cascade down to the floor.

Lucius was beyond rage."YOU BROKE MY MOST PRECIOUS LINK TO THE WIZARDING WORLD!" he screamed at her.She walked over to the steel door that kept her inside her chamber.

"So?" she said, flashing a cold smile at him in the Darkness.

"You stupid girl." Lucius muttered.And that's what he kept chanting for a time.The Princess got tired of hearing him ramble, and called out the three bars on the door.

"Someone?Unlock the door and let me out." she called up the stairs.No one answered.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" she asked.

"Malfoy Manor.My Manor." Lucius spat bitterly, getting to his feet."Stupid girl.No one is in this Manor except for my wife, Ciara Weasley, and I!" he said, walking around somewhere, blindly searching for the keys out of the chamber they were in.The Princess didn't help, but just glanced at him, and continued to gaze hopefully out the three bars in the door, up the stairwell where a little light was shown.Within three minutes, she was struggling out of a headlock from Lucius Malfoy from behind.

  
"What the hell are you doing you prat?Get off of me!" she struggled, fighting the older man who had her by the waist and her neck from behind.

"My master will surely let you off if you promise a Death Eater of his something..." he whispered in her ear.Her black eyes widened in the dark."I'm sure the wand will make up for it too.Your an attractive young woman Sabrina..." he purred, slightly nibbling on her right ear.The Princess pulled away from him.

"Some godfather you are." she spat, still trying to get out of his hold.He wouldn't let go of her waist.

  
"Why refuse?You know its what you want." he crooned, not releasing her from her headlock.

"No it isn't!" she said, and spat in his face from the side.He didn't notice until it started to run down the bridge of his nose.Lucius threw the Princess away from him and onto the hard, stone floor.

"You shall pay for this you hear me?_Pay._And I want my dept now." he said, lunging for her.She rolled out the way and darted towards the end of the small chamber in the darkness.She had quite grown used to it.

About ten minutes of chasing, the Princess had grown tired, and had sat down in a further corner of the chamber, curled upright in a ball, with her head resting on her knees and her hands over her head._Why?_ She thought silently to herself.It wasn't long until Lucius found were she was, and he made her stand and look at him.

"You really should pay attention in your training." he growled, pushing her into the stonewall.

  
"Death Eaters are stupid.That's why Harry's going to come here and kick all your sorry asses!" she swore as he pressed his lips fiercely onto her's, and tried to French Kiss the young Princess.Her knee had did the trick, for she soon had him doubled over clutching his most beloved treasure on his body, his manhood.

The Princess fled over to the steel door._I should have payed attention in training.I have no clue how to activate powers in this form_.

In a few seconds, slender Narcissa Malfoy had appeared at the door."What are you howling about?" she asked.

"Lucius is in here...he's trying to rape me!" she stated, glancing over her shoulder.Lucius had stayed in the back, in the shadows.Narcissa glanced back there too, but couldn't find him.

"He is not there." Narcissa stated.Then there was a loud crash upstairs."DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE GLASS CHANDEIER ALONE IF YOU COULDN'T FIX IT!" Narcissa said before taking off upstairs.Sabrina sighed._No!_ She scolded herself for not telling Narcissa to get the keys and let her out from the insane realm of her godfather, who was laughing from the darkness.

"Dumb asshole." The Princess muttered, referring to Lucius.

"Draco!Draco!Please.... Come here!Please!Prince of Darkness!Whatever!Pl----" she yelled up the stairs when she was cut off by Lucius pulling her backwards.There was a grunt of pain, and a frustrated wail, then a fist landing hard on something solid.The Princess returned to the door.

"DRACO!" she screamed, as she was pulled backwards again.

More footsteps were heard as the rushed down the stairs, as Lucius was trying furiously to rip the silk dress the Princess was clad in.The door was opened not a second too late, for in a tiny section the dress _had_ begun to tear, but only a bit.The Princess had once again kneed Lucius in his center of affection.

"Asshole." she said again, rushing over to Draco, who was glaring at his biological father with truly much hate and loathing.He shut the door, and _locked it_.

"Draco." Lucius had appeared at the door.His eye was purple and he had a huge slap mark on his left cheek."I'm your father.You can't do this to me in my own house!" he acclaimed.

The Prince of Darkness started to walk silently up the stairs with the keying and the Princess."I just did." he replied as the two walked upstairs leaving Lucius alone in the dungeon.


	30. Friendly Conversations with the new enem...

Harry ran out of Charms class, grinning as widely as possible

Harry ran out of Charms class, grinning as widely as possible."I passed!I know you did Hermione, so I won't ask you, what did you get Ron?" he said, walking slowly and soaking in the fair April air.Ever since Gryffindor creamed Ravenclaw in Quidditch, he felt lightheaded and happy, but that mood wasn't going to last for long.

"B-.Mum's going to kill me if I get less than 100 on the N.E.W.T.'s." Ron said, groaning."But I passed all the while."

Ron too, was on the Quidditch Team, but between Quidditch and the Exams, he had a very rough time choosing which mood he was going to be on, and went through very violent mood swings.

Hermione on the other hand, passed with a 175% Average (A+ to the 10th power) and was smiling, not as widely as Harry, but smiling all the same as Sirius and a very inflated Selene joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you pass?" Sirius asked, snatching the parchment from Harry's hand and looking at it before he got to answer.Sirius but Harry in a head lock and ruffled his hair."You really do have your parent's brains." he complimented, and then let go of Harry a minute later.

"Hush.You ruined my mood with that knoogie." he said, shooting a dirty look at Sirius, but then turned and smiled at Selene."Hiya.How far along are you?" he asked joyfully.Sirius scowled.

"Two months." Selene said, although she looked at _least six, her stomach looked like she swallowed a Muggle Car tire._

Hermione squealed."Can Madame Pomphry tell what gender they are?" she asked.

"No, it's against the Wizarding Laws." Selene said boredly."Its a simple charm though, but its illegal by the Ministry, because your not supposed to know what gender a witch and or wizard is until they are born." she said.

"You must meet my parents, they are Muggle Dentists, and have connections with Prenatal Doctors, I'll try to get you an appointment with one once the term is over, and you can know their sex then." she told Selene, matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Hermione." Selene said, turning sideways so she could eat her Steak-and-Kidney pie.

"Did you guys know that Harry was supposed to be a girl?" Sirius said suddenly.

Harry spit his pie out, Ron started cracking up in his pie, and it came flying out his nose, Hermione chortled a bit, and Selene just shook her head in disproval.Lavender and Parvati (across from them) started to giggle, Dean snickered and Seamus grinned madly.Harry avoided people's eyes.

"Lily was going on about it, see she had preformed the charm herself--" Sirius went on."--But it went wrong because only MediWizards are supposed to cast them, the Ministry had them banned, and the baby _was a girl..." he said, grinning at Harry."But, the charm changed the sex, and when Harry was born, Lily was shocked, and James was delighted." he stated._

"You didn't have to tell the world." Harry said, patting Ron viciously on the back as he choked on more pie, "I mean, wouldn't that be sort of _personal?"_

Sirius didn't get a chance to reply, when Hermione burst into a bunch of giggles.

"What?" Sirius asked, staring at her.

"I just imagined Harry with the same black messy hair, same eyes and glasses, with a girl-like figure, features and wearing Sabrina's dress robes and high heals." she said.Ron dropped his fork to the floor laughing, bringing tears to his eyes.Harry sighed.

Parvati looked at Harry, and she too burst out into giggles."Yeah, with long curly, waist length hair." she added.

  
"And blonde highlights!" Lavender added, twisting her own blonde hair around her finger as she laughed along.

"Sirius, can we please get off this subject?Look, I'm not a girl and I'm not going to turn into a homosexual anytime now, or never.Grow up and get over It." he told him, sounding like an older man than anything.Sirius pouted.

"But daddy, that takes all the fun out of life." he said in a baby like voice.Harry shook his head and walked out of the Great Hall as the Gryffindor table laughed again.

"C'mon Harry, its only a joke!" Sirius yelled at him.

"Well, I don't think its quite funny." Harry snapped back, and headed towards the common room.

Inside the Common Room, Harry sulked into a chair by the window.He wasn't in the mood anymore for smiling, laughing or jokes.

_Lighten up Har; you know he's only kidding._

  
Harry's eyes lit up."Who said that?"

_Me silly.Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am.It's only been a little bit over half a month._

"Where are you?" Harry said automatically, looking around the common room.

_In Nexus's house in the Artic.Oh my, hold on, I'm in Dueling Lessons._

There was a long silence, and then after five minutes, the voice appeared in Harry's head again.

_Sorry about that, Lucius attacked me and I didn't have my guard up._

Harry blinked."Are you okay?"

Harry could hear Sabrina chortling._Of course I am, I have him pinned.Finger right between his eyes, threatening to kill him.Oh well, serves him right for trying to rape me._

  
Harry scowled."He _WHAT?"_

_Feel free to kill him, if Voldemort and Draco don't first of course._

"Oh wait until I get my hands on that weasel." he said punching the air as Ron, Hermione, Selene and Sirius walked in followed by Lillie, the first year.

_Well, Weasel, no, wouldn't sink that high, more like a backbiting Cobra. Came the reply.Harry laughed._

"Didn't think of that." he said talking to the air."Thanks." he said simply.

"Er, Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked him."Whom are you talking to?"

  
"Sabrina." Harry answered and didn't look at him.

  
"But she's gone." he told him.

"She's not _dead Ron, I'm talking to her." Harry snapped._

"Whatever you say Harry."

~*~

I pointed my finger at Lucius as he seized up with fear.I was pretty good with my new powers."Freeze.Or die." I told him.

"Sorry about that, Lucius attacked me and I didn't have my guard up." I said to Harry through mind waves.He answered, and I slightly grinned at what he had said when I told him Lucius had tried to rape me.Soon after, in a clear picture in my head I heard and saw Hermione, Ron, Sirius and my Mum walk into the common room as Harry answered me back again.

  
"_Er, Harry, are you okay?" Ron had asked him."__Whom are you talking to?"_

  
"_Sabrina." Harry answered and didn't look at him.Shame.They shouldn't have laughed at him._

  
"_But she's gone." Ron told him.As if, he probably thought Voldemort killed me and I was dead._

"_She's not dead Ron, I'm talking to her." Harry snapped.I knew Ron thought I was dead._

"_Whatever you say Harry." He told Harry, disbelieving.I decided to play a trick._

"Hi Ron." I said through mind waves, jumping backwards and falling into a wall as Lucius charged at me.I rolled out the way as he drew his sword and sunk it into the cold earth of the Underground.

"_Hi Sabrina." he answered back.I saw everyone look at him.He looked bewildered."__Sabrina?"_

"Hi." I said, now throwing a few punches at Lucius.He dodged by jumping backwards every time my arm lashed out.

"_Am I crazy?" Ron asked himself.I answered for him._

"Nope.Is he Harry?" I asked, now firing a fire spell, which hit Lucius's back and singed his robes.

"_No way." Harry answered, and I saw him grinning at Ron._

"_You guys are scaring me." Hermione said."__That isn't good, talking to someone that only you two can see." she stated, biting her lip._

"_We can't see her.We hear her." Harry told her._

"But I can see you." I told them, concentrating on another spell and adding Sirius, Hermione and Mum into our conversation.

"Hi all!" I said merrily."Oh sh--crap.Hold on, AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a water curse tried to suffocate me.Lucius and me were Dark Wizard Dueling (yes there is a difference) and we were playing until the other cried out of forgiveness.This match had been going on for a fair 20 minutes before I had contacted Harry.

"_Hi!!!!!" Sirius's grinning face came into my mind._

  
"_Unreal." Hermione stated, shocked._

"_Oh my.Are you okay hunny?" Mum asked._

"_Sure I am, babe." Sirius answered.Urg, he could be so vain sometimes._

"_Not you idiot, my daughter." Selene said grinning at Sirius who grinned back._

I had forgot to add on Lillie.

  
"_You guys, your scaring me.How can you all be talking to M--Sabrina?" her little squeaky voice asked, peering around at them all._

"_Add her on too." Hermione said simply, as if it weren't fair.I shrugged, and added Lillie in as I dodged a fierce kick from Lucius and elbowed him into the back.What a weakling._

"Hi Lil." I said, as Lucius screamed.

"_Amazing." she said."__Audrey, Kelly, Raye and I are going to help get you in a few days." she squealed._

"_Lillie!!!!" Everyone else yelled, minus Raye and Selene._

"_Oops.Sorry.You didn't hear that." she said to me.Sure I did._

"Whatever you say." I told them getting slammed into a wall, then getting hit by an ice spell that almost froze me to death (we're in the Artic).I had thrown the Cruciatus Curse at Lucius and he was screaming on the ground.I took this as a chance to attack.

"_What are you doing?" Ron asked."__You're pretty quiet Sabrina."_

"Fighting." I answered him back, kicking Lucius in the stomach, and pinning him on the ground, my fingers in-between his eyes."Hold it." I said as he stopped screaming and took a deep breath of air.

"S--Sabrina.... you wouldn't..." he cowered.

  
"You know I would Lucius." I told him, forgetting that I held the link in my head to my friends out of the fight, and letting it go so that they could hear what I was doing outside of talking to them.

  
"_Lucius?" Sirius asked._

"_Shhh!" Hermione whispered._

"Your a filthy coward, who doesn't deserve to live.You have no purpose on this planet.I have every right to kill you." I stated.

"N...no you don't...your mother...she's my best friend...she wouldn't want me dead." He tried to reason with me.

"If she was your best friend, how come you didn't help her when you knew Voldemort might have killed her back in 1981 if she didn't accept to go and kill the Potters with him?"

Silence.My mum scowled.

"I had no other choice.... Selene would have understood...." he said.I punched him hard.His head rolled helplessly to the right.

"She may have.But you forgot something.I'm not Selene." I snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled, and when I looked over at him, Lucius took his chance and pounced on me, pinning me down.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent." he said, leaning down, then shortly kissed me on the lips.I shoved him off, glaring, and the Death Eaters clapped slightly from the fight.

"Whatever your going to do, be careful you guys." I told them.

Lillie gaged."_He kissed you!" _

Harry fumed."_Dead man walking."_

Sirius flinched."_Scrub your lips!"_

Selene was in shock."_I have a feeling he's not going to be living for long." she said quietly._

Hermione ran to get her Visophone, and slapped it on her wrist."_C'mon guys, we can still train a little bit more tonight.We need to be well prepared for tomorrow." she stated.Everyone nodded at her, as Audrey came downstairs rubbing her eyes._

"_Whas a matter?" she said sleepily._

  
"_Training!" Lillie squealed, and pulled her out the Common Room, behind Hermione.Everyone soon followed._

  
"_See you soon Sabrina." Harry said softly._

"See you."

The Connection was broken.


	31. A new heir, Voldemort's new plan, and th...

~*~

Nexus was hunting around England for something to prey on.He was very hungry and hadn't fed in days.He entered the nearest building, which just happened to be a day care center.

  
"I'm sorry sir, but unless you're picking up your child, you cannot just walk in here." said a woman, from behind the desk.Nexus glanced at her. And broke the glass that she was sitting behind, pulling her up to him by her neck.The lady screamed, and the other workers had called the police as Nexus drained his victim.Not satisfied, he headed into the nearest room, which happened to be the Infantry, and walked over to the nearest bassinet, and lifted a child from it, upside down.

"There he is!" another lady shouted, pointing to Nexus.

"Damn." he said, and still holding the baby, disappeared.

~

"You WHAT?Why are you holding that child that way.... hey stop it!Don't bite him!" The Princess of Darkness yelled at Nexus, who was trying to drain the child he had took from the Day Care center.She shoved Nexus out the way, and he dropped the baby, and the baby hit the floor and started screaming its head off.

"Oh my." she muttered.Nexus looked at her stonily.

"What, what's this noise?" Voldemort complained as he walked into the room, his red eyes glinting around looking for the source of the noise.

  
"What's that?" he asked pointing at the baby.

"A baby dad." The Princess said, and dropped to her knees to try and stop the boy from crying.

"A wha---WHAT?Who's?" Voldemort asked.

"None of ours.Nexus was being a ---" she swore "---and tried to suck his blood.He went hunting in the day time in a Muggle community!"

"Why didn't you ask Nexus, I would have told you to Apperate to Transylvania.I have sources there." Voldemort said, and his red eyes soon shot up."I've got an idea."

  
Nexus and the Princess looked at him."What?"

"He could be our heirs.He's perfect, young, and you've already made your mark on the kid, so I should put in mines...I think its perfect." he stated.

  
Nexus's eyes lit up too."Great, but there's one thing wrong..." he said.

  
"What's that?" Voldemort snapped.

  
"I'm still hungry."

Nexus disappeared.

"Come child, and bring him too." Voldemort commanded the Princess, who obeyed him immediately, and was walking at his heals.

  
"PRINCE!" Voldemort yelled, and ran into a room where he magiced a long table, and a blanket in which he told the Princess to place the child on.The Prince of Darkness appeared in the room.

"You call?" he asked, pushing his hair out his eyes.

"Indeed.I want you to stand on the left of the table, Princess, on the right.NEXUS?"

  
The Vampire appeared, licking his lips."You called for me?"

"Indeed.South of the table and I will stand North.I have this planned out." Voldemort said, pacing around the front of the cooing baby.Its curly tuffs of brown hair poking out of every angle possible, and his blue eyes darting around the room curiously.

"What are you going to do that involves _that?" The Prince asked, sneering at the baby._

  
"We shall see." Voldemort said, and then held up an arm to the Princess, and she screamed and glowed an Emerald Green.Voldemort upturned his palm to the Princess, and a small ball of Emerald Green energy appeared in his right hand.The Princess dropped to the floor and fainted.Slightly satisfied, he turned to the Prince, and did the same thing, only for him to glow Silver, and when Voldemort had the little ball of Silver energy, the Prince dropped to the floor and fainted.Nexus looked at Voldemort curiously.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't going to get drained next.

Voldemort ignored him, and put his left hand over the infant, and dropped the silver ball inside of his chest.Then the green one.The infant stopped cooing and the room was silent as he glowed a mixture of green and silver.

Voldemort pointed a finger to his own self, and then a blood red, larger ball came from him.He too, tipped it over the infant's chest, and didn't faint, but the infant started to glow a mixture of green, silver, and red.

"And last, but not least, your energy." Voldemort crooned, slightly grinning at the look of horror on the Vampire's face.

Palm upright to Nexus, Voldemort collected a very small, black ball of energy from the Vampire, and he didn't faint.

"You took so little from me, why?" Nexus asked, happy Voldemort didn't take as much as he took from the others.

  
"I don't want this child to be a Vampire." Voldemort said shortly, tipping that ball of energy too into the child's chest.

"Lets go.You get the Prince, take him to his room.I shall take the Princess to her's.We need to keep it safe." he said, backwards glancing at the child as he picked up the Princess and Nexus rushed to pick up the Prince.

~

  
"Master, she's awake!"

Voldemort ran into the room."Evening."

The Princess rubbed her head."What happened?" she said, slumping back on the little cot that she had been sleeping on.

"I took your energy.You scarcely have enough to use your powers." Voldemort said, chuckling."It was worth it.Nexus and I made ourselves a heir, and you and the Prince just happen to be the lucky parents to take care of it."

  
The Princess groaned and rolled over, her back facing her father as she fell off to sleep again.Voldemort smiled evilly.

"He's going to make a better heir than her.C'mon Nexus, let her be." he said, and the two walked out the room, leaving the slumbering Princess.


	32. The beginning of the Battle of Good and ...

~*~

~*~

Harry handed Professor Dumbledore his Visophone as he placed down the most recent Daily Prophet article, in which the newest headline read:

**VAMPIRE ATTACKS A MUGGLE DAY CARE CENTER!MEMORY CHARMS FIRED, MINISTRY WIZARDS BAFFLED.**

"Here, take this to contact us.Press the square and shout out Ron's name, I'll be wearing his.We're going to take a portkey there, send the Auroring Ministry Wizards around --" he glanced at his watch."---Five, if we aren't back by then, and keep every student inside this castle in case anything happens."

Albus Dumbledore nodded."Right.I wish you all luck.Come back safely."

Harry nodded once, and headed towards the vase and the barrier of the Fidilus Charm."I can't promise if we will.Voldemort isn't safe.Thanks." he said, and left the office without a backwards glance.He met his friends in the emptied Great Hall.It was just a bit past lunch, and they were going to go and retrieve Sabrina and Draco.

"You have your cloaks?" Harry asked them.

"Yes." They all said.

  
"Ron, the Visophone." he asked.Ron handed it to him, and he slapped it on his wrist, while Raye came running in.

"Sorry for being late.I have the portkey." she said, handing him a beat up tennis shoe, which he placed on the table.

"Look, Lillie, Audrey and Kelly.If things get too intense, get out.We don't want you younger kids hurt, understand?" he addressed them.

  
"Right." the three first years agreed.

  
"Be careful Sirius." Selene said, hugging the Shape-shifted Sirius Black.

"I'll be alright Selene...oh no...don't cry..." he said, patting her gingerly on the back.

  
"Bring her back, okay?" she said softly.

  
"We will.And the boy too." Sirius replied.

"Everyone have their wands?" Harry asked, walking around nervously.This task was not going to be easy.....

"Sure do." Ron replied, a smug look on his face.

  
"Okay, one finger each on the Portkey." Harry said, holding it out so everyone could place a finger on it.Selene backed up.

  
"Good luck!" she called, as Harry count down, "Three--two--one.."

They vanished from Hogwarts School.

~

"It's FREEZING!" Lillie exclaimed, drawing her cloak around her tighter, if possible.Raye had picked up Kelly, and was holding her under her own cloak from the raging wind and snow, Hermione was holding onto Audrey and Ron, Lillie was in the rear holding onto Sirius and Harry was leading the group onwards.They _had to find the house soon, or they would become Popsicles._

"Hermione, use a ---" Ron started, when snow fell in his face.He brushed it away impatiently."---A warming charm or something!"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she grabbed her wand."I forgot." she said, then pointed to herself, and muttered "Its cold in the Artic, especially with a breeze, so help us out now and thaw us out so we won't freeze!"She did this to everyone and they were grateful.A half an hour later, they met up with a wooden shack.

"Who would live in the middle of nowhere, in the ARTIC?" Audrey asked, as Harry used the unlocking spell and entered first.

"Its alright guys, come in." he said.The others followed him inside, and Sirius, Ron and himself had to fight to get the door shut.

"Well, this place is homey." Ron said.It was a three-roomed cabin, a living room/kitchen/dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom.There was a roaring, white-fire in the fireplace, and a big, scarlet armchair was sat in front of it.

"That's Voldemort's." Harry said quietly, looking around.Lillie wondered over to a small bookcase, and tripped.

"Ow!" she said, as the bookcase moved back, revealing a long, dark and empty tunnel.

"Well, we should go..." Harry said uncertainly.The others nodded.

"Lumos!" he commanded, as he walked into the dark tunnel.Nothing happened. 

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him."Its incantation week!Every students wand in Hogwarts was placed under that spell remember?"

Harry glared at his wand."Oh.Its dark in this tunnel, it gives us a fright, so help us out here and give us some light!" he stated boredly.His wand lit up and a small beam revealed that he was clad in his Prince of Light uniform.Ron stepped in afterwards, followed by everyone else.The Gryfferins transformed into their Prince/Princess forms, Lillie, Kelly, and Audrey watched with awe.

  
"Light, you didn't have to do that, remember?You can use magic without a wand!You've been training with it for months!" The Prince of Battles and Guardianship stated.The Prince of Light shook his head, tucking away his wand.His bright white aura lit the tunnel as he walked forward, everyone following.

~

"They _dare to enter!" Voldemort hissed from below.He was consulting his orb."Well, lets give them a challenge.They have to pass these or die trying." he stated."And if they do pass, we take the winner."_

Voldemort pointed his wand at a deserted corner in the underground and a huge steel cell appeared in the corner.He then, casted a 'no magic' spell on it too.

  
"Well, lets see what we can make out of this." he said simply, returning to his orb."They won't get far."

~

The Prince of Light suddenly stopped, and The Heir of Hufflepuff, who was right behind him, bumped into him.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked, peering around at him.

"Its a wall.With an engraving on it." Light stated, gazing at it.

Heir of Ravenclaw appeared next to Hufflepuff."Looks like we're going to figure it out to get pass." she stated.Everyone looked at her.

  
"Well, come on, let's get it done then." The Princess of Flowers and Love stated, appearing besides Light.Her eyes lit up."I can read that!" she stated.Everyone looked at her.

  
"What is it?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics." Love said, getting a closer look.Hufflepuff glanced at it too.

"I remember seeing something like that at Egypt in my third year." he said flatly."What does it say?" he asked.

"Well, since I lived in Egypt for a short while I was able to do research on this language...it says 'One shall be gone on each task, be forewarned, exit now, or live to meet your doom' " she quoted, as the black wall shimmered and disappeared.

"Cool!" Kelly said, grinning."Go big sis, you made the wall go!"

But Love wasn't anywhere to be seen.

  
"Love!" Everyone yelled.They searched the cabin and the tunnel where they had gotten so far.Ravenclaw gasped.

  
"I don't know if we should keep going...the message...'One shall be gone on each task, be forewarned'...that was the first task, and Raye was the first gone!So there's seven more!" she said, smartly.

"We have to go on." Light said boldly, walking forward."We're going to rescue her, don't worry." he added to the sobbing Kelly as they walked towards the second wall.

~

Voldemort grinned evilly as the Princess of Flowers and Love came flying into his cell.She dusted soot off of her, and looked around.

  
"Welcome number one." he said, grinning.She gasped.

  
"You're----you're---" she muttered.

"Indeed." Voldemort said."You have been the first to come down here as my prisoner.Do not worry, for you will be joined shortly." he told her.

Love glanced around."What have you done to Sabrina and Draco?" she spat.

  
Voldemort gave her a very bad look of innocence."Nothing.Sapped their energy.They're sleeping for now." he told her as he maximized his orb.

"Lets see who's going to be next to join you." he said sweetly, as they both looked into the orb.

~

The Gryfferin group reached the second wall.

  
"What does it say?" Ravenclaw asked anxiously.

"Who was the person who stated that the song of the Fwooper was not deadly at all, and got turned insane trying to prove it?" Light read.

  
Ravenclaw opened her mouth to answer, but Audrey beat her to it."Easy.Uric the Oddball."

Lillie grinned."At least someone pays attention in History of Magic, Aud." she said and looked to her right where Audrey was standing."Aud?"

Audrey had vanished.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, gasping.Kelly sniffled.

  
"We have to continue.Come on." Light said sternly, and everyone marched forward, to the third wall.

"Name the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Light read.

  
"Couldn't Voldemort think of something more _challenging?" Ravenclaw asked, disbelieving, opening her mouth to answer, but Kelly interrupted._

"I'll take this one.Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." she sobbed out.

  
The wall shimmered and vanished.Lillie sniffed once she found out Kelly was no longer standing besides her on the left, as they marched towards the fourth wall.

~

"Challenging?" Voldemort snapped."Its not my fault she knows everything!" He turned to the cell.

  
"Greetings, number three." he crooned to Kelly.

  
"Shut up!" she said boldly to Voldemort who raised his hardly seen eyebrows in surprise, as she ran over to her sister."Oh Raye, I was so worried!"

  
Her older sister gave her that crazy grin of her's."I'm fine, and so is Audrey."

She motioned to Audrey who was standing behind her, for Lucius Malfoy was beside Voldemort and staring into the orb too.

"I didn't know your father was a Death Eater..." Kelly stated a little louder than planned, and Lucius glanced over at them.

"Uh oh." the three chimed in, and he walked over.

~

The Gryfferins made it to the fourth wall.

"Who won the Quidditch World Cup in the year 1971?" Light read aloud.

Everyone was confused.

"Wait I think I know this." Guardianship spoke, in deep thought."Slytherin was flattened by Hufflepuff who was flattened by Ravenclaw...and yet...James was on the team...comes around to the finals...I know!It was Gryffindor!" Guardianship said proudly.

"Took you that long to think of that?" Lillie questioned, although she knew that Sirius was gone.

"I don't want anyone else to disappear." she said as they moved on to the fifth wall.

"Name ten of the old fashioned brooms." Light read."I may know this.." he stated.

"Save it.I have this one." Hufflepuff declared."Good thing I love Quidditch so bad...you may be needed on the last one or something.The first one was Moontrimmer, then Silver Arrow, followed by the Cleansweep One, and Comet 140." Hufflepuff said, and half of him was already transparent.

  
"That was four, finish it up." Ravenclaw said, her eyes teary.

"Alright.Tinderblast, Shooting Star, mind you, Nimbus 1000, and Twigger 90!" Hufflepuff said, grinning."I think that's all."

Ravenclaw looked at him with wide eyes."Ron, that was only nine."

Hufflepuffs eyes lit up."It _is?What am I missing then?" he questioned.Light looked at him._

"What was my old broom.... you know the _other old one that crashed into the Whomping Willow in my third year?" he said, staring at Hufflepuff._

"Nimbus 2000!" Hufflepuff shouted, and vanished.Ravenclaw burst into tears.

"Its alright 'Mione.... come on..." Light said, as Lillie appeared very scared and shaken at his right, and Ravenclaw in tears on his left.

"What can't you do on Hogwarts grounds?" Light read.

"You can't Apperate or disapperate.Says so in Hogwarts, A History." Lillie said boredly, and then gasped, which was cut short when the wall shimmered and disappeared, along with her.

~

"Ahhh, welcome four, five, and six." Voldemort said pleasantly as Lillie fell into Guardianship's arms from the ceiling.Besides them, Hufflepuff was standing by Love with his head in between the bars looking at the orb.Guardianship let her go and she ran over to the bars too.

"Where's Sabrina and Draco?" she yelled boldly at Voldemort.

"Asleep.Don't you yell at me girl."

  
"I do as I please.I demand to see Sabrina!"

Hufflepuff and Guardianship exchanged looks.Who knew the tiniest soldier could be so bold to the Dark Lord?

"She's _asleep." Voldemort repeated."Why do you remind me of someone?What's your name?"_

  
"None of your business." Lillie snapped.

  
"Imperio!" Voldemort said, pointing at Lillie, but the curse rebounded and hit the smooth clay wall."Damn." he hissed.Lillie uncovered her head and peered around.

"Ha!Befuddled by your own handiwork!" she screamed at him.

"I can take that spell off if I please to." Voldemort crooned.Lillie paled."I thought so." he chuckled and went back to the orb.

~

"Its another Logic!" Ravenclaw squealed as she read the puzzle over again. 

" 'You are lost in the woods. You come to a T-junction and are wondering which way to go. You have a funny feeling that one way will get you out; the other will mean certain death.

A pixie approaches you.  
  
"A left turn will get you out of the woods," it advises.  
  
A nearby sprite hears this and calls out, "Beware of him. He lies!"  
  
"Exactly 4 times out of 10, I do!" the pixie retorts, and disappears.  
  
You know from folklore that all sprites always tell the truth. You also know that throughout their life, an individual pixie tells the truth a certain number of sentences out of ten, determined by chance at birth. You also know this number is an integer.  
  
Which way should you turn to maximize your chance of escape? ' "

Light looked at Ravenclaw puzzled."You can actully figure this stuff out?" he asked boredly, but she hushed him and begun to figure out what the puzzle meant.The two sat in silence, Ravenclaw talking and muttering to herself constantly.Nearly half and hour later, she finally spoke up.

"I got it!The probability the Pixie probably lying is about 68.947%, and in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the report on them always says they love to cause havoc and speak naught but lies...so the right way to go would be..." she stated, then bit her lip.

"What?" Light asked, and hopped to his feet confused.

"I'm scared Harry." Ravenclaw said, looking at him.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fi---" Light started, when Ravenclaw ran to him and hugged him so hard, the armor on his chest caved in and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

  
"I love you like a brother Harry." Ravenclaw said softly."You'll kick Voldemort's ass for us right?"

"Hermione!" Light replied, looking astonished."You don't curse!"

Ravenclaw stopped hugging him, and backed up towards the wall."There's a first for everything." she said, grinning."See you soon Harry."

"See you Hermione."

"The right way to go on the T path would be right." Ravenclaw said sternly.The wall shimmered and disappeared as well did Ravenclaw.

"I'll rescue you guys, don't worry." Light muttered, and took off at a run towards the exit.


	33. Voldemort's new nickname, Lucius Malfoy'...

~

~

"Welcome Ravenclaw." Voldemort crooned as a screaming Heir of Ravenclaw dropped into Hufflepuff's arms.They smiled at each other.

"You do look fascinating in that outfit..." Voldemort said, his red eyes glinting in the darkness as he scanned Ravenclaw's profile.

  
"Hey save it Voldie, she's mines." Hufflepuff said, standing in front of Ravenclaw defensively, a hand on his sword.Voldemort scowled.

"Voldie!?!" he yelled out raged.

"That's a good name for you." Lillie giggled, along with Audrey."Voldie-waldie!"

Voldemort decided to ignore them, and gazed over at the back door knob, which Light was opening.He fled out the room, thinking of what he was going to do fast, for he hadn't expected the kids to come so soon.

The Prince of Light entered the room, and saw his encaptured friends.He ran over to the cell and grabbed the bars.

"Hey guys.How'd you get in there?" he asked, gazing up at the ceiling.Maybe they could climb out....

  
"Oh you tell us Harry.We're dying to know." Guardianship replied sarcastically."VOLDEMORT BROUGHT US HERE YOU NINNY!"

Light cleared out his ears."Okay, I get you calm down.I have an idea.Ron, you and Sirius ease up Hermione over the bars, then Raye, then the kids...and erm...I'll think of some way to get you guys over..." Light stated.

  
"Not a bad plan, but I should come over first." Hufflepuff stated.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Harry and I are the tallest.We could help get you out." he said modestly.

"Okay, then it's settled." Light said, and Guardianship, Ravenclaw and Love had to boost him over the bars.He fell to the ground hard on the other side next to Light.

"You weigh a ton!" Ravenclaw said, massaging her wrists.Love looked at her fingers."I broke a nail!"

Hufflepuff grinned."Hey you guys don't worry.Come here Har, I'll boost you up so you can get 'Mione..." and within minutes, Light was pulling Hermione over the bars.She jumped to the floor on her heals, a perfect landing.

"Alright, go get Raye." she said, peering into the bars, when a noise came from the door Voldemort had exited from.

"We'll be right back..." Light muttered, and went to go look through the door.Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed.

"Be careful..." Lillie stated, as the trio opened the door and peered in.Nothing was there but a hallway, with five rooms on the different sides, one of them was open and a strange glow was coming from it.

"Which one?" Hufflepuff asked, closing the door behind him.It snapped with a creak.Ravenclaw practically jumped up towards the ceiling.

"This is creepy.." she stated, as they inched towards the first two rooms on either side of them.

"Lets go left first." Light stated, hand on the knob.He took a deep breath."Three...two..."

He twisted the door open, and peered inside, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at his side.

"Its a bedroom." Hufflepuff stated."No ones in there."

Light wondered over to the cot, and slightly ran his fingers over the little quilt."This is Sabrina's room."He said in a dark undertone.

Hufflepuff had tried the other door; parallel to the one Light was in."This one belongs to Malfoy." he told them.The trio gathered in the hall again, and walked by the next two doors.

"Those can either be Voldemort's or Nexus's." Ravenclaw whispered, heading for the last room, the one that was giving off light.The Prince of Light had entered first, and saw the supposed "heir" of Voldemort and Nexus.Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff entered next, and Ravenclaw gasped.

  
"Isn't that the missing child in the Daily Prophet?" she said quietly.

Before Light and Hufflepuff got a chance to answer, a very high voice came from behind them.

"Indeed."

The three turned around, to be face to face with (lol, not Voldemort) Lucius Malfoy.Lucius crossed his eyes and stared at them with nonchalance.

"_You!?!?" Light said, and was ready to pounce on him, except for the fact that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was slightly holding onto his back armor.Lucius sneered._

"Oh, I see you saw the child." he said lazily, walking past them to the red, green, silver, and black glowing baby.

"You're not attacking us?" Hufflepuff said, not believing.

  
"No." Lucius Malfoy said softly.

  
"Why not?" Ravenclaw asked, hiding a snicker.

"The Princess snapped my wand, and I've been doing overtime at the Ministry, you know, _pretending at least, and haven't been to Diagon Alley to buy a new one." he said solemnly, as the child gripped one of his pale fingers._

Ravenclaw giggled."Don't you know Majest?" she asked.Lucius Malfoy glared at her.

  
"Hardly.It wasn't taught at Hogwarts in my years, and its very hard to practice when your mind is on other things.The Prince has been teaching me."

"What else could your mind be on?" Hufflepuff asked, sneering at him.

"My Grandson." Lucius replied simply, peering down at the strangely glowing child.

"WHAT?" Light shouted, and was just about to fire a curse at him, when Ravenclaw looked at him severely.

"Who's the lucky parents?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard girl?" he said, rising to his feet."The Princess and Prince."

That was it.Light went after him, and Lucius yelled, "NOW!" to someone that couldn't be seen.The trio didn't know what really _had happened, or how they got out of the situation, but all they knew was as soon as they saw they were surrounded by Death Eaters, they had to get out._

"Impemendia!"

  
"Stupefy!"

"Furnuculus!"

The trio began firing spells like mad, as a defense instinct.It didn't occur to Ravenclaw that they had either hexed, cursed or slowed down all the Death Eaters in the room, for she was still firing spells, and one of them narrowly missed Lucius Malfoy's head.

" 'Mione, calm down." Hufflepuff muttered."We got them." he said, a crooked grin on his face.Light smirked at his friends.

"Didn't know you had it in you."

Light sharply turned his head to the right and didn't even turn around.

  
"_You."_

"Yeah."

Voldemort walked inside of the room."I hope you do know this is an invasion of space and privacy Gryffindors." he said lazily."You have chose wrong to visit me in my new lair.You won't get out alive."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Hufflepuff stated, speaking braver than he felt."Good guys always win."

"In your fantasies.Sorry to bring the Snitch out the Box, but sorry, Heir of _Hufflepuff --" he spat out the name with a sneer " --this is the real world.__My real world.And as I said before --" he let out a chuckle "--you won't be returning to yours."_

Hufflepuff's ears turned pink."You aren't God.You can't choose who lives and who can't." Ravenclaw said.Voldemort's eyes snapped its attention onto her, and he merely blinked at being addressed by her.

"Ahhhh, but then again your wrong, Mudblood Beauty of Ravenclaw." he taunted."I can choose who lives.And it won't be you." he raised his wand."ADAVA KEDA --"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hufflepuff yelled at the same time, as Voldemort prepared his attack."EXPELLIARMUS!"

  
Voldemort's wand went flying into Hufflepuff's hands, and if that wasn't enough, he turned it back on him."ADAVA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort went flying out the room backwards, hit by a blast of green light by his own wand.Ravenclaw let out a dry sob as Light grinned.

"Never knew you would fire a killing curse Ron." Light mused, as Hufflepuff dropped the wand and it rolled into a crack in the floor.Ravenclaw flew into Hufflepuff's arms.

"Oh Ron!" she moped, crying all her heart out into his armor."Thank you so much...you saved my life..." she suddenly looked up."Harry!Behind you!"

Light swiftly turned to see Lucius Malfoy, about to attack him with Voldemort's retrieved wand.

"Stupefy!" Light said, pointing his right index finger at him.Lucius dropped to the floor, stunned.

"So what's next?" Hufflepuff murmured aloud, stroking Ravenclaw's bushy head as she hugged him.

"A duel."

That same high-pitched voice of Voldemort had came back into the room.

  
"Pardon?" Hufflepuff asked.

"A duel.Between the Light Prince and I." Voldemort stated, walking back into the room, glaring at Hufflepuff as though he had just muttered a very disgusting swearword.He looked untouched besides the fact that his robes were singed, and his pale head had become cream.

"Look, I'm accepting." Light whispered to his friends, keeping an eye on Voldemort.

Ravenclaw looked at him bewildered."No no, Harry we can't let you do this!" she sobbed, rushing over to her other best friend, who caught her and pushed her back to Hufflepuff.

"Look, I have to.I want Ron to find Draco and Sabrina; Nexus is probably guarding them, so be on alert, get your sister as well.Hermione, help get the others out the steel cage; an Anti-No-Magic spell will do the trick.If anything severe starts to happen, get out.Understand?"

His two best friends looked at him."But Harry...what if you don't..." Ravenclaw started, and choked back a sob."...Survive?It's a risk!You're putting your own self in danger!"

Harry smiled at her grimly."Life is full of risks Hermione.You've just got to go with your heart and choose the right path to go." he said simply."I'll make it.I know I will.You know why?" he stated, as Ravenclaw burst into tears again, and Hufflepuff was taking deep breaths, hiding his own.

"Why?" they both asked.

Light grinned at them."Because I'm Harry Potter."

Hufflepuff playfully hit him in the arm, and they agreed to follow out with the plan.Light turned to Voldemort."I'm accepting.But leave my friends out of it."

Voldemort sneered evilly."Of course.I wouldn't have it any other way.Come on, follow Me." he said and started to walk out the room.

"Good luck Potter." Ravenclaw said, hugging him one final time."Look, I want to see your smiling face the next time you pass an exam okay?"

Light nodded as they walked towards the door.Then, he and Hufflepuff exchanged hugs.

"I've known you mostly all my life Har." Hufflepuff said quietly."Come back safely okay?We still got a whole other life ahead of us."

Light nodded his head once, and took off down a different hall with Voldemort.

"Good luck Harry." Ravenclaw whispered, watching Light's retreating back."We'll be with you."

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff went to put the plan into action.


	34. The final battle. Light sees visions, g...

~

Light followed Voldemort outside into an open field.He didn't know why Voldemort wanted to duel.... he had to remember the _last time they tried to duel, but he couldn't deny his offer, for he did not want Voldemort to think of him as a coward.There was no sun in this field, just stars, and it was very strange because it had a Spring-ish temperature.Light was caught off guard when Voldemort suddenly turned around facing him and spoke:_

"Now we duel.Crucio!"

Light basically had time to dodge before the curse even hit him.... he was jumping backwards avoiding more Unforgivable Curses.... and he suddenly stopped and yelled "Stupefy!" as Voldemort yelled his favorite curse, "Adava Kedavra!"

Both wands started to vibrate, and The Prince of Light mentally smacked himself for letting the Priori Incantimum occur again.His opponent, Voldemort was looking utterly frightened though.

_This is it. Said a voice in Light's ear.__Your big moment.Hold on to the wand, and focus to send the beams towards your opponent.The larger the beams, the more power.Light blinked, and dared to take one arm off and push his glasses back as the two was engulfed in a golden thread, and Phoenix song was heard fairly off in the background.A golden link had connected both the brother wands (Oh, yeah, Light was using wand for Stupefy, and it "worked" for some strange reason although it was Incantation Week) and a small beam had appeared in the middle of the link.Light was focusing on it with all his might to try and force it to Voldemort, but something kept intruding his mind.Thoughts.From people.He didn't know whom though; his wand was vibrating so wildly, his vision was hazy.Ron Weasley's laughing face appeared into his mind._

_Here I'm standing in the night.___

_The beam of the wands, my only light...___

_Alone against my darkest fear, but I sence my friends are near,___

_I'll draw from each the power I need,___

_An evil being we will defeat...._

"Harry, Harry.In the middle of a duel?Hermione told you that it was risky, oh, look there; I'm actully agreeing with her!Oh well, I guess you need a little help.We'll defeat him Har.We can do this."

Light could have sworn he felt someone standing by his right hand side, and adding their hands to help control the wand, but he wasn't too sure.... Voldemort was yelling, "Get out of here!" to whomever, he couldn't see whom as he peered at the beam.It was towards him, and he glared at it.It reached the middle and started towards Voldemort.

_Give me the strength to carry on...._

Light blinked twice as the maddened face of Hermione Granger appeared in his head.

"Harry!I'm furious at you for accepting this duel!I _told you...I told you we would help." her mood lightened up again."So why are you and Ron just standing there.Here, move over some.I'll help too.Voldemort is history."_

Light had to stop himself from taking his clouded eyes off the beam to look on his right side.He had _sworn Hermione was beside him, along with Ron.Voldemort was yelling again "This is not your duel!" to which ever person Light couldn't see too well, but the beam seemed to jump more towards Voldemort as Hermione's voice echoed throughout Light's head._

_With all our love, we can't go wrong...._

Insane.This battle was driving him insane.Not only did he hear Ron and Hermione's voice, but also now he heard Raye Lewis's.

"Oooh, your in for it this time!" Raye's imaginary face grinned her reckless grin at Harry, "I'm joking.Strength is in numbers Har, and although I've only known you guys for a short while you people are like family to me.Let me help.I'm not good it'll do, but I'm helping and there's nada you can do about it.Voldie is mince meat!"

As if he was expecting it, someone else had added his or her hand onto the roughly vibrating wand.Light didn't have time to mingle on who it was, but watched amazed through his fogged vision as the beam increased to six times its original size and headed more towards his enemy.

_Only together we'll face the fight..._

A very wildly grinning Sirius Blackwood appeared in Light's head.

"Harry!You get him!James would be proud Harry.That's right.You do it for your parents.Do it for Lily and James!And I'll help you if that's all right with everyone.So it's settled!Its your turn to die Voldemort!"

Another hand, in front of the one that was supposedly "Raye's" was placed on the wildly vibrating wand.Light didn't know what was going on, but had expected what was going to happen next.Raye's little sister, Kelly Lewis had appeared in Light's head.

_Nothing can stand against our might._

"I don't care if I'm a first year or not, if Raye's helping, I'm helping.So what, I haven't been around for long, heh, that's not my problem.All we want to do now is kill white, pale, and ghostly over there Kay?So you'll have to let me on your team Harry.I'm going to help you defeat Voldie if it's the last thing I do. "

A smaller hand was placed in the front, where the image of "Sirius" had been placed on the harder wand.Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on, for his who body was beginning to shake.His mind pushed the beam back further to Voldemort as he yet heard another voice in his head.

_Give me the strength to carry on..._

"Oh my, your in a pickle." Audrey Malfoy's slightly pale face appeared in his mind."Don't worry.I'll help you too, so you can get this pickle out of the jam jar.Look out Voldemort!The Gryfferin Group is being reunited, and you're in deep Dragon Doo-doo!"

Another smaller hand was placed in back of the image of "Kelly" and across from "Raye" 's.The images were all focusing on the beam too, and it jumped back again towards Voldemort."This is unfair!" he screamed from across the field."I am out numbered!"

Light took up all the strength he could to yell towards Voldemort, "ONE TO THREE DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM MURDERING MY PARENTS.ONE TO SEVEN DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM MURDERING RON.YOU ONLY FEEL SAFE BECAUSE OF YOUR DEATH EATERS.THERE ARE NONE HERE TO SAVE YOUR HIDE NOW, VOLDEMORT.YOU ARE GOING TO DIE.AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE SURE OF IT."

A giggling face appeared into Light's head.

_With all our love, we can go on..._

"You tell him.You know, I didn't really want to tell anyone, but I was sent back into the future to save you and mum's relationship; and to help save you.My name is Lillie Sonja Potter.My dad's itinals are H.J.P, which means Harry James Potter.My Mum's initials are S.S.R.P., but she goes by S.R.P., which stands for Sabrina Riddle-Potter.Hey, don't this news get you down, I want it to motivate you.We found Sabrina, Draco and Ciara. Nexus escaped. No one is supposed to know of their future Harry, that's why Audrey doesn't like to use her powers.We're going to defeat Grandfather, Harry.We are all going to help you kill him.... dad."

Another small hand had appeared on the vibrating wand.A small smile appeared on Light's face.Dad?He didn't have long to ponder his thoughts for yet another voice had entered his mind.

_Only together we face the fight..._

A slightly sneering face had entered Light's mind.

"Talk about the worst of all duels Potter."Draco Malfoy had appeared in Light's head, with his usually moonlit blonde hair and gray eyes.He unfolded his arms, and actully _smiled at him."You know, you should have accepted my offer in our first year.I didn't mean to sound the way I did, it came out wrong.I only wanted to be your friend, not your enemy.I knew what Voldemort had in plan for you.I wanted to help.I'm...sorry..." he said, grin fading."Now look, I'm going to make it up to you.I'm going to help you defeat that want-to-be Dark Lord.Heh, I don't have to do this but I plan to...so move over and let me help before I beat your brains in!"_

Typical Malfoy.Light had almost mentally dropped the wand as "Draco Malfoy" 's image added onto the hand of wands.There was only one person missing.......

_Nothing can stand against our might._

"Have I told you I hate my dad lately?"Sabrina Riddle's grinning face appeared in Light's head.She had her regular hair and eyes.Light had thought dropped the wand, but with everyone's extra hands, he couldn't.The image of Sabrina walked over to him."Hi.Sorry I gave you guys a fright, I was really okay, no means to get you peoples upset." she grinned more."Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Draco, Kelly, Audrey and Lillie.You guys have been like a family to me...I've never experienced true friendship, and here you guys come, making it like a Dream Come True.I'm proud of you Harry.You risked your life for all of us and went to go duel with father...what a **One Chance in a Lifetime risk.I thank you.And now, I'm going to help.Finally, father, you can go in your rightful place.Your grave.This is for my friends, my mum and Harry's parents!"**

Light had felt himself inch over to the right slightly as "Sabrina" added her hands on to the wand.Harry saw the beam become at _least a little bit bigger than Hagrid's giant Halloween Pumpkins.That was majorly big._

"I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT!" He yelled as the beam slowly inched down to Voldemort's wand.Voldemort was trying to inch it away, terrified, but it didn't move."I WANT YOU TO DIE.DIE.PERISH.AND GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

The golden beam inched down Voldemort's wand and the Phoenix Song stopped, Light's wand had stopped vibrating and the golden threads overhead of them vanished.As Voldemort was engulfed into the golden rod, there was a swish, and Light fell to the ground along with several other people.Voldemort stood in the air, as the whole horizon grew red, and as if a bomb was suddenly approaching, Voldemort had yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the golden beam exploded.Light had shielded his eyes from the red light, and there was a huge noise sounding like air being let from a billion balloons.

_With all our strength the battle's won...___

_With all our love, we can't go wrong...___

_We have the strength to carry on.___

____

**_Carry On, Sailor Moon Ep. 40_**

"Ah hah." Light said, raising up and slowly transformed back into his normal self."We've won."

He wanted to faint, but something wouldn't let him.A blazing near his right ear had alerted him at once._Fire._


	35. Hopspitalized. Hospital Worries, Hospit...

"You guys

"You guys!" he yelled at his friends, who were transforming back too.So they did help him out......but how?

Ron got up rubbing his head."That's going to leave a mark." he stated, then his eyes got wide."Sabrina!Hermione!Sirius! Raye! Get up or get burned!"

Each of them took their time awaking, but was suddenly alert when the fire drew near.Sirius had scooped up Kelly and Audrey, and Harry took it as his responsibility, and scooped up Lillie as they ran back trying to exit the lair.

"Ron...Ciara.... she's in the bedroom." Sabrina said, suddenly stopping in the burning hallway.Ron nodded once, and rammed the burning door down and retrieved his little sister.The group ran through the tunnel and back into Nexus's wooden house.Then, they plunged out into the coldness of the Artic.Ministry Wizards and Aurors greeted them.

"My god!" said one of them."Help these kids out!"

There was a rush to get the fire off the Gryfferin group, and Harry was just about to sip some Pepperup potion when he noticed someone was gone.

"Draco, where's Sabrina?" he asked cautiously.Draco peered around.

"She was right behind me.She only stopped when she told Ron to get Ciara ---- Oh no...." he said, jumping out of the portable tent."She went to get the baby.Harry...she's still in the lair."

Harry felt like someone had threw a knife at his heart, punctured it, and plunged it through.

"I'm going to get her." he stated boldly, and ran back into the burning building.

"Be careful!" Draco yelled at his back, as he watched in horror as half the house burnt down.It took half a second when he suddenly tore off after Harry into the house too.He met up with him in the last room, which Sabrina was indeed in, and she was coughing, the heir of Voldemort and Nexus in her arms.

"Sabrina!" they both yelled, and looked at each other.

"We're coming to get you!Stay put!" Harry stated, running into the fiery doorway as a piece of wood from the clay ceiling went falling, and he and Draco dodged as they approached Sabrina.

  
"Oh my god, your burned..." Draco said, eying Sabrina's arms, and face.The baby on the other hand seemed perfectly fine.

  
"Draco..." she said softly, and offered her arms with the baby to him.Draco took the infant, and she smiled softly."Looks just like you now Draco."

And with that final word she fainted.

"NO!" Harry screamed, and took her in his arms."Look.Malfoy, we have to get out of this building right?"

Draco nodded once."Right."

"Do you know the _good freeze charm?"_

The two boys stood staring eye to eye.

  
"Yes."

"Then do it as we run.C'mon." Harry said, taking off, pointing his finger from under Sabrina's legs at the walls and doorways.

"Freezio!" the two yelled and within five minutes, had reached the cabin.

"You first." Harry stated, as Draco merely nodded, and said "Freezio!" which momentarily froze the flames, and he ran out the burning doorway.Harry took a deep breath.

  
"Fr--fr---" he started, but he inhaled smoke, and started to cough.

After that, he blacked out inside the burning house, with Sabrina in his arms.

~*~

"Oooh, look, he's awake!"

Harry groaned as he shook himself awake.He was lying in a hospital ward, but it wasn't at Hogwarts...

He tried to sit up, but failed.It hurt...

"Where am I?" he murmured, reaching blindly next to him for his glasses, finding them, and placing them on.

"In St. Mungo's Hospital." replied a familiar voice."You were trapped in that house with Sabrina.Draco came back in, and rescued you both, although he got burned pretty bad in the act."

It was Lillie.

Harry coughed and tried to clear out his ears.That hurt too."Where's the others?" he finally choked out.

"Well, Raye, Kelly, Audrey, Hermione, Sirius and Ron and I are just being checked up on, the MagiDoctors said that they should be released in a few days...you are in Emergency, and have smoke in your lungs...that's why you fainted...Draco, Sabrina, Ciara and that kid are in Intensive Care, they have lost partially all their energy, and Sabrina's in Critical.... burned pretty bad...." Lillie stated."They said that Ron's little sister Ciara is practically a Squib..."

Harry gasped."Seriously?"

Lillie nodded grimly."They're doing everything they can to make her Magic last in her.... and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to have to take really good care of her to keep her power state in the way it is now.Unless they want her to be a Squib."

Harry slumped back into the pillows, and looked to the right."Wha--what's all this?"

Beside his bed was about a stack full of candies, gifts and tokens from admirers and friends."Well, they removed the Visophone on your wrist when Dumbledore called worried, and Hermione talked to him...so Hogwarts knows what happened in a twisted kind of way.....and all those girls and people who like you send you that.My Mum says thank you and she's the one responsible for sending that case of stuff there.I don't know what it is."

Lillie slumped off the bed and over to the package."Looks like she cooked you something.My Mum can cook." she said grinning."Mind if I open it?I sort of miss home m'self.."

Harry tried to shrug."Go ahead."

Lillie grinned and attacked the package."Hey, its brownies!And.." she pulled out a plastic bag, full of beeping devices."..More Visophones!And a letter, addressed to you." she stated, dragging the box up on Harry's hospital bed, making it shake slightly because of the weight.When none of the MagiDoctors or Nurses weren't looking, Lillie slipped some brownies to Harry.

  
"Mmmm...Thif if good!" Harry said through a mouthful of two more brownies as Hermione rushed over and hugged him, almost making him choke.

"Herfione!" he said, as she broke down into sobs.

  
"We helped you last night.We had to.We had to help you hold on." she sobbed.Her legs were wrapped in bandages and she had some sort of cast on her right arm.Besides that she looked fine.

"I thought that was you all.Thanks.Your hands helped." Harry replied, reaching for the pitcher of water on his left.

"Did you hear what happened?" Hermione said suddenly."Draco Malfoy..... DRACO MALFOY.... saved your life!"

Harry choked on water."I thought Lillie said that.So I owe him." he said simply."Tell me, how bad do I look."

Lillie and Hermione glanced at each other, and Lillie gulped.

"Well..." Hermione started."Both of your legs and arms are bandaged..."

"Your chest was burned badly, so your sorta bandaged front to back too.." Lillie continued.

  
"Your in a neck brace." Hermione said quietly."And your hands have third degree burns on them...please stop trying to reach and touch things...I think you can't feel the casts."

Harry goggled at the girls as Lillie continued.

"Your head is slightly bleeding...they wrapped that up as well, and your whole face is black and blue." Lillie finished.Harry groaned.

"Have any of you been in to see Sabrina?"

Hermione and Lillie glanced at each other again."Well..." Hermione started again.

"We're…sorry...Harry.." she said, gulping back tears.Harry's eyes widened.

"Is she---?Is she ---?" he muttered.

"Dead?Heavens no." Lillie stated."But she sort of...went into a coma..."

The two girls glanced at each other again.Hermione started howling.

  
"She inhaled too much smoke...and she has third degree burns all over...." she sobbed."That kid she was rescuing is fine.... I think she took all the blows for it.By the way, you're glowing scarlet."

"Scarlet?Coma?" Harry asked blankly.Despite the water he had just drunk, his mouth went quite dry."Hold on, hold on.Hermione.Lillie.What's today?"

The two girls glanced at each other again.Harry wished they stopped doing that.

"May 10th, 1997." they said at the same time.

Harry's jaw dropped.That also hurt."What?What time did we go into the lair?And when did we get out?"

"We went into the lair April 31st." Lillie said thoughtfully."And got out May 1st...That battle with Voldemort was longer than an hour...lucky you held on until we could help...we arrived in this hospital the 2nd, because we were in Ireland...it was closest...and Hermione, Ron, and Audrey woke up about the 4th from exhaustion...Sirius, Kelly, Raye and I woke up the 6th.... Draco just woke up yesterday, and you woke up today...and Sabrina's still asleep."

Hermione nodded."And guess what?They said once they put you under the Smoke-Clearing Spell, and clean out your lungs, we all---except Sabrina can go back to a back to Hogwarts."

A MagiNurse had come into the room."Ms. Potter, and Ms. Granger, please return to your _own rooms.Mr. Potter needs to rest."_

Hermione and Lillie both hugged Harry, and set off down the hall.Hermione was slightly limping, and besides the bandages on her feet, Lillie couldn't stand up straight.

Harry was thinking about what would happen if Draco hadn't decided to return and fetch them out the house.His enemy had helped him twice, and if he wasn't mistaken, he had actully _told him that he wanted to be his friend, and was __sorry for being mean over these years.Harry's head was swarming, and he decided to nod off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Voldemort was gone once and for all._

~

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry groggily woke up, the next morning, to a tray of French toast, sausage, bacon, orange juice, syrup and butter (A/N: I'm hungry now...).

"Oh good, you're awake.Your bill and Twinwizard money has been placed on the tray, and when you finish your breakfast please call for me, I'm your Nurse, Victoria, so I can call Mr. Weasley and he'll help you into more suitable clothing."

The nurse smiled at him, and left.Harry reached for the bill.25 Galleons, 15 Sickles.Then, he held the sack of Galleons in his hand, and scowled.

"All that and I hardly know what they are doing to me!" Harry exclaimed out loud.A person snickered across the room.

  
"Mines is 20 Galleons flat, only because I'm not as roughed up as you are."

Harry felt himself grinning.It didn't hurt this time."Hey Ron!"

Ron Weasley pulled the curtains around his own hospital bed so he could see his best friend.Ron's face was black and blue, and it clashed horribly with his red hair.Beside him was his whole family, including Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley rushed over and hugged Harry.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley." he said, as he was released from his bear hug.Mrs. Weasley obviously had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy as Harry observed.

"Harry dear, Ron told me what you did...you're like my own son...I was so worried." she said, hugging him again."So brave risking your life for them.... I'm so sorry about your girlfriend."

Harry adjusted his glasses."She's still sleeping?" he asked, shocked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded."We've been in to visit her, and she looks horrible.She's still asleep but she's breathing and that's a good thing."

Harry took his fork, speared a sausage on it and begun to eat when Draco Malfoy, followed by (A/N: no not Crabbe and Goyle, lol) Hermione and Lillie entered the double room.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, and at once threw her arms around Ron's neck and the two kissed momentarily.Ron's ears went pink.

Draco cleared his throat."I'm glad you're alright Harry." he stated, in a low undertone."I was worried...yeah...don't give me that look...I was...about you both.So I _had to come back in."_

Harry smiled at Draco, and said with a mouthful of French toast, "Fanks Fraco," spraying Ron and Hermione with bits of syrup.

"Ewww!" Hermione exclaimed, and poked Harry in his arm."Chew with your mouth _closed Mr." she stated.Draco and Ron laughed._

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco suddenly stated, and Mrs. Weasley, who was straightening Harry's pile of gifts, looked over at him."Yes dear?"

Draco fidgeted with his robes."Well, you know that...the child Sabrina was trying to rescue is partially mines...and so..." he gulped."I hope it isn't much to ask you to sign as a witness on his birth certificate once we find out what to name him..."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him."Sure I will."

Draco relaxed."Thank you.And here..." he said, handing her a sackful of galleons.She looked bewieldered.

"What is this for?" she asked, about to give it back, but Draco moved out the way.

"Its Sabrina's winnings.When we were under Voldemort's spell, she told me she was going to give her 1000 Galleons to you so you don't have to buy Ciara's school things second-hand." he said simply.Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and to everyone's great surprise, hugged Draco, who hugged her back with hesitation.

"Thank you so much.You aren't like your father at all." she said, releasing him from the bear-hug and smiling at him.He half-smiled at her.

"You always did have a nice lot of friends Ron." she said, grinning at her youngest son, who had his arm around Hermione.His ears turned pink again.

"You're welcome anytime around the house Draco dear." Mrs. Weasley said simply."Come on Ron, get those robes out we fetched for Harry and help him into them.We're going to visit Sabrina and then return to Hogwarts."

The Weasley family piled outside the room, followed by Hermione, and Lillie.Ron stayed back to help Harry into his robes after he took his bath, and Draco was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey Har, you got your wand and everything?" Ron asked once Harry was cleaned and in fresh robes.

Harry frowned, and searched the pockets."Yes---I don't believe it, my wand's in here.I don't have anything other than that; and your Visophone got badly burned and stopped working after Hermione talked to Dumbledore.Sorry.But I have new ones from S.R.P."

Both Ron and Draco looked at him."How?" Ron had asked.

Harry shrugged, as he gathered all his sweets and the box of stuff from S.R.P. and followed Ron and Draco outside to the rented Ministry Cars, where they dumped their stuff and walked back inside St. Mungo's and to the Intensive Care Ward.Sabrina's room was in the back of the first floor.The rest of Weasley's, Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryfferin Gang were already in there; Mrs. Weasley was straightening up a bunch of flowers on the beside table, and the room was incredibly quiet as the three young men walked in.

Hermione and Lillie weren't lying, she _did look horrible.It seemed as if every part of her face was bandaged, and what from Harry could see the skin on her arms was very loose.His throat went rather dry as he walked up closer and saw that she was indeed sleeping, and taking rather ragged and slow breaths._

In a sudden movement, the door came rushing open, and Selene practically tumbled in.

"My poor Sabrina." she moped, crying.Both Sirius and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her, and since Mrs. Weasley reached her first, the two older women broke down into silent tears.It took a while for them to settle down, and Selene (who looked like she had filled her shirt up with helium and swallowed at _least five watermelons) was told to sit down and rest for the sake of the baby.Ron grinned in spite of the silence, and suddenly asked Hermione,_

"Hey, you've known us for seven years.You guys, what's your favorite Weasley?"

Hermione looked at him, fighting back tears and semi-grinned. "You Ron.And Percy."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Percy (nearby the back of the room, avoiding mostly everyone)'s ears turned pink.

"Why Percy?" he asked, and Percy scowled.

  
"Well, he was a serious learner, and he's a serious worker like me." Hermione said honestly, and Ron looked at Harry.

"Who's _your favorite Weasley?"_

Harry shook his head."I can't choose.You guys are all like this one huge family to me, so it's pretty hard to pick which one is my favorite."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grinned at Harry, when Ron looked over at Draco.

"Who's _your favorite?"_

  
Draco shrugged."I don't know." he answered simply, and Harry snickered at him.

"I wonder whose Sabrina's favorite is." Ron thought aloud.

"Bill." replied a weak voice.

"Bill?" everyone questioned, including Bill.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Sabrina!" Harry squealed, and practically pounced on her to hug her.

"Easy!!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, as Sabrina winced when Harry hugged her.The MagiDoctors all came cramming inside the room, checking her blood pressure and her pulse, and one of them calmly walked inside of the room, with a bundle in her arms, grinning.

"Here's your young one, Miss Riddle." she said proudly, about to hand the heir of Voldemort and Nexus to her, but she beckoned her away and she looked at the long line of Weasley boys, Draco and Harry.

"Which of you are the father?" she said.

They all exchanged glances, and Draco said weakly, "Well, I guess I am...I think."

Everyone, including the nurse goggled at him."Well, Sir, a Spell can be done to see......you know, if you are." she said simply, holding the child with her right arm and twisting her long blonde hair around her finger with the left.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever.Be back." he said, and walked out the room imitating the nurse, curling his blonde hair around his on finger.

Harry looked at Sabrina and cleared his throat."Well, how do you feel?"

Sabrina opened an eye and looked at him."Out of all the questions you could have asked me, you ask 'how do I feel'.How do you think?" she said, looking at him like Hermione would have if he failed his N.E.W.T.'s.

"Pretty bad.How was your sleep?"

"Restless.I kept dream----" she suddenly opened both eyes, and sat bolt upright, staring at Hermione.

"What happened to Nexus and Lucius Malfoy?" she said alarmed.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other."Well......Nexus sort of excaped when we all cornered him....." Hermione said softly.

  
"_So he's still at large?" Sabrina said, horrified, and sunk backwards into the bed._

  
"I suppose so, but further away.We think he went to the South Pole cap, but you can't be so sure can you?And Lucius.....well.......from what I heard, Harry stunned him and he fell in the heir's room." she said quietly."I don't think he's with us anymore.Could have burned to death stunned in the lair."

Selene looked at Hermione with glassy eyes."He's gone?" she asked."He was my first friend.Wicked, but yeah, he was my friend." she said quietly, and lent over sideways, to cry on Sirius.

Harry sat on Sabrina's bed."Well..." he said trying to break the silence."Why is your favorite Weasley, Bill?" he asked Sabrina, who blushed.

"Yeah why?" Ron said, pulling lint from the pockets of his robe.

"Well......I _had acrushonhimitwasthetinyestlittlethingitdoesn'tmatter." she muttered.Hermione giggled._

"Me too." she whispered, and Sabrina tried to grin, but ended up frowning instead."Harry, I'm so sorry.I got you into all of this mess.It was my fault you came after us and all...I mean we were going to get Draco anyway...but...I'm sorry, and in spite of causing all this trouble, I'm going to go back to America."

Selene dropped the flower vase she was holding, and the glass shattered all over the floor."What?" she said astounded.

Harry jumped to his feet."Your joking right?" he said goggling at her.

Ron's eyes widened."C'mon Sabri, you don't cause no trouble at all." he tried to persuade her."Stuff like that has been happening to us since our first year.Its nothing really."

Hermione nodded in agreement."Yeah Sabrina, we like you here.You're part of us.You make us Gryfferins, Gryfferins.Remember, you thought up the name!" she said, biting her lip nervously.

"So what it doesn't mean anything Hermione," she said trying to shrug when the blonde nurse, Draco and the heir came back inside the room.

"The child is his Miss Riddle." she told Sabrina, smiling partially, and practically making everyone jump when she scolded Draco, "No NO Mister Malfoy!Hold his _head!He's only a year!"_

Draco fumbled his arms the way the MagiNurse had shown him but failed, when Mrs. Weasley, with eight children from practice, had shown him how to hold an infant the proper way.He seemed grateful, as though he didn't thank her, but he smiled and that seemed to be good enough.

"Sabrina, they're pestering me on what we should name him." he said, walking up to the bed, and sitting on it, with the baby in his arms."We know its a boy, and his Muggle name was Johnathon, but its too plan now that Voldemort made him a wizard.." he stated.

"I don't know." Sabrina moaned, stretching her bandaged arm, and wincing.

"How about Marc?" Lillie suggested.Sabrina looked at her slowly.

"I like it.Draco?"

"Its fine.My last name or yours?" he questioned.

"Use your own last name.It'd be better.Harry can I ask you something?" she answered.

Harry looked at her."Sure you can."

"Will you go to America with me?" she said, closing her eyes.Harry's eyes darted towards Hermione and Ron, begging for help.

  
"Well.." he started.

"--We'll all go." Raye said suddenly, and everyone except Sabrina looked at her."--My mom passed away, I got the house to share with my brother, and there's a beach and a pier full of rides to go.You have to visit Wildwood you guys."

Sabrina grinned."Everyone for it?We'll return here afterwards, I promise.I just have to get away from England for a while."

Everyone nodded, except Draco."Beach?" he asked uncertainly."What are 'rides'?Is that slang?"

"Yeap, it sure is." Kelly added."They are like Amusement Park rides, a Park where Muggles go for fun and ride mechanical well, attractions.Its really fun, the food is good too."

Draco rolled his eyes at her, and looked at Harry."You can choose the middle name if you like Har." he said, and Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

Lillie rushed over to Harry, and whispered something in his ear.He grinned, and he said to Draco, "Julius."

"Sounds fine to me.Marc Julius Malfoy.Than its settled little guy!Hullo Marc-y (mark-ee)!" he said, raising the young toddler up in the air slightly.Harry grinned.Maybe this wasn't going to be the worst of all times after all.


	36. ((I coulda sworn I posted this, but this...

                                                                                       ~

"When I call out your name, please step forward and receive your Wizarding Law Degree, your Permit of Becoming a Certified Witch/Wizard, and your N.E.W.T. test results.  Abbot, Hannah!"

This was the big day for most of the Gryfferin group.  The day they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and became Adult Witches and Wizards.  They all were quite stressful, especially Hermione.

"Our Valedictorian, and smartest student at Hogwarts School for over a Millennia, Miss Granger, Hermione!"

There were loud cheers, as Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagall, in tears, got her Degree and her Permit, then ripped over the N.E.W.T test results, and ran back to the 7th Year Table simply howling, not shaking any of the teacher's hands.  Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown tried to comfort her, but she kept howling, and when she finally shown Seamus and Lavender her scores, they were shocked and started grinning all the same.

"Lewis, Relena."

Raye walked up, grinning recklessly as always, and took her Degree, Permit and Test Scores, and hurried off with a very sloppy handshake to McGonagall and Dumbledore.  At the table she grimaced at her test score and drunk deeply out the goblet in front of her.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked over to the staff table, paler than normal, and sort of grinning nervously.  He took his Degree, Permit, and test with a flourish, and shook both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore's hands, and walked off to the table with normal speed, but when he reached the table she whooped with delight and gave the school something to chuckle on.  Scared, he opened his test scores with a blank look on his face, and then looked at Hermione's and groaned.

After the M's and N's, Professor McGonagall moved on to P.

"Parkinston, Pansy!"

After a moment's time of her receiving her own special documents, she called,

"Patil, Padma!"

And slowly after,

"Patil, Parvati!"

After that, in a low, hush voice she boomed out,

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up, pushing his hair out of eyes, and getting his Degree, Permit and Test Scores, with a huge grin on his face.  Once he had shook Professor McGonagall's hand and Professor Dumbledore's, he slowly walked up to Professor Snape, and grinned.

"Seven harsh years I had to put up with your Potions class." he started, and the Great Hall had hushed.  "You favored the Slytherins, and yeah, got on basically all the other houses last nerves, especially Gryffindors.  You had always seemed to want me to get into trouble, I think, because of a grudge, but Professor Snape, I thank you.   I thank you for making my time at Hogwarts challenging and I hope for the best to you after I leave."

He held out his hand for Snape to shake, still madly grinning.  Snape, who was bewildered, and somewhat embarrassed, shook his hand fastly, and as Harry slowly turned back to the crowd in the Great Hall, the people screamed and applauded.  Harry could hear Ron calling him nuts, but it didn't matter.  He had done it.  Harry James Potter had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Slowly after a few more P's, the R's were announced.

"Riddle, Sabrina."

Sabrina walked up, with only one hand to accept all her documents in and shake the Professor's hands, for she was holding Marc, who was dressed in scarlet and emerald green, and was looking quite mad for some reason.  She was fighting back tears as she went over the special table for the 7th years.  Once she had handed one-year-old Marc to Draco, she starting bawling.  She hugged Harry _and Draco (she was sitting between them) and didn't open her N.E.W.T.'s because she was afraid of what she would get.  It took her and Draco along time to catch up with the others, for they had been gone for nearly a month, and she still had spent three more weeks in the hospital after everyone else._

Slowly after more R's, S's, T's, the W's were announced.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron walked up looking quite pale, his ears red, but he accepted his Degree and almost dropped his Permit.  He grasped the N.E.W.T.'s results firmly in his left fist as he shook the Professor's hands, and then hurried over and appeared in between of Harry and Hermione.  Once the rest of the names were called, Dumbledore had risen to his feet.

"In result of our last Quidditch Game, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, I am proud to announce Ravenclaw is in the lead for the House Points Championship Cup, with four-hundred and eighty-three points.  However," he said slowly over the cheering of the Ravenclaw table and graduating Ravenclaw 7th years, "Hufflepuff was second, with four-hundred and two points, and Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied for third place, each house with three-hundred and eighty-two points."

Harry shook his head.  This didn't bother him really, but it was the only year the Gryffindor House hadn't won the House Championship Cup.

"But...." Dumbledore said, the ends of his mouth twitching.  I have a few last minute points to give out."

The Gryfferin gang glanced at each other.

"First to Miss Lillie Potter, Miss Audrey Malfoy, and Miss Kellena Lewis.  For bravery to take on an opponent with a way higher rank and befriending older students.  I award Gryffindor House with fifty points."

Kelly had gasped, and glanced at Audrey who had turned pink.  Lillie grinned.

"Second, to Mister Sirius Black and Mister Ronald Weasley.  For skills of protecting the ones you love and being great friends in time of need.  I award Gryffindor House with fifty points."

Ron and Sirius looked at each other and exchanged confused grins.  The Ravenclaws were not cheering any longer.

"Third, to Miss Hermione Granger.  For the work of a strong and well built use of Logic, and determination in what she does and being a good friend when needed.   I award Gryffindor House with sixty points."

Hermione had blushed rose, and buried her face in her arms, bawling.  Ron put an arm around her grinning.

"Fourth to Miss Sabrina Riddle.  For the act of putting her own self before others, saving a young, innocent life, and for befriending a person with a good heart and kind soul, when no one else would.  I award Gryffindor House with sixty points."

Sabrina grew scarlet, as Draco hugged her.  He was that special person, they both knew it, and she looked shyly at Harry as he grinned at her.  The Great Hall was unusually quiet.

"Fifth, to Mister Harry Potter.  For the act of willing to save and rescue his friends and other people's lives, for taking on the challenge of dueling and defeating Lord Voldemort and going back in a burning building to rescue one of his friends.  I award Gryffindor House one-hundred points."

Harry's grin had faded, and he swallowed, blinking at Dumbledore, who merely semi-grinned at him.  Harry grinned back.

"And lastly to Mister Draco Malfoy.  For the act of kindness, friendship and bravery to rescue his friends from a heavily burning building, along with a new young life, and saving three lives in total.  I award Slytherin House with three-hundred-and-twenty points."

Draco had flushed darker than Sabrina, but suddenly Hermione whispered into the silence, "Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied."  Dumbledore grinned.

"Sorry Ravenclaw, but their needs to be change of decor." Dumbledore waved his wand once, and instantly the blue and bronze became scarlet, gold, silver and green.  Gryffindors screamed and hollered, Slytherins cheered and boomed.  Harry and Draco had gone to accept the Cup for both the houses, and placed it in the middle of the table as they ate their last feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was a truly, happy day.

                                                          ~*~

The next morning, Harry woke up grinning, got dressed into Muggle-like clothing and packed his bags.  He and all his friends were going to America for a vacation and as soon as they got off the train, they had to rush to get on an Airplane.  Harry had never rode on a Muggle Airplane, but he thought it was no worse than riding on a rather large broomstick, on the inside.  Once going over to the Girls' Dorms, he took over Marc, so Sabrina could take a bath and get dressed.  The two slugged down into the Common Room and sat next to Ron.

"I really am going to miss this place." Ron said sadly.  "Spent most of my life here, I did."

Harry nodded.  "No kidding.  My memories are here.  My happiest times.  I was so glad I escaped from the Dursleys."

Marc laughed for some reason in Harry's lap.  Both he and Ron looked down at him.

"He really does look like Malfoy doesn't he?" Harry asked Ron, quietly.

"Yeah.  All that blonde hair and those gray eyes." Ron stated.

"Mind you, Sabrina has gray eyes as well." Harry reminded him.

"Oh, excuse me.  I don't pay attention to other people like that, unless you're my Hermione.  Did you know she has the most expressive chocolate brown eyes that shine when she says she loves me, and ---"

Harry rolled his eyes.  "I know that Hermione has brown eyes, you don't have to drone on about it Ronaldo."

"Ronaldo?"

Draco Malfoy had entered the Common Room.  Marc started to laugh when Draco came in site, and when Draco picked him up from Harry, he simply went ballistic.

"Anyway, are you ready to go Malfoy?" Ron asked.  Draco showed them a watch in his pocket.  "Transfigurated the trunk into this, so I wouldn't have to carry it in the Muggle Fair-ports."

"Its _Airport genius.  What'd you get on your N.E.W.T.'s?" Harry corrected him, transfiguring his own trunk into an old gold watch.  Ron soon followed suit, but since he couldn't figure out what to turn his trunk into, he made it into a loose Muggle baseball cap, and put it on his head messily._

"I'll tell you when we embark the train." Draco said, rising to his feet when Sabrina, Hermione and Raye came in the room.  He did this quite often now for some odd reason, and the girls smiled at them, and joined the boys nearby the fire.

"I'm going to miss it here." Hermione said sadly.  "What'd you guys do with your trunks?"

When they explained to them that they had safely transfigured their trunks into Muggle objects, the girls made their own trunks into objects of their own.  Hermione had made a new hair clip, Raye a hair scrunchie, and Sabrina was simply a bracelet.  Draco goggled at her.

"Why are you wearing _that?" He asked, pointing at her neck.  Sabrina's hands grasped the necklace on her neck._

"No reason." she said upset, and took Marc from Draco's arms, pecked him on the cheek, kissed Harry hurriedly, and rushed out the Gryffindor Common Room, ensuring them to meet her on the train.  Draco sighed.

"I still want to know why she's wearing that necklace.  It was Voldemort's."

They all glanced at each other when Selene had appeared in the Common Room.  "Its not his." she said quietly.

"Whose is it then?" Raye asked, curious.

"It was mines when I was in his power.  I don't think she knows that, and I don't think you guys noticed, Voldemort _was her father." she said simply._

Draco and Harry looked at each other.  They _hadn't thought of that at all._

"Do you know where she is?" Harry asked Hermione, who was looking upset for some reason unknown.  "Is every thing alright Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.  "Oh yes, but I'm still upset about my test scores." she told him, and Ron rolled his eyes.

  
"I don't know why.  It's a simple ---" he stated, when she shut him up by directing him out the Common Room.

"She's probably in the Dungeons somewhere.  Check their Harry." Hermione yelled as she walked out.

Harry started out the Common Room, Ron, Raye, Draco, and Kelly (who had just woke up.  Raye transfigured her trunk into a scrunchie for her too) following close behind.  It was hectic getting on the train for the ride home.

Somewhat later on the train, Hermione was chatting with Lillie about visiting America, and they both were enthused, but for some reason Harry kept glancing at her.

"Lillie are you okay?" he asked weirdly.

"Sure I Am." she replied, in a rather high voice.  "Why?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

She looked at him with a look of terror on her face.  "You can tell?"

Everyone looked at her.  "What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not Lillie." the girl said.  "I was pretending to be...Lillie is here also, I'll fetch her if you ask me to." she stated.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Liliyan Serena Potter, and I'm Lillie's twin." the girl stated, smiling nervously.  "I--I'm glad to see you so young da---Harry.  You always could tell Lillie and I apart, no matter how hard we pretended to be each other."

The others looked at Harry, who shrugged pretending to be baffled.  When no one was looking, he secretly winked at Liliyan, who winked back.  At that same moment, Lillie and Sabrina came walking in.

"I know, but you've got to if your parents don't want you to stay." Sabrina said kindly, her arm around Lillie, and her other arm supporting Marc.  She put him on the floor, and he instantly took off crawling towards Draco and Harry.

"I'm going to miss him." Lillie replied sniffing.  Kelly grinned.

"_Him?" she questioned.  "Who Lil?"_

"I know who it is." Audrey stated, rolling her eyes.  "Zachory Thomas, that second year.  They've been secretly meeting at night, doing who knows what." she stated.

Lillie flushed pink, and wailed out, "How do you know?"

Audrey shrugged.  "I _can see the future.  I know what people are going to do and why, and Sabrina...no means to tell you this, but you and Lillie move away from the door, quick."_

The two were sitting down across from Harry and Draco (Lillie was sitting with Liliyan) when Sirius slammed the door open violently and it clashed against the cabin wall as he and Selene walked in.

"Hi kids.  I'm ready to hear test scores." he said, Selene and him sitting across from Audrey.

"I'll start." Raye said groaning.  "I've got a One-twenty-five test score..." she started, when Harry goggled at her from across the cabin.  

"What's the lowest score?" he asked.

  
"One hundred." Hermione said automatically.  "The highest.....is Two hundred."

"...My comments, 'You would be very good as a Muggle Studies teacher or Writer for the Daily Prophet, Relena.' " She read, sounding like McGonagall herself.  " 'Keep up the good work, and good luck in the future.  Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. ' "

"I'll go next." Ron stated.  "Okay, the comment is 'Nice job in school Ronald, you're no Percival, but you're still pretty bright.' " He stated.  Raye looked at him.

"Who's 'Percival'?" she asked.

"My brother.  He's also known as Percy." Ron told her and read on, " 'you'd be very good working with Charms and Animals.  Think about which career you wish to follow.  Our best wishes, McGonagall and Dumbledore.' "

Lillie looked at him.  "Now your score.  Oh, and guys if you're wondering, Liliyan is here because she's going to Wildwood with us."  She lowered her voice, and turnt to Harry.  "It just wasn't fair, her at home and me at Hogwarts before my right time.  Mind you, this year I'll be eleven and starting my own year."

Liliyan just kept staring at Harry in wonder.

Ron cleared his throat.  "One-fifty.  That's about the point of Above Average.  One twenty is average." he told her.

"Comments you don't need to know, but my score was One-Seventy." Draco said, picking up his wand which Marc had gotten his hands on, and prodding his shoe with.  The moment the wand was off contact with the shoe, the whole thing turned hot pink.

Rolling his eyes, Draco changed his shoe color back to black.

  
"Well, too much Comments for me to read, but my score personally was a fair One-Seventy-One." Harry stated, grinning at Draco, who scowled.  "What was Percy's score?" he asked Ron.

"One-Ninety.  Bill had One-Eighty, Charlie, One-Seventy-Four, Fred and George both had One-Sixty-Three, oh Mum is going to kill me!" he stated, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, not much to brag about on the comments on mines." Sabrina said simply.  "But my test score was a simple One-Ninety-Nine-point-three."

Hermione goggled at her.  "Really?  Oh, I guess I'm the only one who didn't speak yet.  Oodles of Comments, seriously, but I got ---" she paused and bit her lip, eyes welling with tears.

"Is it bad Hermione?" Raye asked, worried for her friend.  "You can tell us.  We're your best buds."

Hermione glanced at Ron.  "I got a Two-Twenty-Five." she sobbed.

Sabrina grinned and whooped.  "Go Hermione!  Why were you crying though?"

  
Hermione shrugged.  "Happy I guess.  McGonagall told me I beat Rowena Ravenclaw's scores.  She had a Two-Fifteen, and she was one of the founders at Hogwarts!"

Hermione was bawling again.

Raye smiled.  "Hermione, you are special.  Did you hear what McGonagall said?  About you in the new Hogwarts Text's?  You're a legend girly." she said, and Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks Raye.  Sirius, Selene, what did you get when you took your N.E.W.T.'s?"

Selene just smugly smiled and said, "One forty," while Sirius had made tons of faces and stated, and "Me and James got the same, as usual One Seventy-five each."

Harry grinned.  "Your Joking!"

Sirius nodded.  "I no joked right now, Sir Harold of De Feat Le Voldie."

The Gryfferins laughed at the joke as they rounded a bin, and cities and towns came into view.

  
"You guys." Lillie started, grabbing something invisible, and then taking a bag of stuff out of it.  "Since your Visophones got burned---"

"--Our Mum decided to make--"

"--More for you, there's enough--"

"--For all of us, so we can--"

"--Keep in touch."

The two twins had completed each other's sentences without realizing it, and Lillie skipped around the cabin, passing around Visophones.  They even managed to put one on tiny Marc.

As the train slowed down, and finally reached a halt in Platform 9 and 3/4, Harry looked at his friends.  "Our flight is in a few hours right?"

Raye nodded.  "Yea, but we should go early.  You guys need passports." she said, before slipping out the barrier with Kelly.  Harry and Ron went out the barrier together, and Harry glanced around for a sign of the Dursleys.  He was glad that they weren't there.

Mrs. Weasley (holding Ciara) wished them all good fortune and luck and hugged each one of them as they piled into Muggle Taxi's.  Harry looked out the window most of the ride, in thought.  He didn't even mind when Marc climbed in his lap and fell asleep or when Sabrina's head rested on his shoulder.

_I wonder what new adventure calls for me. Harry thought to himself.  __I wonder if Voldemort is truly gone, and what will happen to Nexus.  I wonder if I should be worried._

Sabrina grinned next to him.  "You shouldn't," she whispered, cuddling close to him, her leg over his, and hugging him from the side.  "You have no reason to be worried." she said, planting a kiss the side of his forehead, leaving light purple lipstick in the shape of her lips on his upper cheek.  He furiously wiped it off and hugged his girlfriend back.

_I don't know why I even think such things. Harry said, consulting the window again.  __Life is so good to me.  I have loving and caring friends, parents that watch over me, and a Guardian with a sence of humor... he glanced over at Sirius and Selene, and went back to the window.  __So weird how the simple "little things" make life happier.  Hey, even if I wasn't a Wizard, and if I had friends like I do know, I know I would be the happiest Muggle alive.  Not because I'm famous or because I can play sports good, but because of who I am. The Taxi pulled over to the curb, Sabrina paid the man, and the five left, Harry carrying Marc.  __I hope best for the future for everyone.  This, right here, standing with friends and family, is truly a One Chance in a Lifetime opportunity._

                                                   ~*~Ending Song*~

Got up this morning, on the right side of my bed,  
With all these crazy thoughts streaming through my head,

I can't wait to see, what this world holds for me,

Oooh.  It's a new day.

Oooh ooh.  It's a new day.

And when I see you, any time or any place...

You are the reason, for the smile on my face,

'Cause you make me feel.... all my dreams can be real,

Oooh.  It's a new day.

Oooh ooh.  It's a new day.

Here in you I found a friend.  You'll be with us 'till the end.

Oooh ooh, its a new day.

**_          -Sailor Moon, Ep. 40, Its a new day_****__**

                                                                   ~*~


End file.
